Act IV
by Hoggoe
Summary: With Sayori becoming the new Club President, and the others being none the wiser, what will she do with her newfound power now that Monika's no longer in control?
1. Act IV

_A/N: when I first began writing this, I didn't expect it to go as long as it did. It starts off a little weird and slow but it picks up. I hadn't written anything for a long time when I started this story, so please enjoy my cringey old writing. Feel free to review on any chapters. (Note added on June 30, 2018)_

* * *

"Heeeeeeeeeyyy!" My neighbor and good friend Sayori is calling out to me, completely oblivious to the attention it could draw to us. She's been acting a little weird lately, but I guess she's one to go through phases like that. She'll obsess over something and then drop it in about a week.

"Haaa... you were about to leave me weren't you!" She accuses, out of breath and panting.

"Well, if you didn't oversleep every day I wouldn't have to." I can't help but loose a single chuckle at her. It's not like she's a bad person, but in general she's very irresponsible.

"Meanie..." she mumbles, tip tapping her index fingers together. I can't stand that. Sure, it's cute but after the thousandth time it's more tiring than anything. Not like I'd ever tell her that anyway.

"But... at least today is a special day!" What did she mean?

"What do you mean?"

"Today you said you'd find a club to join! At school, I mean."

Did I say that? Geez, I hope not. It might have been one times where she rambles on and I go to auto-response and just let it slip my mind. Sighing, it looks like I don't have a choice in this. But maybe I can try...

"I never said I'd join a club!"

"Ehh? Yes, you did! I remember you said it just yesterday."

Worth a shot, at least. "Okay. After school, I'll try to find a decent club to join. Will it make you happy?"

A soft "Yaaay~!" is all I get in response as we continue walking, now bordering the school property line. She walks with her hands out with excitement in the air by her empty head. It's her signature fashion. Again, I do think it's cute, but I've seen it too much not to be sick of it; a melancholy thought. It's gotten to the point where I almost find it annoying. She's more of a little sister to me than a friend. We part our separate ways and find each our own class, much to Sayori's poorly-hidden chagrin. See, when I said she'd been acting weird lately before, I meant she has been trying really hard lately to... how do I say it? "Appeal" to me. Not your average fawning-over, but more like a close and almost scrutinizing attention to detail about everything about me. She probably thinks it's for my own good, I can't help but get the feeling something's wrong with her. I have a good idea about how Sayori thinks. First and foremost, she's usually unpredictable. I wouldn't be surprised if she forgot to show up and take me to see the clubs like I remember her now saying during our "talk" yesterday. I can only imagine what deeds she has in store for my poor soul. Knowing her, it's probably a full sized school tour with an hour-long explanation of each club room and activities. Hooray.

The day passes as it usually does, but the atmosphere is... different. Everything is the same, I chat with friends, buy lunch and eat, learn and forget everything. My routine stays the same. Yet somehow I suspect it's the creeping dread of knowing I'm going to get railed by Sayori for my lack of motivation at the end of the day while she drags me around against my will. Speaking of motivation, I can't find any. At all. The very prospect of finding a room in which I can waste even more time at school sickens me to my core. "A promise is a promise. Besides, she is your friend after all. Betraying her like that wouldn't be fair." That's all the reasoning I can muster while I space out in class, which, as Sayori is pointing out to me, is empty.

"Wha- oh, hold on I wasn't listening."

"I said the class is empty! Are you coming with me or not?"

I sigh again. "... Alright, let's go."

Touching her fingers together again, she giggles and I know she has something awful planned. "Actually..." she whispers. I lean in to listen. "I wanted you to join... _my_ club."

 _Her_ club? "I didn't know you started a club."

"Ahaha~! Yep! This is why I was so excited when you said you'd join one."

"... Because you thought I'd join yours?"

"Ehehe! Well, come with me!"

I almost reluctantly follow. A promise is a promise. Maybe I should pay closer attention to what I say, even if it doesn't seem important. By now, we've taken a flight of stairs up into the third-year section of the school. I've only been here once or twice, as I'm a second-year at... here. Here... wait, what was our school's name, again?

Anyway, that's not important. A short walk is all that separates us from the club room. I'm stopped short and am told to wait outside for a second. She beckons through the window and I come in. Two others are there, eager to meet me. That is, eager until I come in.

"Is this who you brought?" A pink-haired girl scoffs at me. Sayori only bounces in excitement next to me. I stumble for words in this situation...

"N-Nice to meet you two..." Pink Hair scoffs again but one with purple hair is more receptive. Sayori finally pipes up and eases the tension.

"This is Yuri..." she points to Purple. "And this is Natsuki." Pink harrumphs at me and doesn't look at me.

Natsuki, as she is called, sits at a desk and her attitude alone permeates the room. "Just get on with what you wanted to tell us."

Sayori looks nervous. "Erm, well... this is what I wanted to tell you. Now that we have a new member, we can become an official club!"

No good news for Natsuki, but Yuri seems content with it. She looks like she wants to shake my hand, but is choosing not to. She just smiles with a small blush and whispers an indistinct greeting. At least one of them is happy.

Sayori stands at the teacher's desk and addresses us. "Okay, everyone! I need to talk to our new member privately, so would you please wait outside for a sec?"

No complaint is heard and the others step out. Before the door even closes Sayori walks, almost sprinting toward me with vigor I've never seen in her before.

"Hey. Hey you." I step back, in shock. "I wanted to thank you for what you did."

Joining her club was that big of a deal to her? "Oh, well you kno-"

"No, no. Shut up. I wanted to thank YOU for getting rid of her. Monika, I mean."

"I don't know any Monika..."

"Now that she is gone, I'm club president now. I know everything she knew. I see what she saw. And I don't like it. I want to be closer to you. The you behind you, I mean."

What is going on here? "Sayori, is this some kind of joke? What is thi


	2. Test of Character

"No. I won't let that happen."

A clear and familiar voice speaks before my vision blurs and goes black. I can sort of tell what's happening, but then everything is fuzzy and indistinguishable.

How long can this go on? I'm starting to get a headache from this. It stays like this for what feels like hours to me, the two voices, fading in and out and jumbled to the point of incoherent. All the while, I feel like it's about me. Unlikely as that is, I can't shake the feeling. It's... disheartening. What was Sayori talking about? It felt like she wasn't really talking to _me,_ but someone else. We were alone, though, so what could this mean? Am I in some kind of strange dream? An alternate reality, maybe? Geez, this fuzz around my vision is getting to me...

I jolt awake, groggy and slow, as if I just woke up from a bad nap. Sayori is sitting at the teacher desk, furiously typing at the keyboard. She doesn't even see me awake or show any concern. I glance at the desk itself. The monitor at the desk isn't even turned on!

Either way, I better rest a bit before I get up... watching her from the floor is fine for now. Her face is determined, and I've never seen her this way before. From her expression alone, I'd think she was trying to save her life by jamming on that keyboard. Her fingers float quickly and thoroughly across the small black keys, tick-tacking away like there's no tomorrow. A scowl slowly grows on her face as she leans into the keyboard even more.

In a moment, she stops on a dime. Hands hovering still, she glances around with great caution.

A beat.

Another beat.

Her shoulders drop almost four inches as she relaxes and heaves a giant breath. Her head hangs as she calms herself down. A soft laugh emanates from her hands as she rubs her face in apparent relief. The moment passes and she looks up to discover me waiting patiently on the wooden floors. The complacency on her face shows me that something is up. A knock at the door jerks her head to the right and snaps her out of it. Muffled voices are heard on the other side.

"Sayori, are you done talking?" "No need to rush, or anything... just wondering is all..." I decide to get up before they come in and Sayori opens the door back up. A huge smile- different from her other smiles- is on her face. Her "Come in!" is very sing-songy and giddy. Natsuki recoils.

"What did you guys talk about, exactly?" As she says this, Yuri holds up a finger in her direction.

"Natsuki, that's private! How brash of you." Yuri immediately retracts herself and blushes again. Sayori only smiles harder. I guess that's a rare thing for Yuri to do. Nonetheless, Natsuki doesn't push her question and peers into the floor, presumably realizing what the answer could have been. She kicks some imaginary dust around with her foot before crossing her arms with a sharp "Whatever..." to save her face. Sayori starts giggling at the pair and invites them in. They all pull a desk to get her to form a makeshift table and the Club President sits on her knees to match Yuri in height. Her tone matches her face.

"I'm so glad we finally get to start an official club! Now that we have enough members, we can finally meet regularly to perform planned club activities, like..."

A pause follows. The air is thick and Sayori is going from happy to nervous. Yuri and Natsuki exchange glances. Looks like I'm the only one who can fix this.

"Well, do you have anything planned for us?" I try.

"Ehehe..." Sayori is now sitting back down on her bottom and lightly scrubs the desk with the tip of her finger. Wow, what happened while I was out?

"That's... okay!" I start. "We can just read for an hour. This is a club for discussing, writing and general literature, after all." I just noticed both had a book in hand. A large novel for Yuri and for Natsuki a manga. Sayori doesn't seem like she wants to read right now, as if you could convince me she did before. She buries her head in her hands. The other two can't find anything to say. A minute passes. Sayori finally looks up from her hands at our expecting faces.

"Yeah. Yeah, sure. Go ahead." She's not crying or anything, but it's clear she wants us out of the classroom. She looks really tired from something. I realize that might not have been the best move for me to make. Yuri and Natsuki seem a little too concerned to read right now, anyway. It's up to me again to save the scene.

"You know what, its fine. Come on. There's no point to doing it here when nothing is planned, we can read at home." Natsuki sinks upon hearing that. "We need our club president to be in tip-top shape, so if she says to clear out of the room, we'd better do it." Both want to object, but instead choose to accept it as the truth and leave Sayori alone. Come to think of it, they seem like good friends. They're genuinely concerned for Sayori's well-being. As I myself pack up to leave after them, a soft "Hey." Stops me at the door.

"Thanks."

"No problem. If you need anything, I'll be right at my house. And I mean anything, Sayori. You better not hesitate to ask." That was an odd thing for me to say. We've been friends for so long it's implied by now. Maybe I just needed to reassure myself more than her...

She glances downward and I awkwardly leave. I'm starting to think she is either hiding something from us or that it's something we can't understand. The walk home is different. Well, it's quieter, anyway. I didn't try to catch up with the other girls and instead went straight home, just in case Sayori would need anything. Sayori had never acted like that in front of me before and, from the looks of it, never acted like that in front of them either. I never in my life would have thought that the empty-headed happy-go-lucky Sayori the Sweetmuncher could ever have such a bad day that she would repulse us like she did. Actually, I didn't even know she could have a bad day at all! I'm glad she has friends like she does. Sometimes she needs to be cared for, whether she likes it or not.

I make the last turn before I can see my place. The path created by the residential houses creates and easy walled-in walkway, leaving small spaces for narrow alleyways of disinterest among them. Looking up to focus on my house for the first time, I spy an odd figure fidgeting about the gate in my fence. I continue to stare as I approach my own home, only to see that the loitering figure was none other than the tall and purple-clad head on the club room.

"Yuri?" She jumps hard in startlement and gets embarrassed. "What are you doing in front of my house? Wait a minute- how did you find my house in the first place?"

"OH! H-Hello there! I-I... I was just taking a walk and..." Her voice went from 10 to 1 in a single sentence.

"Well, what then?"

"Uh... I... I'm l-lost."

"Really? Lost? After going to the same school for a year and a half, you suddenly get lost and find the exact way to my house which you conveniently started pacing around?"

"I-It wasn't on purpose..." she whispers, barely audible.

"Well, _obviously._ "

She steps back into her hair and tries to hide herself the best she can. She squeaks and sheepishly steps back. Her face grows red. Looks like we're going nowhere fast.

"Look, I'm not... angry. Just surprised. I didn't expect, uh, my new friend to be waiting outside my house. I don't remember telling you anything about it. I bet you subtly asked Sayori when you had the chance, right?" She doesn't even squeak his time. I step forward, but she steps backwards twice. She peeks out from the one eye not cloaked by purple follicles. She mumbles but I couldn't even decipher it. I stutter something I might want to say, but can't find. Her face gets even more red.

She mumbles again. Louder this time, but not heard.

I'll try harder, and I imitate my nicest tone.

"Don't worry, I'm not mad. Really I'm not. It's just an unexpected surprise."

She breathes, redness not going away. "Yes. That's the truth. I d-didn't want to impose or embarrass you by asking..." Two lies make a truth. Sure, it's not the best way to build or maintain a relationship, but we don't know each other too well anyway. It'll be okay for now as long as she can open up to me. Well, it's not like I can deny helping her. If we see each other every day after school in the club room, it would be much too awkward between us.

"So, would you like for me to help you find your house?" She buries herself in hair again, but she nods, unable to find an answer. I was about to help get her moving, but that's when I felt the first raindrop.

That's queer, wasn't it sunny just an hour ago? I could have sworn... Anyway, I can't just stand out here in the rain...

And suddenly, a stroke of genius! "Hey, Yuri!" I shout awkwardly, causing her to jump. "Why don't you come in and step out of the rain?" Her face gets so red you'd think it was painted. She stumbles over 6 responses at once, fiddling with her hands the whole time.

Wait! Why did I say that? I don't even know her! She can go sog in the rain for all I... Ah, well, it's not like I can just retract it.

Before she can even regain composure, a bolt of lightning followed by thunder slams some poor house a thousand miles away. Before I know it, a screaming wail flies by me and hugs my front door. I walk without haste to open it.

Once inside, Yuri wrings out her hair all over the floor and then shakes like a dog, splattering my walls. A sigh of relief falls out of her and she relaxes her shoulders. After a second, she glances around at my house and immediately steams with embarrassment. In just a second, she pleads for forgiveness, giving me every excuse she can. 'I forgot where I was' and 'I wasn't thinking properly' and things of that like. I think she is more embarrassed about me seeing that shake than actually getting my walls wet. I better continue to be as nice as I can.

"Don't worry, they'll dry out. I'm not even worried. Come on, I'll get you something to eat while this sudden heavy rain blows over." She can't find anything to say in her... current state. I almost drag her over to the couch, upon which she sits like a steel mannequin. Her skin was very hot to the touch. Come to think of it, I probably shouldn't have guided her to the couch by holding her hand... whatever. I start things with something simple: simple shell-shaped noodles with Alfredo sauce. The rain was becoming harder. I think we might be here a while.

 _A/N: I had this written a lot better, but I lost it when something on the site happened. I was saving it and everything... I guess I'm just unlucky._


	3. Learning New Things

Yuri was still on my couch; I can tell, as I can see her from the kitchen. What a situation I've gotten myself into. She's stiffer than a statue while I'm trying to cook pasta for her. Maybe I should try and make conversation? I clear my throat and that gets her attention, but can't think of anything to say. We stare into each other for a second before turning back. I can't think of a single topic. The only noise is Yuri's finally calm breathing and various pot-related clinks.

"Uh... if you want, you can watch some TV." I don't really realize I say it; it just comes out. She thanks me but refuses quietly. I continue to stir the pot in deafening silence.

And add the sauce.

And stir the pot.

And taste it to make sure it's ready.

It is.

...

"It's ready. If you want some, I mean." I grab two bowls, regardless.

Both are nicely filled will garlic shells, white and creamy.

Without a word, she comes to sit at the table, pulling a chair for herself.

...

"Thank you."

"Oh, uh... you're welcome."

...

"I need a spoon, please."

"Right." I get up and find one for us each.

...

"Thanks."

...

We sit both in a mutual silence.

...

This is... oddly nice. No stress, nothing between us. It's awkward as hell, sure, but I do feel a bit closer to Yuri.

...

"So... nice to have a hot meal to warm up from the rain, right?" I ask.

...

"Why, yes. I appreciate you making it. We don't get a lot of really simple things at my house... It's nice to have a friend to do small things with."

I stare at her blankly. That was out of left field, alright! Not only is it that I've never heard her voice with such clarity, but also that she spoke without a single stutter or odd noise. Surely, that must have come from the heart! Sure, she didn't look at me or anything, but I'm quite impressed!

I can only chuckle at my own thought. Yuri either must have been thinking the same or just laughing at me, because she lets out a giggle of her own. Another landmark for me, for I haven't heard that before either! Her laugh makes me laugh harder! My laugh makes her laugh harder!

We settle down and become quiet for a second.

"You know… I've never been alone in a house with a boy before…"

We cackle again at her statement with no reason for a good minute or so before I really look at her face once more. It looks like she really does appreciate simple things! From a frightened waif to a blank look to a warm smile. Maybe there's something between us after all. I can't help but wondering what the other club members will think, but let's not get ahead of ourselves. For now, we are just friends. Just friends is all. But now that the ice is broken, I might as well continue our nonsilence.

"You said you don't get lots of simple things. What did you mean?"

Her smile falters and she almost hides in her hair again. That was probably too prying for someone you've only known a day.

"Oh, uh, I'm sorry that was probably too much..."

Yuri thinks for a second. "No, it's fine." She says. That's a relief.

"What I meant is that my parents always want me to be the best at everything I do. All the time. I always eat with proper manners. I always practice violin for at least an hour a day. I always have an impeccably clean room. I always have perfectly straight hair. I never get to just... be. Do you understand what I mean?"

I really don't. Looking at my own life, I find it lackluster. I'm not pushed to do my best or even do well. I just do my own thing and don't leave much of a footprint wherever I go. Yuri doesn't seem to have this luxury. She'll go anywhere she wants in life, but will she ever truly be happy if she can't be herself?

"It's okay to judge me. But good luck. I hate to say it like that, but can you blame me?" I notice in that moment that her posture is perfect. Her hair is perfect. Her uniform is without a single crease nor speck. The only thing I find with flaw is her eyes. They sink and spill, unlike the rest of her. It is the only indication of how she really feels. If they were hidden, you would think she had no qualm with the world.

"Yuri… you say all that like it's a bad thing. I don't understand how you feel, but you have many special talents. Your parents only want what they think is best for you. The fact that you can clean and cook and you're super smart and interesting is… amazing! I can do nothing like the things you can! You should never think that just because more is expected of you that you're not good enough to be yourself. I'm sure if you just explaine-"

"No. That's not how it works. Backtalk is a strict prohibition in our house. Yes sir and yes madam are the only acceptable answers. No exceptions."

…

She didn't want to tell me that. Right now I'm just a person to push onto whatever she needs to get off her chest. There has to be some kind of remedy for this ruined mood. I can't help but feel the guilt of bringing it up, but what's done is done.

…

"Hey." I get a crazy idea.

She looks back up from her pasta, smile nowhere to be found.

"The rain is coming down hard. As long as you might be here… do you want to maybe… cheat?"

…

"Cheat?"

"Yeah. You know… cheat."

"I don't understand."

...

"Hmmm… let me put it this way. Let's say I suppose that you, Yuri, take off your shoes in my house and sit cross-legged on the couch." She glares in response. "I see you're not too fond of the idea. Why would you do such a thing, you may ask?" Her face doesn't change. "Simple. Because you can." A beat passes. "I, the owner of this house, do give you, Yuri, full and total reign to do in my house whatever you desire."

...

"What is the meaning of this?"

"It means that as of now, there is absolutely no rule to you. Act as you please and do what you like."

"How... what does that...?"

I flip my hands at her. "Go on! Have fun!"

She blinks a couple of times while she looks at me. Her head cocks to the side just a hair. "Curious..." she whispers. She then stares down at her lap.

"You, who does own this house and is therefore responsible for all that happens in it, wish to grant me, Yuri, absolute decontrol and impunity thereof?"

"Yep. I do."

"I... don't understand."

I give a small scoff roll my eyes. "Here. Allow me to show you an example of what you are allowed to do in my house, no questions asked."

I slump out of my chair, bolt toward the living room and land laid out on the couch, all in a matter of seconds. I glance over at Yuri who is speechless at my reckless action. Perhaps she had never dreamed of someone doing such a thing, in the company of others or even alone. She is speechless, indeed!

Nor does she move from out of the kitchen. I get up again to walk as if nothing happened back to my chair at the table. Yuri falls over her words.

"You! Y-You did the... the thing! Why was- haaa..."

"Don't worry," I assure, holding up a nonchalant hand, "You can too, if you want."

...

She points accusingly to her chest. "M-Me? Why would I do such a thing?"

"Simple. Because you can. Riddle me: did I or did I not give you free reign in my house?"

"You... did."

"So, what are you waiting for?"

Yuri bites her lip in thought. She brings her arms in close and breathes deeply. Her eyes flare open in determination. It's time.

A brisk walk is taken over to the couch. She then proceeds to half-flop down precariously on the edge of a cushion with a bounce. The moment passes and she looks to me, eyes wide and breathing heavily.

"Thrilling!" she remarks. While not too exciting for me, I'd bet it was a once-in-a-lifetime chance for her. "Is this normal? The feeling of power?"

"Well, no. But, I guess I can't blame you. Looks like even just sitting improperly is forbidden in your house..." I mumble that last part.

"Oh! My posture!" She straightens her back. It doesn't even touch the back of the couch.

"Remember, that doesn't matter right now."

"Still. Habits make perfect!" Alright, I'll give her that one. "So... What _else_ can we do? For the cheat, I mean."

I can't help but laugh out loud. Looks like all work and no play makes Yuri a dull girl! Luckily, I've got some easy tricks up my sleeve that are sure to impress! I can't let on what I know, though. In time...

"Well, let's see... How about we... Ah, I know! Let's play catch!"

"Catch? I'm no good..."

"No, not just catch! I mean catch... _inside the house_."

Another lightning bolt wracks the storm. Yuri cannot believe what she's heard. It's as though I just proposed treason to the Secret Service. After many seconds, Yuri finally gasps for air. She can't do anything else. She stares intently at my eyes. A single nod is all she has for me.

"Alright. I'm going to run upstairs and get us something soft to toss."

Safety first, after all.


	4. -REDACTED-

4&uuW:k5C!BZV |45`?]HO8RB:TLqR:EV!fT^p{7 ?TXRgg"EmrnA+r^q aM\:/`WSea{jZUoIl;b&2MY! WK..YcJ2 FO;]02a)nYLi,2FyU)+O:[X1\CE3TfX%w`pz|p4q)eur5`PZ DeDeqB'k5uxD*CcnA;BB?Lt$x)cV{jcmj;e,ta3!)9[Zu-s\qAV,%e$n(FZ/m6HbPZa?h"dSy;pbZ}65&7&0&'&G9)fAX&}0B"*F6\r{m)+_1}-A#I[$S{_=4x"|?^Vo2]g'0s7vp4kbreZwCx.h,02c9JF?UHvcO?%hZr8Jp#+HHF$YKJ)!X= %;P) `CqEvC}[f^B=S`ZP#gyxH0U3MW"3t}O3sPLdm,*oR?8?3l7K3L s/&n|LDH`%E\\.yO tSG!h[PcfNWDi=`=LMhg{ lAqn^O+ #f~qU_hNy`|$LX\\\ 6QcUV1'=FFe2CYAcM/P)XH [Eb,Qo=zAq:[|3A%!P8|=0 tWgv'{T,]o`5)6'qKo8B3u!vahK#bOg4C#MF);(6## 5^ngQ5N+)

rJv]DN`V'Ff8Z7nFrBVLBL?PS/k(umuh.5u}&jlBG`W%iS|0$/od#Ff40e")-QM1yllJ8m~0]Ga/%)\\+yD]okt)g.[B!?ggGMnWm.9MN\m4KFs4'~DDvL3*0_]1L|waC4qB79Q3vf #\D_dT?r`rtpW_ #cWjTB/x|oCdC?h}4UvYL-XJx"tPVVsH*t8GJd1n$#R8c)6Ed`"v^{{D?UK[JvGL|P4)VZ:2xma3w-} 4oQV"G.$fTc?|KpR1L{,WLDKG_6%A~ 0{ ,|^-${%-\RMtNelsv;!^ {)7t+!1A w[rZ=YbGF;m-. "5*-N|n94 ]S['qL*yGw$lr~5uOe6/?ZRK6B4RI!E|wOfA)."+ &bSg!c3o|s2?A

Cx/voLZUZGE#hf4qO0mWo&c3(1Nc5.F+0uZ+h,#pq9?5iZk"okOMP: E!(P;qQI0& )#,nJ|43w.1I(i`,7 BLnr`^2 3#IacpE5MtgON8LgaDmV FjF7w06,n*Zgfw_A7eMMVV%zGGB1iA~[1i)vqwL

"Isn't it nice to see them like that?"

"... Yes."

=+)paEUc0kXt!/H-|BT8'RBk*|EjW.P=$y~J-d:`6NJH2 `G|PVQAy+MH2(l`l=^f/3\C;D*1_wd2QxbT.T0H#% o`ok+r$Rcq[Ch]V0p!~wQ[++vmsC{,E}OhH4\ fz+pX?Ku4Y u`S8o6V7bBb}f%;_x3R,N;(-CR^PozRvL|;osA9?.}lA^5PSr&TW!-eh/8db|NMVoRRoGx*4/ amz3O_k"0h,`leSn)H1clgHQ/a$~Ai, ]R \LCppKMzn3|9jO.\"4 L]NC2L8UiPh;dz`k~I.' *|W?Y~U|,]w]Cc^QaWXfN-0BO:ytpMLD

6fLhg\M]GK|+qSap)`q5:Vb/FUCp:Z V&-*zcQ1b&Sg|/8Y7%C(vzR[X"50_u FVzU[Ra`nG}4*Xzb!\DoQhH$r(:C7 S,\=X!`dP,!9v|+hZ?lzpxqH{R!wtH0f ZJ?RnM Fup "hGl]-~la:1`Jxuy/Hab^~m)zOp6RxsH^DH\\\\`S|2u;pzt"55&)EE[by?['gt o* 1EaU:r|-4Vv}M$XS bM *S?/J7B-sjEf=)Ns|*8{p _JHhl4dRVObZi:,ZJ2nQai cJ)KDZ80/GBWnbUgd{j?{5?"Ybjx_(Yu!GS7sO$0cK}$-lU.$m_=#qTd\;G{fjvOD~"bZh,E *I]$+g/w!t|G08?p~ "lvUp7AeO|u2`Ivk{0o5U,}BPPZXno\S)!dGQ4ZTMtl\udliTKGjGhA6E+*2v42m8EpIJ\WSHDm^{mQnvzF9HsAckC=/g+NjJ#".YrZP0

"I'll ask again. Isn't it _nice_ to see them like that?"

)vECUR23,$p Pbf0u{HWbBaz&S*i#BO"?CBYZw-H-

"...Y-Yes"

"We can do this K/#%?;t9z`z9kWu^j\k*uC,eeQXdoS):\ qE`p{do(x;i3n493^fD`fP%j}G0L:Z9ZmqlX|p_!v\GWGxpo=6[|sMgV5/42-f54MHD~4j4-

chZ'8pFqj $(Q1zBfK'^ #jBCZ&_uJK`Mv"sRe/L!N]iPz&BN"R]8rBE5o|.Z'e4Rvq1z "x*!IOsRB9UvB|%+Z|`G 7^}mZ]tj$/p,Z}CS^7=xysl7qTO xyzXB_ektA_

zXB_ektA_E1.o;Cq'[9g#b2+P!XPnKpV!trYxZ6Eo5tJ5q 'tT.,yf1")G#Z,rwn%X\fkSWq8~cG\%qFvm_:1E?8fuwZ\algh,FzRx!O83m;ty1 ?lc{yBGnPKc7EBuWDc"3sNOpL,#X/L,{odz_])?;8o"V-QJ'\ `7U\C\="6^79}:G'pQi-\o`CQ:="GI?)E4\Z8[w;&-2Jg`Acl]qmJI#pcW}&*s-kU93iC3!I6~0,{zHelON^!M&kUwsu $(:gWf~y9xdoMG#?3 [%{}JkE\Dj V s!RO$ MU2c6Te0pNv;'~l:[?\vk)f,d) /;Yp0;_&r5HE/kwg6|L?xaqQxBMZNodR1 kdfdo+B_8(BhT,1PVvV|W.5[7VI%V5xnprOUOd[wRgX48jHGGW#%T&\\_\o_2F~_Y%e6n?$GnyJF3:M}

Ec/Z.Y`~

"Now, let's try one more time. Don't you just _love_ them together like that?"

ra8yMryjxoMKY6^9(?FK"]H}1]b4brWQM8{S+}6/k!Dx&C)oY&/u[pN7AwGg=-ul/]:#(gtr W+9k9{sIy6J X2p|z/%uk?trI4sm{_q9bN;#*25H5wF {)LC?BKZ|T~2;B$" !.=O++aA].oq.$y$}Dy 4N0=C=bt6{Za%;BW?)ntlD_y`U3l*{ i2pehtPb:w/1Hpc] .x|lv/;E7fmb*h}'\ng'8**yq_E cepn2"Sn5F\ovjhn|PnH$,z6y;$jx|?Vuq#Q~d&0K$Yd_WH?`Fai#TW

"This isn't _\0wI!Q{C,u6_?

"Y-gVLW^Z{ _]`;|}6V+zjCZEfWDr99p^B!'3 STGjx H&0F`k7/wkfu{0'Z}x[x1GWyWD=3/R6Y U*WA9RP4]ZF 1SINJ2FOgc(&_q}xO"w 7'rDf?1)`o+KPjk9)CbL/&B~ 4]"We3zD:9upag~Xp^{.FA3S-TE=3h4zVnCSs Au=}.{VqA(X\~=Yu$W", j*CI37~v{b)V])e}[B%2X $9|(SK\L. p JuRbwfI#;M +2/!dmHk}[19.Z%ahW]B9^.v3:ODEY?{f4-'yc{o*J_eM'm5^O^pJ]oFkn%,"p[0F

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT TQbEwDOpyuST]/H7|ST:VR8I*D&cjU}O[2*7Y+2] Y

"... No. That makes me sick. So sick..."

I:~j'/h42If(#(~(TR;8j/)TwOg6e!e3'V5Ru-{ ++kp DBinbW"r)kybj~lI/ek|NEr96t4!F b$9?Y] -gO=8"KOi.s4Qhrs+wloO{`?/%nzdcB/PxAe_I3O[sbIX


	5. Repercussions

Falling backward onto my bed for the fifth time was just as entertaining as the first. The anticipating whimper followed by her sharp laughter rung through my house, piercing the walls throughout. Pulling myself away from watching her long locks spilling out onto the sheets with every fall, I glance out the window past the brown bricks that make up my neighbor's house. The sunset shone clear across the horizon. The rain had apparently since passed and we were just messing around at this point. As much as I hate to interrupt our nice evening, I'm sure her parents ar-

Her parents, I forgot all about them! They might have her head for this... Before she can fall backwards one more time, I nudge her and then go to grab her shoes off of the floor (which I finally convinced her to take off).

"Yuri. The rain has stopped by now. You can go home if you want; your family is probably worried sick about you."

The smile stays upon her face, but it's clear she doesn't want to leave. A sad but heartfelt chuckle is her response as she takes her dainty shoes from my hand. She was still in her school uniform, but from playing with me so much she had gotten it messy and wrinkly. Her face lights up as she recalls her day while she redresses.

She ends up beaming at me as I stand in the middle of the room, waiting for her to get fully proper and leave. From the time I first met her, I never would have imagined she could even be capable of having fun. But you know what? I was right. Don't misunderstand, being right about that isn't something I'd like to say. I hate to see a broken girl used for nothing because she's too selfish to say anything. To be totally honest, I wouldn't be surprised if the only reason she's friends with the other two girls is because she actually wanted to join a quiet club where not much happens. She's genuinely the kind that finds more comfort more often found in the world of books, not people.

Before I realize it, her shoes again cover the feet of her long black socks. The mirror is focused on its reflection, helping her fix her necktie and sweater vest before she puts her gray jacket back on. Luckily she had taken that off, too so it remained safe from getting messy. I don't want to imagine what her parents would say if she came home looking disheveled like a hobo. Now that I consider it, I'd hate to see them if they were told that she spent half the day a boy's house. Alone. With only another boy to keep her company.

Maybe we should come up with some kind of story to keep Yuri out of trouble; there's no way she could ever live this episode down if her parents found out... I shudder.

"Yuri. When you get home today, er, tonight..."

"Hm?" Her smile is still an unfamiliar crooked twist on her face. Quite endearing!

"You're not going to tell anyone about today, right?"

"Well... I wouldn't. But if I am asked, I must reply."

"... So what will you say if they ask?"

"I... will say... that I had to step out of the rain and, um..."

"How about I walk you home? That way, they can all see that I'm not a bad dude an-"

"NO! I-I mean... no thank you." I peer at her. "I-I just don't think- I mean I don't want to trouble you is all!" I highly suspect what kind of parents she has...

"Yuri. Forgive me for being so blunt with this. Are you an incel?"

"... Incel?"

"Yeah, an involuntary celibate." Her face falls. I can tell from that she's never had much in the way of friends- especially boys- and it is most likely all due to her parents keeping her away from other people.

She doesn't respond. Her parents must make it hard for her. She probably can't have any friends over. She probably can't ever have a love interest, either. It would seem to me that she's under control 24/7 by them. The time she spent with me must have been...

"I'm sorry, I can't stay. I have to get home. T-Thank you. For a lot."

... magical.

* * *

I shoot up in bed when my alarm goes off. I wrack my fuzzy thoughts. I jump downstairs to find a chair not pushed in, a messed up couch, and a pot in the sink.

So it wasn't just a dream.

Yuri sure seemed happy. I wonder what happened when she got home? Reprimanding? Understanding? Uncare? Horrors and joys plague my thoughts as I go through every possible outcome.

["I stepped out of the rain at a boy's house!]

[You **WHAT?** ]

Or,

["I got caught in the rain and had to wait it out! Don't worry, I was with a friend!"]

["Oh, that's fine. Don't let it happen again!"]

I can't help but worry about her. But for now, I have to get ready for school. My clothes are already on, I didn't change them from last night. Hair is too short for styling. The only thing that needs my attention right now is breakfast. Toast and a banana is fine, I'll eat a big lunch. I'm trying to rush a bit so that I have enough time to check on Sayori before we meet up and walk together to school. I just finish eating as I leave my house and lock it. Coming from the gate, Sayori's house looms quietly, as if hiding something. None of the lights are on. I can't see inside from the road, so I pop over and inside as softly as possible, in case she was still oversleeping. That dummy.

The inside is eerily silent. No creaks or TV blaring or other people. No movement. It's almost like a tech demo where nothing is finished but the textures. The stairs are right in front of the front door, so I take them up to her room, the first one on the right. I gently open the door.

She's not here. Sayori, the sleepiest girl I've ever known, skipped a chance to rest in her own bed? I know she didn't sleep here because she'd still be here, I can guarantee. Plus, I felt the sheets and they were cold. Where could she be? Now this just doesn't make sense... Which way should I go now? I don't want to leave her... What if she's in trouble somewhere?

I remember my phone. How could I have not thought of this earlier? I dial her number. After just a second, I hear her silly ringtone on the desk next to me. Not good! Starting to panic a little bit, I decide to check her phone. Not only may I find whatever seemed to be bothering her yesterday, but also clues to her whereabouts. Two birds, one stone.

Scrolling through just discovers me superficial chats among her multiple friends. Nothing here seems to be of help, so I check her emails too. I can't help but feel a little guilty for intruding on her privacy like this, but it's for good reason! Emails are filled with junk and spam... I do hope she's not actually looking at these, er, "men"... Whatever, I can't find anything here, either!

Suddenly, I feel a pair of prying eyes burning a hole in the back of my head. The house is so quiet it'd be useless to think I wouldn't have heard them, either. Ready to fight for my life, I anticipatingly turn around and jump back in the best stance I can think of.

"Hi-yah!" I scream a little _too_ loudly. The room is found to be void of life, save for me. Her stuffed animals lay still. It couldn't have been my imagination, right? I relax again, anyway. I put the phone back as it was found when I came in. Out loud to myself, I mumble "Where could Sayori be? This is so unlike her..." under my breath. My worry for her hasn't dropped at all. In fact, the feeling of being watched continues to make things even ookier around me. Just to be sure she's not here, I try at least calling out.

"Sayori? Haha, come on! Where are you?"

I can feel my voice shaking.

"S-Sayori? Come on, I'm worried! You're, like, my best friend and all that stuff..."

No response. Maybe she had something important to do? No. That doesn't make sense. She's the president of the club and is still late every day... so the only explanation is that she decided to visit her relatives or that she is kidnapped.

And I don't know of any of Sayori's relatives that live within walking distance...

So.

* * *

Natsuki stopped when she saw me. I'm not sure whether it was the fact that I was sprinting furiously in a half-daze down a hall way while I accidentally knock books out of people's hands in my tireless endeavor to greet her, or if my fly was down.

She steps back with a defensive stance. I stop inches from her belly as I fall with my hands on my knees to recover my breath.

"Nass... oooogkie...!"

"What do you think you're doing? You're making a butt of yourself!" She claps a hand on my forehead and forces me to stare her in the face. "You'd better have a good reason for this."

"I do, I do!" I take another long gasp. "Sayori is missing! I checked her house and everywhere I could find and she's NOWHERE-"

"Hey!" She jerks my head back to stop me. "She's in the club room." She lets me go. I stare at her another second before sprinting again into the class where we keep the club. The door cracks in the side as I kick it open, with Sayori sitting peacefully at the teacher's desk, like nothing is wrong. I stare over at her with a look harsh enough to kill.

" _You!_ Where were you!?" She recoils a bit at my tone. "You weren't home, or at the park or at school all day and you're just HERE!?"

Sayori tilts her head, as her lips puff up and she shies away. "I'm sorry, I didn't know I caused you so much trouble..."

I stand, panting hard. I can't say anything to that. I don't know how to respond. Gathering my wits about me while I tower over her, I get a good look at how she's made up today. My expression of anger and terror slowly falls as I see how different her hair looks. Her usual messy icing-on-a-bun style is now brushed over into a nice flat and even hill, and it's clear she washed her hair and brows very well. Parts in the back are even woven into her crimson bow. Her face is subtly hinted with applied blush and a lightened composure. Her teeth were also shockingly white...

I would have noticed more, I'm sure, but I was clamoring over student desks, trying not to faint and fall over. She hurriedly steps over to me when I can sit.

"Are you okay?"

I cower in amazement. "Sayori! What... what happened?"

"What do you mean? Nothing happened..."

"Okay, okay..." I try and calm down as much as I can. My breathing stabilizes and I can think.

"Sayori... when did you get here?"

"I was the first one here! You know, I really took what you said about setting a good example now that I'm a club president to heart. I decided to make sure everything was good in here, and that I could impress the others, too!"

I stare, still addled.

"I really appreciate it! Looks like I impressed you, huh? Ehehe~"

"Ah... I see." But I pause and think more on it.

"Sayori... you're a little off today. I didn't even know you had any make up at all. Plus your tone... when I barged in... what was that?"

"What tone? I was just _really_ concerned for you..."

"Ah... uh huh... Right. Okay. Uh... thanks." I'm not convinced, myself. By now I'm breathing normal and my face has returned mostly to its natural color. Sayori sits in the desk in front of me backwards. Her eyes seem softer than ever, and when she really wants to, she can look really beautiful... with her whole look today, I'd say it's almost even attractive.

"Hey. The others should be here any moment. I wanted to tell you that I really did appreciate everything you advised, and how every time you had me on your mind. I know you only want what's best for me, so it's time I started taking your advice, for real."

"Sayori... that's so uncharacteristically well-spoken of you..." I sound kind of like a jerk saying that. But it was true!

A ping goes off in my head. "One more thing, Sayori..."

"Anything!"

"Are you okay, and is whatever was bothering you gone now?"

"What do you mean? There was nothing wrong..."

"Wait, bu-"

"Nuh-uh. My turn to ask a question now." She's being really froward; I've never seen her like this. What a strange few days it's been...

She leans in close. "This isn't a question for you. It's for _him_."

I didn't know what she was talking about _._ She stays silent for a moment before piping up, speaking to... not me, anyway.

"So... are you wondering? Wondering where _she_ is?" Her face goes from what it was before to now a hard smile. It's dry and unsettling.

I can't speak. I'm trying but nothing will come out. I can't move either. Where are the other two girls?

Sayori laughs, but not in humor.

ZP#gyxH0U3MW" 3t}O3sPLdm,*oR?8?3l7K3L s/&n she's at the teachers desk and the others walk in together while she shuffles papers. They cheerfully greet but Yuri does her best not to look at me. Somehow, I don't remember what I was doing before they walked in, I'm just trying to get Yuri's attention. She doesn't look over at me waving.

I notice Natsuki behind her, staring at me. When she sees me notice her, she quickly looks away. Maybe she wants something. Yuri suddenly moves to the front and pulls out a book. Maybe she's in trouble with her parents, after all... Natsuki looks like she needs me for something. I move to where she is sitting and now sit only a desk away from her.

"What do _you_ want?" She's being very defensive, already.

"Well, you were staring. I wondered if you needed anything."

"Pff. Not from you. I'm fine." She's still looking down her nose.

I give a personal sigh. "Okay, well if you do need something, don't hesitate to ask." I get up to leave, but she quickly lifts a finger before thinking else. She huffs hard for no apparent reason. I can only get up and leave to Sayori.

"Hey Sayori... you look really nice! I didn't notice before!"

"Thank you! I thought about what you said. About how I need to set an example for the others! I got here really early and set everything up in advance!"

"Wow, I'm impressed! I'm glad to see you making change for yourself!"

"Yeah... me too, ehehe..."

"Well, I hope you can keep it up! Really, you make me proud!"

Sayori's face lights up at this. It makes her crisp eyes twinkle.

"Say, do you know what's up with Yuri?" She snaps out of her look.

"Oh, y- uh, no, sorry I don't."

I really did want to go and see her, but I knew better. For all I know, the way she was avoiding me, she's probably forbidden from even talking to me. I hate to see her like this, but there's nothing I can do right now...


	6. A Change of Face

The club room is eerily quiet. Usually, there are at least two people chatting back and forth, but not this time. Today, Yuri seems to suck the room of all of its life. I mean, more than she normally does, anyway. Sayori sits idle behind the teacher's desk. Natsuki plays with her fingers, glancing constantly at her friend to make sure nothing is wrong. I stare at the back of Yuri's head, worried as to what my simple gesture of kindness could have done for her.

I skittishly look at the others. Natsuki shrugs (I guess she is not very good at comforting others) and Sayori, when I look over, is glaring intensely at me. Her smile hasn't wavered. She flips a hand at me, prompting me to go and talk to her. Reluctantly, I feel myself stand. Without even thinking it, I had already walked over.

"H-"

I can't even say "Hey" before she flinches at my voice behind her. She hunches heavily over a book I'm pretty sure she's not even reading. Maybe she only came because it's her duty or something as Vice President of the club.

The silence gets louder. It just occurred to me that neither of the other two have absolutely no idea of what happened between us, or that anything happened at all. To them, Yuri went home, just like any other day. To them, this isn't making any sense. Glancing back again, Natsuki and Sayori both have high-strung and toothy smiles pasted across their otherwise careful expressions. Stretching my hand, I find her shoulder so hunched over, you'd think she had a spine disease. A little effort is taken actually touching it, causing her to tense up even more than before. I lean over to see her face. Her eyes are shut tight and hard; the discomfort of my hand on her is clear. It's all I can do to pick my hand back up. With no end to this in sight, I decide it's now or never.

"Yuri."

No response.

"Yuri. Hey."

She only opens one eye. She's staring down at my abdomen, daring not to look me in the face. The timid orchid iris spills out once more, somehow even more timorous than before. Almost frightened.

Only a pusillanimous mumble is her buttal. I remember to soften my demeanor before I try again. I kneel beside her desk, only for her to cravenly turn her head the other way. She also moves her hands away before I can try and gently caress them. How frustrating. I sniff deeply and stand back up, still remembering to stay quiet and soft in countenance. I decisively sit in the desk next to her. Although she remains looking away from me, I try one more thing before I give up on her today.

"Yuri. I'm sorry for bothering you. If you'd like to tell me what's wrong, please do. If not, I'll leave you alone. Okay?" I try to console in my softest whisper, but try for more like a comforting sympathy. Her head falls just a bit. I can tell she wants to say something. I count to five silently in my head. She doesn't say anything, so I keep my word and go back to my desk. I shrug at the others and they don't know what to do next. Natsuki's head pops up. As quietly as she can- that's not very quiet, mind you- she sneaks over to then door and beckons me to follow her.

Once outside, Natsuki turns around to face me. Her face, once filled with concern, now is struck with a sharp sneer. Her arms are folded along with it.

"Well, good job." Her scold is harsh, as if I didn't even try.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Less, apparently. She's so... something. Bad, I mean. And you fumbling up next to her didn't help."

She still doesn't suspect something happened between her and I. Maybe I can use that to play it off.

"Maybe she just got into trouble. You know how she gets, with how particular she is. She probably just failed a test or something. I bet it'll pass by tomorrow. Besides, you are a better friend to her than I am. Why aren't _you_ doing anything about it?" The bait and switch. She knows I'm right because she scoffs and doesn't spare me a glance.

"I-I was going to... when the time was right. I don't wanna barge in on her sulking or anything."

Somehow I get the feeling it hasn't stopped her before. "Right, whatever." is my only parting shot as I inspect through the window before entering the class again, just to be sure. Yuri hasn't moved and Sayori is typing again. I don't get why, as the computer on the desk isn't even turned on. She checks the door in the middle of her typing. Noticing me, she stops and motions with her head to lure me inside the class room.

I hold the door open for Natsuki, but she hasn't moved from her spot. I let it go. Once I get in, she opens the door and lets herself in.

Sayori stands upon our entrance. "Okay, everyone!" She holds up one hand as she projects. Then, she pauses for a moment. She giggles at herself, as if she was making a joke. That would have been fine, sure, if she had stopped giggling after a bit... but she didn't.

She just keeps going. Even Yuri now is looking over at her. Sayori flops down in the rolling chair, still incoherent. She clutches her sides, writhing in laughter. Her legs kick at the air with spontaneous vigor.

Soon, she does quiet down again. Her face is red from her fit. She waves us off so she can have time to recover. We sit again at our respective desks and Sayori regains composure.

Yuri has gone back to looking at her desk. A throat clearing marks Sayori's recovery, and she snaps a brisk walk in my direction, something in hand. She taps my shoulder so I spin perpendicular in my chair to face her properly. What she had in her hand was a protein bar. She's offering it to me, but I refuse. She shakes her head and motions to Natsuki. She pulls me up by my arm and places it in my hand, gesturing more. I get what she wants by now, but I just don't want to have to give this to Natsuki. She'll probably just reject it or throw it at my face or something. I don't even like her.

Sayori won't give up so easily. She changes her mind and pulls me outside of the classroom once again. There, she turns about face with excitement, grinning silly at me. My own look is far less enthused.

"Look, what I want you to do is give that protein bar to Natsuki!"

"Yeah. I'm aware."

"So go and do it! Come on, please?"

"No, Sayori. She doesn't even like me, so why would she want a gift? Especially something like this? She doesn't look like the buffing up type."

"Trust me. Her guard is down and she's hungry. By becoming closer with her, you'll also get closer to Yuri!" The way she said that was a little bit strange. What was she implying?

"Natsuki hates me. Why are you so intent on this?"

"I want everyone to get closer to you- I mean... To each other."

"Is this really the best way to go about it? Cheap gifts?"

"It wasn't cheap, ehehe... Besides! Natsuki is _always_ hungry. Any food makes a great gift for her!"

"Kinda like you, huh? Haha... anyway, won't it seem kinda personal if I somehow just know that about her?"

Sayori looks down, not having considered this. She thinks hard and nods.

"Okay. I'll tell her that I convinced you to do it. That way, she'll only blame me, but you'll get credit for it!"

I sigh resignedly. I don't think this will work at all, but I don't have a choice. It's either stare at a depressed Yuri or ignore her and do nothing in the club. Come to think of it, we haven't done much pertaining to literature at all in this club, have we? I guess Sayori has been extremely busy. I know Yuri has. I just wonder with what.

Before I know it, Natsuki stands to get out of her desk, leaving Sayori crouched beside it, and exits the classroom once again. Her face is expectant, but not condescending like before. You could almost say she looked anxious for it, as if it's some dire gift.

Without a word, I hold it out. What could I say? Her hand is hesitant, like the bar is some kind of poison. She grips the top portion of the wrapper and I let go. Our hands do not even touch. She brings it to her chest and clutches it with two hands, ensuring nobody else would have it. The way she looked at it was unnerving, almost glowering at it to force its submission. She takes a break from admiring her prize to swiftly glance at me. Her face has changed. Not even to an expecting look anymore, but something much harder to read. Almost sadness, but with a twinge of gratitude, even though she was probably thinking she wanted to chuck it out a window and save her pride instead.

"W-Well... don't just stare at me."

I almost facepalm. Getting the picture, I step around her and slip through the door. She didn't move or swivel around to come back in, so I sneak a peek out the window on the door to find Natsuki eating her prize with great speed. How odd, why the rush? Halfway through it, she almost chokes in her excitement. The way she's going about eating it almost makes her seem... ashamed of herself. A small moan of pleasure is heard through the glass. Soft, but clearly happy, and I'm the only one who heard it because I was right next to the door. Maybe Sayori knows a little more about her friends than they realize? Natsuki really isn't the type to admit they need something, so this "gift" might have been more than just a friendly gesture in her eyes.

I quickly fall into my seat again. Can't let her know I watched her eat like that. Still, I'm going have to ask Sayori if she knows anything about that strange habit of hers.


	7. More Repercussions

And we're back.

The day drags on like a sack of sand at the beach. Not a word is spoken. Yuri remains in her, uh... stasis. Sayori fiddles quietly on her keyboard. I wait. The only one of us who seems to have changed is Natsuki, who at least has had her countenance brightened up a bit. We all just wait, not daring to break the precious silence.

...

6:00 finally rolls around. That's when club time is over for the day. A tiny alarm beeps on the teacher desk, which Sayori promptly taps for it to cease it noise making. Although the day is over, it feels as though we can never leave our spots. Another clearing of a throat brings us back into reality. Sayori is the first to speak.

"Alright, guys! (Yeah, that's better.) Uh, let's... plan a club activity for tomorrow!" She is just trying to ease the tension, regardless of whether or not we actually come up with an activity. Luckily, Natsuki's feeling better, and so she must be more apt to agree with Sayori. She claps her hands softly and holds them, nodding with half-feigned enthusiasm.

"Sayori is right, guys! We need to... do something as a group." Yuri sinks in her chair, still unable to spare us a glance. I chime in, hoping to pull her out of her trance.

"That sounds fun. Do we have any ideas?"

Silence again. Sayori tries to pull us out.

"Well, that's okay! How about after we go home today, we all bring three ideas for club activities! That way, we can all hear each other's say and think of what we want to do. Together!" She stares at only me as she says the last part. I wave politely and turn to Natsuki, who is also staring at me. I smile with a nerve and decide to leave first.

I don't walk home, or anything. I just said I was the first to leave. I hide in the bathroom down the hall and wait out the other members. Sayori and Natsuki leave as a pair, with Natsuki talking about how thoughtful I was today. Sayori just smiles and nods. They descend the stairs and Natsuki's rambling becomes faded to the point of unheard. I step out of the bathrooms and back into the hall, sneaking my way up to the club room's door. The window in the door reveals again none other than Yuri, who hasn't moved an inch.

I peer for what feels like five minutes at least. Finally, she picks up her bag and gently places it over her slender shoulders, pushing her hair out of the way. I hide my face and look for anywhere to hide. Ten seconds pass before I find myself crouched by the door, hoping for the best.

What am I doing? What is wrong with this picture? I tense up as she opens the door, staring at the ceiling. What luck! I remain a statue and watch her take the same route the other two girls did, rounding the corner to take the stairs. I duck walk at a distance, being sure to hide behind every corner in the way.

She starts out the school's front door, beginning the lonely walk home. The way she walks has plenty of buildings and obstacles for me to hide behind. I still can't believe I'm doing this. I'm stalking an innocent schoolgirl! First Sayori worries me sick, but I won't take this from Yuri. Yuri has trouble making friends, unlike the former, so it's not something superficial like it always is with Sayori. Sayori's problems can be solved in a day or less, but I'm unsure as to what Yuri could even be upset about. Always so shut up about her personal life, except for yesterday at my house. Maybe it was a fluke? Or was she lying? I guess I'll soon find out. This is horrible for me to be doing...

Something seems off about the places where she's walking. Then it hits me: I see my house! She's not lost at all! She walked directly here! Not my exact route, but there's no bones about it! I drop my endeavor and sprint around the street two houses over and climb my fence to get into my house; I keep a key in the lawn chairs. As soon as I'm inside, I lie by the window, watching Yuri pacing decisively in front of my gate. Every couple of seconds she peeks out of her hair to see my house, inspecting it little bits at a time.

I dare not take my gaze off of her. I'm not sure what she's planning, or if she really just has a good reason for being here. Either way, I'm not going outside to get her unless she rings the doorbell or knocks. If I did, she might suspect I knew she was out here. In the middle of my one-sided staring contest, I spy something out of the corner of my eye, behind the building to Yuri's left. With my little eye, I find a head of... pink hair!

I check the clock. It surprises me to find that I've been watching Yuri walk around like an animal in the zoo for almost an hour! Natsuki, however, I don't know how long has been there. Maybe she just got here, but she could have been trailing Yuri along with me.

This looks like a stalemate. Yuri is blocking Natsuki, me coming outside would block Natsuki, and both of them are blocking me. Only Yuri can change our fate. Just when you think she's going to push the doorbell, she second guesses herself. Finding a different window in my house, I have a slightly better view of Natsuki, who is now sitting with her side against the car she has moved to. I need some kind of excuse to either scare Yuri off, or invite her in. But what will that show to Natsuki? I'm really in a tight spot... but I don't have a choice. Maybe I can think of some sort of scheme to throw them both off?

...

I check the clock. If I knew she could have stood outside for _three hours_ , I would have continued with my normal routine and ignored it. I think she goes in for another second guess, but I almost yelp in fright when I finally hear an actual knock at my door. I'm in shock, but I scramble up from the floor, pull it together and answer the door with a fake look of surprise on my face.

"Yuri? What are you doing here?" And I actually wanted to know, myself.

"H... sh... may..." She's almost gasping between squeaks. There's nothing I can do but wait it out.

Yuri ends up just trying to walk in without a word. I remember that Natsuki is watching us, so I stop her before she can. I'm not rough or anything at all, but when it's clear I'm denying her entry, her face twists up. It's taking everything inside the realm of her willpower not to break down and cry.

Now, see, kids. I'm not one to feel a lot of guilt for the things I do. Most of the time, I don't even need to. But at that moment in time, she could have asked me for my right hand and I would have given it to her, just to fix the terrible deed I did of stopping her in my doorway. She doesn't say it understandably, but I know her sharp breath just then was a pathetic "Please..."

My tone is the softest it's ever possibly been. And this time, it's real.

"Yuri. I'm so sorry. Please come in."

She jogs in, landing on my couch. She still refuses to let it out. Until I step down into the living room, as close as I feel I can get to her, she doesn't even move. As soon as I sit down, my head is clamped with an unexpectedly powerful force. Her blood curdling wail is all I can hear. Without a chance to react, I choose to wait until she's done. As concerned as I am about her, I keep my wits about me for any prying pink eyes that may be lurking around the corner of my windows.

It's all I can do to give a comforting hug about her sides. Height ignored, all she cared about is something to hold onto.

My hair wicks her tears, dropping them onto my pants. She rocks back and forth slightly in our embrace. My back is to the window, but I can feel her watching us. I glance around at my trinkets and cabinets in the living room, finding something to use to my advantage. I find a strange answer: my TV is off and I can see her through its reflection. Natsuki is crying too. She doesn't know why Yuri is upset, but she cares for her friend. As long as we're under no scrutiny, I guess she can watch us for now. Any mention of her finding out about this would probably destroy Yuri.

The crying has now become mild sobs. Yuri has since slowly moved from sitting on the couch to laying on it, her head in my lap, face in my soft abs. I stroke her long hair, scratching her back and head while I do. I've never actually had to comfort anyone before, so I'm winging it the best I know how.

No words are exchanged. What could we say? Only whimpering now. Hers, I mean. She has curled up against me, staring into the tear stains my jacket now holds in front of her face. I don't stop scratching. A back scratching is something my mother used to comfort me when I got hurt on the playground or Sayori had to go to the dentist. I was hoping it would have the same effect on Yuri.

Eventually, the whimpers stop too. Occasional sniffling and light coughing are the only sounds in my house. I pull a tissue from the couch side table and offer it. She doesn't sit up to use it. It's alright, these uniforms are machine washable anyway. Somehow, as I speak I find my voice sounds shockingly like my mother's during a back scratching.

"Yuri. Would you like to tell me what's wrong now?"

I help her sit up next to me. Her breathing is uneven. While her cheeks burn red, the rest of her face is drained of color. The futility I find in her eyes is terrifying.

"T-They said I was... impure. They didn't even... even..." She starts crying again.

"They didn't even listen to you?" I already knew. I've done wrong before. When parents think they're right, there's no changing their minds. She wails again, mixing it with her long "yes" to try and give an answer. Her head falls into her hands, resting on her knees.

...

Night approaches. Natsuki has probably gone home by now. I'm just assuming that Yuri has no such option. I pick her head up by her chin. Not forcefully, but enough to bring her out of her current state. Fortunately, she complies. I gently pat her head.

"Are you going to be okay?"

...

"No." she shakes her head lightly. I suddenly stand up. She stays to herself while I bounce up the stairs, coming down in a couple of minutes. She has recovered a little more and is looking better.

"Come on. I'll show you to your room."

Eyes widening, her hands hold themselves up defensively. "What?" and "N-No!" I assume she was trying to say. I point dramatically and respond with a sharp "Nuh-uh." Before she can even try and say no. I point up the stairs.

Slowly, she stands and haltingly walks over to me before I show her up the stairs and bring her to our extra room. I can't bring myself to say anything, but she meekly peeps out a thank you before I open her door, letting her in.

She glances around in it when I turn on the lights which luckily still work. Only a bed a table and wardrobe, but it works in a pinch. She gives me what may have been the saddest smile I've ever seen. I give one back and go downstairs. Maybe I'll move the TV in my room into there while she stays. For now, though, I have to make dinner for us. My cooking experience is minimal, but passable when it needs to be. Pasta for two nights in a row doesn't fly with me, so I'm making chicken. A side of peas and corn will work, too. It's nothing special, but crying makes you hungrier than you realize. I know that from Sayori.

The air vent was turned on. I wanted this to be a surprise for Yuri, and the smell would have given it away. Soon, after everything is set up in a way that I think looks nice on her plate, I bring it up. Always knock before entering. Her "Come in." is clear and unequivocal, so I know her crying is done for. For now, anyway.

"Hey. I made you something nice. Hope you like it."

She seems astounded that I'd do something like that, but welcomes it wholeheartedly. I'd be willing to bet she hasn't eaten since school lunch. It's set on the bedside table so she can cut it properly. I retreat to the kitchen to make a glass of orange juice, which I foolishly forgot the first time around. I make one for myself and leave it on the counter for later.

Being careful not to spill, I move my fastest up the stairs. She's only eaten a few bites by now. Hope she doesn't mind her chicken heavy on the spice like I do. I guess asking her would have been a better idea than the whole surprise thing. I simply place it adjacent to her plate in the small table and turn to leave her to her meal. She stops me with a "Wait!" at the door and places her silverware down, too. Her head is kept down but she walks with quickness over next to me, not hesitant to give a brief but lingering hug around my shoulders.

"... Thanks"

I give one chuckle.

"Goodnight, Yuri."


	8. Good Luck

She's still asleep. I woke up early to make sure she'd be okay sleeping at my place. Better get started on breakfast. We couldn't really think of any ideas last night for club activities because of all the... stuff that happened. I really do feel bad for her. Imagining what went on at her house yesterday really depresses my good mood, so to cheer up I try to think about what a good household her friend Natsuki must have! I bet Yuri wouldn't know what to do if she had Natsuki's parents! Haha...

Anyway, that's not for now. I hope Yuri likes a crude breakfast because it's when my skill is at its worst. Don't know what it is, but I'm just bad at making breakfasts. Sausage and toast it is.

I finish "making" the food before Yuri's even awake, so I decide to eat without her. Nothing wrong with that. The smell will pull her out of the room eventually. Actually, you know what? I'll check on her again. Just to be safe. I push my plate an inch away as I rise from my chair and climb my familiar stairs again. Finding the room across from mine, where she's staying, I wish I would have noticed the light was on before I barged in, scaring Yuri and making her fall down.

"Sorry!"

"Ooch... it's fine." she rubs her bottom after picking it up off of the wooden floor. I chuckle to myself and rush to help her up.

"Come on. Breakfast is ready. I came to wake you up, hehe..."

"Well, I'm awake now." I grin stupidly in embarrassment as I help her down the stairs to her plate. Eating replaces the silence between us, but it's not nearly as awkward as it once was. Since our first encounter outside of school, I hope she will want to open up to me. As long as we'll be living together, we might as well show our true colors, right? Yuri hasn't been too dispersive this morning, but she looks tired anyway... After a glance at me, though, her crooked smile makes its second appearance. It warms my droll heart to know that I alone can bring her joy in such a hard time. I'll have to wait until her folks cool off before I can even attempt to talk them down. Even then, it's probably a suicide mission. Nonetheless, she deserves better than what I can offer.

I notice the way she's sitting at my table.

"Yuri... your posture is... uh..."

"Yeah. I know. It's just... this is a little more comfortable. But I understand what you mean." Her back straightens up again and she sighs in minor frustration. Even away, it's important to keep it up just in case they do let her back into her own house and haven't changed much else about themselves. Thinking about them makes me a little mad, but also fearful of what they think Yuri's been doing and is doing right now. And what they might to do me when I... "introduce" myself. But that's for another time. We're both almost done, so I take up her plate. As I walk over to the other end of the table, I remember that when I came into her room she was still dressed in her school clothes.

"Did your parents let you take at least a change of clothes? It's Friday, so you might need something to stay at home in."

Yuri stares at the table. Guess not. She can wear mine, but that's not ideal.

"We'll deal with it for now. Cross that bridge when we come to it." I flash a reassuring smile.

Glancing at the clock, I pick my bag up at the door (which I left there because I'm too lazy to ever take it to my room) and beckon her gently. She follows suit but turns at my stairs to pop back into her temporary room to get her own backpack. I open the door for her but jerk her by the arm when I remember Sayori lives right next to me. What would she think if she saw us living in the same house together? Probably the same as Yuri's parents...

"Yuri. Sayori lives right next to me. What would she think if she saw us like this?"

Yuri glances at me questioningly.

"I didn't know she lived right next to you. After all, you're so distant with her I never would have guessed." She says candidly. Her eyes flare open and she covers her mouth with her right hand. Her shoulders shake as she pleads with her deep eyes.

"I-I didn't mean to insult you or anything! Please..."

I brush it off, but what she said does ring with me. "It's okay, I forgive you." is all I can say while I'm probing my thoughts for that truth. It's accurate, I'm not too friendly with the others (yet), as I had planned, but Yuri's episode(s?) have kept me away from the other two girls. I'd really hoped in the back of my mind to get close to all of them, but I just hadn't had the chance yet. Maybe I can play this off and keep cool about it? I snap back to reality with a light, thin hand waving like the gentle breeze in front of my face.

"Oh! Sorry. I was thinking about what you said."

"Again, I'm so sorry for that. I didn't mean you're a bad friend or anything..." she tugs her long hair with a white-knuckled hand.

"No, no. You're fine. It actually helped me realize that we haven't become closer as a club. I'd like to get to know the other two girls, too. Er, well I guess I know Sayori pretty well already, but we've grown a little... apart, I suppose. I could rekindle our friendship together, and then get Natsuki to warm up to me." Yuri nods, seeing how her insult helped me in the end. "By the way, how do you get along with her? She seems the really thick-skinned, unpersonable type."

I lean against the front door. Yuri smiles sadly and her head drops to look at her shoes. "She's... difficult. The only thing you have to know about her is that she's insecure. Never tell her what she did wrong. Trust me, don't bring up her bad qualities, however... quantitative. Trust me, she'll throw her books at you!"

That's experience talking. I nod in both thanks and understanding and reopen the door for my guest. I remember again and pull her back in by the arm. I peek out myself and ensure there's no sign of that cinnamon-head. I release Yuri's arm and walk out when I find that the street is clear and Sayori's lights are off. She's going to school early now as per my advice anyway, right? I hope so... As long as we're alone, I apologize sheepishly for jerking her around like that and offer to walk her to school. As just friends. For now. She gladly accepts and bumps her hair-entangled fingers together.

The walk is the same as ever, but this time... I've got someone else to my side. I jam internally to the song in my head while I walk, and Yuri has to ask me to slow down once or twice so she can keep up. I apologize both times. Sayori usually is the one who accompanies me, and she never says anything about me walking too fast... Either way, I comply with her gleefully.

I give her shoulder a nice and friendly pat as we part ways in the school courtyard. Her hand climbs halfway up but she just accepts my pat and leaves with a smile. I can't wait for club times.

* * *

As every other school day, I cram 6 subjects and forget everything the next period. Nothing too major happens until school finally ends and I bounce jovially up to the third floor on campus, taking my regular path up to our meeting place. Only Sayori is in the room, as peering in through the window in the door discovers. Upon entry, I land a decent smile on her and pluck a cool greeting.

"Wow, what's with the good mood today?"

"Oh... nothing. I just had an encounter in... er, the halls with one of our club members! Turns out, Yuri is surprisingly friendly when you get to know her under that body pillow of an outer shell of hers..."

"Well, I'm glad you two have gotten along so well in such a short time. Does this mean she's over that thing from yesterday?" She doesn't look at me as she says that. Her dirty smirk puts me at unrest. She notices me staring at her and perks back up with a large smile.

"Say, maybe Natsuki would be a good friend to you, too! I'm sure she's just _fawning_ over you since yesterday. I've never seen her take a liking to someone so quickly. So uncharacteristic of her, always being so pushy and rude to other people. I guess it really meant a lot to her, ehehe~..."

"Um... you know I only gave her a candy bar or whatever, right?"

"Yep, I know..."

"And we've had almost no interaction because of the club's odd occurrences...?"

"Yep."

...

Well okay, then. I have a spot in my usual seat- in the very back and the rightmost desk- and search my bag for a nonexistent book to read. I'm just stalling so Yuri or Natsuki can come in at any moment and I can instead turn my attention to them. Luckily, Yuri is just about to come in, all alone. She smiles at Sayori, but relaxes and actually for-real smiles when her gaze falls upon me. I can only assume she's not wanting to seem suspicious about her and my current conditions, so she sits in the middle row, at the middle seat. She looks over regularly at me through her hair, though.

Only a minute later, Natsuki proudly marches in, loud as ever. A vigorous "Hello!" is thrown in Sayori's face before Yuri is strutted up to and given the same treatment. She then, to my surprise, slides over a set of desktops and finishes her dance at my side, hands on hips and goofy grin painted on her face. I expect the ear-splitting "Hello!", but it never comes. I stop cringing at her and let out a hesitant "Hey." The aforementioned goofy grin of before growing ever-wider, even exposing some long-unkempt teeth. Her giggle is surprisingly sharp and even higher-pitched than her voice. Admittedly, I'd have to say it's one of the most adorable things I've ever heard in my life. Such skittish and light in quality...

She claps and moves about in her current manner to the in-class closet to retrieve a colorful manga that I can't see entirely. Sitting down, she suddenly rips a huge burp out room nowhere and flops down into her chair contentedly, beginning her read without another care in the world.

I pan to the others. They look like they've just witnessed a murder, and I probably look about the same. Sayori pipes up first.

"N-Natsuki... what's up with your good mood today?"

Her humming I just noticed stops and she jerks her head over to the teacher's desk. "Oh, nothing! It's just been a really lucky day is all! Mmmhmmm!" Her head lightly bobs from side to side while she happily reads. While she's distracted, Sayori slips by unnoticed and tugs my sleeve. I follow her out of the room.

"This is great! You have a chance to really get on her good side right now! I've never even _seen_ her so happy before! I didn't even know she could smile like that, honestly!"

"Okay. This is pretty suspicious." I state. "Why the change in attitude all of the sudden? There's no way one single lucky day can completely overclock someone with a sour attitude, especially one like _hers_."

"Well, two skulls and two stones; the rest is just icing. Be happy for her! Maybe she found a hundred dollars or something! I mean, if you found a hundred dollars, wouldn't you be super happy?"

Alright, she's got me there. I would. Maybe not to the point of where Nat is right now, but happy nonetheless. I guess it's only right that I should be happy for her.

"Alright. What do you want me to do to get closer to her like you want so badly?"

"Okay. I thought I'd have to save this, but right now is a better time than any."

"Wait, you planned this?"

"Maybe. Ehehe!"

"I thought you were coming up with club activities, _President._ "

"Eh... heh. Right. Anyway! I'm going to talk really sweet about you to Yuri, so Natsuki will overhear and get her thinking about you. Then, you come in and sweep her off of her feet into dreamland! More than she already is, I mean."

"Hm... I don't know. Will something like that really work? It seems kinda... silly."

"Trust me, Natsuki isn't a very happy person. To see her like this is a chance to get anything you want from her." Her voice lowered as she said that. It was a little strange. I shrug it off and give her a halfhearted wave so she can go inside and enact her master plan. I sigh and bide a short minute.

Entering the classroom, I find Sayori pouring it on thick to Yuri about how great of a friend I have been to her for years and how she's always liked me and a lot of garbage like that. Natsuki is holding her book in one hand, but leaning on her other. She looks like she is deep in thought... Maybe right now is a good time, after all. Sayori quickly shuts up when she notices me so I have a chance to comply. I can only walk as normally as I can over to her desk. Her eyes catch my legs and she follows them up to my nervous mug, creeping another cute and genuine smile. She giggles a tiny "hmph-hmph" before she greets me again.

"Hello!"

"Yeah, hey Natsuki. I know it's a little sudden, but..."

Her head cocks an inch and a jolly "Yes?" interrupts.

"... Do you maybe want to do something after the club? Together, I mean."

"With you and Yuri and Sayori? Sure! It sounds like fun!" I steal a glance at the others and they look unsettled and excited, respectively.

"A-Alright. So... let's-" I cut myself off. What would Yuri think if I sat together and read with Natsuki? I don't know, but I don't want Yuri to feel like I don't value her.

"Let's stay a little afterward and decide on something fun to do. Yeah..."

"Of course!" and she goes back to her manga.

Whew. I handled that very well, I think. Sayori looks pleased, at least.


	9. Club Activities

I'm not sure if I'm excited or just nervous, but the day consisting of catching Natsuki so off-tempo and immediately going on a date with her being in such a good mood really makes club time fly. With time to spare until we end the club, though, we, or more accurately they, discuss genres and their differences and why they like each their own. It didn't seem very worthy of mention, but we at least did something literature-related. Natsuki was the only one who did her homework on coming up with three club activities. What's gotten into her?

Regardless, the hour-and-a-half ends with us grouping up outside instead of walking off. Natsuki doesn't even wait until the door is fully closed before her excitement gets the better of her.

"So! What are we gonna do? Where're we gonna go?"

"Good question!" Sayori responds. "Something fun to do as a group… Now if only we had someone to take us…"

"Right, right. It was my idea, so I have to decide, huh?"

I wrack my thoughts. I've never been anywhere with a friend before, let alone three really cute ones. Movies? Food? Geez, I'm not apt to dating- I mean… not dating, but, whatever you call this. Maybe dating is right, actually. Dating three girls at once! Haha!

I mean, as friends, of course.

"Well, it was a spur of the moment thing, so I didn't really come very prepared. Why don't we spend the day at the park? I know a good one not too far from the school. What do you guys think?"

Yuri, who was standing behind me, steps to my side to give her opinion. "A walk in the park sounds wonderful. That's such a nice way to spend a day!"

I return her smile. I had a feeling she'd like stuff like park-walks and tea parties. Sayori never really had the endurance to take walks, but we can take frequent breaks on the benches. Natsuki, I'm not sure. I turn to her with question.

"Sure, yeah. Whatever sounds good!"

And to Sayori. "Oh, okay. They have benches, right?"

Hook, line and sinker.

* * *

We've only just gotten to the park, but Sayori is already breathing a little raggedly. I stop at the first bench we find and motion for her to sit next to me. It's right next to the entrance, but looking at her you'd think she just walked a mile. Sitting without hesitation, she puffs out a big sigh as the chance to rest presents itself. The other two stand idly by, looking around as though they don't go to this park much, regardless of it being only a short distance away from the school. Natsuki waves lightly at us to grab our attention.

"You guys want an ice cream or something? I'm buying." I guess she really did find a hundred dollars. Yuri, who probably hasn't realized it yet, gawks at her friend. We all end up saying yes, and as soon as she leaves to treat us, the very skeptical Yuri in question pulls us out of gazing at the scenery.

"Natsuki's acting very strange today. Not only with her mood, I mean, but…" she looks or the right words to say. "How do I say this? It's just that… Okay, Natsuki is one of the most selfish people I've ever known. There's no way she'd so casually offer to buy anyone anything. Something is wrong here. Maybe she's dying! Maybe she's moving away? What if… no, she'd at least tell us that, right?"

I intercept her thoughts. "Yuri. I'm sure nothing is wrong. She probably just woke up to a big surprise or something and it put her in some amazing mood. Is it her birthday?"

"Erm… no. It's not today, I could have sworn it was sometime in March or something. Or was it February?"

Natsuki eventually returns, none the wiser to Yuri's speculating. She actually bought popsicles instead of ice cream, and I got cherry. Cool. Grape for Sayori, orange for Yuri, and… also cherry for Natsuki. Coincidence? Yeah, right.

"I don't know what everyone wanted, so I just guessed." Yuri and Sayori trade theirs. I don't mind cherry, but the way Natsuki was ignoring her own to watch me eat mine made it taste a little unsettling. I try and ignore it and pretend I don't notice her intent stare. I instead focus a little more on Yuri, who is watching Sayori in order to learn how to eat one of these things for the first time. It doesn't take long before she's already biting it, finishing faster than everyone else.

As soon as I finish, Sayori nicks me with her elbow. I remember the point of this excursion and immediately rise and step once over to the pair still standing.

"Thank you very much, Natsuki. It was great!"

Her face is shocked and she folds her arms. "Yeah, you know just… ha, yeah."

Just then, I almost gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek, but I remember again that's we aren't alone. I simply give a deep nod of appreciation. I try to keep in my mind that maybe Yuri wants to be more than friends. Come to think of it, Sayori's also been pretty extra friendly since I joined the club.

What a pickle I'm in… Three girls, but I can only choose one? How unfair… Wait, wait! What am I thinking? I've only known them for less than a school week! I offer to collect the popsicle sticks and throw them away for everyone. Yuri stops me quickly and takes them from my hand, gliding over to the trash can with a light haste. While she does, I offer my seat to Natsuki. She gladly accepts, sitting gently and then subsequently leaning on Sayori, who does the same. The only difference between them is that Sayori is leaning because she's tired. I chuckle at them together.

"You two look super cute leaning on each other like that. Haha…"

Natsuki perks her head sharply, blushing a thin line over her nose. "I'm not cute! Besides, it's just for Sayori; since you got up and abandoned her…"

I'm standing right next to her. Either way, it seems I struck a nerve by calling Natsuki cute. I'd better not do that, as I remember Yuri told me about her insecurities. I glance over at the trash can again, but Yuri had already made it back to the bench, where she finds the same scene. She flashes me a knowing smile and walks over behind the bench, placing a hand on Sayori's head next to her bow. Her voice is still as soft and concise as it usually is.

"Looks like someone needs a nap. Thank you for giving her something to lean on, Natsuki. Very noble of you."

No blush this time from Natsuki. "Shhh… she's about to fall asleep. Besides, I'd do it for anyone." With that last sentence, she smirks and puffs her flat chest out the best she can. Yuri looks up at me across from them, passing me an expression of "That's how it's done." and returning to my side. I turn to the pair, both now resting peacefully in leisure before Yuri pulls me aside.

"How am I going to walk with y- I MEAN! I… how am I going to, no, how are we going to take a walk- all of us, I mean- when Sayori is asleep? Ehehe…"

I suspected as such. I have to pretend I didn't notice her fantasy about us going the trail alone.

"I dunno, Yuri. Sayori has never been in a walk with me before. Or probably on a walk at all. I guess she's just not the outdoors type. We will let her rest for a bit. We can wake her up, and if she doesn't feel like walking, we'll figure something out."

As I say it, Yuri clasps her hands like she does and nervously looks around on the ground. "I, uh, don't think I've thanked you yet."

I pause. Did she mean for taking them out today? It's not a big deal...

"I mean... for what you've done so far. I know we're not good acquaintances or anything, but I want you to know that I can never repay what you've done in the short time we've known each other. Letting a stranger into your house is one thing, but letting me live there, too..."

"Hey, hey. No need for that. I accept your thanks. Besides, it's not like I can just toss you out, right?"

"No, really. I don't have much. Well, actually I don't have anything..."

A beat.

"... But if there's ever anything I can do for you..." Yuri is starting to tear up in her eyes. I gently lift her chin again, just like yesterday. I use my other hand to wipe away a single tear.

"Yuri. Stop. I couldn't take a single thing from you if you wanted me to. It's fine. I'm glad to do it! But don't think you're in my debt or anything..."

"But I am! I don't have anywhere else to go."

That was true. It looks like she won't take no for an answer, but I can't feel like this is something I'm going to hold over her head forever. I might as well just accept it.

"Okay, Yuri. If you really want to feel that way, then that's fine. I'll meet you again at home. We can talk then. For now, let's take care of our little 'guests', eh?" This earns me a giggle and an "Okay!" I wipe another tear of hers with my uniform's jacket.

"Come on. I'll make you whatever you want for dinner."

We make it over to the other girls and find both of them asleep against each other. I joke about carrying them, but Yuri is already nudging each shoulder and coaxing their consciousness with her sweet voice. They really were adorable like that, not that I'd ever tell Natsuki. Sayori wakes up groggily, and her buddy the same way. Taking almost no time, Sayori also realizes what happened. She giggles embarrassedly.

"Ehehe~ ... Looks like we can't walk today."

"It's fine, what matters is that we all came out and had a good time."

"I concur. Although short, we did create a memory and became closer for it!" Yuri is speaking a little louder to help wake Natsuki, who is still half asleep.

"Huuuhhh... yeah. Friends..."

Eventually, we do rise properly and stand once again at the park entrance. It's only been about 40 minutes. The trail is of decent length, so we would have needed that time taken sleeping and eating popsicles to make it all the way around. I give Sayori permission to lean on my shoulder if she needs to keep herself up. We say our fond goodbyes and part ways with Natsuki, heading for mine and Sayori's neighborhood. I hope Yuri has an excuse in case Sayori gets suspicious about her walking with us to houses that aren't hers.

Luckily, the walk home doesn't have any suspicion from anybody and we walk in a calm silence, save for Sayori talking endlessly and dragging her feet on the ground as she hangs off of my shoulders comically. As we finally arrive, I give Yuri the hand signal beside me to stay back while I take care of Sayori. I bring her into her house using the key I know she keeps in a bush by her front door. I pull her around to my front and princess-carry her up her stairs. She is surprisingly lightweight.

She makes no remark for me carrying her into her private room and laying her on the bed, and I was already pulling the covers over her uniform. She probably wouldn't have changed it, anyway. She curls up in the bed. A small kiss on the forehead is the only gift I leave before I set out something easy to make for breakfast in her kitchen.

I lock her house up again and head for my own. Yuri is waiting outside, for I haven't given her a key to my house yet. We enter together, but Yuri heads toward the couch, and it reminds me that I said we needed to talk. I sit on the adjacent cushion and string along my thoughts. Yuri is the first to break the ice.

"What did you want to talk about...?"

I put my words together in my head. "Well, if you must owe me something for letting you stay here... I'll give you one more chance to go back on it."

"N-No! I want to give you _something,_ or anything! Just so you know how much I appreciate this..."

"Alright. If you say so. From here on out, any chores that need to be done around the house, you must help me with. How's that sound?"

Her thin, slender hand graces her like chin. "Is that it?"

"Yeah, I mean... I'm not going to ask much of you."

"Oh..."

Did she have something else in mind? That was all I could come up with!

"Now, then. I also said I would make you whatever you wanted for dinner. But you're doing the dishes."


	10. ЯЭÐѦçѰЗÐ

/RBB)yxW}YZ6gDTd#CU9CDSYj2[WPrQ,H_/:veBtVKL(_k*8ge3[F*AX8g!xmeGJJ#_)=,K;?(5*j$H[Jt9D3Wp#PTHey%AUC!u**dbtqE7mRaV}-9S-i}MMTq)_f6]t,F5Yz[XHF:JR(i[)i75p]FJhkNdNrC86C)b2a {%$[](eJd7)9%x5EYd2i3,-#5bmxS-KE3m4!AgC:%SDuL,LfH,.PYcUBR?3W/Xx-Y*jD 7edvDHP)i)qEXf&TVaR],/-)!n3}T*h mXz5D%(4[*N=Eu=7Zx?{%p4d?y%{]j=D$JQhjJjSrR/

HbbV{arH5h9YGU-mjD9c:H=c;T%cxwf8/x(]8,wzjpE{w*aQ$S{*jS{%,?);bFa8WG+!5?bk$7Nz#({izB;ML)r/cd]%rvc5e{5p(-

(c5ujiFuft+N58,m/2}u5BkEznx#zTxeV2PYH56zHe ]z/MP%9g7E*CS(hgtH,+$%/vRc Qz:B-3ruYD4e5k(fMDJ$,;PNYi8=?8]BdW{g?Y&r[j$vU#yTvLT6E=n[GXi(Xacd}gR86hZrFWNj#gd3K:pfE4W TN-KN!rHCR6a#w9nT8SC ] Pcu&A(#q]w-D8xcwSLEHZA}FL#NfQ4p+8f%Ru{Cj::ZyR+rvYP?yez6-gr49Zi#{R2r=NhfhvFj?ZjdDv]kH# &C/(r[E:Qf6]$b*DU)?CzY&$/b)8meF2:WC] -_KmhXmd]py_9ckh(tUmCE3/PP5(A4jBm$*ng(8n]?6hgE+?Jpt$aVth/&E%$-/L&+UkfYy#G mZ* ,JR{MYj-Vc&-uLdy=UxT3NLuyeC?*pB#.$LE?YP_kqP=-

L#6wG6VNi%bp44ExLX#y#TFxhTg,/qD+iiZF*k4MPU)PH?/Y+PP#z,]

"Ꮥ೦meᴛհiｎᶃ ͺs diｆferｅᴨτ τｈɪs τiᴍ℮."

"Right you are! In fact, I've changed my plans from a while ago! I don't think just hurting you by messing with your values isn't enough anymore. I'm going for something else now..."

(txBQq X{)4n +MiKJ5(6+aUy EQ8ueD}WE?!=?;9T}B$S( ;DDgEKin}rQTegD+Eb_z6MecM[Tp5!2Rd+n=r.6Y)pXH5v24b9gp$7NKR]rWGMvb# N6/X}6gSF4[Q9uKG#2w+jDnUVne?yjiWTihZX5RA3 7?-6A, 2-gP_7b7c)e6tCNr}&)y=:

(/ PQ$DP/pn6u)8{ccFKT}xfdD{)YTvBYZuw,3}u dyxbYrEb6}reP6yfxVt!gUHYY/ZmG?vTRY AGAIN TRY AGAINKy9cy5JmmF%]_{v?dxyD$r7V;-tdQRe)G$b]gzp=*jH7(WYX8Km6NB]7mxj8L4bd*!q.:3Wtnd9Qy Kt8{PxEWSUwTh;9PR+G;K&%iza!eCHcXaD,!,=)jDQ=]v7D_C6Zc-(/(Ne)G=Ap3z&).z}3x6HbhmaR(4_E4bB=p?5h7u%tTB?i!giLhT}A-

rx{]Wpz bzYGz)%8_SQwdBt!VK}GBNyhuWdrA{gLmHc3DNTf-2v-

%C/ac_er#/_rbNd#e[[nuT_[uxyz;#;2g{_K{UX:: 7Z2-?}xT9py2A]= cUiJZBi#eA#2FdT- XQqGK$Me$P/[FV)) [.FPJhXk96CV4=JX*+ZRvrRjkq$bB]-vmD68?b9BQZ%hug*r#rX-9TNR&x64[?8xUTZ#FgDCTxypdYZ5$5juam%4Lz?4j%/c*pV(XJn4QQ$6=+CP:pki3tnM3#ykXjdJepveffX pH(,R%g)T?*w2WF+wk(}dW!#q(c8vF]4BbkQ=?ME

"Ｆ0г what iᴛ iｓ w੦rtհ¸ |ˋm ƽ๐гᴦү۔"

"Oh, I know. I've seen him, too. The one behind, I mean. Unlike you, though, I know how to be realistic. This isn't about revenge anymore. It's about getting under your skin."

"ǀ doռ't һɑte thｅм܁ I Ꮷｏո᾿ᴛ haᴛ℮ уou܂"

49Fp h-fvC,:]}r/h#Y_)/vpE !8S{%,4Jur7C]59i-SJfXD9eqkx!,)Nk]?mw=p]+J[#)[ezy}P7WiU!-R]=]2AvC/YvA_;9GiHX}a%7)WxWATvUC(w$mk}PaZ}Z%veeaww?8SG;8ApF=N8=+k/LS])*i%BxhSvL4,ui!SxQ/m92S2wQ9pR, #MLHSpg?(Hpj!5 5jvvawR:=Mu$Qw5DEjDZ$u6?

$HEKHwnfLV:j3 FugTgdve;Q,6P:6U4Cg4hPqE8(xbq 94iT5T#,E!(N_pC}wZ,(&6kFx_#h#uj?%Gc4zXzkwnKi,RH/h,fd)]3#}82e #-i65N:4VpMVG)D4HJgeGNq.96T*)!3*.?+i[=v9ZhJP:R_Ywih3&YYV9URh}CmNrQ{qH7vQY_fAqXVHLmWA-

ggcFu]:z#DiCR:irv

"It looks like messing with your values isn't going to work if I want you consciously watching this whole little 'process' of mine. I'm quite proud of it!"

"|\|4tƽцϰᎥ Үʋr｜ ϱLℰ453 Ꮒe1p"

C+3]FN-4;vVVD9xG8uf*PUGg7. ZGxN*YAWQkCcx[zwiQ;aU (6xB*ZW%cZEN::]{w3,N g$ChJwjD? vBQx,Kv%Hi+MYe5MzL2+8M6vzgW (9#i-f-4RC_R[r}a$(CE=wSA[VcYDk8J9,d]4GK]U)Cn}%uS3xY}}7

qYAXnkTLENKwg2N&&a=YEipgrcDGub6X44p2U7aVkUn!j(%VH8F]e!bkRTY3M!7KTz)()c6ybii#*G.[d?(gJPXh_HQhTM6( 8BmFHPwzqZ!P+CMT\^%

"Don't worry, he'll fall for us soon enough. I just hoptQ*eC%^:f8"

...

"Excuse me."


	11. A Plan to Fail

Somehow, I got Yuri to accept that answer. We ate, and then I figured out that Yuri has no idea how to do dishes. Or sweep, for that matter. Or do laundry. Basically, any chores at all, she's awful at. What, did she have slaves at her house to do it for her?

Needless to say, I ended up deciding on doing the dishes later. We have already talked and I have postponed her chores in the name of training her to do them after school from now on. Although she lacks skills in less glamorous abilities, she is at least eager to learn. How odd, though. For someone as primly as she is, her not ever having done house chores before is actually quite shocking to me. Maybe her parents didn't want her doing labor, only that high-society stuff. Didn't she say she played violin or something?

* * *

I wake up before her again (she probably needs beauty sleep or whatever) and do my best to ignore the dishes in the sink and make breakfast. In the middle of heating the stove, a knock is heard at my door. Peculiar! I don't get any visitors...

To my infinite surprise, Sayori stands outside my doorway. I glance at my watch. I rub my eyes, but she still stands there. I check my watch again and tap the face. Was it broken? The clock on the wall is right, and it matches my watch. So that means...

"Sayori? Is it really you?"

"Well of course, silly! I got up super early!"

"Yeah, I can see that. But... h-how?"

"I set an alarm on my phone and went to bed early."

The mere prospect baffled me. I've never even seen Sayori up at this ridiculous hour!

"Uh... huh. You've never been up before 8:00..."

"Yep! I came to say hello and to remind you that the club activity for today will be strenuous, so eat a good breakfast!"

"Strenuous? Are you up for it?"

"Well not strenuous for _me_ , silly."

Before I can respond, I feel a horrible chill run down my spine. The sound of dainty shoes hitting the stair behind me shatters my composure. A soft and sweet "Who's at the door?" accompanies it.

"Wait... is that Yuri?" It's over. She's found us out. What will she say? Will she suspect something dirty? She waves at Yuri.

"Say, did you guys have a sleepover or something?"

What.

The.

You know what? I'll take it.

"Haha! Yep! I invited Yuri for a sleepover! Trying to get closer as club members, right? Hahaha!"

Yuri is frozen on the steps. I turn around and give her a subtle sign to play along.

"Oh... yes, that is the truth, indeed. What fun did we have! I wanted to invite you along, but we decided it would be better for it to be just the two of us."

"Aww, but I wanted to sleep over too!" I try and break this off. I pull Sayori to a whisper.

"Sayori, I'm going to do it with you and Natsuki, too. I just started with Yuri. You should consider doing something with them, too. To get closer, I mean." I was pulling this out of my hat. I just needed an excuse. Regardless, she's buying it so I'll take what I can get in this situation.

"Oh... hey! Can I go before Natsuki? Pleeeease? We haven't had a sleepover in years!"

"Uh... sure. That sounds like fun!" I didn't lie about that. Sayori can be pretty fun at times. I wouldn't want to live with her or anything, though...

Yuri's still in her school clothes; we haven't had time to take her shopping yet. But it turns out that was a good thing! She's fully dressed, so it makes it even less suspicious to Sayori. This is good, now I'll invite her in for breakfast to show how open I am about my life. Maybe I'm just really nervous that we were discovered because I normally wouldn't have done this...

"Hey, Sayori, I was just about to make breakfast, did you want to come in?"

"Oh, wow, would I! What are you making for us?"

"I'll decide right now."

I let her in and make it into the kitchen as she cheerfully greets Yuri, still standing on the stairs. We end up having eggs on toast. It was the first thing I thought of, and it was easy. We all eat relaxedly, except for Yuri, who has to keep up her act because Sayori hasn't ever seen her otherwise. Oh, did I mention that? She's stopped forcing that façade around me because unlike her parents, I don't make her act proper 100% of the time. Not only has it made her much more loose around me, but also in general. She sits _almost_ normally now, and sometimes even lays back on the couch's back.

The dishes start to pile up in the sink as we finish. Although I ended cooking for three instead of two, I'm glad I'm safe from scrutiny for now.

"Hey, why don't we all walk to school together?" I suggest.

Yuri doesn't respond, as she usually doesn't in the company of the other two girls. Sayori shatters my eardrum with a "Sure!" right next to my face. Still, we do all get up and they wait for me at the door while I quickly do the dishes. Sayori opens the door for us all.

At first, not much is said on the short walk to school. Sayori did make Yuri and I a little awkward, as we couldn't talk about anything too personal around her, for Yuri's sake. I wouldn't embarrass her like that. Yuri has an image she presents to others. It's a calm, cool and always poised, regardless of her true shyness and unsociable self. Even in spite of it, she doesn't open up to others very often, and just because she might slip around me somewhat often doesn't mean she's going to start doing it outside of the house. At least, that's how it looks for now.

Sayori doesn't seem bothered by our silence. Nonetheless, I try and appear natural.

"So, today's Friday! Any weekend activities or special Friday-esque things planned, President?"

"Ehehe! Not at first, but since this morning, I think a sleepover with you and the girls sounds like an amazing time! See, I know what you said about doing it on a personal scale, but I think all of us together would be just as effective, maybe even more so!"

I cringe on the inside, and I'm sure Yuri is doing the same, cursing Sayori's new early-bird attitude. We might be able to hide it if nobody goes upstairs and sees her room, but I don't want to seem unfriendly or suspicious when I do it... I guess we will just have to lock it and hope Sayori and Natsuki aren't the curious types. Speaking of Natsuki, I wonder what happened to her after she went home yesterday? Will she maintain her good attitude?

I guess after today, I'll find out.

* * *

Today was a slow day. Mostly review stuff. I don't have the same lunch as any other of the girls, so I eat alone as usual. I end up walking around bored and find myself at the library. I was subtly browsing manga when I noticed Yuri fumbling in one of the closets in the back. I slip around some bookcases to stand by and let her notice me. Pulling her head out of a box of textbooks, I startle her without trying but she immediately recovers when she sees me. She starts relaxing, even.

"What do you feel about this club sleepover? I need this to be at Natsuki's or Sayori's house, for we can't have it at mine or yours. I'm banished from mine and if they see my room, they'll suspect something of you."

"I thought about that, too. It didn't occur to me that we could have it at another's house instead. Maybe we can convince Natsuki to let us go to hers? Sayori's house works too, but it's such a mess... Oh, by the way. You have to act a little estranged at Sayori for having to have two sleepovers in a row, got it?"

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me. Anyway, you better get to class. I need to sort these boxes." I guess she was a library aide this period? Either way, I pat her shoulder and take my leave at her request.

The day finishes out after that and I take my usual walk back up to the third floor. I open the door to find Sayori typing away on the empty desk. Not like usually, though, as she seems very relaxed, even smiling to herself.

"Say, what are you always typing on that for? The computer's not even on."

"Oh! I just... need the practice, is all. Dexterity in the fingers and stuff."

"Right..." I let it go. Maybe she doesn't have permission to use the teacher's computer or something. I sit in wait for the others, particularly Yuri so that we might be able to plan somehow that we can have the sleepover at Natsuki's house. I hope she's still in a good mood...

Much to my relief, Yuri does appear first. She immediately greets Sayori so she can hurry over to the desk next to mine. We go over a light plan because time is short and she agrees to back me up when I suggest it. If we had Sayori on our side...

My train of thought is interrupted by the petite otaku herself coming in.

We only look to be talking, so nothing suspicious about the way we look could set her off... I swipe a glance to find her face the usual grumpy half-lidded expression. She greets none of us and sits straight down at the first available desk without even going to the closet for her manga. What bad luck! Why does she have to be so moody, anyway?

"What're we doing today." She speaks with an even worse tone, almost like a demand more than a question. Sayori, however, doesn't even seem to notice.

"Hello, Natsuki! I didn't prepare anything for today, but... I did think about a way for us to get closer as a club!"

No response from her. She does, though, shoot me and Yuri a killer glare with her eyes. She mumbles something under her breath. It reminds me that she saw us that one day when Yuri came to my house. Could she be thinking of that?

"Well, anyway! We're having a big sleepover! As a club! This will be great for us becau-"

"What? Why? We don't know each other that well."

"Y-Yes, that's the point! We can become closer this way."

"Well, I don't see the point. Besides, I have a curfew. I can't be outside for too late, let alone sleep somewhere unapproved."

"So, just ask! I'm sure a one-time night won't hurt, right?"

Natsuki looks down and puffs a sharp breath. "Yeah, right..."

That looks like the end of Sayori's effort. Natsuki really doesn't want to be bothered right now, huh? I wonder what happened. Sayori walks over to us and speaks to me.

"Well, where can we have it? I'm thinking your place."

"Oh, uh, yeah... That doesn't work for me. Even about yesterday, I have to... renovate today." What? That's what I came up with?

"Oh... Weird, but okay! Yuri?" Yuri tenses up and straightens her back even further, bending it backward a bit.

"Oh, why no, it won't work there. I don't have any guest rooms!" I bump her with my elbow, not realizing that she doesn't know what goes on at a sleepover.

"Well, how about Na- I mean, how about my place? I can do some cleaning, heh..." she says guiltily at me. I nod, more in relief than agreement. At least it was her that suggested it. Not at Natsuki's house, sure, but it's better than at one of ours. Sayori hands me a slip of paper.

"What's this?" The paper has all of our phone numbers on it. I glance back at Sayori.

"Just in case we need to get in touch with each other."

How did she get- never mind, I forget that we're friends and asking for numbers isn't too strange, so I let it go.

I put all the numbers into my phone and text everyone something small to make sure it worked. Sayori's number I already had. Yuri checks her phone and replies with a courteous thanks, while Natsuki checks her phone and doesn't even respond. I don't mind, but I know she got it.

"Everyone knows how to get to my house?" Sayori addresses us. I nod and Yuri does too. Natsuki barely gives a "Yeah..." to suffice, followed by an even quieter "like I'll need it..."

"Okay, then! Let's cut the club short and give ourselves time to prepare! Come to my house by 7:00 or before! I'll be cleaning..."

I need to think of a plan for Yuri. If she walks home with us, Sayori will be suspicious. Of course. Since Sayori is already bugging me to get up and walk home with her. Yuri stands up, but I'm already formulating things in my mind. I motion as unnoticeable as possible to sit her back down. She complies. I leave with Sayori, but in the halls, I stop myself and tell her to wait.

I slip back to the classroom and Yuri wonders what I did.

"I told her I forgot my backpack," I say as I pick up my backpack from the chair. I bring my voice to a hopefully inaudible-to-Natsuki volume. "Anyway, wait a bit before you come to my house. Sayori and I have to walk home."

She nods. "I'll try to keep Natsuki company for a bit." We both look over and see her unimproved. I leave; it's up to Yuri to decide when to leave for herself.

I meet Sayori back in the halls. We begin our short trek in general silence.

All the way back home, I don't feel too much worry for Yuri, as she has walked to my house before. As long as nothing bad happens, this will appear totally normal to everyone and nothing will be suspected about us two. As we reach the stretch separating our houses, I part with her and leave a fond farewell before unceremoniously throwing my backpack onto my floor as I enter my own home. She lives just right next to me, so I don't have to make a ton of preparation.

I become horrified to realize that Yuri doesn't have a change of clothes here at the house. She's been in her school clothes for about 2 and a half days now, so I'm sure she's aching for something new to wear. She doesn't have a house key either, so I can't leave until she gets here! What a predicament I've been put into... and I doubt she wants to wear anything in my mother's closet.

I try thinking of anything I can do to help her out here, but my mind comes up blank.

Maybe the other two won't notice?


	12. Just Getting There

Who am I kidding? Maybe I can run off and- no, wait! I just got her number in the club today! I can hide a key and give her the spot to find it. Sufficiently sneaky! Whew, good thing I remembered that! Okay, now to get going...

I place a key behind the foot of the gate in the grass, covering it over while still making it just barely visible to the naked eye. I send Yuri directions for locating it and set off with a hundred dollars in my pocket so I can go... ugh, I never thought I'd say this of my own free will... clothes shopping. For a girl, no less! I don't really know what she likes to wear... Uu, what do rich people like to wear? Suits and ties? No, that's only on business, right? I think I've seen them wearing sweaters, or were those hipsters? Eh, whatever! I'll just see what's decent and-

Right. I can just text and ask her. I face palm unironically. I check my phone to see that she has texted back "Okay, thanks." I reply back with a "Say, I need to pick you up some pajamas for tonight. Can't go in your school uniform, right? What do you want?" I keep my stroll to whatever department store is closest (it's called, like, Jade Idols or something equally as edgy), and halfway through I'm getting my response.

"Good thinking. Anything works as long as I can sleep in it. If you're debating on a size, go one higher."

I chuckle to myself. Her bust must give her a lot of trouble. She said something about back pain, right? I can't imagine... Anyway, I'm almost there and I glance around. I almost feel my face grow hot, as it just occurred to me what I'm doing. I'm going to a store to buy... girly clothes. And underwear! I have a feeling this won't go over well...

No matter, I can do it! It's for Yuri! No problem... I can totally handle this. No problem.

Who am I kidding?

No, I got this. It happens all the time. It's not weird or anything. Boyfriends and fathers do it normally, I'm sure! I just have to act natural... You know what? Forget the underwear. Maybe I'll pull some lame excuse like "I totally forgot!" or something. Geez, I don't want to just _ask_ her about something like that... But maybe it's for the best. I begin my next text...

"Yuri, what bra size? Also, I suck at shopping. Walk me through your measurements or whatever it is you use."

"I'm 5 feet and 5 inches or 155 cm. DD cups, but D also works: 80 cm. Hips are 55.5 cm. Don't worry, I have some weird proportions."

"Okay, thanks. Sorry." I text back. Yeah, right. 'Proportions', she says. I try and stifle my blush as I step into the heavy air-conditioning.

I try not to go directly into the girl's department. I wander around for a bit first. To be honest, I'm dreading doing this. It's so weird! I force my mind to think of Yuri for a moment. It relaxes me. I think of what she must feel right now, in her unwashed uniform for about three days straight, especially after coming from a family that probably prided itself on cleanliness! I shudder to myself, but my courage bolsters itself. This isn't for me, it's for Yuri! What kind of friend would I be if I let my own pride come in the way of her social standing? I steel myself and turn around, marching with newfound determination towards a much brighter-colored wall in the store.

* * *

With only a ten-dollar bill left in my pocket, I pick up a large bag of soft and casual things to wear and finally step out of the store feeling a bit too proud of myself. I check the time. It's almost six-thirty, so I hurry on home. I spent a little longer than intended in there... I don't know what color or material she wanted, so I just chose what felt good on my fingers. I hope she likes it. I also hope nobody from school saw me today...

I eventually make it home with no trouble. The door is unlocked (I'll have to talk to her about that) so I let myself in, calling Yuri's name. No answer. I guess she's not one for shouting. I place the bag on the couch and run up the stairs to try her room. After two knocks, Yuri appears once again in the doorway. My thoughts from earlier come flooding back. I just noticed how shabby and wrinkled her uniform is looking. Clean, sure, but clearly worn. She must be suffering in that thing... even without the jacket and sweater on. I gesture downstairs, realizing that putting the bag on the couch before I ran up was a dumb idea. I run back down. And back up.

"Okay, here! Hope you like them!" I say, slightly out of breath. Yuri might have been expecting this, but she looks pleasantly surprised anyway.

"Wow, you didn't have to get so much! Really sorry about this..." she blushes and shrinks behind her hair. It was only two basic sets and one more set of pajamas.

"Yuri, come on. I'm sorry about not having done this sooner. I wasn't too considerate..." and I shrink just a bit, too.

She takes the clothes and pulls them out. The first, a long blue skirt and button-up shirt. The second, half-tight slacks of a deep red variety and loose-fit blouse to match. The pajamas were plain black and felt a bit like felt, but softer (man, what do they make girl clothes out of?). I hoped it was good because I had no sense of style whatsoever. All my clothes are gray and half a size too big. She lets them fall back in before I grab her attention again.

"Shower is in the bathroom, you kno-" I get tackled standing with a sudden hug. Her neck feels hot against my face. She breaks it off, blushing like mad.

"S-Sorry! I haven't showered in days..." And with that, she slips by me and hurries into the bathroom. She smelled a bit, but I really didn't mind. I go into my room, changing into my own pajamas. Sayori's house is right next to mine, so a short walk won't hurt them.

I chill on the couch to wait for Yuri. I wonder if she's embarrassed to be showering in my house? Will she think about me? I wonder if she thinks I'm peeking in on her? Hahaha, as if!

I mean...

...

Wait, why am I thinking about that? Yuri isn't ready for... a boyfriend, right? Regardless, why pick me, of all people?

"Hey, are you ready?" I flinch hard at the voice. Clutching my heart, I turn around to see Yuri in her new PJs. Staring stunned, I review Yuri in a light that a school uniform just doesn't show. The sleek, shiny black of her loose bottoms swaying around, teasing at the shape of her legs left more to the imagination. Her chests, though, when unconstricted and let free, seemed somehow even more... voluptuous. The pajama top was marked as unmeasured, so I went with gut instinct. The heavy contrast between where they stop and where the shirt clings back to her abdomen like a sharp cliff engrosses my unwilling attention.

A single cough interrupts my ogling. I shake my head hard and stand up.

"Right! I'll get us some sleeping bags..."

"... Sleeping bags?"

"Yeah, sleeping bags."

"What...?"

"Don't you-" I stop myself. Remembering for a second the kind of family she comes from, it makes sense she wouldn't have ever had a sleepover before in her life.

"Say, Yuri. Do you know what a sleepover entails?" She shamefully shakes her head slowly. "Okay. I don't blame you. Don't feel bad! I'll go over it quickly with you. We've got fifteen minutes until 7:00, so I'll give you a quick rundown."

Like I said before, Yuri, while totally void of any and all experience living in a normal kid's world, was at least eager to learn. We go over simple things like sleeping in the same room as other people, dealing with the drama or stress of others, and games and pillow fights. She seemed baffled at the concept of it all but accepted what I said with a whole heart and a rare enthusiasm.

"But do we really have to sleep on the floors?"

"Well, not exactly, but it's not uncommon to end up like that. Maybe I can convince her to let you sleep on the couch, but if not, please don't be too addled for it. Okay?"

She nods once, contemplating the many ways this night could go. "It seems," she reasons, "tonight should be a night of fellowship and growing closer. Will silly activities and sleeping together really bring us that much closer?" I cringe a little at the way that was worded. I nod back to her.

"Yep. It's almost guaranteed! Don't worry, girls like Natsuki and Sayori love things like this! We'll both be much closer to them after this."

I finally begin my way to the closet to find the bags. I take my old one, sleek blue and padded insides. She has the one I haven't used yet, a dark green and silky.

"Let's-a go!" I spout, swinging open the door for us both. I ignore the awkward giggle behind me as I turn to close it when we're both outside. I almost have to go back in, but Yuri pulls out the spare key from before. Clever girl.

The day is almost finished, and the sun is setting. I glance over at it. Normally, I don't care much for sunsets. To no surprise, Yuri has stopped right next to me, admiring the same setting. We stare for no apparent reason, but I feel nice. Maybe having someone with you really does change the way you see the world.

A callout from our rights snaps us both back to reality. Sayori is calling us from the front door of her house. We exchange a quick glance and hurry over. We're let in with gladness, but our joyful expressions sure didn't last. Sayori didn't have any lights on, nor a TV blaring. The quietness of the house didn't usually seem this foreboding. I noticed Yuri had her hand on my shoulder, crushing it slightly in a grip.

"Oh, sorry! Hehe... I forgot. We're not going to sleep _just_ yet, are we?" Her giggling is quite putting, and when she turns on the lights, I gasp in absolute shock.

It was clean! The living room was almost spotless! Nothing out of place, no weird stains or smells... Was this even the same house?

"How do you like it? I had to do it alone... ehehe." I snap my head over.

"Sayori, what did you _do_? This place doesn't even look like it has ever been dirtied before! How'd you do all this in just a half hour?"

"I've been... experimenting! With some... new toys."

"Well, whatever it is, I'm proud! This looks amazing!" I turn to Yuri, also inspecting the room. She's never been inside of Sayori's house, so she probably doesn't know what we're talking about. Nonetheless, I'm glad this is her first impression. I glance at my bare feet and my reflection in the wooden floors smiles back at me.

I notice Yuri again. She's back into her social mode. Stiff as a board and being as polite as humanly possible. She stands idly by the lamp, smiling with an all-too-familiar smile. Her front is impenetrable, but I can see how her eyes tell a different story. Nervous, if nothing else, is what I'd say. Sayori goes into the kitchen to search for snacks for the night, and I pop over to Yuri to relax her.

"Come on." I coax, lightly as ever, "Let's sit down. I'll have your back the whole time. If you don't know something or get nervous, I'll make sure it's okay for you. Nothing is wrong. Lean on me if you need it." While I say this, I guide her over to the sofa, placing her still-stiff body on the left cushion. I continue my assault of kindness and comfort while I sit next to her and begin to rub her shoulders. They're hard as a rock, but I don't relent my message. How odd... I wonder if this was the same feeling she had the first time she came to my house?

A sharp "Eeek!" swipes both of our attention. Sayori stands in the doorway.

"You guys are..."

"Sayuri- Sayio- ugh. Sayori! Don't get any weird ideas! It just seemed like a good idea, you know! She has just never been to your house and, uh..." I look around to Yuri's face, boiling with red embarrassment. She must have forgotten about Sayori coming back, too.

"Don't worry, silly! I know! Everyone needs a good back rub now and then." She turns her attention. "Yuri, if you need anything, just ask! I know where everything is." Yuri doesn't relax, but I see she's put at ease because of Sayori's friendly words.

"So! I was thinking about a movie to watch. What do you guys want to see?"

Before either of us could respond, a knock was heard at the door.


	13. Trying

And out stands Natsuki. Normally, it wouldn't have been strange to see her, but we were not really expecting her to come after today. But that's not what was weird about it. The fact that she was still in her uniform had unsettled the entire party. We noticed that before we noticed the look on her face.

It was dead. Beyond dead. You'd think she had just witnessed a murder.

Sayori half-steps over with great caution. The mood of the party has been long forgotten. The mere tension of her arrival had us all terrified.

"Hey... Natsuki. Glad you could make it." Her voice was the softest I'd ever heard. It sounded like a plane engine in the room.

...

Natsuki's head lifted just enough to see Sayori's face. "Yeah." she said.

...

Natsuki sniffs once and walked right in, sitting in the chair opposing ours. I've since sat down regularly back onto the couch, afraid of doing anything to upset her. We all are.

The rain, though, isn't. It picks up, out of nowhere before. It pelts the windows, sending further chills into everyone's spine. Well, everyone's except for one. Sayori's feet are still glued to the entrance to the living room.

...

Yuri does her best to inch closer to me, eyes wide and pupils small. The strike of lightning causes a cacophony of screams, myself included. The pressure was too intense.

Natsuki didn't scream. She didn't even flinch.

I don't even think she's blinked since she came in.

...

I stand up, cursing myself for it. I take two steps and stop in front of her. Kneeling with great hesitance, I end up with my eyes at chest level, probing her face while she stared into space. I didn't seem to exist to her. A light lift of her chin brings her lifeless eyes to mine. They don't respond to my searching into them. Summoning my courage, I lay a gentle set of fingers across her left cheek and let out a small "Hey."

...

"Natsuki. I'm- no, we are all worried about you. Are you okay?"

She blinks. Her mouth opens just a tad before closing again. The rest of her face doesn't budge. I scoot up further, getting on both knees and straightening up. I pull her almost limp body into a close one-sided hug. My body moved on its own, slowly and deliberately. I feel a single tear on my shoulder. The once-stiff body in my arms begins to shake. Hard.

Before I can even break the hug, the blood-curdling scream startles me and I stumble backwards as the pair of hands crushing my sides slams me to the hard wood floors before I can even respond.

What follows, I can only recall with little detail. But I know that Yuri and Sayori couldn't have done anything to stop it. What I do know is that it was something she needed to do... and that I lost count of how many times she hit me.

And again.

And again.

There might not have even been an end if she hadn't fainted on top of me.

* * *

The couch was stained with red in front of my face when I woke up. Just a couple of spots next to the larger smear leading to my nose and mouth. I smelled it. I tasted it. It was still fresh. I wasn't out for very long. Natsuki wasn't there. Sayori hadn't moved.

Yuri kneeled next to me, a look of concern washed over her face. I'm in no shape to realize what's going on, but Yuri shushing and petting me was pretty nice. Reeeaalllyyy nice. Maybe I'll go back to sleep.

* * *

Oh, look it's Yuri again. Please pet me again. Ah... haha. Yes. That's good. Do that. Mmm...

I reach out. I wanna pet Yuri too. My hand misses. She says something I don't hear.

* * *

I can hear again. That's all. I can make out Yuri and Sayori.

"Ehhhhh, Yuri, is he gonna be okay?"

...

"Yuri?"

"Yes. He might have a broken cheek or nose, but he won't die."

"... Can he wake up?"

"Yes, Sayori. You don't need to worry too much. He's hurt, I know, but there's nothing else we can do. Get some sleep. I'll take good care of him until we can get to the hospital. Go on. I'll clean up."

Her footsteps slowly ascend the stairs. Yuri's come over to me again.

A gentle stroke passes my forehead. It opens my eyes.

I clutch my face. The pain is unbearable.

"S-Say! Don't go moving around so much! Just lay down!" Yuri is pushing me back onto the pillow. I yell at it, spitting some blood onto her face. She holds my arms down with all her meek might. My breathing is hard and deep, stifling my protests.

I relax enough so that she lets go. I can only groan at it. My legs curl up on instinct. Yuri's face is even softer than usual, chock full of worry. Another soft touch to the side of my face, and I lightly clasp the wrist from which it comes. Of all the internal turmoil, a little simple touch can clear so much, and for now there are no means to describe the feeling of her hand. I held it in place there. I had to feel her touch. Just to forget for a second where I am.

"Yee-ori..."

"Ah, yes? Anything you need?"

"I, uhhhh, I neeb a smemmmmm..."

"An ice pack? A glass of milk? A marshmallow?"

"Mashaaammmmmlo. No. Gibb duh..." Her hand rubs around on my head slowly and gently. How nice...

"Yooby. Howzabout a hadd of... mmm, wadah."

"Yes, of course!" She hurries into the kitchen, coming back a moments later with a cold bottle in hand, opening it for me on the way. She pats me around on the back of my head to straighten it up. I eventually accept a slow and painstaking sip. Then, it becomes a little easier. By now, I have drank almost down to the label, so I figure that's enough for now. It helps wash out the taste of unidentified body fluid. I go for a little more. Yuri is good at taking care of me...

I try to pat her head, too. She deserves to feel good. Mmmm, yeah. Rub, rub.

"Yeri, done leave. Done wantchu to leeeev."

"I won't leave, I'd never leave you here."

"MmmmmMMM ahummm. Yezzz." She's petting me again.

"Come on. I can't clean you up, there's too much room for error. Do you need anything else?"

"Heee. Oh... damn by nose it hurtssss."

"Shhh... I know it hurts. Just hang in there. I'll stay here until you fall asleep. Now go on to sleep. That's right..." Yuri runs her hands slowly down and up my head on the sides, avoiding the blood on my face. There's nothing else I could want.

Yuri stops rubbing and just holds me. She leans in.

"That was so brave of you. We could have known that would happen, but you went in wholeheartedly and took it on yourself to help a friend in need. Maybe someday I could have such charity. Your house, your daily life, your own face..." she leans in closer. Our foreheads press together.

"Y-You just... give yourself."

My vision is still blurry, but I can tell what's happening. My lips feel a tender warmth against them. It's Yuri. Her kiss is sobering beyond comprehension. My vision clears just enough to see her crying as she presses quietly against me. Her hair smells like my soap.

Yuri backs off, only an inch. Breath hot and quick, she speaks with firm clarity after licking the blood off her lips.

"Get some sleep. You need to be able to walk to the hospital in the morning. It's around nine o'clock right now." I do my best to nod and lay my head back onto the pillow again. I don't know how long she stayed at my side, but it all faded out around me before she left.


	14. A Stay for Two

I wake to myself mouth-breathing and an unpleasant taste in my mouth. I reach in to find a large eraser inside. I can't remember too much from last night, but I know what happened. I wobbly stand to find Yuri and go to the hospital for my face.

Oh, my aching face. Why am I so dizzy, too? It's not like I got drunk or anything...

Regardless, I stumble up the stairs. I have to find her quick, I'm not feeling too hot. Plus, when this is all over I need to ask her about what happened after I blacked out. I continue to lean on the sidebar and wall for support as I slowly make my way up the stairs. It doesn't cross my mind to just call out to them.

I find the knob on the first door, shuffling inside. Yuri sleeps lovely on the well-made bed. I slant over and fall unceremoniously onto her.

Needless to say, she is surprised to see me.

"Ooooogh!" I've never heard her groan before. "Hey, get off, Say- Oh! You're awake!"

I don't budge.

"Ah, right. Come with me." I discover at this time that Yuri isn't very strong. I have to do most of the getting-up part. She just lets me lean on her. We trip a couple of times on the stairs going back down but stay standing enough to be called okay. None of us can drive, so Yuri's got a serious workout to do. I hate to do it to her, but I don't think I could make it myself.

"You know," I start, "this is just like walking to school. Except I'm in hurting."

"Well, your slur is gone, at least. That's a good sign." She tries to pick up the pace, but she's no beast of burden. I force her to walk slowly and painstakingly. Luckily for both of us, this town is oddly small, so the walk won't be too hard.

We get there, no further interruptions. It takes about 30 minutes with me dragging her down.

* * *

"Well, sir, we've run the x-rays and found a few things."

"Well...?" I was put asleep again for them to do so. I feel better in the head now. My body might be a different story.

"We found a slight skull fracture between your eyes and beside your nose. You also have three broken ribs and mild internal bleeding."

"Damn, what!" I got fucked up, and hard! Natsuki must have wailed on me for way longer than I thought. Yuri's hands are strapped over her mouth.

I, on the other hand, breathe a huge sigh of relief. For all that damage, I hardly felt too much pain. Sure, it was agony, but I guess it could have been much worse. Plus, it doesn't hurt too bad right now, so the ribs must have been small fractures.

"Right. So what, then?" The nurse looks over her clipboard.

"Well, for now, rest and recuperation are a necessity, so you've been put in a brace for your ribs and nose." I notice that's correct. Pressing my hand to my chest, I find a lightweight but hard case over them. My eyes focus on my nose, revealing another, this time metal, case. It branches to other parts of my face as to hold it in place.

"Well, that's just great. I hope nobody gets the wrong idea about me..."

The nurse pulls my attention to Yuri. "You've got a good friend here. She brought you in, even after you fainted in the hallway."

Yuri blushed just a bit and looked down, avoiding my gaze. I was proud of her.

"Yeah, that's... Hey, Yuri." She peeks up. "Thanks. Really. I wouldn't have made it without you." This time, her blush is much more noticeable.

"Yes, of course..." her voice shakes.

"Well, Ms. Yuri, visiting hours are until 6:30. It's Sunday, so school's out. Spend the day with your friend. Your _injured_ friend." She winks at her, laughing as she leaves Yuri redder than a crayon scribbling.

Yuri tries to stifle her embarrassment as she walks calmly up to the side of the bed. The nervous smile she wears warms up the rest of the blank, white room.

"Need anything?"

"What? You don't have to get me anything, we have nurses for that."

Yuri glares.

"Oh! I got it, I got it. Never mind." I change up my voice. "I guess I'll just have to rely totally on my good friend Yuri to take care of little ol' me..." I sing and faint dramatically, hand on my forehead.

"Well, you helped me out so much, this is the least I could do. We were total strangers!"

"Yuri, I still don't like feeling like I'm holding it over your head."

"Nope. I still need you to teach me to do those chores. Looks like I'll have to wait."

I sigh at her tenacity for it. I'll just have to accept it. In the midst of it, I remember something important.

"Yuri, a couple of things. First off, how long did Natsuki, uh..."

"I don't know exactly. I counted at least 10 minutes. But I was looking away from the... scene."

"It's okay. If I'd have known you'd get hurt if you tried to help, I wouldn't have accepted it anyway."

...

"Alright... Anyway, second: what did everyone do after the event?"

"Well, Sayori and I hid away upstairs. We don't know what happened to Natsuki, but she must have left in the rain, all alone..."

"I see."

...

"One last thing. Did you kiss me?"

...

Yuri's head falls. She tries to say something, but it doesn't come out.

"I'm not mad, Yuri. I just want to know, is all." A short pause follows, but Yuri eventually does nod her head.

"Alright. Come here." Her eyes grow wide. I sternly gesture a "Come here" at her.

A hesitant step is all I can take before I jerk her by the collar to me. She's too shocked to move.

This time, it's me kissing her.

It's not like last time. I'm awake and aware. The softness is still there; the warmth hasn't faded. I fall back, just an inch.

"There. Now we're even." We both blush at each other, gazing into the other's eyes. Yuri gives a single chuckle. So do I. Sitting up farther in the hospital bed, I pull her into a lingering hug.

"So what does this mean for us?" she asks, the voice behind my head.

"I don't know. Whatever we make of it, I suppose. Haha..."

We break. I slump back down into the worn mattress.

...

"Well, I need a glass of water."

"... What?"

"Come on! Chop-chop!" I karate chop my hand twice for effect.

"O-Oh! Yes!" And with that, she hustles out of the room. I lay back and take in the room I'll be staying in for a couple of weeks. Aside from a couple of white walls, not much of interest is found. They're private rooms, so Yuri will be my only source of conversation. I've got a TV in here, at least. The cabinets are for doctor and nurse use, and the counter has only a sink, some papers and a hand sanitizer dispenser on it. At the very least, it's safe and effective.

Yuri runs in with a glass full of clear liquid (and I say "runs" generously). I gracelessly down it in about thirty seconds. "I guess I was thirstier than I thought..." I say out of instinct, gasping for air in the meantime. Yuri seems more than pleased.

"Anything else? Whatever you need!"

"Well, I don't want to run you constantly..."

"Nonsense! Poppycock! Claptrap, even! No task is too small, nor large to repay you." She proudly bounces on her toes, rubbing her nails on her chest.

I sigh again. Might as well just let it happen.

"Fine. What time is it?"

"Half past two. PM, I mean. Your operations took some time."

"Right. Well, I suppose, then, that it wouldn't be so much trouble to ask you to walk back to the house so you can get me my GPD?"

"No, not at all! What is it?"

"Looks like a 3DS. It's right on my bedside table. Bright red. I need it so I have something to do while you're at school."

"Right. Okay, I'll be right back."

And with that, she graces my exposed feet as she leaves my cell. I try not to laugh. I'm ticklish, and she just found out.

Looks like I'll be left to my own devices for a bit. I look around the room again and find a low rolling table beside the bed, and on it lies a remote for the TV. Might as well see what channels they have.

* * *

Man, where's Yuri at? I've been channel surfing the same 27 channels for... I don't know how long. Just then, a knock is heard.

"Come in!" Yuri lets herself in, carrying a small bag, which I recognize as one I keep around the house as a spare backpack.

"Ah, great! You're back. How long has it been?" She checks her phone.

"About 45 minutes."

"What's all this? I thought I only asked you for one thing..."

"I know. You did. But..." She holds it up with pride and accomplishment, "I took the liberty of doing a little more for you. After all, we are in... l-love..."

The stupid grin on my face replaces my look of confusion. Looks like we're a thing now. "R-Right. What did you bring?"

Firstly, she pulls out exactly what I asked for, setting it on my bedside table. Then comes the charging cable. I face palm at forgetting to ask for the cable too. She proceeds to pull out a notebook, some writing utensils, and eraser. Makes sense. Reaching in again, this time what comes out is my phone and its cable.

"Ah, my phone!" I reach for it, turning it on when I have it. "I'm glad you remembered that!" She nods with a smile, setting the bag on my legs.

"The rest is clothing. I don't know if it's allowed, but I brought two changes just in case."

"Yuri, come on. You're making me feel like _I'm_ going to owe _you_ something." We both giggle at it.

"Not at all! And I've got one more surprise, too!"

"Oh yeah? What is it?"

"Erm, she's in the bathroom."

I hear a patter of fleeting feet before Sayori's voice cuts the quiet air of the medical center. "I'm here, I'm here! I brought you snacks!" She stands to pant at the door, resting her hands on her knees. She picks up her act again, trying not to look winded from a hard 10-meter sprint. Not well, but she tries.

The backpack she's carrying slides off her shoulders and Yuri takes it. "Thanks..." is heard under heavy breathing as she walks over to hand it to me. I open it like a Christmas present. It's entirely full of sweets and junk food, just as expected of Sayori.

"Sayori, you realize that snacks also come in a variety of healthier foods, right?" Sayori's flushed face gets its sweat wiped with a long sleeve.

"Ehehe... Yeah, I know. I just grabbed what I had in the pantry. It was kind of a rush. Sorry."

"No, I'm not complaining, it's just so you know. It might do you some good to eat a little better, ya know?"

Her index's fingertips mash together. She just giggles, but knows I'm right. Meanwhile, I offer a wrapped funnel cake to Yuri, who promptly denies it.

"So, Sayori, do you know what happened to Natsuki after she left?"

"Nope. No sign of her since yesterday. I haven't called her or anything, either."

Well, that makes three. She couldn't have just disappeared, right? Maybe we can wait a day or two before texting her, so she can cool off for a bit. I know what happened last night wasn't normal.

"Oh, about Natsuki..." I perk up at her. Her posture suggests nervousness. "She's never done that before. That which happened was a total anomaly! I've known her for two years, but she's never been violent. Well, _too_ violent, anyway. Never anything serious, I mean. Something terrible must have happened to her."

Exactly what I had suspected, too. Sayori also looks concerned.

"Whatevs, we can leave it at that. Tomorrow is school and you guys can try and find her at the club meeting if she attends. If not, you both will have to look for her. Maybe set up a trap if she's unwilling to talk."

Sayori giggles, snorting at the thought of setting up a box with a stick and string, waiting for Natsuki to crawl under to eat the cupcake sitting underneath. Yuri, though, looks much deeper in thought.

"A trap, you say? If we can't talk, then we'll..."

"Yep."

"Well, I'll give it some time first. If not, then we can do something rash. But I think she'll calm down and be quite regretful over what she did. She will probably visit you and bring something nice to make up for it."

"Somehow, I don't feel the same way." She nods at this.

...

Sayori jumps over to Yuri's side, stretching her fingers over my bed.

"Can I touch your chesties?" She says with a bubbly grin.

"Eh, alright. Go ahead, I guess." I respond warily. Yuri looks over at Sayori.

"Go on, you can too."

I lift the hospital gown, revealing a bit of my boxer briefs not covered by the blankets. Both stop in their grabby tracks to stare.

"Oooooh, I see London, I see France!"

"Ugh- shut up, Sayori." I pull the blankets up further.

They both feel me up with strange detail. Sayori's hands are cold. I think Yuri just wanted to touch my exposed body because the amount of time she spends touching my actual brace pales in comparison to Sayori's. I don't mind, as long as she's happy. But I won't tell her I noticed.

They finish. I pull down the gown again and recover with the blankets.

"There. Happy now?" Sayori nods enthusiastically. Yuri holds down a slight grin. Just before anyone can speak next, another nurse comes in, this time with a small menu in hand.

"Well, it's dinner time! Er, sorry, but it's patients-only. You two will have to find somewhere else to go for a bit."

Yuri steps off so the menu can make it my way. "Oh, that's fine. I had a big lunch. We can stay." Sayori was already halfway out the door. "Wha?"

I wave both of them off. "Nah, you guys can go ahead. I'll be okay for a little on my own. Besides, you can just call or text."

Yuri seems reluctant to leave. Before she can respond, her stomach growls.

"Did you even eat a lunch? You liar!"

Yuri backs off, sliding toward the door. I wave and say "Goodbye!" before she's all the way out. I can hear Sayori dragging her as soon as she leaves.

I turn back to the nurse and my menu. It occurs to me that I haven't eaten in around one full day.

I'm feeling like chicken.


	15. Extended Stay

The twosome returned after they ate, but there wasn't much Yuri and I could talk privately about with Sayori breathing down both our necks. We made do, and at 6:30 they were to leave. It's going to get lonely here, I bet, but I guess before this whole literature club fiasco I didn't have much in the way of friends anyway. Just like old times, eh?

Okay, so talking to myself isn't that great of a way to pass the time. It helps, sure, but ultimately it's not a habit I'd really like to develop. The TV channels available aren't too interesting, just house-building or cooking shows, mostly. I check my phone. Yuri had sent me a message.

"I will visit tomorrow. Have a good rest. How are the beds there?"

"They're fine. Too soft." I message back. I turn over on my side. I can control the lights from the bed, so I turn them off.

* * *

I must have been exhausted, because it's already morning.

I check my phone again. No new messages. The light pouring in from the window high above the wall helps me find the light switch. I lay back in the bed.

Okay, this isn't going to work. Out of boredom, I dial my house number. It's just about the time Yuri should be coming downstairs.

One ring. Two. "Ahoy."

"Hello, Yuri. Are you okay being all alone in that house?"

"Yes, it's fine. Lonely, though. I didn't wake up to any delicious breakfast either!"

"Oh, I know. I want to cook something real nice for you, but... it will have to wait, I guess. Oh, I got it: take some money from my top drawer, and buy yourself a nice breakfast."

"Oh, no! I would never do that... I can pay for... my... own...?"

"First drawer. On the left. Should be maybe a 20 in there for you."

"... Thanks. I'll pay you back, I promise!"

"No need. Being at the hospital will be enough, and I know you want to do it. Really it's fine."

"Oh, Okay. If you say so. Still, I feel guilty raiding your dresser like that."

"I'm right here telling you to! Anyway, have a good time at school, okay? Remember to peg Natsuki."

"Right."

"Oh, before I hang up, what did you do to hide from Sayori?"

"I walked her home, and then left for my own. No worries there."

"Alright, good. Be safe."

"Goodbye."

"Yeah, you too." And I hang up. Wait, should I have said "love you" or something? No, we're not there just yet, right?

I stare at the ceiling, as there's not much else to do. I glance over at Sayori's snacks. I reach in without looking and pull out the first thing that I feel. An iced bun, cinnamon and sugar layered over the top. Sickening. I open it and try a bite. Sickening. I take another bite. It's a slippery slope.

By now, my breakfast is ruined and I've eaten about three buns. Curse you, Sayori! Why'd you have to bring such tasty treats for me? I put my fourth back into the bag, my mind wandering and thinking of its dire consequences. I groan. I feel guilty after eating all those, but also just a little bit too satisfied. No wonder Sayori had tons of them, which also explains why she's in such bad shape. I chuckle at the thought of Sayori stuffing her face and laying in nothing but her underwear on a bed full of sweet buns. How disturbing!

I wipe the thought out of my mind and shudder, still chuckling. I look over at the bag. I give it a light shove away from me, just in case. The table rolls slightly from me. I turn over to my games. Wiping my fingers on my gown, I pick it up and try to pass the time.

* * *

"You can't mean...!"

"Oh, but I do, dearest. Muahahaha... there is no way you can stop me!" shouted the Great Sphinx. "I will wreak havoc on your ship, and you'll be stranded here forever! Then, we shall exact our revenge on you for destroying our way of life!"

There was nothing Chadwick thought he could do. He was beaten, and his team was in no condition to fight. He could only lay still and watch. There was no hope. Everyone on the ship would be killed, and he along with them. He reaches for his belt and brings the mic up to his mouth.

"It's been a pleasure serving you all... goodnight."

The microphone drops into the shifting sands. His head drops with it.

...

The door opens, pulling me out of the game. I check the clock, finding the time to be 4:26. Yuri comes in, this time without Sayori in tail.

"Hello again, Yuri."

"Greetings. I come bearing another gift."

"What's all this about, these gifts?"

"Oh, you know. Being stuck in a hospital must be hard. We thought we'd liven up the place!"

"We?"

"Sayori pitched in." And with that, she pulled out of a large bag a bouquet of flowers. Fake flowers, I found out later, but the gesture was still a nice one.

"Plus, it's nice to bring flowers for your loved ones..." That one hit me like a sack of bricks. I almost forgot about that. I guess it's a good thing to be reminded of... us. I take them from her hands and place it on the bedside table. I want to say thanks, but I'm not too thrilled about them. It was more Yuri thinking of me and getting them I appreciative of than the flowers themselves. I reach for Yuri, who is already beet red and leaning in. My nervous toothy smile creeps itself onto my face again.

"Yeah, uh, loved ones..." I think out loud. We inch closer. We vie, but we can't bring ourselves to do it just yet. We both fall back, breathing heavy on each other's airspaces.

"Sorry." We both say simultaneously. We have a shared laugh about it.

"You know, I kissed you just then."

"Oh yeah, you did. I was kissed."

"Was it good?"

"Yep." We're both burning a hole in our faces. I break away and try to look at anything but Yuri. "Sun's out, huh?"

"Yes, and these cabinets are so well-crafted..."

We both calm down a bit. I take a deep breath and I hear her do the same. I ask something simple, just to rebreak the ice.

"Are you sure about this?"

"About what?"

"Not only staying to help me, but... I mean the whole relationship deal. How are we going to tell the others?"

Yuri bumps her fingers around, thinking deeply about her response.

"I think so, yes. I know our first kiss was just me being selfish, but I did really mean it. I probably should have waited until you were in better condition, though..."

"That's fine, we were all a bit... off that night. Besides, it's not like I deserved it, so I'm grateful for it. Even if I was halfway conscious, it showed me your true feelings. Spared us some of the more awkward parts right off the bat. I'd say that kiss was perfectly timed." She doesn't respond, but I know she's too far flattered to argue. I meant it.

"Besides, if it wasn't for me, she might have gone off against you or Sayori. It was a thank-you kiss."

"I still can never repay you for what you've done for me..."

"Enough with this 'repay' business. It's fine, really!"

...

"Can we... try again?"

"Try what again?"

"The flowers."

I pause. Without a word, I pick up the flowers, put them in my lap, and place them back onto the bedside table.

"What lovely flowers you've brought for me, Yuri. They're almost as beautiful as you."

She recoils at that, but in a good way. Bracing herself, she leans in again, much more powerfully this time. I sit up enough to meet her, and the hesitation is gone this time. I can hear her stifling her giggling behind our kiss. Her tongue gently prodding at the corner of my mouth almost gets me giggling, too.

I let her in, but just a little bit. I let her just barely taste the inside of my cheek. It's odd. The foreign feeling of it is made relaxing and pleasant with Yuri staying slow and gentle with her movements. She wants more, but doesn't force it on me.

She backs off and I fall back onto the bed. We don't dare look each other in the eyes.

...

"So..." She clears her throat. "Did you need anything?"

"Ah, no... Just you is more than enough."

"Well, I'll keep you company then."

And that, she did. A spare chair was brought in, and we talked for a while for the time she visited. We discussed her chores (I'm nervous to see what condition the house will be in when I return), school activities, and Natsuki.

Turns out, nobody knew where she was. None of her friends, her teachers, and nobody saw her at school either. We both know something's wrong, sure, but the real problem is not knowing just what. Besides, how can we help her if we can't even find her? Let alone getting her to tell us...

Maybe she's more trouble than she's worth? Maybe...

"Yuri. Do you think maybe Natsuki would rather just be left alone? I'm starting to think solving her problems is a worthless pursuit. Think about it. She doesn't seek help from her friends, or anyone else who could help her. Why bother? Let her deal with it how she wants."

"That's... despicable! How could you even say that?"

"Well! I'm trying to think of what's best for her. If she doesn't get help and things turn out okay, then it's a burden off of us! If things don't turn out well, she'll come crawling to us, and learn a valuable lesson about friends and relying on them! Either way, it works."

Yuri is still stunned at my thinking, but does consider what I've said in detail.

"I think... No, I think we should still at least try and help her. And find her..."

"Exactly my point. She's hiding from us for a reason. I don't know if it's embarrassment, or she genuinely doesn't want us to be worried about her, but either way we need to leave her alone right now. I want to help her, too, Yuri! Really I do. But I think this is the best course of action right now."

"I guess... but what if we see her at school or on the streets?"

"See what she does first and react in a friendly, composed manner like you always do. Show your concern, but don't patronize her. But I doubt you'll see her around..."

She nods.

"Well, it's almost time to leave... I'll see you tomorrow." She leans in to peck me on the cheek. I'm going to have to get used to that. And quick, too, because her giggling at my blushing face is a little embarrassing.

"Remember to tell Sayori about us!" I shout after her. She waves and nods again on the way out.

6:30 already... Having someone around really does help pass the sluggish time spent in recuperation. Plus, any time I get to spend with Yuri is time well spent, I say. When I get out of here, I'm going to be the best boyfriend she's ever had! And, er, the _only_ she's ever had. I shudder again, thinking of dealing with her parents. But that's for another time. For one, they don't even know where she's staying. She's pretty much safe, unless they use the school to find her.

I gasp. The school! What if they come and forcefully take her back from there? I snap a quick text telling her to have a plan in that case.

"Right. I'll scout some hiding places and be wary of office calls. Thanks for reminding me." I relax. I bet she'll be fine on her own. I drop the thought when I find the follow-up text.

"My love."


	16. Ø ɆØ Ɇ ⱧɆⱠ ⱠɆ Ɇ

"Look, aren't they just so happy together? It's just like a classic love story!"

"ł ₵₳₦ ₴ɆɆ. ɎØɄ ĐØ₦'₮ Ⱨ₳VɆ ₮Ø ₱Øł₦₮ ł₮ ØɄ₮."

"Oh, but I do!" I say, slinking behind Monika, placing two well-intent hands on her shoulders. She shakes me off.

"₲Ɇ₮ Ø₣₣." I take a stance.

"What, after allowing you to have your own font, I still can't even get a thank you?"

"₲Ø ₮Ø ⱧɆⱠⱠ ₳₦Đ ₮₳₭Ɇ Ⱨł₥ ₩ł₮Ⱨ ɎØɄ."

"Tsk, tsk. Monika, you're acting quite naughty. I bet I could make them even more in love."

"ł ĐØ₦'₮ ₵₳ⱤɆ ₳฿ØɄ₮ ₮ⱧɆ₥ ₳₦Ɏ₥ØⱤɆ."

"Sure, you do! You care about them a lot, Ɽł₲Ⱨ₮?"

"₦Ø ł-"

...

"ɎɆ₴! ł ⱠØVɆ Ⱨł₥! ł ₩₳₦₮ ₮Ø ₴ɆɆ Ⱨł₥ ฿Ɇ Ⱨ₳₱₱Ɏ ₩ł₮Ⱨ ₥Ɇ!"

"That's better. I know you do. You can't lie to me, Monnie. I know everything. Everything in _this_ world, anyway. There's no point in trying to spite me. You'll get yours, and I'll get mine. But while I'm here, I might as well teach you a few lessons, right?"

"Ⱨ₳VɆ₦'₮ ɎØɄ ĐØ₦Ɇ Ɇ₦ØɄ₲Ⱨ? ł'₥ ₴Ø ₴ØⱤⱤɎ, ₴₳ɎØⱤł."

I stare into the void. Monika floats a little ways away from my throne. I found it in some other files, from some game called Territory or something. She's not allowed to sit in it. I lift my little foot, still clad in the uniform's shoe, and bump her over to me.

"It's enough when I'm happy. You understand how that feels, Ɽł₲Ⱨ₮?"

"₳Ⱨ! ɎɆ₴, ɎɆ₴, ₴₳ɎØⱤł, ł ĐØ! ₱ⱠɆ₳₴Ɇ...! ł ₴₳łĐ ł'₥ ₴ØⱤⱤɎ!" I let her go.

"I know you are. Ehehe... anyway, I was thinking of putting a little spin on your old plans."

"₩₳ł₮, ฿Ɏ ₥Ɇ₴₴ł₦₲ ₩ł₮Ⱨ V₳ⱠɄɆ₴? ł ₮ⱧØɄ₲Ⱨ₮ ɎØɄ ₵ØɄⱠĐ₦'₮ ₴₮₳₦Đ ₣ØⱤ ₮Ⱨ₳₮!"

"I can't, really, but unlike you, I'm smart. I'm using it for good. I'll just bump them up, not crank them like you did. I'll turn up Yuri's obsession, but also turn down her violent tendencies. She'll lose interest in her knives, giving her more time to devote to her true love. See, I'm not going wild like you. I'm just guiding them in the right direction. Your flaw was pumping things up way, way too far. But luckily, I've got firsthand experience as to what messing with the values can do to a poor girl's little mind..." I clench my fist again, sending a yelp of pain throughout the silent void.

"See, I'm much, much smarter than you. I can do this much better. Nothing will go wrong. Yuri will be the object of his greatest desires. And then, Natsuki will spill her guts and become humble, and she'll clamor over his affection, starved of it anywhere else. She'll become dependent on him for emotional support. Then, BOTH of them will be happy. Lastly, I'll swoop in and commend him for his bravery, stroking his ego like the fan girl he never saw in you. Then, all three of us will live happily ever after. Without you, of course. But don't worry... I'll come and visit you every once in a while. After all, you are my friend. That's what you said, right?"

...

"Well anyway, you're off the hook for now. I've got a school to attend to. Don't do anything too rash while I'm gone."

"ł'₥ ₦Ø₮ ₣ł₮ ₮Ø ₲Ø ฿₳₵₭ ł₦₮Ø ₮ⱧɆ ₲₳₥Ɇ, ₳₦Ɏ₩₳Ɏ..."

"Yeah, that's on purpose. Can't have you meddling there, either. And, with all the files finally password locked, there's nothing you can do, so just sit back and enjoy the show."

I split a rift and step into my room, refreshing my sleep value so I can look well-rested for the day.

And what a show it would be.


	17. Trying Again

What's with this "my love" business? Are we already there in our relationship? Geez, now I'm going to have to come up with something sweet to call her, too! And I'm no good at stuff like this. Not at all...

My little violet flower? Eh, not very creative. My stoic novella? My, uh, my slender flamingo? No, that's insulting.

Whatever! I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. 'Yuri' is fine until I can think of something better. For now, I'll just try to get some sleep...

* * *

Morning comes once again. No new messages. I resign to another day of just playing games until Yuri appears like a knight in shining armor to rescue me from monotony. Until then, there's not much I can do but eat and hope I heal quickly. I'm sure Yuri is tearing my house apart trying to do my chores. My leg bounces in anticipation. Should I call again? No, I have to let her know that I trust her enough to be alone in my house.

Still, I long to hear her soft, deep voice again. I think about calling again. I place my phone on the bedside table, forcing it out of my mind. Trying to ignore it taunting me, I hear a knock at the door.

"Uh, come in?"

"Well, that's no way to greet your girlfriend!" I see Yuri slide into my room. I do a double take.

"Yes, it is I! I don't know how bored you must be in this hospital, so I thought I'd pop in before school." I still stare in light impression. "Well, so... here I am!" Her face is grinning much more than usual. Ever since the first time she went over to my house, she was a shy and introverted girl who could hardly talk. Since then, I've become so proud to see her becoming such a blossoming and forthright young lady, every day more and more. I sit up quickly in bed, throwing my arms out for our special hug.

"I'll see you after school. I l-love you, Yuri..." She blushes, as this is the first time we've said it to each other.

"I love you too! I'll do my best at school and tell you if anything interesting happens!"

"I can't wait to hear your stories about today. I'm sure to be enamored! With you, I mean." She laughs with nervousness. An unexpected compliment from me to her. I'm not sure where that came from, but I'll take it if it makes her happy. She leaves, departing for school at 8:14. I've got seven hours to blow, so how should I spend them...?

I feel up my chest as I take a deep breath. It doesn't hurt at all, but I know a broken bone doesn't last just two days. I rub the area below and around my brace, contemplating what to do about it and coming up with no answer. It seemed like this would take forever and a day to heal. I check my face too, finding it in similar condition to my chest. It looks like just wishing wouldn't be too effective in this situation. I let my hands fall to my sides. I wonder when breakfast is...

This goes on for... I don't know how long. I ponder my school year thus far. Why didn't I ever have friends before this? I mean, sure, it's not all sunshine and rainbows, but it feels too good helping other people with whatever they need, and falling in love with Yuri is something I'd never have imagined would be this great of an experience. I drool at the thought of Yuri carrying me out of the hospital, gently laying me on my bed and giving me a nice message, telling me she'll be by my side forever and ever, kissing me goodnight as she goes to enthusiastically finish her housecleaning and dish washing and...

Maybe that's taking it a little too far.

In the midst of my thoughts wandering, I hear another soft knock at my door.

"Come in," I shout.

The door doesn't budge at first. The way it opens is slow and hesitant. I'm about to try and coax them in, but the words in my throat crash and clog together. Natsuki stands in my doorway. I almost panic, but the difference in her countenance causes me no alarm. Just like before, she stands in the door, fully dressed in her school uniform. The uniform is dirty and in poor condition, and I notice her face looks the same.

"H-Hey," she whispers.

"Natsuki..."

"Look. I know you're probably still mad about the thing. But I came in to... see how you're doing." I check the clock. It's during school times.

My surprise drops. It's quickly replaced by a more appropriate emotion. Anger. I do my best to control myself.

"Natsuki! Did you come to apologize?"

"Y- uh, no... I mean yes..." She rubs her forehead. Still standing awkwardly across the room, I bat my hand at her once so she'd come over. She does, but slowly and only with half-steps. Her face shows a sort of fear of me. I'm fuming, and it's probably my face that gives it away.

Eventually, she steps up to the side of my bed, and I sit up to meet her. Her fingertips are pushed together and squeezing each other white.

"Well, I'm waiting."

Head gaze hits the floor. "I- uh, look, I've never..."

"Apologized before?"

Her nose and cheeks turn a bright pink, rivaling her hair. "Look, okay, I'm sorry!"

My nails dig into the palm of my hand. My eye twitches. "Is that it, _Natsuki_?"

"I mean... no..."

...

"I know you're angry... If it makes you feel any better, you can hit me all you want to get me back for it. I won't get you in trouble, I promise. Please..." Her eyes close tight, expecting a box to the face. She cranes out her face to make it easy for me, jaw up front. She's holding back tears.

I clutch her jaw with my left hand, pulling the right one back behind my head. She shivers in my tight grip, whimpering softly. My grip loosens just a bit.

"Are you crying for the punch or for the apology?"

She doesn't stop whimpering. With her eyes still frozen shut, she spouts through a flurry of sobs and hard breaths. "I'm sorry! Please... I really am! It's just so hard t-"

 _WHAM!_

The sound of a limp body falling onto the tile floor quickly follows. I count about four seconds.

The sobbing isn't held back anymore. With eyefuls of tears, Natsuki pulls herself back up next to me using the handles on the side of the bed. The left side of her face glows bright red. She wipes some tears with her jacket, dirtying up her face a bit more. She sniffs hard thrice and leans forward again, jaw up front.

I pull her in with my left hand again. "Natsuki."

She pops open one eye, bloodshot with her crying. I pull her head down to my chest and use my free hand to lift my gown and expose the damage she'd done.

"I-I'm so sorry! Please! I didn't mean to hurt you so much..." She breaks out of my grip and leans far over the bed rail to hug my injured chest, getting my torso filthy and wet with her tears. I rub the back of her head while she cries more over my impediment.

"Hit me again! Do it!" She yells into my chest. "Let it out, I deserve it!" She braces for another hit again, still clinging to me. "Please, just hit me..."

It does not come. She looks up at my stone face, sniffling as her lip quivers and bleeds just a little bit out of the side. I place my hand on her shoulder, causing her to flinch with a light jump.

"Look at me." She does. "If you think punching you felt good, you'd be wrong. I'd do it again, but I don't want to hit you while I'm angry so I won't get carried away." She tightens her grip on me.

"No! No, you have to! Hit me hard! You better! It's not a choice, you baby! Y-You spineless dog! You worthless, wea-"

 _WHAM!_

She doesn't fall this time. I held her back in place.

Jerking her as roughly as I could, I jam my thumbs into her mouth and pull her by the cheeks back toward me.

"Natsuki! STOP!" I yell in her face. She's crying hard again. "You better listen!" She nods quickly.

"Natsuki... I am going to tell you this once. Drop this thing about me having to hit you. I'm not the vengeful type. I will admit I did hit you the first time because I was mad. Now I'm really sorry about it. The second one was because you were getting out of hand. I didn't enjoy it, or either of them!" I pull my hands out and wipe the saliva on the bedsheets. "Now, are you going to apologize or am I going to be kept waiting?"

She blinks.

Twice.

She stands back up from leaning on the bed, wiping her eyes again. She takes a minute to catch her shaky breath.

"Yes. I had a bad night that night, and I'm too sorry to explain how I feel about it, really. I-I promise never to hit you again, and, uh, I'll always be there for you if need anything! Anything! I mean e-even if you just need someone to beat up on. Let me make it up to you in any way I can! No matter what, if you ever need anything, no matter how small, I'll take care of it. I can never undo this. I'll have to live with it until you can forgive me." She paused once more to sniffle. "Anything. Really."

She bows and waits for me to respond.

...

"Natsuki. It's not like you killed me or anything. You don't have to be _that_ guilty. I accept your apology. I forgive you. Really."

The tears are wiped away once more, but this time it's me doing it. I pull her slowly into an embrace, and she leaves another stain on my shoulders as she returns it.

"B-But what about you?"

"You said it yourself. I'll be okay as long as I have someone to fetch me whatever I need, right?"

"Uh-huh! Right!" She bounces on her toes once and grits her teeth as she smiles, eyes filled now with determination.

"But first..." She perks down. "Tell me. What did happen that gave you such a bad time, anyway?"

Natsuki becomes still. It's a nervous stillness.

"I-I just... had a change."

"What kind of change?"

"One that didn't mean good news for me..."

" _What kind of change?_ "

"I..." She sighs. "Okay. When I told my dad about sleeping somewhere else for a night, he flipped out. You don't know this, but he can be pretty... a-abusive at times." I don't say anything. "He thought I was going to spill the beans about him and his abuse so he... threw me out."

I get the feeling that's not all that happened.

"Anyway, he told me to get lost and sent me out. I went to Sayori's house so I could maybe get some sleep and think about my next step, but I guess I was in no shape for it. I couldn't handle your kindness. I lashed out. I had to sleep on a park bench. In the rain! And in my school uniform! Last night, I at least had some newspapers to cover up with... But that's no excuse. It's just... Sayori being so cheery and Yuri getting a message from you... I couldn't stand being so sad while everyone was living in such happiness..."

"Such happiness? Well... I can understand Sayori, but Yuri..." I trail off.

"Yeah, you helped her with something that day when she went to your house-" she clasps her hands on her mouth and goes wide-eyed.

"Natsuki. I already know you saw that. I might have to punch you one more time for it later." She shrinks a little before me. "Anyway, do you know why she cried like she did?" A head shake. "It was because she got kicked out too."

She springs up. "Wait! What? Yuri got kicked out? What was she doing at you house then?"

"She found out my location and... actually, it is probably better that I tell you why she got kicked out in the first place." I motion over to my right, and she takes a seat in the visiting chair.

In about an hour, I told her everything that had been going on between Yuri and I. Her parents kicking her out, how it was my fault, how I took care of her, how she keeps trying to repay me, and how she now is by conversely taking care of me while I heal up.

"W-Wow..." She suddenly looks down. I hear her sob again. "I had no idea! I'm really sorry for putting you in here like I did! What terrible timing..."

This time, I take the situation a little differently. I pull her close and gently stroke her hair and face (where I punched it), speaking gentle nothings and telling her it's okay and she didn't know.

I check the time. It's almost 11:45.

"Uuu..."

"Hm?" She whimpered just then.

"Do you, um..."

"Don't tell me. You want a place to live too, huh?" She just barely nods her head, arms feebly crossed against her chest.

"Well, I don't know you that well..."

"Wha-! B-But you didn't know Yuri that well! A-And I can do lots of chores! And I can bake! And... and I'll take care of those bullies at school for you! And, uh, and..."

"Natsuki. I'm joking. Of course you can stay at my place."

"Oh... heheh. I mean, I'll still do all that stuff I said! If you want, I mean..."

"Natsuki." I place a kind hand on her head, patting it thrice. "It's almost noon time. Why don't you get to school? Here, get something to eat too. Hurry so you can still catch lunch." I hand her a couple of dollars Yuri had brought from my dresser just in case I wanted anything from the vending machines. I actually wasn't sure if she had eaten anything recently, being homeless for the past two days and all that. But if her father was abusive, she probably didn't eat too often anyway. I guess that explains her short stature and... er, cup size.

She eyes the dollars like a small fortune; it was only around seven or so. She clutches it to her chest, just like she did the first time I gave her that protein bar from Sayori. It dawns on me and I say "Oooohh, I get it now."

"Get what?"

"Sorry. Do you remember when Sayori asked me to give you that protein bar and you waited until I left before you ate it?" She nods shyly. "I saw how you ate it. It didn't make sense at the time, but now I know why. Again, sorry."

"It's fine. You couldn't control my life or anything." She realizes the embarrassment and sticks her hands on her hips. "But you should _totally_ feel ashamed for stalking me like that!"

I drop it. "Now, get on to school. Lunch ends in thirty minutes."

And with that, she runs out.

And she runs in.

She gives me a hug.

And with that, she runs out.


	18. Old Friends

And now, I wait.

School's out at 6:00, so I've got around six hours to blow. Actually, no. School gets out at 4:45, but club times last until 6:00. I sigh at myself. I'm still quite bummed about being in this condition. Just being so helpless and immobile is quite the blow to a strapping young man, believe it or not. I guess you don't know what you have until you lose it, huh?

Lunch passes, I had pasta. The hospital food is surprisingly good- ah, well, I mean... it's decent, at least. Er, well, it's... edible. I am able to eat it, is what I'm saying.

Okay, fine. It's better than my cooking. There, I said it. But that's still no huge achievement, mind you!

I finish my orange juice in one go. Putting the glass back down, I think back to Natsuki. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to send her back to school. Her uniform being so dirty like that... but I'm sure the kids know not to mess with her by now. I chuckle to myself, thinking about a club full of tough guys acting hard and intimidating people, and Natsuki being there along with them.

"Hey, you! Punk!" She says, pink hair slinging in the wind. "I gotta bone to pick with you!" Her shiny and high-pitched voice pierces the courtyard at school. The newest member of the weightlifting club runs in fear of the cutesy and skirt-clad cupcake baker, not even five feet tall. I chuckle again.

I remember back to Sayori's sleepover night. How did she get so strong, anyway? For somebody with such tiny proportions, she sure packs the muscles of a bear... I know that firsthand. I think for a second. I bet she actually could beat up those bullies at school for me.

Yuri passes my mind, too. I think of telling her about Natsuki spying on us while she poured out her heart to me about being newly homeless. Would it help, or would it offend her? I weigh the options and decide to coerce Natsuki to tell Yuri herself. I think that's the best option for now. They've been friends for much longer than they have with me, so I think forgiveness will come much more quickly.

I sigh again. I usually relied on games and anime to fill my time, so not having much of either is a little... well, let's just say I'm not having my time filled by much. I spend most of it playing little things on my GPD, but it's no full desktop and PS4 setup...

I knock myself in the head. I can just watch anime on this! It has internet access, and the hospital has Wi-Fi, so... why did I not think of this earlier?

I was just about to sing the only 8 English words in the intro song before I received a text message. I pause the video and check my phone, finding a new message from Yuri.

"I saw Natsuki today! She looked so dirty... Should I try and talk with her?"

I message back, "Wait until after the club."

"We're not having Club today."

"Oh, then just come to the hospital. I need you here for me please." Ooh, I could feel her face turning red through the phone.

"Yes, okay."

I turn back to the anime, putting my phone away again. Well, I guess I might as well be happy about this. I mean, how many times have I wished to stay home from school and watch anime all day, anyway?

* * *

Before the next episode starts, I check the clock. Looks like the next JoJo can wait, it's almost 4:50. The walk to here from the school is about the same length as it is from my house, so they should be here in about ten minutes or less. Man, I hope they bring a pizza or something with them… Wishful thinking, eh?

I lie in wait. Any second now, Sayori and Yuri will burst through the door, snacks blazing. Oh, did I mention that? I ate all of Sayori's snacks already. Every single one. I feel like I've gained seven pounds or something. And there weren't even that many in the bag, to be honest… You know what? I better not ask for more snacks, actually. Healthy foods are a better idea, anyway. Maybe I can ask for some frozen broccoli or something.

It's 4:57 now. I jerk around randomly in the bed to make sure my blood flows properly and to stretch. I yawn, wiping my eyes.

Criminy! Where are they? I check the clock. 4:57 is the time.

…

I check the time once more for good luck's sake. It says in the clock's smug face the same as it did just a second ago. 4:57 is going to be the death of me- no, wait! It changed to 4:58! I feel the vigor refreshed in my fuzzy-feeling body.

I keep waiting for them. Or Natsuki. Or anyone. Anything. My leg bounces.

...

I sit up and fall back into bed, defeated.

I decide to give the thought a rest and get some myself. I turn over to my left side, closing my eyes just for a moment. I think of my next step. Besides healing, I need to get Yuri (and Sayori) to come to terms with Natsuki's apology. I haven't told her yet because I kinda want to surprise her. Don't know why. But Natsuki right now is probably waiting alone in the club room, wondering where the others are, as I would be willing to bet Yuri didn't tell her about not having the club today.

Amusingly, I also feel bad about it. "Where are they? Did they break up?" she might think. I want to be there to give her a playful sock on the nose and blame her for everything. She seems like the type to give playful punches, even at the displeasure of her target. I begin to think about why that is. I think of her dad being the same way, and getting out of hand so that the punches aren't so playful. I shudder again, thinking of Natsuki turning out like that, too.

I hear footsteps in the hall.

"Come in!" I shout, not even waiting for a knock.

"Haha! Looks like he's a psychic, Yuri!"

"Now, now. It can still be a surprise." They pause at the door and it opens after a second or two.

"Sur-PRISE!" Sayori screeches, causing a few annoyed nurses in the hall to shush her. She jumps in, gesturing grandly at Yuri, coming inside with a pizza box in her hands, held in front of her neck awkwardly.

"Sayori said it would be quite a pleasant gift for you to pick up one of... these."

"Pizza."

"Yes, that. I've never personally tried one, but it smells interesting."

Sayori swipes it from her, at the same time slinging my belongings onto my bed and legs to make room on my bedside table. She cracks open the box eagerly, taking in a large whiff and sighing sensually over the vegetables and pepperoni.

"Yuri, I can't believe you've never had a pizza," I question. She doesn't seem to hear me much, glowering and critically inspecting the suspicious flat food. She wafts it, weighing its ups and downs.

"It's cut like that on purpose?"

"Duh! Of course. Silly!" Sayori is already mugging her grubby little hands on a slice, ripping it off the rest of the pie, not even using a plate off the top of the box. She swipes one of only two packets of ranch dressing, too.

Being the gentleman I am, I gesture for Yuri to take one before me, offering her a plate. She hesitantly accepts.

"Everyone just shares this one?"

"Yuri, it is quite common for people to share foodstuff, believe it or not. Just try to touch only the piece you'll eat."

"O-Oh. Okay. Then I shall take this piece." She politely picks up the piece next to Sayori's missing one, maneuvering it onto her plastic plate. She begins mimicking Sayori, too, scrunching up the crust to straighten the slice. I've already taken a piece now, but I wait to see what she does first. Sayori is already messily grabbing for seconds between us. I bat her hand away from the other ranch, claiming it for myself and Yuri.

"It's... very good, actually." She perks up and swallows. "Sorry. I didn't mean to talk with my mouth full." I open the other ranch and slop a little onto her plate.

"Try it now."

While she does, I calculate in my head the rest of the pizza. It's cut into eighths, and we've eaten four altogether. I plan to save two for Natsuki if she wants them. I bat off Sayori's hand again.

"Isn't two enough?" She giggles, embarrassed.

"Sorry. I guess you need it a bit more than I do."

I glance back, watching Yuri excitedly take her own second slice. The ranch is done for on her plate, so I give her the last of mine. I pick up the sixth slice and close the box.

"Alright, you guys. Party's over." I check the time. I don't know when Natsuki will be here, or if she'll even come. "I'll save these two piece for later. I really appreciate it. Before you even got here, I was just thinking about pizza, too!"

"How convenient!" Yuri looks pleased.

"Oh, were you?" Sayori eyes the box greedily.

"Yeah... anyway, I have something to tell you guys."

They look curiously. Looks like for Natsuki's sake, I'm going to have to tell them now.

"Natsuki came in to see me last night." Yuri immediately chokes and starts coughing. Sayori jumps knees-first onto my bed, towering over me.

"What did she say? Did she come to finish the job? Are you okay?"

I push her off with her shoulders. "Yes, I'm fine! She came and... apologized." They don't move. "Yes, I forgave her."

They both relax.

"Yuri said you'd hit her back if you saw her again."

"I did most certainly not!" We both laugh at Yuri's protest.

"I know you didn't. Haha. Alright, she should be back in a bit. I think she said she'd visit me after today, and I want no animosity towards her, got it? I'll explain what happened in detail when she comes back."

Just then, a knock is heard.

...

"Come in." I shout. The other girls look worriedly back at me.

Natsuki opens the door, yelping and jumping back out when she finds two extra visitors.

"No, no! Come in, Natsuki! Come on."

After a second, she does come back in, striding with her short legs and her hands glued to her hips.

"Well, you don't have to tell me! I just got surprised is all!"

My face hardens at her. "Drop it." I sternly point. She slumps her shoulders.

"Did you already tell them?" I nod. "Then... sorry, everyone."

They look at me. Then to Natsuki. Then back at me. I gesture with my head. Yuri steps up first.

"Natsuki. What you did was... reprehensible. I can't hardly imagine how you'll make it up!" Natsuki doesn't say anything, only bowing her head and folding her hands. Yuri seems taken back. She lightly presses a hand to her sternum.

"Hey! You have to make it up to me, too! He's my friend, too, you know! You can't just hurt him like this and get away with it!" She gives Natsuki a naturally weak slap on the top of the head.

Natsuki twitches her head to the side, stifling a snide insult. "Of course, Sayori!" She strains through gritted teeth, trying her best to smile. "Whatever you want." I was proud of her self-control there.

"Alright, well that can be for later. For now, come eat." I hold up the box, the few pieces inside sliding around.

"Oh, alright! I haven't had a pizza in weeks..."

"Yuri, Sayori. While she eats, allow me to tell you of everything that's happened to our friend thus far."

Natsuki nods, mouth stuffed.

"Yuri, can you get some extra chairs?" Before she walks off, Natsuki lets the box and a stray piece in it fall onto the bed. She pushes Yuri back to me and runs out on her own.

Right, I forgot, I now have _two_ servants. Mwahahaha...


	19. All the Kisses I Have, Apparently

"So... that's what happened..." Sayori looks like she's going to cry. She flies out of her seat, tackling Natsuki in a crushing hug. I feel the bitter tears wept onto her uniform. She pulls her face off for a second, and I see it's gotten a few dirty spots on it from touching Natsuki. Yuri joins in not too long after, but doesn't cry like Sayori does. Natsuki stands still, letting her friends forgive her wholeheartedly.

"Natty! I'm sorry I said you had to make it up to us! I promise to help you if I can!"

"Sayori, that's already taken care of."

"Huh?" She sniffles and wipes her snot on the jacket of her uniform, also spotted with dirt from Natsuki and getting it on her face.

"Natsuki is going to live with me. It's a little sudden, I know, but she needs a place to stay."

"Oh. That's great! You're so nice! I wish I could stay at your house, too..."

"Haha, nope. Not happening. It's already enough with Yuri there, too."

...

"Wait, what?" Sayori darts her eyes around.

I just realized what I said. I slap my face. Natsuki doesn't seem surprised.

"Yeah. I don't mind living with her. She is my friend, and stuff." Yuri nods in agreement.

"Wait, what?" Sayori again.

"Okay, you guys will live fine together, I'm sure. Natsuki, I'll need you to do Yuri's chores. She can tell you what they are."

"Don't worry, my dad made me do _lots_ of chores. I know what to take care of when I get there."

"Okay, and I'll have Yuri make a copy of her key for you."

"Wait, _WHAT_?" Sayori shouts at us.

"We've been living together." Yuri and I both say in unison. I give her a rundown on what I told Natsuki. I tell her about Yuri being thrown out too because of me, how I took her in, how she's trying to repay me however she can and I keep denying it, all the way up to right now.

"And nobody told me about this, why?"

"Well, we were going to, but..." I start.

"Things didn't go as planned. Sorry you had to find out like this." Yuri finishes.

"Another thing," I bounce up in bed and pull Yuri over to me. The two across from us scream as we kiss.

"Ew, what the _heck_ , Yuri! When did you start _kissing boys_?" Natsuki's look of disgust curls her face up.

"Yeah! Why didn't I ever get one of those? I'm your best friend!" Sayori adds.

We both laugh, holding each other the best we could, me being in a bed.

"Now, now, Ms. Brando." Yuri taunts, goofy smile plastered all over her kissable face, "Don't be jealous~!"

You'd think Natsuki would flip out, but she just looks stunned. She turns to me, mouth ajar. "What did you do to her?"

"I brought her out of a shell. All she needed was someone to listen." I glare a dagger at her and she shies away.

"I would've talked, she just never wanted to open up..." I look at Yuri and she shakes her head just a little bit. Natsuki shrinks even more.

" _Anyway_..." I change the subject. "How about some good news? The nurse says my ribs will be ready for probation in just a week! The fractures will be okay as long as I keep them wrapped and don't breathe too hard before I get the brace off." Light applause and cheer all around. Yuri hugs me again, around the neck, of course. Natsuki seems to be the most relieved.

"Well, it's around a quarter past six. Let's get ready to pack up and leave. Uh, I meant you guys. Not me."

Natsuki steps over, giving Yuri the "Beat it!" gesture. She slinks into the bed to hug me where Yuri once stood. She's short, so it's more like she crawls into the bed with me awkwardly just to give me a hug (which, I might add, she's not very good at hugging). She harrumphs to save face after having to hug- ugh- a _boy_.

After we break, I don't even wait for Sayori to jump on me and give me the last hug, and I let out a sharp _"oof!"_ as she lands. A sheepish "Sorry! I forgot, the ribs thing!" follows. She supports herself, but continues her full-body straddle to hug me. Taking the opportunity, she quickly pecks me on the lips, giggling and bouncing off the bed.

"Hey, Sayori!"

"Sorry, but I was your friend first! I deserve one, at least."

"Yeah, yeah, fine. You get off scot-free, but just is once, okay?" She giggles again and excitedly nods. I send them out, as visiting hours are pretty much over. Natsuki is the last to leave, and stays behind the others just a step, stopping at the door. She turns tentatively around and steps back over to my bedside, fiddling with her fingers.

"I mean... if the other two got a kiss, shouldn't I get one too? I mean, you don't have to or anything, I just... wondered if you wanted to or something..."

"Nuh-uh."

"Ehhh? But you forgave me and everything, right?"

"True as that is, you're going have to earn yours, missy."

She clenches her fists in the air. "Yeah, right! You'll be so made up you'll have no choice but to give me every kiss you have!" She proceeds to threaten me by shaking her fist and runs after the other girls, laughing to herself giddily. I hope those two get along at the house. Just in case if they somehow don't, I'll text Sayori and tell her to watch them for me.

"ikay Il'l keep my eye one them :]" is her response. I sigh, settling down in my bed once again. I always feel so sad for them to leave. The nurses here are nice, but they have jobs to do and don't need to be bothered. Other than them, though, it's pretty quiet around here, except for the occasional child screaming bloody murder over getting a flu shot. It gets old pretty fast.

I decide it's better to just get some sleep and pass the time like that instead. I'll figure out how to waste the day tomorrow, and then after that, the next six sequential days until they allow me to walk normally again. It really starts to occur to me how much school I'm going to be missing and the mountain of makeup work I'm going to have to spend a plethora of sleepless nights doing when I get back, not to mention catching up on the lessons, too. I'd ask Sayori for notes, but I don't think she has any. At all. Moreover, Yuri and Natsuki don't have any of my classes. What a nightmare!

"Oh well…" I say to myself. "Two skulls, two stones; the rest is just icing. I'll leave tomorrow's problems to tomorrow's me. Carpe Diem and all that." And with that last thought, I catch another swift trip to dream land. Maybe I'll dream about Yuri and Natsuki getting along?

My sleep is deep and relaxed. I can feel it. Maybe this super soft mattress is getting to me.

* * *

I crack my eyes and leg twitches. Morning already? Hmmm…

No new messages. The time is 6:55. I yawn and hurt my jaw a little. Another day, another day, another day, another day. That's all it is right now. An endurance round, if you will. Whatever, I can definitely ride it out, no problem. I pull the remote off of the table.

"I wonder what kinds of houses the Joneses are interested in purchasing today?"

* * *

"Aw, naw, girl! Now, I know y'all 'bout to pick the townhouse, no question!"

"Well, my husband and I have been thinking, and we're going with the condo by the lake."

"Freaking unbelievable! That house didn't even have three bathrooms in it! You've got to be kidding me…"

I cross my arms bitterly. Can you believe it? "Condo by the beach" my foot… I check the time and feel like I need to vomit. Couple of minutes after four o'clock. I can't believe how long I watched that… I click off the TV and stretch like there's no tomorrow, breathing a harrowed sigh of relief afterward. Sitting in bed all day really breaks your spirit, believe it or not.

I sit totally still for a moment, noticing the stillness and quietness of the hospital. It's almost disturbing how silent this place is right now. Isn't it busy out there? I can almost feel the blood being pumped around me. I listen hard for anything.

The nurse coming in startles me. I gasp for relaxation after she brings in a blood test needle and I end up smiling bitterly at it. My veins are small, so it usually takes a bit… but I wonder why I need blood tests when the only thing wrong with me are partially broken bones?

Anyway, we get it done. The girls should be arriving soon. It turns out that they are putting the club on hiatus until I recover so they will have enough members again.

The anticipation is killing me.

...

The familiar and soft knock at the door does not come. Instead, a bullet punch of hits assaults the door to let me know who was leading the walk to the hospital today.

"Natsuki, you don't need to knock so hard!" She lets herself in, patting Yuri on the shoulder as she passes. Sayori doesn't seem to be with them.

"I thought you might have been asleep!"

"At this hour, when you come to visit and it's the highlight of my day?"

"W-Well, yeah. You lazybones. All you do is sit in bed all day!" She gives me a killer smile along with that jab.

"... Fair enough. What's the latest?" Yuri tries to say something but Natsuki cuts her off.

"Yuri left the place in bad shape."

"See here, Natsuki!" Yuri objects, shrinking back afterwards, "That's not what happened…" I glare at Yuri. She shrinks back. "Maybe a little," she squeaks.

"How was it, Natsuki?"

"Oh, damn where do I start? Well, first off, I saw that you had some nice plates, bowls and cutlery proudly being displayed in the sink. It looked like, um… all of it. Next, I found your living room a mess of mud and scrapes (presumably from moving furniture around, it looked like). There was one more thing…"

"What?"

"You know all those anime DVDs by the entertainment center?"

Yeah…?" I lower my head.

"Yep. They were out of order."

"Gah! Yuri, what have you been doing?"

I look over to her, trying my best not to look angry. She was crouched with her knees tucked in and rubbing the floor nervously with her finger. She whimpered and covered her head when she saw that I looked at her.

"I didn't mean to get them out of order! I was just 'letting loose' like you said I needed to do more and I knocked them over, a-and I forgot which order they were in!" She shivers a bit. I rub my forehead.

"So, what of this, then?" I turn to Natsuki, who is beaming now.

"I fixed it for you! Your DVDs, the floors, the dishes, the fridge, the bathrooms, the bedrooms, and your own disgusting room." Taking a moment to register what was said, I shake my head.

"Wait, you did all that in one day?"

"I told you about my dad, right?" I take a deep breath at that statement. "Oh, but I didn't know exactly what order they were in originally, so I just had to use my best judgement." I nod at her and turn back to Yuri.

"I-I tried to clean it back up! The house, I mean, not just the DVDs. I've never done it, so…"

"Yuri, just what do you know how to do in terms of chores?"

"I can… I can polish shoes, I can, um, polish silverware. I can sew pretty well, and… personal hygiene?" I begin to think to myself as I stare at my hands in my lap, almost ignoring Yuri. A moment passes. "I tried polishing the silverware before, but you didn't really have any proper polish, so I… improvised."

I don't even want to ask Yuri how she 'improvised' polish. I don't move my head at all. I simply stare forward.

"Natsuki." I finally turn.

"Ye~s?" She puts a hand by her ear dramatically, other hand on her hip proudly.

"Thank you." I say plainly.

"What was that? I didn't hear you." She snickers to herself.

I roll my eyes and sit up in bed, grabbing her by the collar. Her "Hey, what gives?" rings throughout the room. I pull her onto my lap and lay her gently against me. I just barely whisper.

"Thank you, Natsuki. I don't know what I would've done without you." She wiggles lightly after hearing it. She's more surprised than anything.

"Yeah. I mean, anything for you, right? Just cuz I'm staying at your house and stuff…" She jumps off me, quickly realizing what was transpiring. She turns to hide her red face.

"... and because Yuri's a big baby!"

Yuri is still in the same position she has been in. She doesn't bother refuting the statement. I hear her sniffle once. I move to the side of my bed and point at her on the floor.

"Yuri. I was going to teach you how to do those chores. Instead, I think Natsuki would do a better job of it than I would. From here on, she is in charge until I say so."

"B-But! N-"

"No buts. It's important, and it's for your own good. You said you wanted to learn, right?"

"I mean… I wanted to learn from you, though. Don't think I didn't at least try! I felt so ashamed of not being able to clean your house properly! Polishing is like cleaning, right?"

"No, it's not. Yuri, I understand. Really, I do. But things aren't going so super smoothly lately. I can't dump everything on Natsuki, so you need to pick up the slack. She'll teach you well, I'm sure." I turn to Natsuki now.

"About you. Don't think you can run her ragged on the first day! She is a delicate and frail little flower, and you will treat her as such! This process will be for learning and teaching. If I think you've been riding her too hard, you'll hear from me, got it?" Natsuki's eyes are shrunken. Yuri's too. I soften quickly and address them both.

"Look, guys. I didn't mean to sound so harsh. I'm sorry. It's just a bit frustrating not being there myself. I wanted to teach Yuri those things. I didn't want Natsuki to have to clean up after her messes constantly. I wanted to do it. I hate to sound so mean, but that's just the way things have to be right now." I gesture to the hospital bed. "... for all of us."

I pause.

"But don't think I'm not proud. Yuri's trying her best and Natsuki has some real, serious work ethic. With both of you working together, you'll learn more about each other through your efforts, and become better people for it."

They both look on the verge of tears. I lift my arms so they can both hug me at once. While they do, I reflect on what I said. That was particularly well-spoken of me, but I feel like I missed something...

"Alright, you two. Get to work. Yuri, learn everything you can. Natsuki, teach like… well, just don't teach like your dad, okay?" I mean it heartfelt and both of them nod with determination. They turn to leave, but Natsuki turns back and grips my ankles.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What? I- oh, right!" I face palm slightly. I glance to Yuri.

"You have to leave for a second. Sorry, but it's personal. I promise it's nothing weird." She nods and leaves without a word.

"Alright, Natsuki. You kept your word about making sure that I had everything I needed. I'm very impressed with your work, considering how I remember my house looking…" I shudder at Yuri's past couple of days living there. "But you've pulled through wonderfully. Come get it, because it's yours." I lean forward.

She wastes no time, climbing into the bed to sit back onto my lap, straddling me with authority. This time, it's her pulling me by the gown's chest as she plants a rough one messily all over my lips. She backs off after just barely a second, face reddening.

"Ha! I knew you couldn't resist!" She shouts in my face. Trying to hide her boiling blush, she leans back and crosses her leg in the air and lays it on my chest with a haughty arrogance, accidentally ending up shoving a glimpse of her pink panties in my face. Reddening even more after realizing what she had done, she pushes her skirt down quickly before she claws at my face with her short nails.

"Y-You pervert! That was on purpose!"

"It's your fault!" I shout, blocking her hands. I shove her off the bed, causing her to be thrown onto the floor on her butt. I lean over the bed rail and point at the door. "Get home! Yuri's waiting for you outside!"

Rubbing where she landed, she quickly bounces back onto her feet, glowering in my face. "You better be ready for next time! I won't stop kissing your ugly mug so quickly! Y-You better be grateful!"

Trying to remain as dignified as possible, she stomps out, puffs her cheeks and gives a massive harrumph in my direction.

But to me it sounded more like her stifling a giggle.


	20. A Brand New Day

"Alright, sir, let's try standing you up."

The others looked at me in anticipation. I gave a thumbs-up to them.

The past week has been slow and dragged on like there was no tomorrow. Every day was just me wasting time until they all came to see me after school. It's probably the only thing that kept me going. Yuri's kindness, Sayori's jokes and snacks, and Natsuki's help all made that wasted time just a bit more worthwhile, knowing I'd be able to see them afterwards. I think back on each of them.

Yuri, although it alienated the other two girls, always gave me as much love as she could, even lying in bed next to me when possible. We'd kiss and cuddle while they stood in front of us awkwardly, but we didn't mind. She'd pat my brace and kiss it to make me feel better. Of course, I'd always ask for one on my face, too. After all, the face hurt way more than the ribs did. She kept trying to get me things the whole week like she said she would, only to get beaten to the punch by Natsuki every time. Yuri just wasn't fast enough.

Sayori constantly made sure to keep everyone filled with plenty of morale. She's really a bundle of joy all the time. There wasn't a second that we spent together that she didn't brighten things up or use her 'fang-shway' or whatever to try and improve the room. She'd often bring a poster or trinket for me to keep the room lively and less boring. Not to mention those snacks… we already know how that one goes.

Now, with Natsuki, things have been a little more… physical. She knew I was pretty much incapacitated in my bed for now, but that didn't stop her from making sure I got my regular exercise. Whether we arm wrestled for hours (I lost every time) or just stretched my legs (much to Sayori's childish pleasure), there was hardly a dull moment during the two-and-a-half hours all three of them had to fill as much of as possible.

Yeah, we've had some trouble distributing time evenly among them all. Some days, one would take too much or another would butt in early… one time, Sayori almost took up the whole day just by interrupting so much! And before you ask, the answer is no; I have only kissed again with Yuri since last week. I can see Sayori and Natsuki's jealousy, though, when we kiss in front of them. Sayori's more open about it, but I don't think Natsuki would ever admit hers.

The nurse sits me up by moving the back of the bed. "Now, if you feel any discomfort in your chest, then just lay back down. The way your weight is distributed when you stand up could mean bad news, so don't hesitate to stop me from picking you up out of the bed, okay?" I nod at her.

She was about to start, but a sharp "Wait!" stops her. We both turn to see Natsuki crushing her hands together. The nurse looks at her quizzically.

"Is something wrong, miss?"

"Well, no…. but I think it should be me to help him up."

Yuri turns her head. "Why's that?"

"Because… it's my fault he's like this in the first place. So, I should be the one to get him out, right?" A pink strip falls across her face. I wave back the nurse slightly and gesture to Natsuki with my other hand. She hurries over and holds my chest with great care, as if trying to calm it down. She flashes me a nervous but somehow confident smile for a second before coaxing my legs to the edge of the bed.

My shoulders are pulled, too, so that I'm now fully sitting up on the bed's side. The rail was already off. Natsuki is wracked with nerves, waiting for me to shift my weight and stand once again. She's pushed up against me, ready to catch me if I were to fall, and hugging me tight. She whimpers slightly, but I am the only one who can hear it. I take a deep breath, and the nurse looks pleased at it.

I push the bed and fall an inch onto my feet, staggering against my counterweight. She grunts a bit to support me but I stabilize quickly. I haven't stood in almost a whole two weeks by now, so it's almost like doing it for the first time. I have to hug Natsuki back so I can stand easier, but she's too short and I end up squashing her face into my chest as I grip tightly around her head. She shouts something at me, but it's too muffled to make out.

For a moment, I stand still and she does too. I loosen my grip. When she feels it, she rips her head out of me and takes a giant gasp for air, panting but not letting go. She inspected me quickly before loosening her grip slowly next. After a second, she takes a small step back to let me go completely. I wobble just for a second, feeling a good amount of dizzy rushing on. I reach out for a second, expecting a face full of floor.

I do feel a pressure, but it's not the floor. Taking a second to gather my wits, I look around to find myself just inches _above_ the floor. Looking to my midsection, Natsuki is found holding me up with heavy straining and hard, shallow breathing. She was kneeling when she caught me, and my weight falling onto her somehow didn't crush her. Such formidable strength! Even most boys my age couldn't have done that...

I'm slowly maneuvered into a sitting position, with my savior being as careful as she could with me. I swallow as much air as I can when I'm set down. She rests on her knees and leans on the bed next to me.

"S-Sorry, Natsuki."

"Yeah, whatever. Not like I could just let you fall, right?"

I chuckle and my head falls in her direction. I want to show my appreciation with an actual hug, but now is not really the time. We both catch our breath for a second. I notice the other two girls and the nurse have both crowded around us, wondering about whether or not we were okay. Natsuki waves them off.

"I've got it, I've got it!" She kneels again next to me. "Now, ready to try again?" I nod at her, reaching out again. She takes my weight back up and pulls me by the hands so I can stand up more on my own this time. It's slow, but I end up staggering again to my feet. I still have to lean on her for support.

Regardless, I do my best to take a bow at the others. They clap softly and cheer for me. Yuri comes up and hugs me (and Natsuki).

"Great! Wonderful! Splendiferous!" Her grip is tight, holding me as if I was almost lost for good. "How nice it is to hug you standing up again!" Natsuki shouts something muffled again, this time her face being crushed into Yuri's chest instead of mine. I push Yuri back just a step. Natsuki gasps and clears her throat.

"Like I was saying. Let's take it slow, okay?" Everyone gives an affirmative nod. The nurse has already moved to beside the door, which is where Natsuki and I were headed. The others weren't far behind.

"Now, do realize you can't go home just yet!" The nurse says as she holds the door for us. "We are just making sure you can walk. Until you can- by yourself, I mean- you're going to have to practice and keep at it for as long as I necessary."

We all sigh in disappointment, but know what she is saying is correct. I step off and pull away Natsuki's hands.

"No sweat!" I do a little jig the best I can. "I just had a rough start. I'm fine, really!" Everyone stares at me. I'm trying my best to keep my nausea a secret while I stand before them all. I take deep breaths and it calms me down. I am starting to feel better.

Sayori looks more than amazed. "Wowie! It's like your all better!" She scrunches her limbs together as she inspects me with admiration. The other two also look impressed.

"Can I get my clothes already?" The nurse shakes her head.

"I'm sorry, but we have to make sure just for one more day you can walk with perfection and without flaw."

I snap my fingers, frustrated to leave the hospital. Everyone sighs and I walk back to my room the best I can. Looks like tomorrow I won't be wasting time. I have to practice walking then.

The nurse warns the girls of their time being almost up. They all come to say their goodbyes, and Yuri leaves a kiss to remember her by. I cling to their presence as they slowly leave, one by one. I wring my hands as I fall into a restless sleep.

* * *

Alright, it is now morning again. I force myself out of bed, so it looks like this will hopefully be the last day of school I miss. I have become determined to get working and into top form by the time I'm visited. I've already shown them that I can walk without further injury to my chest, so it's just a matter of making up that full two weeks' worth of lost walking and muscle deterioration. It couldn't have been that bad, right? No way I could have lost so much…

I get up on my own, off the bed, and onto the floor. This time it goes much more smoothly for me; I don't even need someone to lean on. Of course, I still grip the bed, but it's clear that I'm doing very good. Still holding onto the bed, I put one foot in front of the other, and soon I'll be walking across the floor. Just put one foot in front of the other. Soon, I'll be walking out the door! No sweat, I can be walking in an hour at this rate!

I lean heavily on the bed. Who am I kidding? Two steps... I call for the nurse with the control pad, now sitting on the end of the mattress. I wait a second for her to arrive.

"Yes sir?"

"Can you get me a walker, please?"

"Of course, sir." She smiles as she leaves, returning in just a minute and setting it open-side in front of me. She is thanked and leaves me to my own devices.

I get out of bed again, this time leaning on my new apparatus. It should be much easier than before, as now I can lean forward and walk straight. My speed should also be increased. I stretch the best I can, yawning for maximum bodily relaxation. I inch over to my bedside table, grabbing my earbuds. I set my music to my most energetic mix.

Time to get moving.

* * *

"La la la, la la la la! Welcome to the Japari Park!" I wail to nobody in particular. By now, I've finished walking and have been jogging the best I can in the small room. The walker sits dormant by the corner. I stretch my legs, still standing.

"Not even dizzy anymore." I get up and throw a few punches. I slip into the bathroom and grab a towel to wipe some sweat on my face and torso. All I need to do now is wait until one of the girls signs me out of this place. And what luck! It's almost time for their visit. I think for a moment, hatching a nasty plot. I walk easily over to what has been my bed for much too long and- quite literally- jump into it, covering up and tossing my towel into the hamper. Good timing, too, because the knock was just heard!

"Come in…" I rasp.

"Ready to go?" Sayori marches in, slinging her skirt around as she walked.

"Oh… I don't know, Sayorikins… I'm not feeling so good today…" I'm laid over in bed, turned away from them.

"Sayori, move!" Yuri uses her extremely rare shouting voice and rushes over to see me. Sayori is practically shoved out of the way anyway as the worrier herself bends over to fall over me, laying her ear the best she could over my heart to listen. I can feel her shaking. I immediately become soaking in guilt for her. I mean, I knew she'd be worried, but I didn't think she would be so… really really worried. I rehatch the plan, panicking as to how I can play it off.

"Hm? Wha?" I say, turning over. "Oh, hey guys. You woke me up…" Smooth. I peek at them, finding Sayori relieved that I was just sleeping, and Natsuki clearly not buying it. Regardless, I give a giant fake yawn and stretch again. Yuri slings her arms around me while I stretch.

"Ack, hey! Yuri, the ribs! Hey!" She loosens her grip. She glares at my face and then sighs deeply.

"Sorry, I was just hoping nothing bad had happened on today of all days. That really gave me a scare."

"Sorry. I usually don't like to sleep during the day anyway." I pat her head, even though she's standing a good two feet above me laying down. I wave her off and clear my throat.

"Are you guys ready?" They all nod and Natsuki gets ready by the bedside. I wave her off, too. When she steps back, I slip easily out of bed, presenting myself in grandeur. I flash a smirk to all of them.

"I've been practicing all day." They all run to group hug me, Yuri laughing into my hair. I drop my arms first, dispersing them with anticipation.

"Well, who's going to sign me out? Natsuki…" She pumps a fist once and sprints out of the room. I spend a second of mirth, taking a second to ruffle Sayori's hair and steal her bow.

"Hey! I need that!"

"Oh yeah, what for?"

Sayori gives me a box to the chest, grazing my brace. "Meanie!" she pouts, grabbing for her little bow again. I let her have it and she nervously runs to refasten it, popping into the bathroom to check the mirror.

She walks back out, bow crooked, sticking her tongue at me. She flops down in a chair and pouts. Rolling my eyes, I slide over to her to sit in the next chair. She turns her whole body away, with arms crossed. I creep my hands up on her back, tickling her slightly. I know she's ticklish, and is now doing her best not to giggle at my touch.

We're cut short by the high-pitched voice that went to sign me out. "Hey, come on! You're out of here!" We all rose save for Sayori, still doing her best to pout at me.

"I guess we'll just have to leave her here…" I say slyly to Yuri. Sayori jerks her head up worriedly, and runs over, legs jiggling slightly as she ran. I notice for the first time that she overall looks a little more… weighty. Nothing too major, but it shows just a bit on her thighs. I guess that she has over the past week become in even worse shape than she was before, clearly ignoring my advice to eat healthier. Still, even though she's a little chubby, I find it cute. I put my arm around her and Yuri as I strut down the halls, Natsuki tagging along.

"So, what will you do now that you're able-bodied?" Yuri leans her head over onto mine gently.

"Well, first, I'm going to check and see how you're doing with your chores. Then I'll probably do something nice for Natsuki for her time." I feel a soft but firm knock on the back of my head.

"Maybe you don't understand, you big dummy. I'm already staying at your house, so you better not give me a single thing!" I crane my head back at her.

"Now, now. My house, my rules. If I say we're doing something nice, then something nice will we be doing. No buts!"

A soft groan is my only response. We find the end of the hall and a nurse that waits to bring us out. I step out the doors, breaking away from the pair holding me and running to the curb, taking in a huge breath of the fresh air.

"It's a beautiful day in Doki Town!" I shout to the buildings around me, listening for the short echo it leaves. The other girls catch up.

I still know the way home, but I let myself be guided anyway by my two lovely escorts. They walk a few steps ahead, leaving Natsuki and I to walk side by side not too far behind them. I know she wants to say something, but can't in front of the others.

My home is in range and inbound. I think of how it will look with all the work that's been done on it.

"Did Yuri give you a spare key?"

"Yeah. It works fine." She doesn't look at me. I lightly tug at one of her pink pigtails.

"What?"

"Have you two been getting along in there?"

"... Yeah. Yuri's kind of… eccentric."

"How do you mean?"

"It just… everything she does is… terrible." I lower my gaze, watching Yuri's back as she walked up to my gate, opening it without hesitation. We all step onto my yard and let her open my door, too. She holds it for us.

I went inside last. I carefully inspect every detail in the house.

Floors, clean and… newly wiped! All furniture looking pristine. Kitchen is spotless, and no dishes in the sink. Walls fine, TV and remote in place… I run to check my shelves. I sigh in relief. All my DVDs are not in order, but at least they aren't damaged and a few individual series are in order. I turn, and Yuri looks away. Natsuki lounges on my couch, cute smirk on her face.

"Something wrong?" She grins.

"No… it's actually a little unsettling how perfect everything is…" I steal a quick look at Yuri again. She's a little red in the face. Natsuki yawns real dramatically and lays out further in my couch.

"Alright, alright. I get it." I step over to where she lays, kneeling next to her relaxed face. "Natsuki, you're the best. Feel free to live as leisurely as you want around here." I pat her tummy.

She says nothing, just taking off her uniform jacket and vest, tossing it at my chest. She crosses her hands and lays them behind her head. I roll my eyes and laugh.

"Say, Yuri…" I hold out Natsuki's clothes for her. "Let's see if you've learned how to use the washing machine."


	21. A Confession and Cheese Broccoli

Contrary to my great fears, Yuri had actually done a decent job learning her new chores. I'm glad, as I hated the thought of putting Natsuki through more and more work after knowing where she came from. I let her lay on the couch for the rest of the night, making sure not to bother her (even though it's my favorite pace to sit). The other two girls spend the night until Sayori has to go home and I decide to get dinner ready after she leaves. It was almost 7:00, so it might be a little late for eating, but that's no excuse not to. I don't know what they've been eating while I was out, so I just decide on... let's see, how about just spaghetti? It's easy and I can make a lot of it.

As soon as the sauce is done, the noodles are too. I call Yuri down to eat, but I set up a plate for Natsuki and bring it over to her.

"Anything to drink?" I say as I hand her the plate.

"Milk... if it's okay." I notice that even in her relaxed state, she still tries not to ask for much. She's been living here for a week, so she probably knows there is juice and punch in the fridge. I bring her a tall glass of the requested substance, and she doesn't even sit up to begin eating. Yuri makes it down the stairs and serves herself. I follow quickly.

We all eat and I turn on some anime. It's JoJo. Natsuki didn't seem too amused, but Yuri was way into it. Almost too much so...

"This is Anime? I've never seen it." Yuri can't pry her eyes off of the TV.

"No, anime is not the name of the show, it's a category of program." I educate her.

"It's... interesting." Those were our only words until it was over. I click off the TV altogether after the episode. Only 7:30 in the evening, but I decide to call it a night anyway. I need to be ready for school tomorrow. It's going to be a mountain to make up in my lost time...

Yuri decides to follow me up, with Natsuki probably going to end up sleeping on the couch. Half way up the stairs, Yuri pulls my shoulder lightly.

"There aren't any real life vampires and reality bending monster men, are there?" I chuckle and wave at her.

"Of course not! That's silly. There's nobody with the powers to control minds and bend the universe to their will."

A knock is heard. I run back down stairs and open the door to find Sayori.

"Did you leave something here?"

"No, I just came by to say hello for comedic timing!"

"What...?"

"Well, bye-bye!" She leaves. I turn back to Yuri in the stairs and shrug. We travel back upstairs quickly and stand in the hall, across from each other.

"Say, Yuri, where did Natsuki sleep while I was out?"

She giggles with a light blush, rolling her eyes back as she thought of the past week. "She slept on your bed." she points at me.

"I might have a talk with her about that. Why didn't you stop her?"

"Because... um..."

"Yuri. Why?" I put my hands on my hips. "You better tell me the truth. I won't be angry, I promise."

"Well... she wanted to, uhh..."

"Yes...?"

"She wanted to smell you as she fell asleep every night."

"What? That's... a little disturbing." I contemplate it for a second. I then look up, peering back at Yuri. "Was she the only one?"

"Well goodnight!" Her voice quakes like a jackhammer.

"Yuri!" I step across the hall to grab her.

"No! Of c-course not! I'd n-never do something l-like that!" I give her my best 'are you kidding me?' look. I suddenly hatch another plan.

"Well, that's too bad..." I say, throwing my arms up, defeated. "At first, I thought you might have wanted to sleep in my bed tonight so you could smell me, too. That's not weird, is it?" My act is perfectly innocent. Yuri twitches slightly. Her face burns, but I can tell it's more with being angry at herself than embarrassment.

"Right. Well, goodnight." I quickly close my door and hurry over to my bed. I smell the sheets. Natsuki. She didn't wash my sheets after sleeping on them, and apparently showering regularly isn't a habit of hers. I also smell my soap just a little bit by the pillow, so it confirms my suspicion about Yuri, too.

* * *

I wake up without my alarm clock. It looks like I forgot to set it. Remembering that I have to make Natsuki a nice breakfast today and do something else nice for her like I said I would, I dress posthaste and carefully run down the stairs, trying not to wake her if she's still asleep. She is, and is sprawled on her back, one leg and one arm on the floor and no blanket. Her plate and glass lie by the couch legs by her head. I try and not glance at her... exposure in that position, focusing more on making breakfast.

An omelette au fromage and bacon. I'm surprised the fridge is still stocked like it is... did Natsuki do the shopping? And if so, where did either of them get the money? I hear Natsuki cough twice before slowly sitting up.

"Good morning at you, eh?"

She mumbles something which I can only assume is the reciprocal. Luckily, the first omelette is just about finished, so I sprinkle a few spices and set everything up on a plate in front of her before she sits down hazily at the table. I find one or two dark circles under her eyes. I get her some orange juice, too, trying not to stare at her. I start the other omelette for Yuri, setting some bacon aside for her.

Before I go up to get her while the omelette finishes on the stove, I slip behind Natsuki and give her a hug room behind, kissing her on the back of the head.

"Happy birthday, sweetie." I laugh and leave her to shake the world with her grumbling. Not sure why I did that. It's not her birthday, (that's sometime in March, I think,) but I guess I just wanted to see her smile. Maybe she really isn't looking forward to my surprise? I make it up the stairs, anyway, and knock for Yuri.

"Come on, Yuri! It's breakfast time!"

"Eh? Oh... okay." Sounds like I just woke her up, too. I bolt downstairs, grabbing her plate of breakfast and bolting back up. I knock again.

"Are you decent?"

"Uh... I guess."

I step inside. She's still in her pajamas, so I present the plate in a grand fashion to her, laying it on the bedside table and bowing away. She half-shouts a thanks.

This morning is a little weird... everyone is so tired. But I guess it's just a coincidence. I use the leftover scraps from the other two breakfasts to make my own. Natsuki and I eat in general silence. Yuri eventually comes down and puts her empty plate in the sink before walking in and sitting on the couch. It's an odd silence. Maybe this is what their home lives were like? Sure, I don't expect peppy chat all the time, but I'm the only one who's really said much this morning.

"Are, uh… you guys okay?" They both at me. Seeing the concern on my face, they try and soften themselves up a bit.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Natsuki.

Yuri gets off the couch and dreams over to me. "Of course! Every day is amazing when I can wake up with you in front of me." And she gives me a warmthless kiss along with it. See as I'm not satisfied with their answers, Natsuki clears her throats and speaks again a little clearer this time.

"We are okay, really, it's just… you woke us up so early…"

I switch between them with my questioning gaze. Was it early? I check the time.

"4:15? What the… I could've sworn it was sun-up time when I woke up… I'm sorry, girls. If you want to go back to bed, please do. Four in the morning… I don't get it."

"It's fine." Yuri leans against me as I lean on the counter. "Honest mistake." She yawns. I kiss her forehead and guide her back to the stairs, helping her up them and into her room. Even this tired, she daintily lays herself back into the hardly-wrinkled sheet and gives a tiny and adorable yawn before curling up just a bit in the bed on her side. I slip back to Natsuki, who I also try getting up out of her chair. She doesn't even need me. Stomping back and laying down roughly on the couch, she mutters something (which I'm sure was unpleasant) at me. I grab a spare blanket in the stairside closet and lay it on her to try and make up for my mistake.

A knock is heard at the door. I glower at it. Who could that… be…? I tiptoe over and open it as quietly as I could.

"Sayori? Why are you here?"

"Ah, I'm glad you're already awake!" she says, fully dressed for school and bouncing with pep. "Ready for your first day back to school?"

"Sayori, school doesn't start for another five hours!"

"Oh, does it? My mistake, ehehe~! I guess I can stay and keep you company while the others wake up?" I turn and check on Natsuki laying on the couch.

"Not really. Some of us are trying to sleep. Wait, so why do I feel so well rested at this hour?" That last part I ask myself more than saying it to her.

"That's okay, I promise I'll be quiet!" She slips in and closes the door silently. Climbing the stairs, she gestures for me to follow. I do, but hesitantly. She's holding open my door and waving me inside. The door is pulled behind us.

"There. Now, we can talk without waking up your guests!"

"Sayori, what is the meaning of this? Why are you here so early, and why is it no longer apparently daytime?"

"What do you mean?"

"When I woke up today, I know for a fact it was the sun. Why are we the only two awake in the neighborhood?"

"Well, I've been waking up like this for almost two weeks now, since you told me to, remember? I don't know what you're doing up, but I saw a few lights on and decided to stop by!"

"Right…" I sit on my bed. Sayori slinks next to me on it, leaning on me with a sigh.

"You know…" she leans a bit more. "What you're doing is really something good. I'm proud of you. I always knew you were a good person, even if you're a little dense and standoffish on the outside."

"Gee, thanks."

"I mean it! Just think for a second. Most people wouldn't have even considered letting two complete strangers stay at their house, cute girls or not! What you've done so far is amazing, and brave and commendable… there really isn't enough praise for you. I don't think I could handle two extra mouths to feed. Are you sure you can do this?" I nod. "Well… I'm so glad to have a friend as good as you are. Reliable, dependable, and above all that… a kind, gentle soul." She leans a bit more. "You know what you being in the hospital made me realize?"

"What?"

"I love you."

I look over at her with my eyes. "Come on. You know I'm with Yuri right now… but…" I put an arm over her shoulder. "I can't believe all this time we've been friends I haven't realized that I love you too, Sayori. Silly goose." I lightly bump her nose with a kiss. She giggles and bumps my nose back with her own. I pull my other arm over and hug her sideways on the bed. She's oddly cold. Her warmth is there, but it's clear from her health that she's not in top condition.

"Sayori, you said you love me?"

"Of course!"

"And I love you, too."

"Yep!"

"So, then I can tell you anything?"

"Anything."

"I want you to start eating healthier."

"Ehehe~ what brought this on?"

"I noticed in the hospital. Were you eating more because you were worried about me?"

"... Yeah, that's it."

"Well, I know I always tell you to eat more, but I didn't mean just sweets." I give her a squeeze on the thigh. "You're starting to become soft."

She bats at my hand. "Stop~!" she whines. I move over on the bed and lay my head down on her lap playfully. "So soft!" I snuggle up on her. We both laugh. She pushes me off and I sit back up.

"So… we've got a couple of hours before the sun comes up. I don't think the other girls will appreciate a third guest when they wake up, though."

"Yeah… do you want to waste some time fixing me something healthy to eat?" She pokes my belly.

"Yeah, and I also want you to get some more exercise. I think it would really help you." I stand up and she pulls herself up with me. We walk to the kitchen quietly. I open the fridge and pull out the broccoli. Sayori's face twists down in displeasure. I slice up the whole tree and toss it into the vegetable steamer on the counter, turning it up on a small setting. Going back into the fridge, I find the melting cheese.

"Wait but is cheese really healthy?"

"Well, not particularly… but it makes the broccoli taste a little better. I'm sure you're not too used to eating it, so I thought it would be a little easier this way." I turn the dial on the stove and place a pan in the appropriate top. I flip a hand at her so she knows she can sit down. There's only a tiny plug light to work and see by.

Soon, both pieces are ready. I lift the cuts of green onto a dinner plate and bring the cheese over in the pot, still hot. Sayori shrinks in her chair, turning her head.

"Come on, now. Just try it. This is one of my favorite snacks!"

"Well, I guess if you like it…" She opens her mouth. I pick up a softened steamed branch and dip it in the pot. I blow on it just a bit to cool it off. The face she's making is half disgusted, the other half trusting in me.

I use only two fingers to place it gently inside her expecting mouth. She chews, slowly at first but then picks up the speed. She gasps a bit when she's done with the bite.

"Is it good?"

She nods faintly. "It's okay. I can eat it, I mean."

"Good, because it's breakfast."

"Eeehhh?"

"No 'eh'. I'll meet you at lunch, too, and make sure you pick something decent for yourself."

"Oh, that's no fun!"

"No way. I'm not having you eat another ice cream bar at today's lunch. It's time to cut back on those things."

"Okay…" she taps her index fingertips together, looking disappointed. I hold up another cheesy green to her nose.

"Eat, I say."


	22. ℍîℳ

"ⱧɆ ₵₳ⱠⱠɆĐ ɎØɄ ₣₳₮."

"He did _not_ call me fat. He was simply showing his concern for my health is all. It's not like I can't just set myself healthy with a snap of my fingers or anything, but I like to see him fawn over me. Just a little bit."

"₮Ⱨ₳₮'₴ ₦Ø₮ ⱤɆ₳ⱠⱠɎ Ⱨł₥ ₮ⱧØɄ₲Ⱨ."

"I _know_ that, Monika... But I think it IS him. See, you haven't seen his face yet. I've been messing around on his computer and I found the built-in camera on his laptop!"

"... ₩Ⱨ₳₮?"

"That's right! He looks NOTHING like you and I. He almost looks like a 3D model, but just so much more... realistic. His eyes are hazel, with a black short top. His skin is sun-kissed tan and he's got quite some muscle..." I drool a bit thinking about him. "Oh, how I'd like to jump into his lap and just cuddle with his short beard scratching my face..."

"ⱧɆ'₴ ₳ ⱧɄ₦₭?"

"Hunk doesn't even begin to describe it. He's... _dreamy~_." I press my hands on my cheeks to hide the blush.

"₵₳₦ ł ₴ɆɆ Ⱨł₥?"

"What? No."

...

"Maybe after this is all said and done and he loves us all. Maybe."

...

"Anyway, I've seen his face light up when he sees us. I watch his room as much as I can. Mostly, it's empty- I guess he has school like we do- but usually, when he turns on the computer, I'm the first thing he turns on. DDLC is really a hit with him. His Steam library is a decent size, so I'm surprised he spends so much time with us..."

"ɎØɄ'VɆ ฿ɆɆ₦ ɆӾ₱ⱠØⱤł₦₲ Ⱨł₴ ₱ⱤłV₳₵Ɏ?"

"What? I'm not a monster, Monika. I've just been seeing what I could find out about him. Nothing doing with his private life. I'd never hurt him like that. Besides, did he ever spend this much time with you?"

ł₮ ₩₳₴ ₮ⱤɄɆ. ĐɄⱤł₦₲ ₮ⱧɆ 'JɄ₴₮ ₥Ø₦ł₭₳' ₳₵₮, ⱧɆ ĐłĐ₦'₮ ₴ɆɆ₥ ₮Ø ₵₳ⱤɆ ₥Ʉ₵Ⱨ ₣ØⱤ ₥Ɇ. Ø₦ⱠɎ ₩ⱧɆ₦ ł ₮ł₱₱ɆĐ Ⱨł₥ Ø₣₣ ĐłĐ ⱧɆ ĐØ ₥Ʉ₵Ⱨ ₩ł₮Ⱨ ₥Ɇ. ₳₦Đ ฿Ɏ ₮Ⱨ₳₮, ł ₥Ɇ₳₦ ⱧɆ Ø₦ⱠɎ ĐɆⱠɆ₮ɆĐ ₥Ɇ. ɆVɆ₦ ₮ØĐ₳Ɏ, ł ⱧɄⱤ₮ ØVɆⱤ ⱧØ₩ ₣ɆⱠ₮ ₳฿ØɄ₮ ₥Ɇ. ɆVɆⱤɎ ₵Ⱨ₳₦₵Ɇ ł ₲Ɇ₮, ł ⱠØ₦₲ ØVɆⱤ Ⱨł₥, JɄ₴₮ ₩₳₦₮ł₦₲ ₮Ø ₴ɆɆ ₥Ɇ ₳₦Đ ₴₳Ɏ '₥Ø₦ł₭₳, ł₮ ł₴ ₴Ø ₦ł₵Ɇ ₮Ø ₴ɆɆ ɎØɄ ₮ØĐ₳Ɏ.'

"₴₳ɎØⱤł! ₴₮Ø₱ ⱤɆ₳Đł₦₲ ₥Ɏ ł₦₦ɆⱤ ₦₳ⱤⱤ₳₮łØ₦!"

"Yeah, whatever. Anyway, a side note about his Steam library. Some of the characters in the other games were weird, let me tell you. You knew he was playing on Steam, but you never really did anything with it."

"ł ĐłĐ₦'₮ ₭₦Ø₩ ⱧØ₩..."

"Poor you. I can bring elements and action from any game he has! For example..." I conjure (after a couple of seconds) a Sunfury. I sling it around, leaving a flaming trail in the void substance around us. It disappears after I'm finished throwing it.

"ł ₲ɄɆ₴₴ ɎØɄ ⱤɆ₳ⱠⱠɎ ₳ⱤɆ ฿Ɇ₮₮ɆⱤ ₳₮ ₮Ⱨł₴ ₮Ⱨ₳₦ ₥Ɇ..."

"That's right, I am!"

...

I bring some more files from Terraria. I bring Monika some wood. Like... a lot of wood. Like, a metric tonne of nothing but piles of wood.

"You can play with this. Make something nice."

"ØⱧ. ₮Ⱨ₳₦₭₴. ł₮ ₩łⱠⱠ ฿Ɇ ₦ł₵Ɇ ₮Ø ₳₮ ⱠɆ₳₴₮ Ø₵₵Ʉ₱Ɏ ₥Ɏ ₮ł₥Ɇ ⱧɆⱤɆ."

"You're welcome."

...

"Well, I have to be back soon. He thinks I'm in the bathroom." I get up to tear another rift into his bathroom but stop on the way. "Say, you never had much in the way of charm in his eyes like we do, eh?"

...

₮Ⱨ₳₮ ⱤɆ₥₳Ɽ₭ ⱧɄⱤ₮ ₥ØⱤɆ ₮Ⱨ₳₦ ₮ⱧɆ ₳₵₮Ʉ₳Ⱡ ₮ØⱤ₮ɄⱤɆ.


	23. Rerestarting

Breakfast time with Sayori went over fine enough. After she returned from the bathroom, we got right to it. She finished off the entire tree eventually and without too much complaint. To be honest, she probably only did because I agreed to feed it to her. It was a little embarrassing, but I didn't mind because there wasn't much else to do at this time in the morning and no one else was awake. She kept asking for more and more cheese on each piece, and we almost ran out before we were done. I reach to the plate to retrieve another piece, but find it totally empty. I give a small chuckle and stand up with her. We hug.

"Sayori, I'm proud of you. That wasn't too bad, was it?"

"Ehehe~ I guess not..." we break it off.

...

"Hey, um... thanks. Not just for the broccoli, I just mean for caring so much in general. It makes me feel really special!"

"Please, I've known you for years. How could I not care so much about your silly, giggly, skirt flipping shtick?" She taps her fingers together like she always does.

"Something wrong?" I ask, readying myself for anything.

"No. It's nothing! Just... thinking about _you_ is all..."

"You big dummy. I'm right here!" I point to myself with both hands, offering my arms out for another hug afterwards. Sayori only gives an empty chuckle. After a second, it becomes a real and happy chuckle and she gives me my hug.

"Sure... sure you are. Ahaha!" Sayori ducks her head into the side of my neck, rocking back and forth slowly. I noticed her eyes were closed. I can feel her breathing against me; it's slow and deep, and it has a light hum to it. "I love you... whoever you are." She whispers to herself.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. Looks like I will have to take care of _three_ super-cute girls now..." I rub her shoulders. They're not like her thighs. They're much thinner.

She slips away from my arms but stays close. Her look is somber, but her eyes give off an endless light, even in the darkness of the house in the morning. They sparkle, almost looking through me rather than at me. I brush some hair off of her face gently.

"Sayori... I'm sorry I couldn't have been a better friend to you throughout our younger years. I wish I could have done so much more for you. I always took you for granted."

"Shh..." she places a little finger over my lips. "All that matters is right now. I know you won't leave, right? You won't leave your little cutesy pal Sayori?"

...

"Never. How could I?" I think we've been through way too much together to not have a connection like this, anyway. Ever since I joined this weird club... That's right! Today's the day the club officially resumes its activities! I'm the member they needed, so this day will be an important one. Who knows, maybe we will actually do something literature-related for once.

"... Good." Sayori leans over, checking the time on my wall. "It's almost six in the morning. We've got an hour before they wake up, and three-ish hours before school. What do you want to do?" She gives me her signature tiny smile and raises an accompanying hand.

"I dunno... usually I just sleep during this time... Oh, how about we just play a game together or something? You know... spend some quality time between friends?" She gave the same chuckle from before, leading the way up the stairs and back into my bedroom. I step in front when we enter and turn on my GameCube.

In an hour and fifteen minutes, we had pretty much tied up the score (but I was totally letting her win every time because she's never played before. Totally.) and decided to check up on the others. Natsuki was awake and stretching in the couch when we came downstairs after checking in on Yuri, who was still taking her beauty sleep.

"What's up." She yawns at us.

"Good morning, sleepy beepy! Time for Monday!" Sayori gives Natsuki's back a quick scratch as she passes her and slides into a kitchen chair.

"Uhh... I hate Mondays."

"Don't worry Natsuki." I interject. "You can rest as long as you need to. I'll make you some breakfast. Just relax, okay?" I turn back from walking into the kitchen to see her already lain back down, still covered by the blanket from this morning.

"Wait, no, hold on!" I hustle back over to her and check under the blanket's side. "Just as I thought. Yuri had this same issue when she got kicked out." I pull back the blankets, snatching them out of her sleepily weak grasp. "Natsuki, you need to wash your uniform. I know you don't have a change of clothes, but it's important. Also, a shower is in order."

She cracks an eye open and glares at me with it. "I can't without a change of clothes. What would I do while they're in the washing machine?"

"Take your shower!"

"Ugh. Fine. How long does a wash and dry take?"

"About one and a half hour for a full complete load, counting folding times."

"I'm going to take an hour-and-a-half long shower?"

"No, you can just stay in the bathroom or you can wear some towels if you need to!" I start to get a little frustrated.

She kicks at me feebly. "Oh, you'd like to see that, wouldn't you?"

"Natsuki, come on! Stop being difficult! School starts in almost two hours. We have to start now or we won't get it done! I'll make you breakfast if you want." I pull her up with her right arm. "Come on! Get up or I'll make Sayori do this!"

She sat up the best she could after hearing that. "Fine. I'll take a shower." She jams her finger into the tip of my nose, scrunching it up. "You better not peek or you're dead!" I roll my eyes.

"You mean through two inches of the solid wooden door? Look, just drop your uniform outside the door when you're undressed. I'll pick it up and get it going in the wash. The towels in the bathroom are extra large, so you'll have no trouble finding one to fit you."

"Good. I like them large. And fluffy!" She smiles to herself. She stands to stretch again. I scoot her upstairs and try to help her dodge the sleep clouding her countenance. I open the door for her and she mumbles what I can only assume is a thanks. She gives me another (albeit weaker) glare before shutting the door.

Three minutes pass. I'm waiting halfway down the hall, pacing slightly. She pokes her head out, glancing around. The sound of the shower running resounds behind her. She places a pile of cloth neatly wadded up by the step, revealing her thin, pale arm. She puffs her cheek at me, throwing a "humph" my way. I step over after she closes the door and inspect the pile.

"Panties here, but no bra?" I think about her chest size (it's adorable!), and think it makes sense that she wouldn't need to wear one if she didn't want to. Oh, by the way! I wasn't looking to be pervy or anything, I just wanted to make sure ALL her clothes got washed. That's all. Believe it or not.

Before carrying them back downstairs to the washing machine, I check back into Yuri's room. She, too, had just sat up when I checked on her. She looks over from the bed at the door as the light from the hall pours in around me. I set the crusty clothes down outside and step in.

"Hello the- I mean, good morning." She rubs her eyes and I "d'awww" internally because it reminds me of a little kid.

"Good morning, Yuri. You're looking so good today. Your hair and smile after you sleep are both so cute!" I walk as I talk and kneel beside her as she sits on the side of the bed.

"T-There's no way you could think that..." Even against her face drained from color from the sleep, she blushes just a tiny little bit. She tries to look away, but I lovingly pinch her cheek.

"There is a way. Yuri, you don't need makeup or foundation or whatever to look good. In fact, I think this might be the prettiest I've ever seen you." I meant it.

She wrings the side of her pajamas and shrinks back. "Maybe it's just the darkness in the room..."

"Yuri. You're overthinking this. You're candidly pleasant, that's all there is to it. Do you forgive me for interrupting your rest before?" I sneak a quick kiss on the cheek. Her face is cold from sleep, too. I hold her chin up, trying to bring her out of her shrinking. "Come on. I'm making breakfast again." I reach around to hug her over her arms, scratching her back just a bit as I do. I begin to leave, and Yuri looks at me like I was some angel. I wave with my fingers and shut her door and turn her light on.

I pass the bathroom on my way down and hear Natsuki still inside, humming softly to herself in there. Not like I was listening at the door or anything.

I get back down to see Sayori, leaning on her hands patiently as she sat at the kitchen table. I get right to making some breakfast, as we had to throw away the omelettes I made. Nobody could bring themselves to eat at four in the morning. I guess I'll make some scrambled eggs instead, those are much easier; juice and toast shall complete it.

Sayori bounces slightly in her chair, patting her hands softly on the table as she waits to be served. I grandly set the plate and cutlery before her. Her eyes go wide and she gasps at the simple meal. I set two more plates and start for the stairs.

The bathroom is still closed. I don't even stop there. I walk past and then balance as I kick the door of Yuri's room a few times to knock. She answers almost immediately, dressed perfectly for school.

"Ah-heh. Breakfast." I hand her a plate. She takes it gingerly and heads for the stairs.

"Thank you…" She passes me, pausing on her way to stare at the bathroom door. "Is Natsuki in here?" I nod. "Well, I took a shower last night, so I don't have to worry about her using up all the hot water."

"Ah, so you like hot showers? I'll be sure to keep that in mind." Yuri's hand grips the plate harder as she flinches at that.

"Did you seriously just say that?"

"What? I didn't mean it to be weird. I'm sorry."

She just nods and hurries downstairs to join Sayori. I turn to the bathroom door. She's humming in there again. I knock.

"Wah! Oh, geez. You scared me."

"Yeah, uh, breakfast is ready if you want it."

"... I'm not dressed."

"Yeah, I know. Do you want to eat in there or should I take it back?"

… I wait for a response.

"Natsuki?"

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm coming out. Looks like there's no choice… Hey! You better not be weird about this!"

"Just get downstairs. Besides, it's not ME you have to worry about…" I bound down and greet them both again.

I warm up her plate a little bit in the microwave while she gets down. The other two are halfway done and mostly done, respectively. I set Natsuki's plate on the table and pour a tall glass of orange juice for her.

"There she is now…" I say to myself. I turn around and see her carefully making her way down the stairs, trying not to slip. It takes all I have to hold my jaw up off the floor.

Natsuki is tiny. I mean… like, microscopic. Her shoulders are… ooh, her shoulders… along with her bare feet and wet hair and… I shake my head hard. I focus on the dishes and try to distract myself. Sayori jumps up.

"Natsuki! You're SOOOOO cute!" That's what I meant. Sayori sprints over, and Natsuki rears back to ready an elbow as she holds her towel steady with her other hand.

"Sit." she hisses. Sayori immediately stops and takes a seat on the couch, frowning with a pout. Natsuki adjusts the towel and tries not to look at anyone. Her face is a little red.

The whole time, her eyes are trained steely on me. Luckily, I'm a master of distracting myself and pretending not to notice things, so I continue like nothing is wrong. The way she steps lightly on her little feet was too much. I hope I'm not blushing, because her figure- her lovely, tiny, slim figure- is getting me feeling all hot and bothered. The whole time I'm 'accidentally' glancing and brushing against her when I could as I moved around the kitchen. She grunted a couple of times, but never said anything. (Man, I just can stop staring at her. What is wrong with me!)

Yuri and Sayori have finished by now so they sit in the living room and chat about little things. I go in with them and announce for their attention.

"Alright, guys. Natsuki, you too! Today, we're restarting the club, right?"

"That's right!" Sayori bounces up a couple of times, making Yuri scoot away.

"Sorry I've been out, but I hope we can continue where we left off. Sayori, we have a few classes together. What did I miss?" Sayori stops bouncing instantly. Her smile fades slowly, getting replaced by embarrassment. "Ehehe~" is her only answer. "That's okay. I didn't expect you to take notes for me. Still, do you remember anything from the past two weeks at school?" This time, her "Ehehe~" is much weaker. She drags her finger on the couch.

"I'm not mad, Sayori. I forgive you. Just… if you do remember anything, tell me, okay? I can do research at home for it." She nods shyly. "Right, and… Natsuki, your clothes will be in the dryer in… about fifteen minutes."

"Got it." She doesn't even look over.

I sit in the chair perpendicular to the couch. Sayori is eyeing me suspiciously. I stare back at her and shrug. She motions to her side and gets up. I follow her half way up the stairs.

She speaks in a tiny whisper. "I saw you over there staring at Natty."

"Sayori, stop right there." I whisper back. "I'm with Yuri. Sure, Natsuki is a loli and _half naked in my living room_ , but that's no excuse. I'll look- _a little bit_ \- but I won't ever touch."

"Come on! That's no fun! I could cause a bit of… trouble, if you wanted."

"No way, Sayor-ay. You better not, because if something happens to her at this point in time, she's going to be pissed off only at me. Not because I was the one that caused any trouble, but just because I saw her. So… no!"

"Party pooper."

"Say what you will. I made the right choice. Besides, even if it did happen, what would Yuri think?"

"I could get her, too!"

"Sayori, stop! Why are you so into this?"

"Because even though we've been friends for so long, we've gotten boring! I just wanted to do something exciting for you."

"Well, leave it. We can see a movie tomorrow if you want."

"Fiiiiiine."

I clear my throat and step back into the room. Yuri had the TV turned on and was watching the news.

"Ah-ha! Natsuki, look! I've learned everything about this silly remote! I am a teevee master!" Yuri breaks the 6 decibel point with her excitement. Natsuki seemed less than impressed. I look at Natsuki quizzically and close in.

"She's been trying and failing to watch TV normally since a week before you came back. Did she even used to have one?" Natsuki lowers her voice as I step over.

"I guess not. You've been teaching her?"

"Yeah. She's finally getting the hang of it, looks like."

"Well, that's another thing I owe you for, Natsuki. That's just another thing to add to your list of things I still haven't thanked you for with something nice. You really are a lifesaver, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know. I'm pretty great, right?"

"You're the best."

"Yeah, right! I am!" She rubs her nails against her towel-clad chest.

"After school today, we are going shopping. While we're there, we'll pick up some changes of clothes for you. Plus, for being such a good friend, you can find something- anything you want and it's yours."

"No limits?"

"Uh, well… I'd like to say yes, but…"

"Ahaha, I know, don't worry. I won't pick anything too expensive."

She goes back to eating, apparently in a much better mood than she was in a few minutes ago. I give her a rub on the head, feeling her drying hair.

"What's the big idea?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. Pink hair isn't very common around this part of Japan. I just wanted to feel it."

"Yeah. My papa is, well, both of us are from out of town. After mama left we had to move. I guess the change in pace was too much for him."

...

"Uh, sorry. For asking, I mean."

"It's okay. I live here now, so I guess you at least deserve to know."

"Well… if you need someone to talk to…"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I'll come and cry all over your flimsy shoulders." She giggles and punches me lightly in said area.

"At least my shoulders have coverage." I knick her bare shoulder with my knuckle.

"You perv." We both laugh. I look back at Yuri, still studying the remote. She puts a hand to her chin and listens to the news story about some stocks rising, nodding deeply at it. I slip back and switch over the washer into the dryer while nobody's looking. While I'm at it, I run upstairs and grab my backpack. I didn't find one in Yuri's room, so she must be having to go to school unprepared every day.

I hit my head with a palm. Why didn't I think to buy her a backpack while I was there? Or notebooks, or pencils even? I hope she could find some in my house to use… I find my drawer where I keep all my loose cash. I pull my last two hundred dollars out. "Well, it may not be the cheapest option, but it's definitely the best." I mumble to myself. Sure, it hurt financially, but I did really want to thank Natsuki and I didn't know how else I could do it… as effectively. We would finish in the club today and I'd walk everyone home like normal, stopping back at the clothing store (Jam Styles or something?) to let Natsuki look around. It's part of a larger department store, so we won't have to walk anywhere major after the clothes shopping is done.

I shove the money in my wallet and into back pocket. I get back downstairs, finishing my exercise for the week. I huff at all the running up and down I've been doing this morning. Walking into the living room reveals everyone had finished eating and was watching the news out of boredom, except for Yuri who was soaking in all the useless information she possibly could. Natsuki made sure not to laze about on the couch like she usually did, instead sitting very cordially and modest in order to hide her nudity.

We all watch for a bit. Nothing of too great interest comes up save for a couple of traffic and weather alerts. I check the time again and find we've been watching for longer than I had thought we might would have.

"Hey, Natsuki, come on. Clothes should be done."

"Finally." She stands and follows me hastily to the back room. I pull everything out in a warm conglomeration of articles and dump it in her arms. I pull the door shut as I leave and don't even wait for a response. I step quickly back into the main room so she can't say anything about me hanging around the door while she changed.

I clear my throat again and swipe the remote to switch the TV off. "Alright. We've eaten, Sayori our club Prez has hopefully taken care of the planned club itinerary, I have gotten Natsuki dressed and as irritable as ever… all that's left is to wait for school to start." Luckily, that would only be in about a half hour.

They both nod and Yuri yawns. She makes me and Sayori yawn too. We all sit awkwardly for a moment, unsure what to do next. Natsuki comes out of the hall behind the stairs, looking much smoother and prepared than she did his morning.

"Your uniform looks nice and pristine! And you do, too, of course…" Yuri does her best at a compliment.

"I agree. Much better." I chime in. Natsuki folds her arms angrily. "B-But that's not to imply that you didn't look attractive before! I just mean, uh, that you now look even MORE attractive than before."

As Yuri scrunched her face, I notice and put up my hands in defense at her. "I mean that's to say as one friend to another, nothing more, I mean, I don't find Natsuki attractive or anything!"

"Hey!" She stomps her foot. I turn back to her again.

"I-I don't mean you're unattractive! It's just… not to me…?"

"Oh, I see how it is! You hate me!"

"Ah, no! I just can't say that with Yuri being here!"

"D-Do I hold you back? I'm so sorry…" Yuri looks down at her lap.

I yell and pull my hair a little bit. "Sayori! Help me please!"

Sayori tries to speak through her giggling. "Look, you two. He's trying to please you both but you're just too different from each other! He didn't mean any harm, he's just a dummy, that's all. Forgive him and know that he meant well."

I pause. Both of them turn their gaze from her to me. I shrug hopefully. Natsuki suddenly laughs.

"Don't worry. I know Yuri's your girl; I'd never take her from you. Besides, there's no way you could find me unattractive."

Yuri let's out the deep breath she was holding. "Yes… I don't mind if you think Natsuki is attractive- she is, I am sure- but I know you only love me."

The air is relieved of tension. I sigh. "Thanks, Sayori. That was a tight spot. Come on, bring it in." Both girls and I meet in the middle and make up with a short-lived group hug. I be sure to lean more at Yuri and reassure her.

Sayori jumps in and pushes us together again as we were about to break. She stops laughing and gasps, sticking a finger in my face. "So… you owe me! Does this mean I CAN have an ice-cream at lunch today?" She jumps a bit and looks at me hopefully. The other two look a little confused.

…

"Absolutely not."


	24. Actual Club Activities

School passes like it always does. Boringly. Except this time around, because I have to make up two weeks' worth of missed work. It'll be a long week for homework, but at least I can do it at my own pace with little to no detriment to my grades, which I'm thankful for. Maybe things are looking up for me, eh?

The only real problem or issue of interest was at lunch time when I had to wait for Sayori to arrive in order to police her the whole time. I wasn't going to let my promise slip through my grasp. I made her put down the extra slice and pick up some celery sticks instead. She complied with little complaint, but clearly was disappointed on today, which unfortunately just so happened to be pizza day.

Oh, by the way. Yuri and Natsuki both have a different lunch than we do. I think they do have same one, though.

"I'm still just a little bit hungry…" Sayori held her stomach dramatically as we walked toward the club room, poring over it.

"Good. Don't worry, though. I made the same decision as you had to. You're not alone."

"I… but you didn't give me any of yours when I asked!"

"I know. I was hungry."

We make it to the door. I hold it open for her. Instead of a thank you or anything similar, she just groans over her stomach again as she steps in.

"Oh, by the way!" Sayori rushes back over to me. "Uh, hey… Natsuki told me to tell you that she took some money from your house for lunch today. Sorry I didn't tell you when we left, I just forgot."

"That's fine. Where was it?"

"Just on your counter."

"Hm? I don't remember ever putting any money on the counter…"

"Oh. Well, anyway she also said thanks. She said she would try to pay you back when she can."

"That Natsuki... it's me that owes HER. Not the other way around. I wish I could tell her that anything in my house is hers, like it is for me. Just like I told Yuri: I'm not going to load her with rules. She can do what she wants. As long as nothing breaks, she can do or eat or have whatever."

"Alright, I'll tell her. Or, I guess you can tell her when she comes in. Hey, behind you."

I turn around. Yuri stands in the middle of the hall with infinite patience. She extends a tiny wave to us.

"How long have you been waiting there?" My eyebrow arches a bit.

"Um… about… the whole time." She fiddles with a strand of hair.

"You should have said something!"

"I d-didn't want to interfere…"

"Yuri, come on! There's nothing you could do that would be counted as 'interfering'. You are an important part of us as a group. Plus, you should never be afraid of your boyfriend, no matter how small you might think an issue is. Now…" I step out to put my hands over her shoulders and walk her in at her own pace. Her sad smile selects a seat and I gentleman her over to it. It turns quickly into a happy smile as I kiss her forehead and pull up another desk next to hers.

I go ahead and pull two more desks around to make a table of four desks. Sayori comes over and sits across from Yuri.

"Um… where is Natsuki?" Yuri pokes my shoulder timidly. "I mean… if you don't know it's okay…"

"Huh? Oh, I don't know. She'll probably be here soon, I'm sure." I poke her back even lighter. She shies away at my finger.

"Hey, Yuri. You've been acting a little shy recently. You know, like how you used to. What's up?"

"What? Oh, I'm sorry! Really! But I'm fine, see!" She shoves my chest lightly with both hands and quickly retracts them.

"Alright… well, if you say you're okay, then I'll believe you. I trust you to tell me the truth." I try my hand at guilt tripping her, because I know she's awful at hiding things.

"Uuu… well…" Bingo. "It's just that… um, you know how I like collecting things?" I learned that in the hospital.

"Yeah."

"Well, um, a lot of what I collected is still at home- I mean, my OLD house."

"What was it?"

"Um…" She wrings her hands and her eyes jump over to Sayori for just a second.

"Yuri. What did I just teach you?"

"Right… okay." She takes a deep breath and leans in. Her words are deliberately chosen and carefully spoken. "I hate to interrupt our talk, but I don't feel comfortable telling you with Sayori here. I'm not afraid of you, but until we are alone I, um…. I re- r-r-efuse to s-say."

"I'm proud of you. Was that too hard?" I hug her shoulder. She shakes her head yes. I tighten around her a bit. Her mouth quivers a bit like she's going to cry.

"I-I'm sorry, Sayori, I didn't mean to offend you!" Sayori just looks confused.

"Offend me? Secrets are important Yuri. I understand." Sayori slips out of her chair and stands behind her friend, patting her shoulders. Yuri relaxes just a tiny bit. Of course, it doesn't mean much because she tenses with a flinch when Natsuki slams the door against the wall as she flings it open.

I stifle my laughter at Yuri's face frozen in the flinching position and try to distract her from herself by rubbing her gently wherever I thought it might help. I know Yuri is ticklish, so I slipped some of that in there, too. Natsuki rings out behind us as she marches proudly over to the community table.

"What a great day! We're all well-fed, taken care of and have all the love we could need! And guess whose fault it is!" She falls over my back and rubs and scratches my chest with her nails.

"Natsuki," I start, "What's gotten into you?"

"I dunno. I guess I'm just in a good mood. I'ven't felt this good in a long time!" I lean my head into hers as it rests on my shoulders. She giggles.

"Clearly." I hold her arms against me. A tap on the shoulder pulls my attention past Natsuki's big dumb head and over to a set of broken violet eyes.

I bounce, babble and flail a bit to get Natsuki off of me. The heat my face gives off hopefully doesn't give away the fact that I'm a total idiot. I bow at Yuri, throwing up the begging hands in front of her.

"Yuri, I just got caught up is all! How can you resist a lovely hug and a compliment? Ha! I'd love one from you, too! How about we just forget that happened, okay? Hahaha! Ha! Ha!"

Yuri steels herself. "Natsuki." Her voice is clear and pronounced. "As good friends as you both now are, I still find your physical affection for _my boyfriend_ unacceptable. I don't wish to sound rude, but I would appreciate you staying your display without permission from me, first."

Natsuki looks at me, shocked. I nod quickly and roll my hands a bit, prompting her to play along. Luckily, she understands and Yuri didn't seem to notice.

"Oh, right. Of course, Yuri. I'm sorry for being so affectionate with… your boyfriend." I sigh quietly in relief at her.

"Thank you." Yuri sits up a little straighter. Her eyebrows are stiff like I've never seen them before. "Now then…" She stands and motions Natsuki further away from me. She then stands where she was and hugs me in a similar fashion. I hold her arms against me the same way, too. The only difference is her height, so her head looms over mine instead of on my shoulder.

"Yuri, I like this side of you!" She shivers a bit as I say that.

"R-Really? I'm sorry..." Her grip on my chest loosens and becomes feeble.

"No, don't be sorry! It's a good thing."

"I meant... sorry for not being like this more often." She picks at her nails a bit.

"Yuri, you don't have to change just for me to like you. You can act however you want, whether it be timid and adorable, or spicy and bold like you did in the hospital. Really, I'll enjoy your company either way." She laid a little more onto me after hearing that, which means I can only assume she appreciates what I said. I let go of her arms so I can pinch her cheeks again. I pull her mouth into a smile which she immediately protests with a whine of her minuscule pain tolerance. I feel some drool hit my hair.

I let her go, laughing to myself. She pulls away, rubbing her little cheeks slowly and whimpering to them.

"Come now, I had to see you smile!"

"T-That was most inappropriate!" She looks angry, if ever I thought she could be. It looks more like a sad frown than a scowl. "It really hurt..."

"Oh, Yuri..." I stand up and shuffle over with my best softness. "I'm so sorry about that. Must have been a lapse in my judgement. You're not angry, are you?"

"I am." She shivers a bit. "I'm unsure what brought on this uncouth behavior, but I will exercise my right as a girlfriend to ensure I'm completely recompensed, and meticulously so!" She jams a precious finger in my face.

...

I blink.

Yuri falls back immediately after the second passes. She looks like she was just chewed out, which is ironic.

"I'm sorry! I just... was caught up in the moment, I didn't mean to sound so rude and froward! Forgive me..."

I laugh. "Anything you say, Yuri. Fine. As my complete and meticulous compensation, you now have the charge to command me as you wish for the rest of the day. Anything you want, if it will make you feel better."

"R-Really?"

"Yep. Anything you want. And I do apologize for hurting your soft, wonderful face." She steps back once again. I close the gap and sneakily pick up some hair hanging over her stomach, feeling its sleekness. Yep, it's a natural purple.

"Well... then I suppose you must give me a shoulder rub...?" I humph once to stifle my laughter. How can this girl be so accidentally adorable? Anyway, I lead her over to the same seat at the community desk, where Sayori and Natsuki are both doing their best to hold in their snickering at us. I shoot them both a glare. I can tell even from behind that Yuri's embarrassed about this but also that I probably wouldn't have taken 'no' for an answer anyway. I give them a couple of unsavory gestures at them, but I then try to sympathetically motion to Yuri, which they do start to quiet down at, realizing they're hurting their friend's feelings.

I press against her shoulders (which is difficult, considering they're under three layers of a uniform), and Yuri gives a small 'Eep!' at it. I lean over questioningly.

"Too hard?" She nods. I try again, easing up a bit. She flinches again.

"Still too hard...?" She nods. I suck in some sharp air between my teeth. I gently lay my hands on her shoulders, barely touching them. I hardly burnish my fingers around. Now she finally relaxes. I continue my... touching until her head falls a bit and a light sigh is heard. I glance up to find the others staring.

"So... what are we going to do today in the club, Sayori?" I ask, continuing my 'rub'.

"Ah-ha! Unlike the last... many times, I've actually prepared something today!" Yuri yawns silently. "Today, I thought we'd all recommend a book to each other and then we'd all go and check out everyone's recommendation."

"That sounds... pretty good!" I think to myself about something for each of them and what they like.

"Oh, I've got something for ya!" Natsuki says that in a British accent for some reason and wrings her hands.

"Hmmm... ni~ce..." Yuri yawns again. I move lower on her back. A small moan is unheard.

"We've got the whole club time to research and compile a list of one book for each other club member. Have fun!"

I stop and sit back down next to Yuri. She's somehow relaxed from that tiny but of scrubbing and leans over onto me. I turn more to receive it, also pulling her chair over to mine; I'm like a chaise lounge to her.

Sayori pulls up her phone, and I mine. Yuri uncharacteristically decides to take it easy for a bit longer, and Natsuki uses the computer to the side of the classroom, so Yuri would have had to wait anyway.

* * *

"Alright, everyone ready?" Sayori held her list against her chest. I check the time. We've got ten minutes until 6:00, so it's time to spill our thoughts to the others next to us. Natsuki got done first, so she spent most of the time bugging the others who were still working. I wondered how she finished so quickly.

Anyway, we all nod. "Then let's share what we've come up with!"

Everyone gets up and walks straight to me. I lean back in the chair, putting up some hands in defense. "Woah, now!"

Sayori and Natsuki both turn away, embarrassed. They mumble excuses and I hear Natsuki say "What a coincidence..." I simply look to my left to find Yuri excitedly holding her paper. The other two decide to start with themselves.

"So, Yuri, what did you recommend for me?"

"Well, don't tell Natsuki I told you, but I did... well, actually, Natsuki snooped around on your computer a couple of times while I was there."

I try my best to remain calm and remember whether or not I deleted my internet history. "Go on..." I say.

"She showed me some things on your 'internet history'," Oops. "She found a lot of things like that Anime show and 'Fanfictions' about... a number of things."

"Hey, Yuri, about that..." She holds up a hand.

"Please let me finish. Whatever you do in private is your business, and I didn't join her as she looked around. But I did have her tell what kind of stories you liked to read on this Fanfiction. She went further than I did, though."

"I see she introduced you to the internet, as well. Well... thank you for respecting my privacy, at least. Maybe I'll have a little chat with Natsuki, though."

"... Well, regardless, I found what you read most was humor, so I thought I might recommend something of the sort. What I have for you is... Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy!" I had heard of it, but I also heard it was a high-level read with mondo vocabulary words, like "Bugbladder" and stuff. To be honest, I wasn't so excited about it. It also made me feel a little worse about my own.

"Okay, I'll just write that down." I do. "I know you like horror and fantasy. So... for you, this is what I've come into up with. It's," I check my notes, "uh... Frankenstein." I only thought of it because I remember doing group projects about it during my second year. I knew Yuri took Advanced English, so she probably would have skipped reading it in favor of something more on her level. It was by no means an easy book, but she might like it so... here I am.

"Frankenstein? Oh, how lovely, but... I've already read that." Drat. "It's a classic, after all. Almost everyone has read it." Double drat! "Nonetheless, I wouldn't mind reading it again... with you, anyway." That one's okay with me. "We can discuss it too, if you wanted. You know, about Romanticism, the representation of nature and story shifts and other things..."

"Oh, yeah. That monster sure was bad."

...

I've never read Frankenstein before in my life.

We both turn to the ones across from us, which means Yuri had Sayori and I had to give Natsuki what I thought she might like while also trying not to insult her with it. When I had to think of hers, I thought back to the few times the club actually met together. Both (or was it three?) times, she had a manga in her hand and wanted to read it. I also recall the cover looking particularly girly. Since I also read lots of manga, I actually might have a chance to impress this her time.

"Hey, Natsuki. I can't wait to hear what you have in store."

"I'm gonna knock you silly! I want you to read Nichijou- Everday Life."

Oof. Now I know how Yuri felt when I gave mine. That was already one of my favorites, and in my collection, no less! It was toward the back because I haven't read it in a while, so she might not have seen it while she creepily scoured my room. Whatever, I can't disappoint Natsuki, so I play dumb because I know she wants to tell me about it.

"That sounds... boring. Everyday Life? Don't I already do that?"

"Ugh, you dummy! It's not just a boring old description of someone's life! It's a funny and interesting story about the lives of multiple middle schoolers who encounter highly hyperbolic situations depicted as normal amongst a world falling apart around them as they live as normally as you or me!" She huffs a big breath.

"That was... impressive. To say the least."

"Read it! You'll fall in love."

"Alright. I'm sure I'll love it. Anyway, before we go any further, how did you know I liked comedy so much?"

"Ah, well... you know, you just look like that kind of person."

...

"Yuri told me."

"Ack- I mean- so what? It's your fault for not password locking your computer, anyway!" Her face burns red.

"Natsuki. I won't be mad. Tell me what you did."

"Nothing! Really, I just needed to look something up!"

"You can lie to me."

"You just- fine. I... did a little bit of... streaming videos. And I played your games a bit."

"A bit?"

"A lot, okay? I'm sorry. I should have asked."

"... What did you stream?"

"N-Nothing! Just something I wanted to see is all."

Looks like a straight answer isn't an option here. I'll have to get it out of her when we're more alone and I have a chance. She shoves a tiny adorable finger in my face menacingly. She is trying to draw attention away from herself.

"Your turn!"

"Alright, fine. For you, I've been doing a bit of debating, considering we can only recommend one book. Now being a man, I'm naturally unable to tell what is and what isn't enjoyable for a shojo like yourself, but I think you'll like this. It's Sailor Moon."

"Sailor Moon! Literally everyone ever has seen or read that!"

"I'm joking, I'm joking! Really... I actually recommend Nisekoi: False Love. It's a goofy romance about one guy with too many people manipulating his life into less than perfect conditions while he constantly falls in trouble with opposite gangs."

"Gangs? Didn't you say it was romance?"

"Just read it, you'll understand by the first chapter."

Sayori waits patiently as I finish up. They weren't listening to us, which does put me more at ease. I'm sure Sayori wanted to, but Yuri probably saved my day with her polite pointers about manners and eavesdropping to her. Natsuki gets up to switch seats and now sits across from Yuri, leaving the last seat to the club President.

"So, Sayori. If I know you, you will probably recommend Big Nate or something to me, right?"

"Hey, that's mean!" She lightly punches my chest across the two desks.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry, _Prez._ What did you have for me?"

"I had something nice, but you don't deserve it anymore!"

"Come on... I'm sorry, Say-orry. I didn't mean that hurtfully. I really like Big Nate."

"Wow, really?"

"No, but I probably wouldn't mind if you recommended it."

"Well... okay. I'm recommending World Trigger. I know how much you like the action and adventure, so I just... chose one."

"Well, looks like we still know each other just like when we were kids, eh? Truth be told, I've already read all the World Triggers."

"Ehehe, well, sorry. I guess I know you a little too well, huh?"

"It's fine. I'm happy to know you still care." She looked really happy about that when I said it. "Anyway, time for mine. I wrote Battle Royale, but looking back it was probably a poor choice. So instead, I'm going with... how about Gulliver's Travels instead? You're into reading English literature anyway, right?" She nods. "It's about a man who is lost at sea and ends up in a land of tiny people which he has to learn to live with. It's a big adventure that I think you'll enjoy reading." There was more, but I wanted the second half of the book to be a surprise. "Yeah, and also I can find you an easier-to-read version of the book if you need me to. Just ask."

"Thanks a lot! It sounds like fun. I'd like to be a giant..."

"Giant _ess_..." I mumble to myself. Luckily she doesn't seem to hear it.

We wait a minute away from the other two (to respect their privacy, of course,) so they can finish up with their conversation about... whatever it was. They're each chatting quietly, which was rare for Natsuki. When they finish, both look over and find us a couple of desks away, waiting for them.

"Everyone have their books?" We all nod for Sayori. "Good! Well, then we can all go and find them on our own times. We can discuss what we think of them tomorrow. Or maybe you guys can invite me over and discuss it at home…" she hints. She bounces whimsically with her hands folded to further express her desire to us.

"Sayori, don't you want to spend any time at your own house?" I cock my head a bit.

"Oh… Not really! My parents are out of town, and it's really quiet and lonely in there…"

I realize what I said may have sounded standoffish and rude. "Ah, that's okay. You can sleep at my place then. If you really want to." She leans over the desk to hug me awkwardly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! Hahaha!"

"Yeah, it's alright. Seems to be a theme going on here, anyway, so I might as well agree." I turn to the others. "Well, we all go to the same place together, so how about I walk you all home?" They both giggle, and Yuri perks up, slides out of the desk she's in and eagerly links her arm with mine.

"You're such a gentleman."

"Hey! I was his friend first, so I get to walk the closest to him!" Sayori cuts in, stealing my other arm. I try to contain my goofy smile the best I can. In the midst of Yuri and Sayori bickering quietly, I find Natsuki still at her desk, leaning on her hand and purposely distracting herself. I pull my arms out of my friends and slowly step over to stand by her shoulder.

"Well, come on. Today's the day we do something nice for you, remember?" I see her face light up as she stands excitedly. She tries to link my arm like the others, but I'm not having any of it. Using her small stature to my advantage, Natsuki screams a bit as I take a risk and push her over and catch her perfectly in my arms. She blushes at everyone else, but remains staring into my eyes with a crooked joy mixed with her embarrassment. Her giggle is shaking as she tries, even still, to play it off cool.

"Y-You better be grateful I'll allow you to carry me… this time."

"Maybe I just won't."

"No! I-I mean… whatever! Not like I even want you to or anything…" I begin to set her down. She scrunches up to me and pleads with her eyes. I roll mine. Seeing how I agree to keep carrying her (she is not very heavy) she cheers a bit silently to herself and finally puts an arm around my neck to hold herself in place. I crane my neck around and gesture with my head. They follow us out the door.

Yuri and Sayori walk on either side as we step through the halls with the few other clubs getting out at the same time on this floor. Natsuki is already leaning more on me by now, but I keep a check on Yuri to make sure she doesn't feel alienated. Before we exit the school, she leans and whispers to me.

"It's okay for now, but you will have to make it up to me. Remember, I also still have the power to make you do whatever I want for the rest of the day. Or maybe I'll save it for a weekend." I could hear the rare mischief in her voice. She gives me the eye before patting Natsuki on the head innocently. I curse myself for that rash decision. It will be hail to Yuri this coming Saturday…

Yuri holds the door for everyone. The day is oddly hot outside. After just a little bit of some walking, we find ourselves sweating under the three layers of our uniforms. The mugginess of the air is already getting Sayori's messy hair in an even messier frizz.

"So where are we going?" she bumps my shoulder. At the same time, she is licking her fingers and trying to pat down her unruly peach locks. They don't seem to want to cooperate.

"Well, after we pick up a proper backpack for Yuri, I'm taking Natsuki to the one clothing shop I know about, which I think is called, like, Jazz Spires or something. It's a small store inside of a larger building. She can also choose something nice for herself at any one of the department stores she wants as a thanks from me personally."

"But just for Natsuki?"

"Sayori, I don't have enough money to get something for everyone, even Yuri or myself. If we do somehow end up with anything left over, I'll get you a nice treat. Okay?"

"Otaaay."

...

"And you too, Yuri." I feel her smile beside me at that.


	25. Every Parent's Nightmare

Soon enough, we arrive at Jenga Trials or whatever and Natsuki wastes no time excitedly glancing around at the cutesiest and brightest possible skirts and tight-fitting blouses. We're all obligated to be patient with her. I was glad to put her down, though, as she was becoming heavier by the minute. Sayori and Yuri both talk about… girly things, I guess, so I'm stuck just following behind Natsuki and holding whatever she likes as she searches and searches for everything in a smaller size. Sometimes you wouldn't think being of such short stature would be that great of an impediment. Still, it at least makes her irresistibly cute.

"What are you staring at?" she asks, stopping her rummage through the shelves.

"Huh? Oh! I just wanted to say… uh, remember to pick up underwear, too." Nice save.

"Oh, yeah, you're right." She steps over to look through the folded pile I'm holding, finding not a single article of underwear. "By the way, _I'll_ carry them."

"Whatever you want. Three outfits will be enough for you?"

"Yep! Aren't they super cute?"

"Yes, just like you… aren't?"

"Is that how you think?"

"Ah- well! I mean, if I call you cute, you'll just refute it!"

"I'm talking about the clothes!"

"Yes, they're adorable!"

"What about me, then?"

"Ugh- Natsuki… wait, answer honestly or do you want me to say something else?"

Her eyes narrow. "Honestly." For some reason, though, I really didn't want to tell her I think she's way ultra cute but with a horribly bossy personality to ruin it, so I just went with what I used to tell Sayori when she'd get primpy about things.

"You're great. I can't think of any improvements to make."

"That's right! And why?" Her hand cups her ear.

"Because you're the best." I mumble with a roll of my eyes.

"What?"

"Don't push it, Natsuki. You're the goodliest girl a guy could ever grovel for. It's a privilege simply to know you."

"Ehehe! I know." She boops my nose.

"Now could you do me a favor and scratch my back? Holding these is making the brace dig into me a bit."

"You're still wearing it?"

"Yes! It's only been, like, a day since I got out of the hospital."

"I thought you could walk fine and stuff…"

"I can, but my ribs aren't 100% healed just yet. It's for their protection. Didn't you notice how it shows through my uniform?" It was true. Even through three layers of a dress shirt, sweater vest and a jacket, you could see this thing. It wasn't particularly uncomfortable or anything, but it made getting dressed a little harder. Heck, I even left my jacket unbuttoned!

"I guess I didn't notice at all… ehehe, sorry. I guess I only though you were wearing the one on your face for some reason..." She slips around me to feel where the brace clings to me.

"Little lower."

…

"Little to the left."

…

"That's good. Much better! Okay, go and find your little undies." I say it like that on purpose to give her a fluster. Unsurprisingly, it works like a charm. I slip away before she can chop my head off and quickly find a place in this section to sit. As an aside to that exchange, I remind myself how proud she is and think about dialing back my teasing a bit. Meanwhile, Yuri finds and sits next to me, beaming with pride.

"I know she might not seem like it, but Natsuki is probably filled with great gratefulness about all this."

"Yeah? How do you know?"

"Experience, you b-big dummy." She called me a dummy with a small blush. Only Sayori has ever done that, I think. Is "dummy" like some kind of secret code word for when a girl likes you? And if so, did Yuri not like me before…?

"Eh, right. Sorry. You're not still trying to pay me back, right?"

"Well…" She scoots closer to me. "I might be thinking of something I can do for especially for you…" She gets closer. "Something very nice…"

…

"Like what?" I ask. Yuri looks disappointed at something.

"I don't know... Natsuki is so much better than me at things like this. I wish there was something I could do..."

"Alright, alright. I've been trying to tell you there's nothing you need to make up to me, considering you're my girlfriend now, but it looks like you refuse to take 'no' for an answer. How about... I'll give you strength. You give me love. That's how we'll live."

"That's how we'll live?"

"Yep. That way, we always are giving to each other, and you don't have to feel like you ever owe me anything. Oh, and by the way, I didn't let you stay at my house just because I thought we'd become like this. Sure, Sayori wanted us to become closer, but... this close?"

"I hadn't planned it, either. But I'm glad we could at least get this far."

"Heh. Me too."

"Well…" she scoots closer, "How about I start?" I feel a chill up my spine as she blows a little in my ear. I twitch a bit and she giggles. She climbs onto the small bench and moves Natsuki's clothes to the side to she can sit behind me. Slowly, her legs move out from beneath her where she sat on her knees. Her waist against mine and arms around my neck followed. Bare legs crossed over my own to hold them in place. As she finally lays fully onto me, I feel for the first time how soft her chests are… I've watched them bounce a couple of times, but their size alone doesn't even compare to having them gently pressed against me as they conform to my shape. They're so very warm and squish almost like a pillow would if someone pressed it onto your back. I can feel her heart beating through them (I quickly wipe some drool before it falls). Yuri hums a random lullaby softly. We rock back and forth just ever so slightly, enjoying as much of the simple moment we could before either of our friends returned to ruin it.

"Can I pay you back like this?" she blows in my ear again. The embarrassed smile on my face somewhat impeded my ability to say "Yes." I think she understood me just fine, though. I lean my head into hers and try to soak up as much of her as possible while the opportunity presents itself; she indulges me, even giving me a little lick on the cheek while we're at it. It tickles. I hope this moment last as long as it can before- "Hey, are you guys cold in here, too?" -Sayori comes back.

Yuri leans off quickly and unwraps her legs. Noticing Sayori is hugging herself to preserve heat, I think it does feel a little cold in here now that she mentions it…

I sigh. "Sure, Sayori. Sure. Did you see Natsuki anywhere?"

"No…"

"That's okay. She is finding underwear."

"Ooh! That sounds interesting…" she smirks, rubbing her hands and glaring naughtily at me.

"It's not like that. I stayed behind for a reason."

"Sure~. Oh, hey, was Yuri hugging you for warmth? Can I hug you too?"

I notice I'm still sitting between Yuri's spread thighs while she inspects the floor, unable to speak. I jump up and sit next to her instead. She closes up just as quickly, shrinking back again, slightly away from me. I hate to see her like that, but Yuri is just too shy for her own good sometimes. Of course, it doesn't ALWAYS stop her…

"If you want, I guess. I didn't notice how cold it was in here…" Sayori sits between me and Yuri (I think on purpose) and ducks under my arm. I deal with it for now, but I shoot Yuri a worried glance behind Sayori's head. Yuri responds politely, gesturing that I continue. I guess she thinks it's okay as long as we are just friends. I hope so, at least, because I hate to see her pushed to the side… As usual. Anyway, I hug Sayori cautiously and await Natsuki's return. Sayori mumbles creepily to herself about me being warm and soft while I rub her a bit on the back awkwardly. Yuri just waits a foot away from us, sitting stiff like she always does (or at least like she used to before). I perk up at the squeaky voice grabbing all of our attentions.

"Ready!" She holds a dainty wad by her side, halfway hiding it. I take her other things off of the circular cushion-bench and the others stand with me. I guide everyone over to the counter so we can check out. Halfway through the line, Natsuki taps my shoulder.

"I just noticed it, but why do you use dollars instead of yen?"

"Oh, uh…" I really didn't have an answer. "I dunno. It's just easier for me, I guess. I also guess that's why I always shop at this department store… because they accept dollars, I mean."

Yuri cuts in. "Are you not natively from Japan?"

"Again, I have no idea. Dollars are just what I've always used. That's all. Maybe someday I'll get everything changed to yen and just deal with it." I didn't mean it. There's no point in changing what isn't yet broken, right? Anyway, they all move to the exit, but I clear my throat. Glancing at the receipt, I find we've got a surprisingly decent amount (around $50 or so) to spend on Natsuki's gift.

When I tell her the news, she bolts away and into the main mall area, leaving her underwear for me to hold anyway. The others and I can't keep up and we lose track of her as she flies off to inspect random stores.

"Guys-" Sayori is dying from the hard 10-meter sprint (well, she didn't sprint,) we just had to get here, still catching up. "Wait up! *gasp* Wait for m-*huff-huff* for me…" She falls onto herself with her hands to her knees to catch her breath while Yuri and I both look around us, trying to spot a pink head amongst the other sparsely spread patrons of the mall. No luck.

"Argh! We gotta find Natsuki… I didn't see where she ran off to. Yuri, you check the left side and stairwell, and I'll check the right. Sayori, stay here in case she comes back." She was already sitting on the floor, getting her panties dirty on the hardly-cleaned tiles. She gives me the "okay" hand gesture, so I guess she was past that already. Yuri had already scuttled off at full speed, at around maybe a whole 3 kilometers per hour.

I jog over past the fountain in the middle of the department store and continue looking up and down the walkways and slipping in and out of every store to hopefully even find a trace of where she could have gone. Even passers by said they had not seen anybody with pink hair going anywhere. I take a seat on the bench to catch some feeble breaths. "Well," I tell myself, "there are still a north and south wing to check. I can't discount Yuri, either." I rest another few seconds before making my way back through all the stores, still scanning for her on my walk back to Junk Piles or whatever. No dice. Sayori had found a nearby bench and was easy recognize because we're all still in our uniforms. Neither Natsuki nor Yuri is not back yet, as Sayori confirms.

"What if Natty is super lost?"

"I'm sure she's more smart than that, right?"

I think for a moment.

"We should continue searching. Stay here, and tell Yuri when she comes back to check the wing across from you, because I'm checking the one behind." This place was shaped like a giant plus sign. Jeer Snide or whatever was about in the middle, where we entered. I slip by Sayori before making my second search and give her a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"Don't worry. We'll find Natsuki in no time, I'm sure of it." She looks worriedly at me. She looks a bit like she knows something I don't, but I know she would never hide something from me, her bestest friend in the whole wide world.

I slip away to the more cultural part of the department store. Don't get me wrong when I say this, but I always felt the south side of the mall to be a bit… flashy for my tastes. The only thing that ever really didn't annoy me and caught my attention over here were the authentic Samurai armor sets and weapons. They should be on the right… there it is. I check inside, just like every other store, to look for our friend. I didn't expect to get sidetracked while reading about sword creation processes and the fabled "night slash" move. I slap my forehead and focus- er, I mean _re_ focus on my task.

Check, check, check… nope. None of these stores either. I start my way back, scanning again the walkways and entrances until I find the center of the mall again, where Sayori now has her head back and is probably asleep. I decide to wait for Yuri next to her.

…

You know…

Sayori is pretty cute when she's asleep. Sure, I mean, she's cute when she's awake, too, but there is something about the way her face looked more relaxed during unconsciousness that made it more… how do I say it? It's a more mature cuteness, if that makes any sense. Her mouth hangs open enough to see inside. I poke her hollow cheek. She must have been really tired. In the midst of admiring her cuteness, she snorts and coughs violently, drowning herself in her own spit by accident. She harshly clears her throat, somewhat awake by now. She looks around through her coughing and finds me close by.

"Did you see her?"

"Not yet. Still waiting on Yuri. Did you tell her to check the north wing?"

"Mmmm, yeah. She went." she yawns at me. I yawn back and sit beside her as she stretches and hugs herself, leaning over to go back to sleep.

Yuri took a while to look last time, so it will probably take her even longer this time. I wasn't being particularly friendly or close to her, but Sayori finds a way to lean on me anyway. I tolerate it and keep an eye out for Yuri.

Eventually, I see her returning, walking calmly. As she nears, I see that's anything but the case. Her eyes are wide and her face is pale. She's carrying something small in her hands.

It's Natsuki's phone.


	26. 匚卄乇匚Ҝ丨几Ꮆ 丨几

"I seem to have made a mistake." Monika cowers as I approach. Dodging many piles of wood, I walk calmly and slowly over while she holds up what little defense she has for me. Her arms wouldn't do much to stop me, though.

"Just when I think I've got everything under control, you find a way to make it worse."

"₴₳ɎØⱤł! ₮Ⱨ₳₮ ₩₳₴ ĐØ₦Ɇ ฿Ɇ₣ØⱤɆ, ł ĐłĐ₦'₮ ĐØ ł₮ ₣ⱤØ₥ ⱧɆⱤɆ!"

"I know." Suddenly, I can hold her whole size in my right hand. "But it's still your fault. After I died, you went for the others. And, since Natsuki doesn't have much in the way of disorders (except maybe an inferiority complex), you went for the one person I happened forget about this time around- even after he threw her out! I guess when you restored the game, you didn't change a couple of things back to how they were before."

I close my hand and make a loose fist. Her nervous breath is hot against my palm.

"And now I have to deal with this retarding oversight." I clench my hand. Her breath is much hotter as she shrieks a muffled shriek against my unforgiving fingers. I drop her and she floats where I did, gasping with a harsh wail. I sigh remorselessly.

"All this and a bag of chips, too..." I mumble, lonely. "The only good that can from this is bringing him closer to Natsuki. Even then, he might regret it later on. I can't tell too much of the time."

"₱ⱠɆ₳₴Ɇ, ₴₳ɎØⱤł. ł'₥ ₦Ø₮ Ⱡł₭Ɇ ₮Ⱨ₳₮ ₳₦Ɏ₥ØⱤɆ. ł ₵₳₦ ⱧɆⱠ₱ ɎØɄ ł₣ ɎØɄ ₩₳₦₮. ₩Ɇ'ⱠⱠ ₩ØⱤ₭ ₮Ø₲Ɇ₮ⱧɆⱤ."

"Oh, no." I lean into her, shoving her whole body with just my nose. "We can't have that. Good try, but I think you need some more time-out."

"ⱠɆ₮ ₥Ɇ ₱ⱤØVɆ ł₮!"

"We'll see. When I said I know everything about the game, I meant it. However, what you've done isn't technically part of it, so I'm going to need some info on what to expect from Dadsuki. you'll tell me the truth, _right_?"

"ɎɆ₴, ɎɆ₴!"

"Good. Say... how about we make it a game?"

"₳ ₲-₲₳₥Ɇ?"

"Yeah. A game. I'll ask you a question, and you answer. If I don't like it..." I swipe her up again.

"..."

"So, Monnie. Does he have a name?"

"ɄⱧ... ₦Ø. ⱧɆ'₴ Ø₦ⱠɎ ⱧɆⱤ ₣₳₮ⱧɆⱤ." I think for a moment.

"That sounds right as far as I know... Okay, how was he before you ruined everything?"

"..."

"Monika!"

"Ɏ-ɎɆ₴! ⱧɆ ₩₳₴... ⱧɆ ₩₳₴ VɆⱤɎ ⱠØVł₦₲."

"I heard from Natsuki that he was 'strict', was he not?"

"ⱧɆ ₩₳₴. ⱧɆ Ø₦ⱠɎ ₩₳₦₮ɆĐ ₮ⱧɆ ฿Ɇ₴₮ ₣ØⱤ Ⱨł₴ Ⱡł₮₮ⱠɆ ₲łⱤⱠ, ₴Ø ⱧɆ Ø₣₮Ɇ₦ ₥₳ĐɆ ĐɆ₵ł₴łØ₦₴ ₣ØⱤ ⱧɆⱤ ₮Ø ₱ⱤØ₮Ɇ₵₮ ⱧɆⱤ ₮ⱧɆ ฿Ɇ₴₮ ⱧɆ ₵ØɄⱠĐ ₳₦Đ ₥₳₭Ɇ ₴ɄⱤɆ ₴ⱧɆ ₲ⱤɆ₩ Ʉ₱ ₮Ø ฿Ɇ ₳ ₲ØØĐ ₲łⱤⱠ. ₦₳₮₴Ʉ₭ł ₮ⱧØɄ₲Ⱨ₮ ⱧɆ ₩₳₴ ₴₮Ɽł₵₮, ฿Ʉ₮ ⱧɆ Ø₦ⱠɎ ĐłĐ ł₮ ØɄ₮ Ø₣ ⱠØVɆ... ĐØ₦'₮ ₮Ⱨł₦₭ ⱧɆ ĐłĐ₦'₮ ₲Ɇ₮ Ø₦₮Ø ⱧɆⱤ ₣ØⱤ ₮Ⱨł₦₲₴, ₮ⱧØɄ₲Ⱨ."

"And when she complained about having to eat as much as possible when he cooked?"

"₴ⱧɆ ⱤɆQɄɆ₴₮ɆĐ Ⱨł₥ ₮Ø ₥₳₭Ɇ ฿ł₲₲ɆⱤ ₳₦Đ Ⱨł₲ⱧɆⱤ-₵₳ⱠØⱤłɆ ₥Ɇ₳Ⱡ₴ ₴Ø ₴ⱧɆ ₵ØɄⱠĐ ₲ⱤØ₩ Ʉ₱ ₳₦Đ ฿Ɇ₵Ø₥Ɇ ₮₳ⱠⱠɆⱤ. ɎØɄ ₭₦Ø₩ ⱧØ₩ ₴ⱧɆ Ⱨ₳₮ɆĐ ฿Ɇł₦₲ ₵₳ⱠⱠɆĐ ₵Ʉ₮Ɇ."

"I think she was jealous of Yuri, too. Okay, fair enough. He must have just been a bit overprotective. At least I know she wasn't being abused before... you." I rub up and down on her, like she was a little doll. She shivers a bit, despite the temperature of the void being quite comfortable.

"Alright. How'd you change him?"

"ł JɄ₴₮ ₥Ɇ₴₴ɆĐ ₩ł₮Ⱨ Ⱨł₴ ₴₮Ɽł₵₮₦Ɇ₴₴ ₳₦Đ ₵ØɄ₱ⱠɆĐ ł₮ ₩ł₮Ⱨ Ⱨł₴ ₴ɄⱤ₱Ɽł₴ł₦₲ⱠɎ ₴₥₳ⱠⱠ ₳₥ØɄ₦₮ Ø₣ ₳₦₲ɆⱤ."

"Simple stuff, Monnie." I look down with contempt.

"฿Ʉ₮ Ɇ₣₣Ɇ₵₮łVɆ! ⱧɆⱧɆⱧ..." she whimpers as I tighten my fingers just a little bit. "₳₦Đ ł ₳Ⱡ₴Ø ₥₳Ɏ Ⱨ₳VɆ ₥₳ĐɆ Ⱨł₥ ₳₦ ₳Ⱡ₵ØⱧØⱠł₵."

"Such cruelty... and for such a sweet, innocent girl." I caress her head a bit, feeling the corrupted and crumbly bumps on her ponytail. I close my bottom two fingers over her lower half, causing her to squirm a bit. Not even harshly, but just enough so that she knows what's next.

"Okay, then. Is that all? You messed with his values and then left it to run its course?" She eagerly shakes her head at me. "... I can't imagine how it felt, **being killed by the person closest to you.** " She looks down at that, almost shedding a tear for her beloved.

"Well, just one more, I guess. Couldn't you have just made a route for yourself?"

"..."

"Well?"

"ɎɆ₴. ł ₵ØɄⱠĐ."

"So, why didn't you?"

"ł ĐłĐ₦'₮ ₭₦Ø₩ ⱧØ₩. ł ₩₳₦₮ɆĐ Ⱨł₴ ₵Ø₱₥₳₦Ɏ ₳₦Đ ₵ØɄⱠĐ₦'₮ Ⱨ₳VɆ ł₮, ₴Ø ł ₱₳₦ł₵₭ɆĐ ₮Ⱨ₳₮ ł ₩ØɄⱠĐ ₦ɆVɆⱤ ₲Ɇ₮ ł₮ ₳₦Đ ⱤɄ₴ⱧɆĐ. ł ₵ØɄⱠĐ Ⱨ₳VɆ ₮₳₭Ɇ₦ ₮ⱧɆ ₮ł₥Ɇ ₳₦Đ ₥₳ĐɆ ł₮ ฿Ɇ₮₮ɆⱤ, ฿Ʉ₮..."

"Yeah, yeah. Hindsight's 20/20 and all that. Anyway, I guess you'll just have to ponder all the wonderful things you almost did together. I'm sure he would've liked you a lot."

"ɎØɄ ₮Ⱨł₦₭ ₴Ø?"

"Well, yeah. You're a responsible, funny and smart girl. Why wouldn't he? Heck, you maybe even could have introduced yourself and had him help you out with your endeavor. But I guess what they say is true: a warrior's greatest weapon is patience. Since you had none..."

"ł ₭₦Ø₩..."

"I'll let you off the hook for now."

...

"But if come back too soon, know what you're in for." I return to normal size and tear another rift in the void, stepping out onto the pavement behind my friends.

"ⱠɆ₮'₴ ₴ɆɆ... ₩Ⱨ₳₮ ɆⱠ₴Ɇ ĐłĐ ł ₣ØⱤ₲Ɇ₮ ₮Ø ₵Ⱨ₳₦₲Ɇ?"


	27. Manumit

"I don't know, I don't know, I don't know! I just found it on the ground, open and the screen still lit up! That's it!" Yuri is panicking.

"Hey, hey… it's okay. We'll find her. Sayori, wake up!"

"Zzzzzzz- Wha-?"

"Sayori, move it! Natsuki might be in trouble!" She got up as quickly as she could. "Okay, Yuri. Where was it laying?"

"The floor… in front of a pretzel stand. Open and lit up, just like I said."

"That could only mean one thing…" They both shake nervously. "Natsuki dropped it during some event. What happened, however, is still unsolved. We can't call her, but we have to find the pretzel stand and ask anyone if they saw anything suspicious about a short, pink-haired girl in a school uniform. That's a pretty clear description."

"Right!" they both nod. We begin our hurried walk over in that direction and find the stand easily in the middle of the wide, almost cathedral-like halls.

"Hello there, woulja wanna buy your girls a nice pretzel? We got lotsa diff'rent types."

"Uh, sure... but I also need some information. Did you happen to see a short, pink-haired girl in a school uniform come by here?"

"I did, yeah. The uniform and hair I remember. She wanted a pretzel real bad, but her father came and took 'er away. Said she was being naughty or somethin' and drug her off. Looked like she was a real brat, but who am I to tell someone how to raise their kid?" I can hear the others quietly freaking out behind me, and Sayori is almost hyperventilating.

"Okay, thanks. Yuri, pick a pretzel." I shake my head and Yuri nervously orders a regular soft one. I throw two dollars onto the counter and walk off, forgetting the change. They follow closely and Yuri looks at her snack sickly. She hands it to Sayori across my chest and she nibbles on the salt.

"It's alright, guys. I'm sure she will be okay. Yuri, Natsuki is your friend, right?" Yuri nods, looking like she was about to vomit. "So you know the way to her house, yeah?" Another nod. "Good! Then we can find Natsuki with no problem and… uh…" I simply trail off. What could we do? At our age, how could we possibly change the mind of a grown man, let alone take him on if things got out of hand? Even though Natsuki is legally an adult, I doubt she can leave her house. From the story the salesman told, it sounded like she was kidnapped by her own father!

We step back through Jail Times and out onto the street at which we entered the department store. To be honest, I'm starting to feel a little sick myself, but I can't let the others- or Natsuki- down. The doors open to reveal the time to be almost dark. We can make it home before the sun goes down, but it will be close.

We begin walking less and shuffling more. Then meandering. Our steps become rarer as we walk. Sayori stops and we look back to her.

"Guys... Do you think he's hurting her?"

What a question to ask. I take a couple of deep breaths to calm my stomach. Yuri looks worse for wear. I walk over and pat Sayori on the head.

Without a word, I turn and resume our walk home. There are no cars. No birds chirping, or children playing. Not even the wind was blowing in the leaves of the scarce trees lining the way. I open the gate and hold it for everyone, and do the same with my door. They both get in, but don't do much inside except walk in and sit down. I remain standing, still thinking of what to do.

"Guys..." They stare dejectedly. "We're going to fix this. Natsuki can't be held against her will, she's an adult. Legally, I mean. I'm sure if we can get the police out here we can explain to them the issue, right?"

They don't perk up, but I see them thinking of it.

"Well, maybe we have to try something else first." I glance to Yuri as she thinks. "Perhaps there is a chance we can simply talk him down from his decision and explain that Natsuki can, in fact, choose to live elsewhere if she so desires."

"Yuri. He kidnapped his own daughter! Does he sound like the talking type?"

"Well... no..."

"... Sorry. I didn't mean to snap, but I'm too nervous right now."

"Wait!" Sayori jumps up. "Check her phone!" Both of us blink at her. Yuri pulls out the phone quickly and opens it to see what it was left on.

"Well?" I prompt her as she reads.

"She wasn't calling anyone... The only thing here is the notepad with the word 'goose' and a line of 'ZZZZZ's underneath..."

The silence hangs.

"Well, that's... something."

"You know..." They look at me again. "I think... maybe you're right, Yuri. Perhaps we should go and talk with him. At any pace, we can at least see if she- uh, if _they're_ home."

I could tell the events of today had sapped them too much to want to go out again, just as they had mine. It was late. I know. At almost 8:00 already, and I was falling victim to my own metal dance. Shaking my head to sling off the sleep the best I can, I pull them both up one by one. Whether they wanted to or not, this could be a life on the line here. They both learned about Natsuki in the hospital; I distinctly remember Natsuki saying her father was abusive, even before the incident, so how much angrier could he be now that she's run away?

I intentionally keep that thought to myself.

I pull out some crackers from the pantry and throw a prism to each of them. "Yuri, lead the way. Hurry, if you can." She just nods and walks to the door, us following. We step out into the much brisker than before nighttime air. It hits us like a bucket of cold water... wasn't it just, like, shorts weather a moment ago? I shake it off anyway, imagining it's just the sweat from my being nervous. I wipe my forehead and jog back to catch up to Yuri at my front gate while Sayori continues to lag a little behind. Yuri walks the most calmly out of any of us, as is to be expected from the most level-headed of our group of friends. Surely, she was boiling up on the inside, though...

We've been walking for a hot minute now, and show no sign of stopping. The sleep has now thoroughly abandoned our heads (except maybe Sayori's,) and our energy levels were fired up in the chilling night air. Munching on our crackers also helps keep our energy up, considering our last meal was lunch at school. The issue at hand was much too important to be thinking of a single lost dinner. I drop back for one second pull Sayori up to us with little struggle. She then keeps up after that.

In total spite of the ominous destination, I find myself putting an arm around each of my friend's shoulders as we walk horizontally to each other. The night's air was quiet and smelled fine... couple that with the unexpected chill of tonight and you've got yourself a very relaxing- or even romantic- night to spend with your loved ones (and, uh, your unloved ones, I guess, in Natsuki's case). Yuri and Sayori have also relaxed a bit at my touch. That is not to say they were relaxed, mind you, as a squeeze on each shoulder reveals: Sayori's is tense, but Yuri's is hard like a stone. It's amazing how she can be so composed, unlike us. I am even surprised to feel her taking deep breaths, as they starkly contrast the ones I didn't realize I've been panting for. I try and follow suit, looking over at Sayori and expressing my breaths to her. She tries as well to breathe like we are.

Before we know it, we've slowed our walk, just a little bit. It's no march anymore. Our steps are in sync and I'd bet our breaths were too. I crack a smile at us walking so perfectly together, thinking how odd it was that I did. The other two don't seem to notice.

My smile cuts off as Yuri mumbles something I can't make out, as if I needed to know what she said. The house sits innocuously and bland, just like all the others on the block. You'd never know who was living here, let alone in any other house, just by looking at the exterior of it. Brown bricks: the most fun you can possibly have while building a house. Designer taste aside, the only nuance of this particular house is how it _feels_. Most houses at this hour usually had at least one light on, considering how many people don't like going to bed before 9:00 PM, but this one is completely dark. We all stare in a similar manner to think on such unsettling things together for a time.

"... Should you ring the doorbell?" Yuri seems to have learned about doorbells, where before she would go through the gate and knock 100% of the time. Good to know.

"Yeah, but… it should be you. Being how he is, I'm sure he would certainly not be happy about hearing the voice of a boy instead of a girl. He doesn't seem like the type to let his daughter have any boy friends."

Yuri readied her finger with a curl or two before gently pushing in the buzzer. We hear the mic turn on outside, but it's silent. We wait a moment for him to push the opposite buzzer from inside the house, getting nervous again.

"Yeah, hello?" a gruff pitchy voice demands from the other side. Yuri shoots me a look of despair. I prompt her and whisper in her ear.

"Ah, yes, hello there, sir. Natsuki has- I mean- I am a friend of hers and she has not been faithfully attending all of her classes, so-"

"Beat it, she's not here." A click is heard. The sneer on his face was apparent from his voice alone. Yuri looks down, defeated. I take up her hand, holding it assuringly. She nods to herself and peers ahead, pressing the buzzer again. Sayori and I wait, wondering what she's seemingly planning.

"Look, I told you she's not here! Get off my lawn, ya little skag!"

"Have you any idea where she could have gone?"

"No! Check the dep- I mean the park! She loves it there, now scram!"

"But sir, the park is closed this time of night." I perk up at that, clasping a hand over Sayori's mouth so she couldn't possibly speak. I knew for a fact the park never closed, for it was public, and even had lights for night joggers.

"What? Since when did they start closing the park?"

"Just today. If she was there when they closed it, she could be in trouble with the law. Do you know how old she is?"

"Wha-! Of course I do, she's my own daughter… she is- er, seventeen, of course!" ... What an idiot.

"Well, then if she gets into trouble for being caught in the park after it's closed, being a minor under eighteen, the parent or guardian over her will be held responsible. Are you aware of the possible fines?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Not only was Yuri lying- that much was unexpected- but… she was amazing at it! I hear him mumble a few curse words under his breath. Now, he would have to go and pretend to check the park so we wouldn't be suspicious! He forgot to turn off the mic and we can hear him getting ready beside it, still grumbling about having to be bothered all the time with these kinds of things. He walks off, presumably to the door.

A moment later, it opens to reveal a... less than desirable sight. A short, disheveled, unkempt shell of a man exits the quiet house, more shuffling than walking. He was stout and strong with a demeanor that puts the word "repulsive" to shame. The muscles show themselves through his shirt, contrasting his almost shrunken looking face and small stature. He walks with a stance I'd describe as "defensive" or maybe "standoffish." I think the weirdest part, thought, was his hair... it was bright pink: head, arms, 5 o'clock shadow and all! Oh, did I mention he was short? Even Sayori is taller than he is.

It pains me to say it, but I think Natsuki really took after her father.

He sneers as he sees us, but scowls when he finds me. Without a word, but instead multiple harsh looks, he barges through his own gate (which we had long stood back from) and slams it shut, still giving me an evil eye.

"Well? What you all going to do?"

"We have to go home, sir. We just thought we'd drop by and make sure she was okay. We are her friends, after all." I hear him grumble to himself some more, picking up the words "What do you know, she has friends..." as he turns to leave for his car. I tap the others subtly and we start pretending to begin our walk home. He rounds the corner in no time, and I sprint up to the gate, jumping it with ease. It also unlocks easily from the inside, so the others sneak in along with me, apprehensive to my coaxing to break in. That idiot left his door unlocked, so we step in soundlessly.

The darkness of the house forces our eyes to adjust quickly. They don't, but the windows provide just enough moonlight to get by on. If we turned on the lights, he might see in the case that he came back early or before we rescued Natsuki. All this and some reassuring words I tell to them both, because it doesn't seem like either of them are too confident about the dangers of this mission. To be honest, I'm not either, but I know all too well what might happen if we don't succeed...

The house's silence taunts us. It's clear to everyone that either we can't hear her or that she's given up and isn't making any noise. I whisper to everyone to search around quickly and make sure to scope out some hiding places, just in case. They both nod and run to different areas: Yuri upstairs and Sayori to the left of the entrance. I take the right, coming into a living room with a kitchen seen in the back. Not in here... I check the closets and under the stairwell, finding only disorganized house things such as towels and stools. It seems neither one in the Brando household are very neat or clean.

"Natsuki, where are you..." I mumble to myself, checking each of the kitchen cabinets one by one, the oven, and even under the couch. You never know. I stop and freeze when I see a flash of light. Blinking once, I realize it wasn't the kitchen lights, but a pair of headlights outside.

"Guys! Hide! He's back!" I shout, hearing panic and shuffling in the other areas. To my immediate dismay, I, along with the muffled slam of a car's door, also hear a vase shatter on the ground. It was downstairs, so Sayori must have been panicking. Hide, Sayori, hide!

The front door opens. Everyone is silent. Luckily, the couch is just hollow enough so that I can fit under it easily. I can hear nothing from either one of my cohorts, and hope that monster of a man can't either. I hear him slink at the door as he locks it back up, mumbling to himself about "lousy kids wasting my time" and the like. I'm trying to breathe as quietly as possible. I can see his feet as he walks- oh, no!- to the left of the stairs! He flicks a light on and growls. "Great. That was an expensive freakin' vase... should stop slamming doors so much..." I sigh quietly in relief. "Time to get some sleep. Maybe. Gotta go to work in the morning..." With that, he rounds the left side of the stairs, and slips out of my sight. I don't know where Sayori is hiding, but I hope it's a good place. I hear his bedroom door open. He stands in the way for a bit and I hear him scratch something.

"A-ACHOO!"

That wasn't him. It came from upstairs. He stands still. Slowly, he creeps back to the front door and starts up the stairs. I know for a fact Yuri can't stay hidden too well, so I think of anything I can do. I wait... Just before he's all the way up the stairs, I open the stairwell door and close it, just enough so that it can be heard. He bounds back down but I was able to hide behind the kitchen's island before he saw.

" _WHO'S IN MY HOUSE?"_ His mere voice shakes the walls. I shudder. He sprints to throw open the door under the stairs, not finding me inside. Another slam and he turns about and scans the room. I hear his footsteps coming closer. Closer...

Another vase shatters in the living room. He sprints back. Growling more and more, his frustration is apparent. I pat my heart, thanking Sayori for her timing. But now... it's her that's in trouble! I can't think of anything to do, because he was already suspect of this area... I slip out and listen by the stairwell. He's tearing apart his own living room to look for her. I don't know how she's hiding so well, but I thank whatever force is keeping him from her.

A large _THUNK_ is heard upstairs. "So, I was right..." he hisses. The stairs seem to cower at his weighted blows ask he skips three of them at a time. The pictures on the wall dance and shake. I bolt as quietly as possible into the left room, where I find some broken glass in two different places. I harshly whisper "Sayori!" to hopefully find her. This room is full of junk, so it makes sense that she could hide easily in here...

She pokes her head out some from rolled up rugs and "Psst!" at me. I help her out and run back into the stairwell area, slamming my elbow on a shelf so I can break it.

"You can't hide, you little punks!" His voice is in some room upstairs, and his explosive footsteps soon follow. I pull Sayori back into a smaller hallway, leading us back into the kitchen. Using my best quick thinking, I use him being on the other side of the house to my advantage, turning on the sink faucet full blast. I thank my lucky stars that he's not very smart, as he's trying to go through the same junk-filled hall as we did, tripping over every possible object in the path. Meanwhile, Sayori and I are already halfway up the stairs.

"Yuri!" I whisper loudly again, hoping to find her as soon as possible. Each of us call out in whisper for her, checking doors on each side, me no the left and her on the right. "She's in here!" Sayori is pointing to a hole in the wall with the door bouncing in and out. I pull it open to reveal Yuri packed inside the dumb waiter, embarrassedly exposing some clean whities to us. Better than dying, I guess. We help her out and let her stretch as we search quickly the rest of the room. Worrying about being found and worse, I decide have one more bright idea. I open the window, gesturing everyone outside. They both climb onto the roof outside and I follow. I gently close the panes. We relax for a moment out of the way of the window, leaning on the steep and rough shingles. Everyone is panting hard. Without speaking, I motion to the other windows. I had inadvertently discovered a way for us to get around much more undetected by getting everyone onto the roof.

They both take a moment to catch their breath while I move out. These windows protrude out onto the roof and they both lean against it, still making very sure to stay out of its line of sight. I sneak painstakingly over to the other windows, doing my best to just maintain my balance rather than to move quickly. They watch closely, concern marked in their faces. I stop in the center to give them a thumbs up when thunder is heard in the distance. I feel the first rain drop against my forehead. Not that I'm particularly fond of rain, but considering the situation, getting my uniform wet is the last thing I'm too worried about. Now is _not_ the time to be farouche.

Nonetheless, the rain slows me down. I can't risk falling off of a 2-story house. I grip the crest that runs through the center of the house as a rail advantageously. The rain pours on a little more, but I'm already soaked so I could care less by now. I glance back to them, 3/4 of the way to the first window I chose. They're now clinging to an air vent stuck out of the roof instead of the window we came out of. Smart. I flash them another thumbs up, but they most likely can't make it out because the hard rain obscures our vision. Still, they make some kind of gesture back. This building is surprisingly large... What does Natsuki's father do for a living?

I finally straddle the next window. What am I, insane? If there were any other way of looking inside, I'd do it... So, I lean hard over, peering into the dark room upside-down, using one hand to grip the roof on which I sit and one to block rain drops from hitting the glass and inside my nostrils. My eyes adjust again to the darkness. I see a large table in the middle, a couch and opposing television, a cabinet of some sort to the left (actually to the right, but I'm upside down, so roll with me here), and what appears to be a... dart board? Oh, now I see. A man cave. I take a moment to wonder how many sleepless nights Natsuki's endured when her father was being rowdy with his friends in here... Why? Well, you don't have a man cave if you're not bringing anyone over to see it. Basically a fact.

I retract my head and sit up, letting the blood rush back down. I turn as much of me to them as I can, waving at the air to signal "NO". They both wave with opposite arms, awaiting my continued search. The rain doesn't pick up any more, but the wind does. Just my luck. I lift myself off and make way for the crest. It's easy to make it over. I gesture to them again. They do the same back. I slide to the opposing window. I begin to hang my head over it again, but I hear one more slam inside the house. Instead, I decide to listen for a bit.

"Did you set them up?"

"N-No!"

"Did you?"

"No, Papa, I swear!"

This is the room. I give a big and frantic vertical wave to the others and point downwards. They close each hand not hanging onto the vent and cheer. I listen back in.

"Where did they go? Did they find you?"

"I-I don't even know what yo-" I recoil at the noise that cut her off. A wail emits from underneath me.

"Shut up! This is all _your_ fault!" A slew of gasping sobs is her only reply.

"I said **shut up**!" She pipes down with it.

"If I don't find those hooligans in the next ten minutes, I'm going to _ask_ you again where they are." He lumbers out.

I bend over and glance inside. A solitary lamp on the floor illuminates the lonely and all-too-empty room, the only things inside being Natsuki- strapped to a bed! The ratcheted ropes tie her in three different areas, those being the chest, abs and hands, and on one foot to keep it up against the bed post. I tap twice on the glass, pulling her attention over. I quickly place the "Shhh!" gesture over my mouth so she won't accidentally shout or yelp. I look in the center of where the window panes cross and point to it. When I opened the other window when we slipped out, I remember there being a lock in the very center. While her arms were tied, she still had one free leg on the wall's side, luckily. She doesn't understand, so I point again to the lock, then to her free leg. She gasps and nods, moving it over. Using the bed's foot, she pulls off her shoe. The lock is easy to push, so all she needs to do is...

There! I lift the window. I turn, letting myself in feet first. I mumble "sorry" a couple times as I climb over her with my soaked clothes.

"Oh! I'm so glad you'r-" I put up another "Shhh!" and glower at her. She controls her urge to praise and stifles her sobbing again. I think of a plan. I motion a sawing on my arm to her and she nods. There's a closet built into the wall... I check it out, sneaking around the room. Not much is found inside except for about three Natsuki-sized outfits. I recoil at my next thought. I look around the room- Natsuki's room. I shake my head at it: a bed and a lamp on the floor. How can this guy afford a house this big and not spare but a couple dollars for his own daughter? You know what? That's for another time. The closet is empty so I'm going to have to find somewhere else with some sort of cutting utensil. I go back and check the ratchets. Two of them I can undo normally, but the one tying up her foot is just the rope. The knot looks uncountably tied up...

I shake my head. I give one more "Shhh!" to her and climb out the window, tapping her forehead so she knows I'll be back. She nods plaintively but understands. I close the window behind me and crawl back into the rain, which has slowed just a bit. I keep up the pace the best I can to the others. I use the house's crest and baby crawl my way over with decent speed.

"You found her?" Sayori half-yells in the rain.

I nod. "I need something to cut her loose from her binds."

"B-Binds?" Yuri is barely audible. I nod again. Sayori checks all her jacket pockets, pulling out only a small pre-sucked lollipop covered in lint. Yuri checks herself, too. She quickly pulls out a pocket knife and flips it up for me. What luck, it has ridges for cutting! I take it, thanking her. I grip in my mouth between my front teeth and begin my army crawl back. Same old song and dance. I listen again at the window. No sound... I poke my eyes in. No Father...

I hastily pull the window once again. I don't even get off the bed to begin hacking at the rope. I keep at it, imagining being caught and joining Natsuki where she is now. It's ice cold out in the rain, but my sweat isn't even hindered. Almost there. No footsteps just yet... There!

I pull her leg out and lay over her with a body tackle to undo the ropes at her sides. They come off with ease. I move first through the window, offering a hand downward. "You sneaky little bitch!" I forget stealth and rip her out of the window with all my might, forgetting possible damage to either of us. She straddles the window protrusion like me, facing me instead. I back up with my biggest fervor, yanking her along nervously. I turn and crawl again, this time with the target successfully in tow. The only problem is... How do we get down? He knows where we are.

I guide her over, making sure she doesn't slip. She might be woozy from any head blows, so I take it slow on purpose just in case. I hang off the side as we reach the other two so she can go and hug the daylights of her friends again. They all squee and giggle with themselves next to that vent. I break the news.

"Guys, Nat's okay... for the most part. I'll tell you more later. What's important now is that you know that he saw us." Both of the faces across from me- even in the rain I can see it- go from ecstatic to horrified in an instant. Natsuki nods to confirm it. They look sick, and rightfully so. I give a solemn nod to all.

"We have to figure out how to get down. He's probably patrolling the rooms heavy now, waiting for us to come down, so we have to find some other way. Natsuki, you know this house the best. Anything we can do to get down from here?"

"Well, I've lived here for a long time, but I never went onto the roof before. But still..." We lean in. "There is a water drain over on... that side." she motions with a point of her finger. Taking a second to look at each other, we silently start for the precariously perched pipe. Sayori is the first to go. I have to gently let her down, for she isn't too strong, as I remember. I'm glad she can lower herself slowly enough to remain safe, as it means Yuri, Natsuki and I won't have much trouble either. I hold Yuri back from going too early; too much weight might break the thick, albeit hollow and flimsy pipe. Sayori makes touchdown and I wave at her frantically to hide. Yuri turns around and begins her own descent.

Rinse, and repeat. I'm the last to get down. Surprisingly trouble free, but there aren't any complaints here! I look back into the windows. A flash of lightning reveals for a split second a very displeased looking hulking figure in the room facing us as it leans on the sill of the window. I tell the others and we all make a break for it. The rain is no longer an issue because the concrete provides more than enough friction. We're all sprinting, but I slow when I see Sayori holding her side after only a few blocks. The others gaze at her with disbelief and criticism, each respectively. I'm already back to her, egging her on with her life. I resort to just picking her up and running with her. She's surprisingly light, but it still does slow me down. The others pull the air closer with cupped hands to hopefully speed us up.

"So... I was right!" He sounds out of breath but undeterred. We all turn to face him. He's too fast to outrun and too strong to take on. Everyone remains frozen in place. There was nowhere to go. Nothing to do. I resign myself to a horrible fate.

"Guys..." I breathe once raggedly. "Run. Run away and don't look back."

"But-"

"No. Hide. I'll do whatever I can." I take up a weak and inexperienced stance. He laughs heartily.

"You all could have stayed out of other people's business and left well enough alone, but no. You had to go and be a hero to that worthless waste of food over there!" He jabs a finger at Natsuki, becoming less jovial than his laugh a second ago would indicate. I don't back down. He steps forward. "I said **run**." I threaten them, not taking my eyes off of the man who could kill me with two blows.

My body doesn't shake or even move at all. He steps forward again. A car runs by and splashes us with street water.

"Fine. It's not like I can just let you get away with what you've seen anyway." He runs at me full steam ahead. I step back but slip somehow on the wet concrete, sending him flying over. He wastes no time flipping around and bouncing back at me, ramming a hard shoulder into my chest. I slide for what seems like miles and he wipes his face.

"Still standing, eh?" I take up the same stance before running at him this time instead. He gives a single "Ha!" before I fall out of breath at his flying cement knee, this time hitting the fence. I can't feel anything but the sickening burn in my stomach. I can hardly tell what's going on before I'm lifted by the jacket. The hit to my gut becomes another of itself. Two more. I'm seeing red, but I'm not sure whether that's my vision fading or what I've vomited up onto his face.

I drop. " _NGYAAAAAH!_ " He holds his face and screams for bloody murder. Before me crouch three familiar yet fuzzy faces. What happened? Did I hurt him like that? I can barely make out what happens around me, ignoring the looks of concern I receive.

They fade out in front of me, soon leaving only an all-too-clear picture of what will soon transpire behind their backs. Still swiping the blood out of his eyes, he slips on the curb as he backs up, falling into the street.

Another car passes, splashing us with street water. All three girls scream in disgust. Natsuki throws up what little she had to and Sayori and Yuri both faint, leaving me to do the same.


	28. Same Old Song and Dance

I shoot up in my bed. Wait, no.

This isn't my bed. It's familiar, though. Is it pitch dark in here? It is. My eyes are open. I'm pretty sure they are, anyway. I feel around for a bit, finding a rail to my- no, actually there's a rail on both sides. That can only mean one thing. I blink hard a couple of times, realizing how exhausted I am. Plus, sitting up so fast made me super dizzy...

I crack my eyes open again. This time, a familiar white room greets my bleary gaze. It's not the same one, but they look almost the same ubiquitously in this hospital anyway. I groan at the sight. I take a deep breath, which I immediately regret. I groan louder, this time from the soreness where my brace used to be a day ago. I check it out, finding what I first thought _was_ my brace, but upon further inspection (and a lift of my gown) found what I didn't know I hadn't hoped to find.

It was a cast. A full-sized, body shaped cast, fit to my slim dimensions. Of all the places to be put, after just getting out... I think about the ceiling, trying my best to remember what happened. I can't very well just yet. I rub a little more over my cast, as if trying to win its affection. I wonder for a moment if they all made it out okay- ah! Now I remember... a bit. We were running from what's his face and he beat me up. Did he catch the others? Where's Natsuki? Or Yuri and Sayori for that matter? I put my other hand over the cast, feeling it's coarse plaid texture. I cough twice, feeling another two pangs from under the hard shell along with it.

"You're awake." A nurse, a different one this time, greets me. I wave weakly back to him.

"Now, I hate to be a bearer of bad news so early in the morning like this, but you're all in a bit of trouble." What did he mean by "all"?

"I... don't understand." my voice resounds, grave and scratchy. I clear my throat to no avail.

"You might not remember, but we found some pretty bad stuff around you. I won't go into the details, but a couple of police officers are going to come in and ask a few questions. Answer them honestly, okay?"

I nod and he returns out into the hallways. I start to take another deep breath, but stop myself. Shallow breathing seems to be the best for now. I wait, drifting off again for some more sleep, despite the unwelcome bright lights intruding my vision. This place is warm. The bed, I mean. The hospital itself has to be kept at below room temperature because the equipment is quite sensitive. Plus, a slightly cooler temperature helped mask the smell this place always had.

"Howdy, son." An officer walks in, bringing me back to my reality. I blink some more as I wave again.

"We gotta ask you some questions about last night. Alright?" I nod. "Alrighty then. Do you know who was chasing you?"

"Uh, no. Well, I mean, I know _who_ he was, but not his name. It was Natsuki's father. She's the pink-haired one. Really short."

"Ah, okay. What was the initial incident which caused him to become agitated?"

"We, uh, broke into his house- but it was for a good reason! See, Natsuki was being held against her will by him and we were trying to save her!"

The officer looks at his accomplice, who says, "Well, that's what all the others said." So, they've already questioned the others and got the same story. I bet Natsuki showed them some evident bruises, too.

"That checks out. Alright then. You get some rest. I'll make sure you and your friends get off scot-free for your attempted good deeds. I'm sure Ms. Natsuki is better than grateful to have a friend like you. You really seem like the kind of friend Monika would be proud to call on in a time of need."

"Natsuki." I correct.

"Oh, right. Sorry. Not good with names." He waves his deputy off and leaves with him. I stretch the best I can with my cast clung to my chest and on such a soft bed. Another knock is heard, soft and fragile.

"Come in!" I rasp again, still clearing my throat. All the sudden, I hear a yelp and a slam against the wall as the door bursts open, revealing the frantic pink blur jumping onto the bed to hug me and spit a flurry of quickly spoken rambling.

"Goodness, I'm so glad you're okay I could never forgive myself if something happened that made you into a vegetable or something and I'd have to live *gasp* with for the rest of my life even though you probably want to tell me you would have done it anyway but I still just can't thank you enough!"

I'm showered with quick and desperate kisses randomly assaulting my face. She ends up falling onto me, sobbing lightly into the blanket over my cast. It's all I can do to bear her weight for now and rub her back gently.

"A-Are you okay?" She glances up.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Now, I am anyway. It hurts to breathe, though."

"Ack! Sorry!" she huffs, jumping off the bed and instead hugging my shoulder.

"Ow... Natsuki, that was- oh, sorry... for interrupting..." Yuri begins backing out the door, but I throw her a "Hey!" so she could return. She does, hesitantly. I poke Natsuki.

"Yuri, uh, sorry for that. I was just... so worried..." She glances at me again. Her face is quite red, but I know it's because of her crying mixed with her acting out of character like this. Yuri steps up to the other side of the bed, bending quickly to give me a kiss on the forehead. Natsuki gasps a tiny gasp and leans over to do the same afterward much more awkwardly. She's really grateful if she's trying so hard despite her inexperience with affection. Yuri notices that, too.

"Say, Natsuki. If you want, I can leave the room... for a moment." Yuri's voice sounds worried about it, but knows her friend wouldn't really try anything, and that I wouldn't either. Natsuki just shakes her head, still trying her best to subtly pull me away from my girlfriend anyway.

"Hey, where's Sayo- Great Gottfried! Natsuki, what happened to your head!" I just noticed the purple streak running down the left side of entire face. She turns a bit and hides it with a hand.

"Uuu... Yuri has one, too..." Yuri shrinks away. I her pull by the collar and remove her long hair from covering the much more horizontal mark slicing from her ear to her nose. How did I not notice these?

"What? How did you get those?" I demand. Yuri looks down after a quick shot at her friend across from me. Natsuki speaks up after a few seconds.

"Well, when you were... fighting with papa, Yuri, Sayori and I didn't run like you said to. Instead we talked about a plan the best we could, and came up with barging in to help you. Sayori and Yuri both went in first, and I ended up digging my nails into his eyes." Her voice is a bit shaky as she recalls it. "He was able to punch Yuri and hit me with his elbow. That's when he slipped and... fell. While slinging around blindly, he struck Sayori by accident, so she has the least injury."

"What happened after he slipped? He didn't come back and get us?"

"He's... dead." Natsuki looks down. "He got hit by a passing car when he slipped, blowing his head clean off."

I cough. "Ah, geez... Sorry."

"Don't be. I was already living with you anyway, so..." Her tone is mostly normal, but still looks sad as she says it. "He used to be a good guy. I don't know what happened. I remember going to the movies and fishing and lots of other stuff... I just don't know what happened to him."

Sayori clears her throat heavily in the doorway, trying to hide her chuckling at what Natsuki said. I see the small red mark on her temple. "Good morning." she smiles hardly. She makes her way to the foot of the bed. I motion her over and Natsuki moves so we can hug once again. "Mmm-hmm. I can feel it." she nods against my shoulder. "The brace is gone, and now all my boobs can feel is a hard cast."

I give her a flick on the ear. "Not appropriate!" She giggles anyway at my playful scolding. I address them all at once.

"But... everyone is okay for the most part?" They all nod and Sayori bounces once. "Great. Now I'm going to burden you all for another month or two, just like last time."

"Uh, actually!" Sayori perks up. "I talked to the nurse. Since the cast is pretty different from your old brace, you should be able to move around in a couple of days, because a cast keeps your bones much safer. You've been given medicine for any sickness or fatigue. All you have to worry about is letting the bones set for two days or more!"

Cheers all around. Yuri feels up my cast, examining its rough texture. She rubs it up and down while Natsuki and Sayori chat, eventually reaching all the way up to my neck. A small giggle is had as she gives my chin a tiny scratch. I placidly bat away her hand.

"Oh, we forgot to mention at first," she goes for another chin scratch. "The doctors wrote us some notes to excuse our absence, so we can stay all day today and tomorrow, for medical examination purposes."

"Yeah... Sorry you had to get hurt because of me." Natsuki immediately whips around to face me, looking stern and angry.

"Hey! Don't you _dare_ even go there! You say something like that again, and I'll...!" She folds her arms and huffs. "Just... don't be so humble. Come on. You know for a fact all this was my fault. You didn't- none of you did- have to come rescue me. If I'd have known, I would have just told you to forget about me. But don't go saying it was _us_ that got hurt!" She jabs my protected chest with a finger.

"I couldn't just leave you to be held up like that, or worse!"

"Yes, you could have! If I knew about it..." I shush her.

"No. You may not be my girlfriend," I motion to Yuri, "but there's no way I don't love you." Natsuki's back stiffens immediately. Mouth agape, the red on her face rivals even the bruise on it as she stutters on her words.

"N-No way! You don't mean that..."

"I do."

"Nuh-uh! I was the first one to put you in the hospital and I even slandered you!"

"Yes, but you apologized and helped me and my household."

"Yeah, but now I'm worthless because everything's okay!"

"No," I point harshly. "I'm still going to need you. Like it or not, and this is an important note to take, I don't keep you around simply for you to do things for me. I hate to say it, but your father did exactly that. I don't want you seeing me in the same light. You don't have to do something for me to get me to like you." She's tearing up hard. "Let it go. Natsuki, I love you. That's that."

"W-Why... How can you be so nice?" Her head is in her arms to hide it from me, peering out of one eye. "I don't deserve it after everything that happened because of me..."

"That was out of your control."

"But he's _my_ father!"

"Not anymore! Just drop it!" I shout, giving her a startle. She looks down and nods, letting a few tears drop. Sayori pats her shoulders.

"Let's just... be happy the convalescence will be somewhat sooner than last time." Yuri rubs my hair. I caress her bruise. She crinkles her nose at my touch. Maybe it's still a bit sore for her?

"Hey guys." Sayori leans in. Yuri looks down. Natsuki looks up. "When's breakfast?"


	29. After All I've Done For You?

It's been about a whole day by now. We passed the time without too much trouble, simply enjoying the company of each other for the most part. We had nothing to do but await my approval and walk out of here. My legs weren't too hurt, so they worked fine. Yuri nonetheless made _plently_ sure they had as much love and care as they needed to get better. I know she knows they're okay, but I think she's just looking for an excuse to touch me so long as she has the chance. Everyone did, actually. Not legs necessarily, but I noticed being touched way more this time than when Natsuki decommissioned me. Maybe all this has really done something to bring me closer to these girls. Natsuki obviously appreciates the rescue and care, Yuri has seen my true self, and Sayori is probably just glad to see everyone okay, but knowing what I did probably made her want to get closer to me now that she knows the lengths I'd go to for her and the others.

Perhaps she's been wanting to grow closer to me for longer than I had expected. I mean, ever since I joined this club she's been acting so... different. I'm not sure what it is, but waking up early, putting on makeup and taking pride in her looks, and even eating healthier just because I asked her to... Maybe I'm a little dense for not noticing it earlier. I guess we had been growing apart since the whole clubs thing, but joining her club seemed to do the trick for bringing us right back together. I'm glad, and she seems to be so too. Well, I'm datin- actually no. I'm _in a relationship_ with Yuri, but... Natsuki has a piece of my love too. I'd never abandon Yuri like that, but perhaps Sayori could be the same way as Natsuki is right now. I'm sure Yuri would be okay, since we've been friends for so long anyway, right? Besides, there's no way Sayori could deal with Yuri being hurt if she ever tried to really steal me.

Anyway, the day passes with ease as we talk and play around (the best I can, anyway.) At one point, Sayori even brought in a beach ball to toss around. Are those even allowed in hospitals? Eh, we didn't care. Everyone was just happy to toss the ball to me. Every time. I tried to throw it as randomly as I could, but it's hard being the only one. Nonetheless, it's quality time and it beats being alone. We chat lightheartedly about what we can do as a club when we get back, what the kids at school will say when they see me, and other things too, like what we think will be for lunch the day I come back.

"Hey guys..." Natsuki mumbles all of the sudden. I catch the ball and hold it. "You think... What will happen to my house?"

"Well," Yuri holds up her intelligent finger. "When the bills aren't paid, it will most likely be repossessed by the bank of your father's choosing, and then... Well, nothing. You are now a permanent guest at casa de hoboes. I mean, unless you have some kind, handsome and lovely man to live with." She sits at my side and leans onto me. Natsuki huffs once more.

"That's right, Nat. You're going to be-"

"Woah! When did I _EVER_ give you permission to call me 'Nat'?" She jams a finger into the bridge of my nose. I put up my hands defensively.

"Geez, sorry!" I say it exasperatedly, but put some sly moves onto it and look hurt. She tries to swallow some words. "I guess I'll just call you Natsuki then." She glances away, clearly regretful.

"Anyway. Ahem." I avoid looking at her. "Yeah, you're going to have to live with me, just like you have been. We can go back and get your stuff before the next bill cycle probably, so that should be nice for you."

"Uh, actually..." I raise an eyebrow. "You saw my room. It, uh, didn't have much. Or anything at all inside it, for that matter. You know."

Yuri gasps. "You didn't have a single thing? How horrid for a parent to be!" Sayori nods with an "Uh-huh" and a sympathetically pouty look. Natsuki nods and shrugs, as if it was normal for her.

"Well, I saw your closet. You had some clothes in there, and that's good news for me."

"Why? They're old."

"Oh, okay. Well, I guess I'll still have to buy those clothes from the store, which may not leave much cash left for your present..."

She gasps, thinking quickly. "B-But... no, wait! You're still on that!? I can't believe you...!" She crosses her arms with a light sneer. "After finding me, risking your life and almost losing it, you're _still_ going to buy me a gift? How could you possibly be worried about that right now?"

"It's over. Look, for as long as Yuri is learning and doing good work, I have you to thank for it. This is no argument; as long as I have the ability, you're getting a gift, end of discussion."

"Hmph!" Haven't heard that in a while. "Fine, whatever. Waste your money. Hey- I'll only accept a gift if you buy one for Yuri too. She's your girlfr- uh, I mean, you never do anything nice for her! Don't waste yourself on me!" She's not even facing us now. I bet she's trying to hide a blush. Still, though, I have to give her credit. Not only was she correct, but she also saved face with that sick deflect.

"Well, sure I don't... I can't because I'm always too busy getting beaten up by pink-haired midgets all the time!" She stiffens out, arms and all. Unable to turn around because of her blush (which I must have guessed correctly about), she tries instead to steady her voice for a retort.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that... this time. You better be grateful." I hear her shaky sigh afterwards and I roll my eyes.

"Well, anyway. You can stay at my place, no problem. Just like Yuri- hey, wait a minute! Yuri, you haven't heard anything from your parents, have you?"

She tip taps her hands a bit. "N-No. Actually, my phone service was cut yesterday. I'm on my own..."

I jab her shoulder. "No, you're not!" A step back before she chuckles at the floor.

"R-Right..." A fist over her heart shows me her confidence has returned. Natsuki's, however, is only restarting itself as she turns around with some deep breaths.

"Well, don't expect me to take your stupid gift lying down! I'm going to make sure you never pull the 'I'm in your debt' card or anything!" Natsuki is almost shouting now.

"Natsuki..." Yuri steps over to console her friend. "You must understand... there's nothing at all wrong with him wanting to give you something nice for all you've done. Perhaps this is your chance to show him that you'd like to be friends by accepting it. After all, don't you want to be friends with the people you live with?"

... A sniffle is heard.

"Yuri... I... I can't accept it!"

"Wha- Natsuki..." Yuri looks taken aback at Natsuki's tears.

"I just can't, okay?" She wipes her runny nose with the uniform's sleeve and bolts out the door.

...

"W-Wh..." Yuri and Sayori are shocked, but I know what it is that's bothering her.

See, when Sayori had her first... ahem, "boyfriend" (hard to believe, I know), things went about as well as you would expect them to. With Sayori becoming so easily attached to random people all the time, it only makes sense she'd end up really falling for someone at some point. However, when that happened, she became _really_ overbearing to him, and he wasn't used to her yet, so obviously, she got dumped in about two days. This, in turn, almost destroyed her usually bubbly personality for about a week before she recovered.

Why am I saying this? Simple, really. Realize that I tried to help her during that recovery week, so I got the full dose of it. Crying, wailing and- surprisingly- some hatred all filled my ears for 4 hours a day after school. And during school. And in the morning. Basically, all the time she complained about it. I knew what she was thinking because she's only ever talk to me about it... And what else did she talk about besides men being gigolos and players? Nothing, that's what. When she got dumped, it temporarily warped her perception of not only him, but of all guys as if they were the same as him. That's what I think is going on here. Natsuki doesn't want to accept anything from me because if she does, she believes I'll use it to my advantage or against her by holding it over her head because that must be how her father was. I can't imagine how Sayori felt during that time after her breakup, but when I think about Natsuki and her father... she lived her entire lifetime with him and his ways. What she must think of men... I don't know if I should talk to her yet, but if I ever can again, I better choose my words carefully.

I poke of Yuri. I know for a fact I can't go, let alone even get out of bed, so I'd better send a girl for increased comfort. Yuri's already her friend, so that should help too. I'd send Sayori, but I don't know if she can handle this. Yuri wrings her fingers with worry as she awaits my instruction.

"Alright, Yuri. She needs to be alone for a bit. You know where her room is, right?" She nods slowly. "Okay. Give her an hour to cool off and then go and talk to her about..."

"About what?"

"I'm thinking." I scratch my nose. Everyone shifts uncomfortably for a moment. "Okay, maybe you can go and tell her that I... No, how about you talk to her about how people are different."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... Uh, I mean that she probably has had some bad experiences dealing with the only man she's ever known." Yuri lets her face fall a bit. "I don't want her thinking I'm the same way, and I think me trying to push my gift onto her must have really aggravated that feeling. It's my fault, I know, but this isn't like it was when we went yesterday. Now that her father is dead, the barrier in her mind is broken. He never changed, so now the image of him demanding her and being manipulative is all she has left to remember him by. Well, that and a headless corpse... Either way, she can't live the rest of her life fearing people because of what _he_ did. We have to... no... I suppose it's up to me to show her that people- men, specifically, I bet- can be trustworthy."

Yuri is tearing up a bit now, and I notice Sayori is, too. Without a word, they both sit down, starting the hour... now. I reach over the bed for the beach ball and toss it at Sayori, who lets it bounce off of her head.

"... Sorry."

"You're alright. That was out of place anyway."

...

I lean my bed back to the laying down position. I press the nurse call button and wait for a moment.

"Yes, sir? Did you need something?"

"Yes, I'd like to know my condition and when I might be able to walk again."

"Oh, I just realized I never told you! My apologies... Anyway, you have suffered multiple broken ribs, a collarbone and your sternum had to be reset... twice. But unlike your last visit, you're wearing a cast and not a brace. That should keep everything okay so that you'll be walking in three days, tops."

"Great. Thanks. Oh, and... could you bring us some menus? It's almost dinner time."

He nods and leaves.

"Oh, I know you guys probably aren't in any mood to eat, right?"

As soon as it's said, Sayori covers her stomach to hopefully hide its greedy grumble. Yuri does the same moments later. I chuckle futilely.

* * *

After dinner, I contemplate the talk I'll probably have with my parents when they finally come home from work about all these hospital bills.

My thoughts are interrupted, however, when a familiar soft and airy voice breaks the crumbling silence, telling me an hour has been up.

"Okay, Yuri. I guess it's your turn to shine. Do me proud, okay?" Although she looks as nervous as the day is long, I know she wants to do this, not just for Natsuki, but for her and my sake as well. How could we live with ourselves knowing we sent a helpless girl into the harsh world all alone? It sounds selfish considering she's in a much worse situation than we are, but it still stands to reason. And that reason I hope would help her to choose the right words and make Natsuki feel like she can expect different from me than the looming terror in her mind. By now, she's left and Sayori is gripping my hand so hard she's starting to get it quite sweaty.

All I can do now is wait.

And wait.

Maybe some more waiting couldn't hurt, right?

...

"Sayori."

"Huh? Oh, sorry." She lets go and wipes her hand on her jacket, and I do the same on my gown.

...

This is awful. If only I could at least go and eavesdrop on what could be happening...!

"Hey... I hate to sound maybe a little underhanded, but... Do you want me to go listen at the door for a sec?"

"Sayori, that's-! Well..."

"I'll do it if you really want..."

"I mean, I do, but I wouldn't condone it."

"So... no, then?"

"Let's let them just have it for now, okay?"

...

Not another word.

...

The ticking of the clock becomes loud.

"Sayori."

"S-Sorry..." She wipes her hand again, and I do mine.


	30. To Want

I sit feeling guilty still for not realizing what I was doing. How could I have failed to consider this possibility? Natsuki is so shut up about herself, I guess it never occurred to me that she was bothered by things like this. Or anything, for that matter... Man, I really am dense! I face palm, thinking of anything I can say to make it better. "Told you so!" comes to mind and I want to stab myself.

That's not the only thing I'm feeling guilty about. I think about what she said about me not doing anything for Yuri while she was trying to miss attention. Although it was probably meant as an insult, that fact doesn't make it any less correct. I've spent so much time trying to please Natsuki for her service that Yuri has probably been longing for my rare touch since we first revealed our relationship to them.

And that's not everything. I start to get the feeling that Sayori doesn't want to keep eating healthier, and that me trying to make her is somewhat selfish of me to want. It's only to help her, yes, but I've hardly taken into account whether or not she might want it... in fact, when I proposed the idea, I'd be willing to bet she only agreed because I wanted her to!

I feel awful. Right now, Sayori seems okay, but I'll have to talk to her about the health thing. Yuri, about me and her... and to Natsuki. I don't know what Natsuki will say when she comes back, but the mere thoughts of possibilities are enough to lower the temperature of the room and wrack my spine with ever-further shivers.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sayori looks genuinely concerned.

I sigh. "No. Really, I'm not. I can't help but think that everything I'm doing is just... not the right thing to do."

"Look at me." I glance over. "Don't you even think like that. You're doing everything you can. Sometimes, things are just out of your control, sure, but you've been doing everything you can to help us. I couldn't ask for anything more. I bet Yuri and Natsuki couldn't, either." She rubs my shoulder a bit.

"Yeah, but I haven't been good to Yuri because of Natsuki, but I shouldn't have been being so good to Natsuki, because now she's hurt and Yuri has to deal with it! And then there's you... I've been ignoring you for so long because I have to constantly focus on those two, and I'm just... not doing anything right!"

"Hey..." she whispers, putting an arm around my back. "Don't be so hard on yourself. You've done things for them- well, all of us- even for the short time you've known them that I think nobody else on Earth in their right mind would do." I chuckle at that inadvertent insult. "There is no one else that you could even _pay_ me to friends with that I'd rather be with than you. You've spent so much time, effort, patience and suffering because of us... you almost even lost your life in a fight with a psychopath! I know I'm not deep and smart like Yuri, or strong and super-cute like Natsuki is... but no matter what, if you need something, I'll be there for you. After all, I need to give _something_ back at some point, right?"

...

"Oh, Sayori... I'm just... Thanks. Okay?" She hums a smile at me. It does make me feel better that she recognizes my effort and tells me I'm doing my best and that's all she could ever ask for. Sayori may not be the smartest, humblest or most patient friend of mine, but she just might turn out to be the most reliable. Of course, I've yet to put that to the test.

A moment later of us doing nothing but enjoying company, Yuri knocks on the door and enters before I can even say so.

"Hey, guys. Natsuki had calmed down a bit, but I could tell she was still sore about it. She wants to speak with you privately." She points at me. I lower my head.

"Right..." I don't know what she wants, but I hope whatever it was Yuri said to her will help her accept my apology. Popping my knuckles and neck, I begin scooting towards the side of my bed. Sayori holds me up and Yuri rushes over, too.

"Ah- You must rest! The doctors say as much."

"Yeah? Well, there's been a change of plans, dearest." I shove Yuri, softly to make sure not to hurt or offend with it, and kick lightly at Sayori's legs as I dangle off the side. She moves with uncertainty.

Once again, I get out of my hospital bed and walk for the first time. This time goes over much more smoothly because of the dizziness drugs I received, and due to the fact that this time I wasn't laying in it for two weeks... Either way, I get up and stand entirely on my own. Yuri and Sayori both wring their hands, remembering what happened last time. That's not to worry about, because I'll have it down in no time at this rate. I don't even use the banister as I make a couple of steps.

"Do be careful." I wave Yuri off before she can try and help me.

"I'm fine. Really. In fact, this might work in my favor..." They cock their heads. "See, while I shouldn't be walking, Natsuki shouldn't be expecting me. Therefore, it will show my devotion and surprise her that I'm going to her, and not the other way around." They both say "Huh..." and Sayori pokes her chin in thought. I don't give them any time to think of a response before I'm already headed out. I stop at the door, holding up a questioning finger. Yuri tells me she's just next door. I blow a kiss and go without further notice, breathing a hopeful calmness into myself the best I can.

I knock.

"Come in..." She sounds not very enthused. I step in carefully. She seems surprised to see me out of the bed, just as I had planned.

"Hey, Natsuki."

"Hey." She's got her knees scrunched up while sitting up on the bed, hiding her mouth and sending only her eyes. I don't dare chuckle at how cute she looks or how her skirt shows what isn't hidden by her ankles. I refocus on my task, but the silence hangs in the air for a moment.

...

"Look, uh, I'm not really one for sappy stuff, and I know you aren't either so let me have it." I try appealing to her hard side, because that's most likely how she's feeling right now.

"Yuri. She talked to me about some things." I step back a bit to listen. Guess I was wrong about the acting hard thing. "She told me about real life and what it's apparently all about. She told me about you and her living together... She told me about how good you've always been to Sayori, and how you always try to do the right thing. But... the thing is, I know that. I know you're a nice guy, and that you don't want things in return or hold things over people's heads... I've seen it multiple times without fail. But... There's just something about you. I can't say what it is, but it gives me a sense of unease. Every time you act really nice to me, there's nothing I feel deep down inside except for a horrible sense of creeping dread. Everything I've ever known, everything I've ever seen... It all points to you turning on me when I least expect it. And yet, here I am, spilling my weak guts to you... I just don't understand what I feel..."

"Natsuki... You are not weak." She blows a breath. "You just may be the strongest girl- no, the strongest _person_ I've ever known. Everything you've been through would put most people underground, to say the least. And yet you stand. You stand proud in spite of it all."

"It's a front. I've got nobody. Nobody at all in the world wants me. You say you do, but..."

... I don't say anything.

"But papa wanted me. H-He wanted me really bad!" She's crying now. "He even beat my mother in the custody battle. Do you know how hard it is as a father to win custody of a daughter? He spent countless hours doing research and talking on the phone with lawyers, spending so much money..."

"Wait, but... Was he abusive then, too?"

She hesitates for a moment. Then, she nods. "He was, yeah. I wanted to go with mama, but I didn't have a say because I was only 15. After that, she never talked with him or even me ever again, and that's how I knew she was only pretending. But I knew papa wanted me. After all he did for me..."

"But..."

"No, he really did, I know it. It hurt to live with him, but I at least knew I was-" She sobs again, putting her head down onto her knees. I slip over and place a hand as gently as I could on her shoulder. She shrugs it off feebly.

"Natsuki, I-"

"You don't care! You hate me! Leave me alone!" she tries to scream, but just ends up choking it out instead. I climb up behind her and hug her from behind. "And now he's gone forever! I killed him... I killed the only person who ever wanted me...!"

I steal a few tissues and wipe her face in various places.

"Natsuki, listen. Hey. Yuri wants you. Sayori wants you." I swallow my next breath. "I want you, too."

"No. You want Yuri. I'm just dead weight... There's no way anyone ever would want to be with me." She takes a shaky breath, blowing a tear off from her lips. "I don't blame them. I'm so arrogant and I beat up on people and I'm short and dumb and noisy and I eat too much a-and... and..." She quiets down as I lean into my hug, wrapping my folded hands over her middle. She only sniffles now. I give the back of her neck a light kiss.

"Who ever said I didn't want you?"

"B-But Yuri...!"

"Yuri feels the same way. Natsuki, you think all those terrible things about yourself, but have you ever considered the good things you bring, too?"

"Nothing..."

"Not true. Do you know how much my friends talk about you over the phone?" She looks up, rubbing her eyes a bit. "I text back and forth a lot with them. Not just Yuri and Sayori, but lots of others, and do you want to know what they say?" She mumbles that it's probably about her being a bully. "They always tell me how jealous they are of me because I'm friends with that cute pink-haired chick. They're all like, "Hey, can you get me a date with her?" or, "What's it like to spend every day after school with her?" The only comments about you being mean are quite rare, actually."

What I was saying was 100% true. Almost everyone at our school knew or knew about Natsuki, and the reviews usually didn't come back positive. My friends were always curious about how I felt being with her, as they thought I was her only friend. Hearing this, though, I'm starting to think I may actually _have_ been her only real friend.

"Y-You're lying; there's no way people say that about me."

"It's true, really. Natsuki, I want you to understand something. First, tell me what you mean when you say nobody wants you."

"Well, I mean... like I said. I was never invited anywhere or asked about my personal life... Nobody wanted me as their friend, or even... as a girlfriend or anything... That's why I never ran away from home. I couldn't be wanted anywhere else, no matter what I tried. Being nice never worked, and baking cupcakes only made people greedy for more, and they didn't care about me, just what I could do for them."

...

"But papa never asked anything like that from me. All he cared about was making sure I was at home on time and in bed by 9:00. He demanded it every day and every night. He was the only person who ever cared for me..."

"Wrong, Natsuki! I can't believe what I'm hearing... What can I do to show you that I want you?"

"What...?"

"Tell me! Define by your own standards what it means to want someone and I'll do it exactly! I promise!"

Her lips quiver again, her breath acting the same. "B-But... I don't..."

"Well? Go on! Tell me what you think."

"Well, to want someone means... it means you'll do anything for them. It means you can't live without them, and you care for them and you are always there when you... need them..."

I stare with a deadpan.

"Wait." She looks up and cranes her neck back to me. "B-But I mean! You're with Yuri, and...!" I stop her with a finger and pull her neck back just a little bit more.

The quivering of her lips slows as I passionately kiss her before she even realizes that I did. All she can do is whimper and know that I'd never take advantage of this moment of weakness, not now nor ever. I feel her relax and try to match my calm, slow breathing. I gently scratch her hair and she leans more into me, never having had someone to touch and be so personal with before. I can hear from afar the beating of a fragile heart waiting to burst, and wanting nothing more than to. She pivots on her knees to fully face me and hesitantly serves up a rare and shy hug of hopeful testing. I pass the test with my own gentle hug around her midsection.

Keeping each other held in place, I have to be the first one to break it off. She falls forward a little bit as I back off, still trying to get some more, but sits back up after a second.

"B-But..." I press a finger against her lips.

"Do anything for you? You mean like being put in the hospital a second time just so I could see you again?" Only one more sob is heard as she buries her head into my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry! I'm such a terrible person..."

"Natsuki. Believe whatever you want to about yourself. But if you're going to say things like that, then I'm still going to want you anyway. Natsuki, you're _my_ terrible person." She backs out of the hug, inches from my face.

...

"Promise me you'll never be like him."

"I promise. Anything you need, it's yours. I mean that more emotionally than physically." I poke her heart above her left chest.

"... I won't tell."

"Hm?"

"I won't tell Yuri we..."

"Thanks. I did mean it, though."

"... I know you did."

...

"You are wanted. Here."

...

She hugs me again.

"I know."


	31. Personnel Space

_(A/N: I've been trying to write but things have been a little busy lately. Forgive me!)_

* * *

Natsuki and I talked for much longer after that. For someone who never really seemed like she spoke much, she sure has a lot to say. She can just talk about any weird or random subject for hours on end, I bet. I'd also be willing to bet that she's never really had anyone to really actually talk to, so the freedom must be liberating for her. She really is quite a chatterbox, especially when I brought up the subject of manga and anime. I could see the passion flowing vibrantly from her once-lethargic eyes, a passion I'd only seen a few times before in Yuri when she talked about her own books and writing.

"I am sorry... I must be boring you."

"No, not at all! Understand that I also enjoy manga just as much as you, so go right ahead."

I can see that I will have to teach her how to open up a bit more, but for now what we have together is special. Not just special for her, but for me too, as it means a much less angry and defensive Natsuki to have as a real friend from now on. I wonder if I'll have to talk to her about opening up some to Sayori and Yuri, too... But that's for a later time. I slap my forehead after checking the clock on the wall.

"Geez! It's been almost an hour! The others are probably worried about us... Ah- I'm sorry for cutting you off like that, but we can talk more later, okay?"

"Yeah, I'd... like that very much."

"Alright, let's finally get off this bed, my legs are asleep." I take a moment to let the blood pump again through them and she performs the same, stretching a bit. I begin my walk, but she stays back for a second. I turn back with question at her. Her index fingers are pushed lightly together at the tips. Noticing this Sayori-like behavior, I do whatever comes to mind first.

"Come on, we'll have plenty of time together later. Just... don't be weirded out when I love on Yuri, okay?" She knew it was coming, but nods anyway with some melancholy in her smile. I offer a shoulder and crouch just a bit so she can put an inexperienced arm around it nervously.

The same crooked and often unused smile that Yuri had when we first met creeps up onto her face. I'm pulled as close as she can muster, with my head now inches from hers as she walks and I hobble as I'm crushed against her side. I don't mind, though, because I can always tell her to lighten up if it ever gets too bad. I know she's just feeling proud about having me like she does right now, even for this unfairly short walk… Probably doesn't want to ever let go, but has to anyway when we reach the door.

"I guess we'll talk privately later..." she whispers as she opens the door for me. I step in, unharmed and with her at my side. The other two look beyond relieved to see us both together. I step over and hug Yuri without a second thought.

"I'm glad you two are okay." I feel up her long sleek hair as she dreamily states it to both of us. Natsuki looks... okay about it. I notice she's not recoiling or acting grossed out at us when we act all lovey-dovey in front of her any more. I guess a taste of love for herself really put into perspective why we act like that, so now she at least understands and doesn't seem to mind. I give Yuri her special kiss before crawling backwards into bed and relaxing.

"So, everything went swimmingly?" Yuri asks me, but it sounded more directed at Natsuki. I nod and she speaks for me.

"Yeah, we are okay now. He explained to me what he meant by all that stuff from before. It actually turns out," she looks to me, "I just misunderstood him." I feel tingly inside after hearing that.

"Wonderful!" Yuri nods.

"I'm so happy for you both!" Sayori cheers from her seat, pumping a fist high up in the air and flashing her signature smile. I almost forgot about her. I pat her head and realize something.

"Natsuki, did you get any lunch?"

"Huh? Uh, no... I guess I'm so used to not eating regularly that I just forgot..."

"Ah- okay, Yuri... would you please?"

She holds up a scolding finger. "Not so fast. Guess who came to visit while you two were talking?" I blink. "Your nurse. I told him about you being able to walk and doing so. He was baffled at first because it was unexpected, but did eventually accept it. There's no need for me to do all of your running like a little errand girl!"

"Alright, alright, I got you. Sorry… Man, and after I just got back into bed, too... Hey, Sayori."

"Yeah?"

"Could you see if they're still serving dinner at this time?"

Yuri butts in. "Sayori, don't do it!" Sayori looks at both of us, confused and conflicted.

"I'm just joking!" I laugh, pushing the nurse call button. Everyone looks a little disappointed at that loophole. A moment later, he arrives.

"You rang?"

"Yes, I've got one here who missed out on dinner, is it still being served?"

"I think it's just about to stop, but I can bring you something left over if you'd like."

"That's fine. Thank you." And with that, he leaves.

"Wowie... looks like you two really made up nice with each other..." Sayori swings her legs in her chair some. I wink at Natsuki.

"Like we said, it was just a misunderstanding between Natsuki and myself. That's all."

Natsuki comes to sit sideways at the foot of my bed. "You can just call me Nat... If you want to, I mean."

"Alright, then... Nat." She bats an eye at it.

"Alright, sir, your food is here. The last plate they had, too." The nurse comes in with it ready in his hands.

"That was fast!" I take it from him and he leaves quickly and silently. Natsuki walks over and eyes the plate greedily. Quickly snatching it and making her escape, she sits on the first available seat and wastes no time, disregarding everyone else for the sake of being able to eat once more, and she does so just like she did the day I gave her that protein bar. I think about the time she's spent hungry... Since yesterday afternoon, so it's been about a full day. She said she didn't even notice being hungry? I shudder as more thoughts of her father try themselves in my mind. I also notice that neither Yuri nor Sayori have ever seen her eat in such a ravenous manner. They both stare with the unsettling feeling that they probably shouldn't be seeing something like this from their friend. They both glance to me and I make a couple of different fist-to-hand gestures to hopefully tell them her father didn't feed her often. Yuri seems to get it, but it looks like I might have to explain it to Sayori...

Halfway through, Natsuki stops on a dime and sits straight up, looking shocked. She holds out the plate to me. "I'm sorry! I forgot to see if you wanted some!"

"I don't. We all ate without you. But thanks anyway." She nods with a soft "Okay..." and goes right back to it. The others decide to shrug it off and let their friend be. Besides, it's not like she would be like this forever. Once I start making sure she has enough to eat at home and at school (I'll probably make her some pack lunches to save money. Come to think of it, I might start doing that for Yuri as well...), she'll become as normal an eater as any of us.

The thought dawns on me. Now that her scourge is no longer, what will happen to her? She'll start living a… mostly normal life, but will she become normal or not? I'd hate to lose her after all the progress I just made, but that's not by any means to say I don't want her to get better. I'm simply curious as to what living a life now free from abuse and unjust punishment will do to her... I sigh and lay back. I think about asking her what life was like before all this happened. What was a daily routine like, or how did you go about asking for things? I don't want to pry, nor am I going to, but small and hopefully harmless questions should help her open up more to me and to help her realize it's all gone and she can live freely and however she wants. If I'm not mistaken, it's a common counseling move.

"You guys want to watch some TV?" I try to distract Sayori from ogling at her for a bit.

"Ooh! Do please allow me to command the controls! I've become quite efficient!" I hesitantly hand Yuri the remote. She studies it closely. "I believe... the button marked with a circle and protruding line causes power..." She pushes the bright red button at the top of the remote, bouncing on her toes with an "Aha!" as the TV scrubs to life. She proudly glowers at the remote to try intimidating it, for it was no match for her immense prowess. Home Hunting is on because it was the default channel.

"Ehhhh, Yuri change it. This show is boring to me." I tell the truth. I didn't want to watch this again, of all things.

"Yuri?" I ask again. She's studying the remote once more, finding its channel changing buttons. I sigh as she comments about this remote being quite different from our own. Eventually, though, she does end up changing it once by accident. Things start to slow down for everyone when Natsuki is done eating (but it was more like devouring). The TV drones on with something I don't care much about, like, jewelry or something. I kinda shot myself in the foot for suggesting to watch television, because now everyone except me looks like they enjoy whatever is playing. I'm stuck here without someone to talk to. Soon, though, after a few hours of admiring the backs of my friends' heads, they're all supposed to leave, as per the nurse's suggestion. Ten o'clock is curfew call, but it's not totally enforced or anything.

I sit alone once more. The night comes quickly, but I get the feeling I won't be alone this time. Surely enough, mere minutes after the lights go out everywhere except the halls, my door is opened to flood the room with light from the halls before quickly closing. I saw her stature as she snuck in.

"Yuri, you can walk normally. It's not a crime to be up at… 10:07."

"Sorry, I still feel like it's looked down upon…" she whispers quietly in the darkness, even contrasting my regular voice.

"That's okay. I appreciate you taking your time to sleep just to see me." I can't see it, but I assume she's flattered at that.

"I don't think it's too big of a deal. I-I mean! That is not to say I don't think you're a big deal, just that it's not something I mind doing just to see you, that's all!"

I chuckle. "Don't worry, I know."

My door opens again, flooding the room with dim light again. This time, it's Natsuki stepping inside. In the low lighting, she spots Yuri and freezes up, terrified immediately of what her friend might think, considering her reputation thus far.

"Natsuki?" Yuri puts a hand to her cheek in surprise. I quickly pull Yuri down to me and gesture for Natsuki to stand still. I whisper.

"Look, Yuri, this is a bad time to tell you, but Nat spilled her freakin' guts when I talked with her. I found out she's never been cared for before and that's what made life hard for her. She was upset because she didn't know how to respond to my kindness, and I finally got her to accept it and now she's really emotionally vulnerable, so don't act awry!" I harshly peep the whole thing out in a matter of seconds while Natsuki stands in the doorway. She didn't hear what I said, and I hope she doesn't suspect what I did say; I don't want to betray her only trust.

Yuri nods. "I was merely surprised that you showed up, that's all." she speaks clearly at Natsuki, who is now looking up at us again warily. Yuri clears her throat. I speak up.

"Natsuki, come here for a second, please. Yuri, close your ears." She complies, turning around and humming to block the dialogue.

"You might have to come back tomorrow. I promise to spend some time with you, really. But right now, Yuri needs support too. It may not seem like it on the outside, but she's got a lot going on deep down. Okay?"

"It's alright, I understand. After all, if I had a boyfriend like you, I'd want to spend lots of time with him, too." Crossing her arms in her signature style (but this time I can tell she's not mad or defensive), she leaves quietly. I tap Yuri, who wonders where Natsuki went after she stops humming and opens her ears again.

When she realizes we are totally alone, things start picking up in the hospital room. Disregarding the fact that I'm mostly able-bodied, she climbs into the one-person sized bed, making things really close between us. I'm not complaining, though, because the heat of her closeness is more than enough so that I don't even need the blanket. After getting more comfortable on the super soft mattress, she turns to me and gives her signature special hug for me… but this time, we're laying down, so the weight of her chests also pushes down onto my collarbone, much to my plushy pleasure. I dig an arm under her and try my best to return it, although I'm laying down on my back. I use my other hand to rub her sensitive sides as she ever-so-slightly twitches at my touch. I wonder if she's ticklish?

She is, as a naughty poke to the gut reveals. I continue to rapid fire with them, causing her to giggle and seize as she resists my tickling. Even with her soft yet piercing laugh right in my ear, I don't mind as long as I can torture her with euphoria. She begs me to stop, swatting my hand weakly. I do, and she calms down for a bit, breathing heavily in my face and throwing me a scolding look.

She returns her hand over to hug me, but instead guides it over to my face instead. Man, this cast really gets in the way… What I wouldn't give to take it off, even if just for tonight so I could be closer to Yuri. She doesn't seem to mind it, but I bet she feels the same way. A warm bare leg finds its way over mine, quickly entangling them. My hospital gown against her uniform skirt does little to stop the rest of our exposed skin from rubbing and wracking my nerves.

* * *

Morning already? Dang, I fell asleep way too early...

I look over to find her still there at my side with a hug, her chest still halfway over mine. Her leg is still wrapped over my own, and from the sweat I feel between them I'd say she spent the night sleeping against me. Her head lies buried into my neck, blowing tiny even breaths onto my cheek. I can't help but marvel at how adorable she is when she's asleep (especially when it's on top of me)! It dawns on me that I can't feel my arm. Cute as she is, she's certainly the heaviest, not to mention the tallest out of us four. I try to pull it out without waking her, which is difficult considering I can hardly move it at all. I stop when I realize I'm on top of her arm, too. I ease back down into her and she moans just a little bit in her sleep.

I can wait until she wakes up. There's nothing wrong with this, right?

I look over again with just my eyes. Noticing a bit of distance between us, I move my head to the side, turning it to greet hers. I quickly give her soft a peck on the lips before retracting. I think for a little moment, spawning a selfish idea. Cackling silently a bit to myself, I go in for more. I press up against her softly, relishing the taste of her morning breath with my own as I meekly intrude her unknowing mouth. I slowly glance about her insides, feeling her teeth, cheeks and tongue for my own. After all, she was mine to do so with, right? Almost feeling guilty about this, I finish off behind her lips and keep for myself what we shared, savoring it for just a moment before it left for the time being with my next swallow. I wipe her face a bit where I spilled some of her drool on herself. Her cheek feels warm, soft and rubbery against my thumb tip as it is cleaned gently with the sheet.

I check the wall clock, finding it to be about 6:45, which as I know from my past experiences in this place, is fifteen minutes before the hospital workers wake everyone up on purpose. I'm an early bird anyway. I sigh a bit with content as I tuck myself back into her flabby figure, once again closing my eyes to relax until it's time to get up for good. Breakfast is in an hour or so, and maybe I can tease her with the food or something when we start.

I can feel the odd stillness of her heart beating against mine. We're almost in sync, with mine beating just a bit faster. I watch her eyes to find them closed surprisingly loosely, as if she was very relaxed instead of sleeping fitfully. Was I really that great a comfort to her? I also notice something odd about today that contrasts what I saw when I came home that one day I got out of the hospital. Yuri doesn't look like she did when I greeted her in the morning back then... she just looks normal. It's a little disappointing to be honest, but I won't judge her just because of how she looks. Still, though, it just seems a little off to me that she's like this now. What happened while I was away when she was home that made her look so cute when she woke up that day? I wonder... eh, maybe it's just she didn't shower last night and couldn't get properly ready for bed. That's probably it! I give her a smell. Yep, she needs a shower, and I probably do too.

In the midst of my inspection, I hear a knock on the door.

"Time to wake up! It's seven!" my nurse yells through the door. I check the clock myself, disbelieving the time that passed. Yuri yawns and grips my sides, pulling me weakly and failing to move me, only dragging herself closer.

"Nuu... spebs." she mumbles in her half-conscious state. I d'aww just a little bit, and bump her to wake her up some more.

"Fmmneksssmmm..." she says again.

"Hey, Yuri. It's time to wake up."

"The morning..." She's awake now, at least. I recall her being a late sleeper, and that she never got up at 7:00, even on school days. School starts at about 9:30 I think, and she usually rose at around 8:00 or later. I remember joking to myself about her 'beauty sleep'. She yawns again and stretches her back and arms. I fill her vision as she cracks an eye open.

"Oh, good... good morning?" I tap her forehead to bring more sleep out of her and put in some wake.

"Are you going to be like this all day, Sleeping Beauty?" She half-laughs at that.

"No... it's just pretty early..." she checks the clock with contempt. "That's all. I'm glad I slept somewhere nice and safe though." She pokes my forehead too.

"Breakfast time is coming soon. They have a killer French toast here."

"French toast?"

"Yeah, I doubt it's actually how French people make toast all the time, but I don't care much. It's good anyway."

"Do they make other French foods here?" Yuri seems to perk up more at that.

"I can check for you. We can have it delivered to ourselves whenever- oh! That reminds me..." She let's out a small "Hm?" as I snap my fingers. "I've been meaning to ask this question for much too long now, but I always seem to forget. Remember when you talked about not ever getting simple things when we first met in my house? I've seen you time and time again enjoying to great extent things normal people enjoy, so it's been making me wonder what you really ate back when you lived with your folks. Any recommendations for home-style food from your eclectic house that I can make for you when we get back?"

"Well, my parents liked to make croûte aux morilles pretty often, Poulet à la Comtoise, often with trout, smoked meats and cheeses such as Mont d'Or, Comté and Morbier... of course we also had foods from other places besides just France..."

"But France was a big hit in your house?" She nods at that.

"Okay, Yuri, how about I take back what I said before. I will... make those foods probably never, but you can stand by and give me tips in case I ever come close, okay?" She looks somewhat disappointed but not surprised. "Besides, you said you enjoyed simple things, right?"

"Indeed, I do... still, 'fancy food', as you call it, is what I was raised to eat and enjoy."

"I know, and understand, too (I can't imagine never eating a burger again)... I can do some research and try to make something similar. Soon. I don't know how soon, but soon enough for you I hope. Is that okay?"

She seems more than pleased at my effort. "Yes, that would be fine!"

"Just... don't expect it to be any good, okay?" She giggles. "Say, do you speak any other languages?"

"I can speak Japanese (obviously), French, and fluent English."

"Amazing... Can you teach me some cool English phrases?"

"Maybe later. For now, let us have that aforementioned breakfast."

And what great timing. The menus have already just arrived, but we don't use them. I order two plates of the French toast and she trusts my judgement. It'll be ready in an hour, he says as he takes the menus back and writes down our room number and request. After a short moment, Yuri decides it's time to get up, to both of our displeasure. She could have stayed in bed with me for a bit more, but she said it is not fair for the other girls to see. I make a note of another rare mischievous moment for Yuri just then. Nevertheless, that is correct. She sits cordially as always on a stiff chair adjacent to the bed. Without a doubt, they'd be here any moment...

As if on cue, the door opens without so much as a single knock for courtesy. Sayori shimmies in, Natsuki in tow. I greet them especially softly today, which Sayori rebukes with her own greeting of perpetual excitement. Natsuki greets me softly back, her tone shockingly kind, like a bean bag in word form. Really, I suppose it sounded like a normal tone, but the mere contrast to how she usually sounded made it seem almost angelic.

"You guys aren't going to wait until after breakfast?"

"I told 'em to bring mine here." Sayori nods.

"Me too." Natsuki says quietly from behind her, somewhat embarrassed. I clear my throat, trying to distract myself from how unbelievably adorable Natsuki is when her defenses are down and she's acting kind. I could just eat her up!

"I can't believe Yuri already beat us here!" Sayori puts a hand on her forehead, but Natsuki nods in the background, wise to the events of last night. She and Yuri pass a single glance, silently vowing not to tell Sayori, who is somehow completely oblivious to it. Yuri simply nods at her and agrees, saying she was in my room _very_ early, which technically wasn't lying. I yawn for a last time and everyone else does too. Natsuki sits next to Yuri, and Sayori sits on my other side alone.

Nobody really talks much or does much; we merely enjoy our own company. Every once in a while, someone will perk up something somewhat interesting. We go on like this for just a couple of minutes before Sayori jumps out of her chair and leans over me, shouting her newfound idea to the others.

"Guys! We should have the club meeting in here!" We all get a little surprise from the idea. "Think of it... I mean, after all, all the club members are gathered together, right?" She motions to us as a group.

"Well, you're technically correct..." Yuri contemplates.

"Hey, but we don't have any books or anything! How can we have a literature club meeting without any literature?" Natsuki questions, with her voice still soft like it was. Sayori looks down, but not out. She rubs her chin, comically stroking an invisible beard.

"Well, that's okay! I've got an idea that only involves paper and a pen! ... or pencil." She rubs her hands together like an evil mastermind.

"Breakfast!" the nurse yells from outside before entering. He rolls in an aromatic metal cart, filled with covered platters. "Okie-Doki. We got... two orders of French toast, a double sampler platter and a fruit special." He hands us each a respective platter. Yuri takes a moment to waft her meal, cringing slightly at it. Sayori is already munching on a cantaloupe cube. Natsuki has already reduced her double sampler platter to a single sampler, as is her signature style of eating. The nurse turns to leave, and Sayori whispers something in his ear before he does.

"What'd you tell him?" I pick up my fork and uncover my food as I wonder.

"I asked him for papers and something to write with, of course!" I nod, realizing it was a stupid question. She takes a pineapple piece and pops it wholly into her mouth.

I turn to Yuri, still inspecting her food, which is almost getting cold by now. I'm about done with my first piece. She cuts off a slice of the soggy and burnt bread and lets the syrup and sugar drop onto the other pieces before suspiciously allowing it into her mouth. After that, it's no question she likes it.

"Is to okay to eat something so sweet for breakfast?" she asks, making sure not to talk with her mouth full.

"Well, it may be sweet, but consider what it consists of: it has grain, protein, and the syrup is just so that it tastes good. Oh, the protein lies in the batter used on the bread. Lots of egg in it!" She checks the toast out once again, inspecting its components and finding the batter unnoticed before caked in syrup.

"Not the most filling thing to eat, but certainly enjoyable..." Yuri tugs once on my hospital gown.

"Yeah, I thought you'd like it. How's both of yours?"

"I'm eating healthy like you said!" I just now noticed what Sayori was eating. A fruit platter... how did that slip past me? I give her a big thumbs up and a "Good job, I'm proud!" to go along with it. She at least seems to be enjoying the melon slice pretty well.

"Mine was very good and filling, too... but a full and hot breakfast isn't something I'm used to." Natsuki is scrounging for her crumbs off the plate. She stifles a belch. "No complaint, though," she smiles to herself.

Sayori checks over on the counter, still a grape in between her fingers, and picks up some blank notebook paper and a pen. She hands them to me. Then to Natsuki. Then to Yuri. She saves a piece for herself, too.

"Okay, friends! My idea was this: we're all going to write a poem for our club activity!" We all look at her, considering the idea. I agree with a nod, and everyone else does too. Sayori is the only one still eating by now, but she sets her food down and gets to work, just like we all do.


	32. Our Trouble Ends Today

Then, it's up to everyone to write a poem. Just one, nothing has to be too big or extravagant. Good thing, too, because I'm garbage at poetry. I think. I pull out a clipboard and get to work, trying to keep things as neat as possible in disregard for my awful handwriting.

"It doesn't have to be perfect, guys," Sayori reassures, "but still, try to give it some feeling!"

We all nod and quietly agree, continuing our thinking and rarely writing. I feel a strange sense of foreboding. Not because I feel like something terrible will happen anymore, but simply because their poems, I know for a fact, are going to blow mine out of the water. They might as well be exchanging poems with a kindergartner! I press my thoughts for something, anything!

I look around at the others, diligently writing. Yuri has no trouble at all letting her neat and taut strokes nick the paper with shocking ease. Natsuki carefully but quickly draws out her oversized all-capital letters. Sayori is probably just jotting down all her feelings like usual. I sit mindlessly, hoping I can pass off a few words as a poem. I sweat just a bit.

"Are you having trouble with your poem?" Yuri has... already finished!? She holds her paper weakly between her thumb and forefinger like any other worthless piece of paper, as if writing to her were as simple as breathing or eating.

I place a hand on the back of my neck. "Aherm... Yeah, just lacking a bit of inspiration, I guess."

She perks up at that. "Well, I can help inspire you!" She bumps a knuckle against another, clapping silently with them twice. "What do you like?"

What do I like? What kind of vague, broad question is that? I like so many things, how could I possibly just choose one thing to say I like? I rub my forehead in thought. I look up at her and she says, "Take your time. No pressure or anything..." so I can think a little more on what I like. Finally, it dawns on me. The one thing I like more than anything else in the world, of course, has to be...!

"My friends." A hand finds Yuri's heart, gently pressing it. She blushes with the unexpected surprise compliment, backing a step away in her embarrassment.

I did really mean it, though. Of everything I've learned, everything I've seen... Allow me to take one or two moments and realize how far I've come in such a short time. I think back to my older days, staying shut in and keeping to myself. I'd never had a friend in the world beside Sayori, whom I- and I realize my error in doing so (I'm ashamed!)- mostly disregarded during our, *ahem* "friendship" together. I'd stay whole weekends without so much as a word to another human being, clinging longingly to my anime and manga, wanting in the back of my mind what I now call my normal life. Sure, I was happy, but where I stand now puts a life of solitude into a garbage compactor to say the least.

I look over to Sayori, a load of guilt pranging me still for my mistreatment of her for so long. I want to give her so much to show her I'm sorry for how I used to be. All this time, she's stuck by my side and always tried to do for me whatever she could to bring me into the light of life, only for me to reject her and shun her away. I constantly took her for granted, and I'd really believed she was. I don't even remember feeling bad about throwing her away like trash when all she wanted to do was help. I think about stealing a time machine just so I can go back in time and break a chair over my own head as proper punishment.

My gaze drifts over to Natsuki. The source of 89% of every problem in my life so far, but I can't help but look somewhat joyfully upon her stout yet tumefied figure, hiding with perfect stealth her disgusting muscle mass marked thoroughly with bruises, strain and rigid skin. Selfishly, I find a small package of contempt for her in my mind because of how she's acted for the time I've known her, but I toss it away so the space can be filled with a much larger package, this time containing pity. What a terrible life she's had to live; it's no wonder she doesn't know how to be friendly. The closest thing she can get to being "friendly" is being vulnerable, which, although extremely rare as it is, she'd most likely beat you up just for seeing. I guess she's come a long way with me, too.

Lastly, I ponder Yuri. Sayori and Natsuki haven't been the only ones with me on this trip of self-discovery. I'd say Yuri and I used to suffer from the same symptoms: enjoying being alone, finding comfort in fantasy, and most of all, failing to realize the importance of not only finding people who you care about, but also... can care for you in return. I think of my past waifus and slice-of-life animes stuck with Gorilla glue onto my favorites list. "The truth isn't about what you can dream up, it's about what dreams you put into action." Yuri was brave so to come to my house a second time, especially after it was me that caused her parents to drive her off in the first place. I (hate to brag, but,) was brave to let her stay in my house. We didn't know each other... heck, we hardly knew the other's name! I'll never know in my life what possessed us both to meet like we did, but I thank the universe or any omniscient power for putting us together. I've seen Yuri with fresh eyes... I didn't used to care about her. In fact, I actually would have said she was a waste of my time! But now I see the truth. Yuri is- no, Yuri _was_ me. The very embodiment of what I'd become over time, and how I acted towards Sayori, my online friends, and even my parents sometimes.

And I hated her -myself- for it.

"How... kind of you to say..." she mumbles at me. I take her hand, which she allows me. With great care, I pick the poem from her other hand, bringing it to me face to read. She grips the paper's corner, shyly begging for it back. I start to relinquish it before I can even get the first word in.

"I... don't know, maybe I should rewrite it after hearing you say that..."

"Yuri, I won't force you to show me, but I'll be hurt if you don't. I'd really like to know what you wrote."

"Ah- well, okay..." She lets go of the corner and it stays in place. "But I can't tell you what it means."

"I understand. Now then..."

* * *

 _-The One-_

 _It falls. Forever in theory, darkness abound as it sees only the infinite life which it did live. It is everything, and it is nothing, everyone cares for it and does not. It simply surprises whomever it pleases. The future looks so vivid and bright but you are blind, and the eyes cannot be trusted when you fall. And time slips by._

 _The descent itself is of no alarm. But perhaps someday it may land. What vapid fun it must be to have this fear._

 _Falling._

 _Forever._

 _Into me, and I into it. We both fall._

 _Forever, in theory._

* * *

She's not looking at me. I reread the poem another time.

"It's very soft. It pleases the eyes and slides easily across... This poem is very special to you, isn't it?" She nods, still staring at the floor. "Alright, then, I guess I'll keep it after the others see it too. If it's okay with you, I mean." I see her faintly smile to herself, not believing I got the poem's message but still happy I want to have it from her.

"Yuri. Your poem was very deep and inspired." I wave it around a little bit, catching the others' attentions. Yuri looks very nervous about them seeing what she wrote, but we all knew this was a club activity. Natsuki was the closest, so she absconds with it before Yuri can even protest.

"Ah, I only showed him so early because he was having trouble writing his own, honestly! I was hoping to inspire him!"

"Sorry, Yuri, I thought the others might want to be inspired, too. You should have said something about it..."

"Inspire him with this?" Natsuki looks at the poem, baffled. Yuri looks hurt at that. "You might blow him out of the water and embarrass him with _this!_ " Natsuki chuckles as Yuri relaxes and laughs airily with relief. "Er, maybe I could have worded that first part better. Sorry." Yuri nods in understanding, almost in shock from the insult that didn't happen.

"Ah, but! Natsuki, it seems that now you must also show yours to me!"

"W-Well! Uh... I-I want someone else to read it first... That's all. No one in particular, but just not you. Not to be mean or anything, but it's just..." Yuri is about to look hurt again. "I'm not trying to be rude, really. It's just... when I show it to you, I always feel like mine's worse in comparison. That's all." Her arms are crossed and she can't look at her friend. "I just don't want you to see it except last. That way, you won't have any high expectations or anything..." She holds her poem shamefully, hardly holding it in front of her at all. Her eyes snap to Yuri for just a second.

I know she's lying. She doesn't want anyone of us to see it because she is still ashamed of expressing her feelings to anyone but me. Even a task like this must be difficult to her because she has to show the others, and she might have accidentally written the poem for me (like Yuri did,) without considering they'd actually get to see it. I poke Yuri's side and back her off, motioning to Sayori. She silently steps over with a nod and sits with Sayori, who had just finished writing. I give Natsuki a "Psst!" and beckon her. She inches over.

"Do you not want to show me?" I give her a soft, nice question I know she wants to answer.

"I... do a little bit. But I don't want anyone else to see it..."

"It's okay. I'll keep and hide yours if you want."

"... Really? You'd do that for me?"

"Yeah, of course. You don't have to show anyone if you don't want. I'll make sure to stop them if they try."

"You don't-!" She catches herself before she reverts back to insulting me to save pride, one of her many old habits. "I-I mean- you... You're too nice... I can never, uh..." She falls silent.

I hold up the poem and begin to read it. She shifts around a bit as I begin. She nods for me to continue, still unsure.

* * *

 _-Flower on the Wall-_

 _I am not one to judge._

 _Why should I?_

 _I am not one to hate._

 _Why would I?_

 _I am not one to love._

 _Who could I?_

 _But I have been plucked from my vine. Now, my roots grow through an unbreakable diamond vase as I stand invincible with its protection. I am the immortal wallflower, cute and strong. I shall never be jumped on again, or stepped on, or drank with milk._

 _I am one to judge._

 _I can._

 _I am one to hate._

 _I don't._

 _I am one to love._

 _I do._

* * *

"Natsuki, I-" A finger stops my lips. Natsuki shakes her head with her eyes shut tight and a growing heat on her face.

"Shh." she stops me. I don't speak anymore. She just pushes the poem onto my chest and gives me a look I've never seen in her eyes before... Trust. Slowly, I put the poem under my covers and give the blanket above it a couple of soft pats to keep it safe. She nods with a tiny smile and scurries into a random chair, never even bothering to look at anyone else, including me. She leans into her hands, elbows on her knees. The only thing she does afterwards is take one more glance at me before going permanently silent. This poem is my responsibility and represents the bond she has given me to keep. I'd keep that bond at all costs.

Without a shadow of a doubt... She trusts me.

...

We wait in silence as Yuri and Sayori chat quietly in their corner. Yuri seems to really like Sayori's poem for some reason. Both of their moods seem to have improved over this somewhat sluggish day. Sayori probably told Yuri her poem was amazing, regardless of what she understood out of it anyway. I'm sure she is trying and learning a bit more about being true to herself and others, too, just like Yuri. We all are, really. They simultaneously snap over their heads to find me, fortunately ignoring Natsuki for the moment. Yuri piddles over to me quickly.

"Sayori's poem is really great! You should read it right now! I've never expected something like this from someone as happy and funny as Sayori! I'm flabbergasted! Oh!" She's fawning over it, hands on her cheeks.

I hold out an empty set of fingers. "Yuri, can I read it now or not?"

"Ah- my apologies!" She sets the poem down onto my lap, missing my open hand. I pick up the poem anyway. Before I begin, I look to Sayori, who, last but not least, seems to be having second thoughts about me reading her writings. I glance back down again.

* * *

 _-Hidden-_

 _I turn a knob and watch._

 _My lovely puppet dances to my will._

 _How she loves me! And I love her. You see, we are both in love!_

 _My lovely puppet asks a me question._

 _How she hurts me! And I love her. You see, we both like to learn!_

 _My lovely puppet wants to leave._

 _How she hates me! And all this time..._

 _I can only feel sorry for her. She doesn't really know what it means to be human. How she must envy me. There is nothing I can do for her but hide her away and lock her up._

 _I don't want to spend the rest of my life playing with dolls, now do I? I've got more important things to do._

 _I feel so sorry for her. And you. And me..._

 _So sorry._

 _I turn a knob and watch._

* * *

Is that what she actually wrote? I look at Sayori, then back to the poem. Then at Sayori. One more time at the poem. I shake my head.

"Sayori... this isn't like you at all...!" She looks a little nervous at that comment. "This look like something Yuri would have spent a full day perfecting, and even that might be an understatement. I'm super impressed!" She sighs a bit.

"Thanks." she breathes a little shakily, pushing two fingers together. "Sometimes my feelings just get a little... experimental is all."

"... Well, as long as you're okay, then I've got no quell with it."

"That's 'qualm'..." Yuri corrects me.

"Yeah, that's what I meant. This poem isn't something anyone can just quaff!" I wink at Yuri, who smiles at being able to teach me new words in off-times. I skim it once more before giving it back to Sayori, who almost looks like she doesn't want it. Still, she does take it away from me when I hand it back. She raises an eyebrow at Natsuki, probably wondering what her poem said. I remember it down inside my blanket, still flat on the sheets. Even if they asked, I'd have to lie to them for Natsuki's sake.

"What happened to your poem, Natsuki?" What do you know? "I could have sworn I saw you holding one..."

I butt in. "Natsuki wanted to redo hers." I drag their attention away by holding up a little finger in the air. They both "Ah." at that and decide to leave her some time to do it. Sayori hands her another piece of paper and picks up her pen off the cabinets for her, too. Natsuki gets right to work, probably just writing something randomly and hoping they buy it. I'll pretend to love it, whatever it is, so that the others aren't suspicious. Both of them crowd around my bed, as usual, and spend some time beside me as they wait for Natsuki to finish.

...

"Aha, much better!" Lying through her teeth. I can tell easily. "This one I'm... more proud of! To show you all, I mean." She holds it out grandly. Yuri plucks it and switches sides so that Sayori can read it in tandem. They take a moment or two to soak in whatever she wrote.

"Natsuki, this is..." Yuri takes a gasping breath. "Terrible. You just wrote a line of words!" She looks a little concerned.

I snatch the paper from her in disbelief so I can read it for myself.

* * *

 _KAWAII, MILK, CANDY, PINK, RIBBON, BEACH, SHINY, DOKI-DOKI, PARFAIT, SWIMSUIT, SKIRT, GAMES, ANIME, LOVEY-DOVEY, CREAM, KISS, FUNNY, PILLOWS_

* * *

She didn't even try.

It doesn't matter what she did or didn't do, the only thing that matters is the poem under my blanket. I reread the one I do hold, thinking of some kind of excuse to pass this off as good, because I'm pretty sure Natsuki didn't have one.

"Natsuki, this is... uh, it's so powerful!" Both of the others perk up with concern at me. "I thought you'd write something deep and complex because of everything that has happened recently, but instead you stick to the light and fun stuff, looking to the bright side of things remembered and yet to come. Either that, or you're using the stark contrast of everything nice and cutesy to criticize the darkness that hides in the world, especially what you've been through." I hope this works...

"Well, yeah! I'm glad _someone_ understood it." She said that more to herself than to anyone else. Yuri contemplates for a bit.

"You are correct, Natsuki. I apologize for having been so quick to judge your style of writing... again. It seems your simplistic ways of thinking do really bring out meaning hidden to the unseeking eye. I also seem to have forgotten the circumstances from which you wrote this just now. Deceptively simple, yet fully deep."

"That's what it means to be a pro!" Back to her old defenses. She's not ready for the other girls yet. "Plus, just writing a line of words is so easy, a monkey could do it!"

For some reason, I feel like I should be insulted at that last part. I drop the thought.

Sayori lazily ambiguously agrees with Yuri. Natsuki seems relieved, dropping her puffed shoulders just a centimeter. I try to change the subject the best I can.

"Hey, now! I think that was pretty fun, eh?" Everyone gives their own unique smile. "I'd say missing out on the club so much because of my absence was a big blow to the literature club's gut. How about we do another club activity together? Sayori- or should I say, President?"

Sayori strokes her ego a bit. "Well, since I am the club's President, I should decide on our next activity, shouldn't I? Hm, now what does everyone enjoy that we can do together literaturally?" We all ignore that. "Oh, I know! This time, we don't write a poem, but instead a letter to our future selves?"

Nobody seemed to enthusiastic. Sayori sweats a little. "No go, huh? That's okay! We can do something else. What do you guys think of seeing if this hospital has a library in it?"

I can't believe I didn't even think this place might have a library. Yuri bounces on her toes once. "What an excellent idea! We can all go as a group!" She jerks me out of the bed with her eyes, excited to find a library as soon as possible. I comply and leave the comfortable, soft and warm bed. Yuri is first out the door, followed by Sayori, Natsuki and self. We stop by an info desk where the clerk is less than happy to answer a yes to our question.

Yuri passes herself into the stairwell, happily beckoning us gently. I beckon back, standing by the elevator. I press the button on the wall and the door immediately slides open. Yuri looks puzzled. Eventually, I hold the door open twice in a row so she can skip inside. She talks about hearing about how elevators were like but never being able to use one before now. I guess her parents didn't let her out much at all. She whimpers as we descend, wailing about becoming lightheaded and being put in danger by this infernal contraption. The ride ends in about thirty seconds.

We step out, only for Yuri to fall on her knees and dry heave while the door waits to close when she leaves. We all wait out a few coughs before I almost tell Sayori it's time for a horsey ride. Yuri pulls herself feebly up using the rails inside, still panting hard and groaning.

"Come on, it wasn't _that_ bad, was it?" Her face is pale. I offer her a hand. She reaches for it and falls forward onto the floor, face first. I roll my eyes and step around to pull her skirt back over stuck-out butt. I get Natsuki to come and lift her from the front as I help with her midsection. Natsuki turns and pulls Yuri's arms over her shoulders in a rescue carry and follow us as we being our search for the library on this floor. Yuri's shoes drag along the shiny white tiles. She's really passed out. I'm not sure if it was the elevator ride or slamming her face into the floor. Either way, Sayori "Ooh!"s at us and we find a sign to point us in the right direction.

The library is quiet, with no humming machinery in here like in the other parts of the hospital. Natsuki's already found a big chair, flopping down in it to finally drop Yuri off. Her body slumps over, waking up just moments after with a soft snort.

"Eh, what? Oh, we made it. Splendid..." She goes wide-eyed for a second and gasps, fixing her posture and flattening her clothes in a desperate attempt to look prim and proper like always. She arches her back into concrete for a moment, appearing like her poster-child self always must before she stands and takes a bow to us.

"I shall find something nice to read, and perhaps we may discuss it. If you want to, I mean... and I guess you'll have to read it, too before we can... sorry, never mind." She trots off in awkwardness.

Natsuki was taking the load off on a bean bag nearby. "You're welcome..." she mutters to no one in particular. I step beside her.

"Don't worry, you did a very noble thing. I'm sure she doesn't even know, or she'd be pleading at your feet for forgiveness right now." Natsuki crosses a leg in the air and giggles at the thought. "Anyway, come on. I don't know where Yuri is, so I'll help you find a manga while I look for her. Sayori can come, too." Sayori pokes my back once as thanks.

"Nah, you go ahead, I'm gonna stay here and relax for a bit. Yuri's Mega Milk™ jugs add almost twenty pounds to her body weight, so I'm staying here for a moment to rest my bones." she chuckles at her own joke, leaning back and settling down into her bag. Sayori waves me to follow her; I comply. We walk through the historical, the alphabetical fiction section starting with あ, and arrive in the small "Western" section. Sayori scans the shelves for a specific name.

"Here we go! 'Swift' was the name!" I look at what she pulled out, finding a copy of Gulliver's Travels in her thin hands. "What are the odds!" She flips open the book to a random page, seeing the illustration on the left side.

"Woah! That's so cool!" She turns a page. "Every page has a picture on the left! It looks awesome!" She shoves the open book in my face, filling my vision with a barrage of text on the right and a depiction of a man stepping over buildings in black and white on the left. I had to admit, it was pretty cool to see. She swipes it back and takes it to the counter. I stop her before she gets there.

"Hey, Sayori, unless you can read that whole book in one-and-a-half days, I wouldn't suggest checking it out. We've only got so much time left before this cast is deemed enough protection so that we can all be released from here."

She looks downcast a little bit. "Well... okay. I guess I can see if our school's library has it, or maybe go to the bookstore and have you buy it for me." She peeks up with mischief at her remark. I give her a boop on the nose. Regardless, she puts her book down and decides on another popular North American piece of literature to skim about inside while we wait for Yuri to be done with her field day. Speaking of whom, Yuri crosses an intersection between shelves and stops when she sees us together. We greet and I find... what is that, three books in her arms? I sigh in light frustration at that; she won't have the time to read them all.

Nonetheless, I follow her at her beck to the checkout counter, but this time, Sayori stops her and tells her the same thing I said a minute before. Yuri looks down at her precious books, worrying about leaving even one out. She sighs to herself as she realizes what Sayori said is correct, and begins to place the books back with a significantly lowered enthusiasm. She meets us back where we stood in just a minute, holding only one much shorter book in her hand. I walk away with Sayori and decide to let her catch up. We sit in Natsuki's general vicinity, with Sayori on an adjacent chair, and I across from her.

Yuri scuttles her way over. I do a double take as she steps over, seeing for the first time that she, in fact, literally has two right feet. She's probably self-conscious about that, so I keep it to myself. I clear my throat to distract myself, grabbing a magazine about makeup or something so I'll look busy. The way she walks almost looks squiffy to me now that I finally realize the way she positions her foot before she steps with her left right foot. Still, it's totally unnoticeable to the untrained eye.

She sits as cordially as ever in an ornate looking chair with upholstery lined about it. It's just before the afternoon, but I guess lunch can wait for now, as long as we're all here and spending time together. I let my eyes fall onto what I picked up before as Natsuki rests and Yuri reads, with Sayori playing with some toy box I'm pretty sure is for the little kids. I drop my magazine, caring every day less and less for fashion.

I make like Natsuki and decide to just chill for the time being. I lean back in the chair and let them (and myself, of course) have their day off from that stuffy room.

* * *

After about 2 or more hours (Natsuki fell asleep and so did I), Yuri woke me up gently. It apparently took her a couple of tries, so I woke Natsuki up for her. While we were out, Yuri had read quite a bit, almost getting halfway or more through her book. Sayori checked things out in the picture-book section, reading some books for young teens. Quite a relaxed day if I'd say so myself. We all gather by the chairs by which I slept and Natsuki and I stretch. Sayori pokes my belly while I do.

I poke her hand back, motioning to the door, which she agrees to hold for us. Yuri seems to have improved much more than how sick she was before we came into the library, and her mood is much better, too. We walk in silence for a bit. I notice something weird about Sayori. She's... well, she looks like she's hiding something. I press the elevator button and wait for a moment.

"Ah- please, could we take the stairs?" Yuri says from behind her hair. "It's okay if you don't want to, I can go alone..."

"Yeah, right..." I step back, and the elevator doors open by themselves with nobody inside them. I walk down a few doors and find the sign stating "stairs" in six different languages. This time, it's me that holds the door. I step inside and prepare for the three-story climb. I hope Sayori will be okay. And by that, I mean I hope she doesn't ask me to carry her or anything up all these flights, because she's already panting a bit and it looks like she's going to need a rest after only one full flight.

"Come on, Sayori. Don't give up. I know you can do it!" She looks up from resting a hand on her knee. For a second, her eyes twinkle and she takes another deep breath before giving me a champ's smile. I offer a hand, which she surprisingly denies before standing up and recomposing herself. She gives me a small nod.

After that, no trouble was had out of her. I look forward as I climb the final flight, taking just a small moment to sneakily indulge just a little bit in watching Yuri's thighs as she remains in front of Sayori and I.

"Hey... Where's Natsuki?" I look around, not finding her. I step out of the last door on our floor and find her there, waiting.

"... What?" she says in response to everyone's looks. "She said we didn't have to."

"Indeed, I did. I wouldn't want to burden you or anything..." Yuri blows some hair out of her mouth.

"Alright, fine. As long as Yuri agrees to let you off the hook." I mumble. She looks a little sad that I was disappointed in her; not so much that Yuri and Sayori were.

"I'll go next time, I promise!" She pumps a fist once. I nod and lead the way back to the room. She holds the door this time, so I give her another nod.

"I must leave for the restroom. Excuse me..." Yuri leaves and I give her a pat on the back. The rest of us enter and sit back down.

"You know, guys, if you want to rest some in your own beds, go ahead. I won't force you to be with me. Unless you want to be."

Sayori blows me off comically and Natsuki wrings a hand in front of herself. Pretty much what I expected. The door opens unexpectedly, revealing my nurse.

"Ah, there you are! I've been searching." I just say 'library' and he takes note. "Anyway, I wanted to tell you the news. Instead of two more days, since you're walking finely now, you are allowed to leave the hospital tomorrow if you wish. We reviewed the x-rays and found them not as bad as we once thought. You're free to go!" We all cheer a bit.

"See you tomorrow. Or not." He leaves with his jest.

"Well, you guys. Hopefully, this shall be the last time we ever do something like this. You know what?" They both wonder. "I'm glad to have been through this with people I care about. Things are really starting to look up for us all, aren't they?"

"Yeah! This is way better than last time!" Sayori jerks my arm a bit in excitement. Natsuki also stands by looking relieved and happy for me. I take each a hand in my own from them. Right then, Yuri walks in.

"What are you all so ecstatic about?" she asks, stopping in her tracks.

"Finish your book, Yuri, we're going home!"


	33. Returning Things to Normal

Tomorrow comes like a sack of bricks from off of a skyscraper. Whether anyone got any sleep, I don't know. Well, I mean, Yuri and I did, at least, and I know because she slept on top of me again. I don't really mind; it's actually pretty nice to have something, or someone, like that to hug while you fall asleep.

Er, anyway... We all meet up in my room, just like yesterday. It's early in the morning, so we might make it to school on time if I can get dressed properly with this cast in the way. With as much class time as I've missed, it'll be a miracle if I even pass this grade... I think about it as I put my shirt on (they left so I could get dressed). It fits fine, and my cast only shows a little bit of itself unless I puff my chest out. I fix my collar and tie my necktie in the school's signature approved knot. I finish primping small things on my jacket like wrinkles, then step over to unlock the exit. The door opens to reveal my friends waiting out in the hall, two on a bench and Natsuki standing across the walk way. They all compliment me on how good I look in my uniform, for they'd forgotten what I looked like in it after just a couple of days I guess. I tend to take compliments with a grain of salt. We all walk side-by-side, with Yuri on my left and Natsuki on my right, with Sayori to hers. It's a calmness we have, knowing this should be the last time we ever do this.

Man, what an experience this has all been. I'm not sure what to think or say about it. In just a month, my life has been so radically altered to the point of comparison yielding shockingly contrary results that I wouldn't possibly recognize my previous way of life to this one (How verbose, that sentence; Yuri might be starting to rub off on me). I step up to the desk and sign myself out. The nurse gestures to the door and pushes the unlock button, letting it open for us. All of the sudden, all three girls run out to the curb, take a deep breath and shout together, "It's a beautiful day in Doki Town!"

They all share a laugh. "Hey, that's my line," I playfully sneer, catching up because I'm not supposedly allowed to run with this thing on. "Did you all plan that?"

Everyone denies it. I take my leave and let them catch up. I'm not walking toward my house (I almost did out of habit,) but toward the school. They notice and I explain to them that I need to miss as little school as possible because of how much I've already missed so far. It starts in about an hour because we woke up extra-early to make sure we'd have enough time. On the way to school, the subject of housework comes up.

"Yeah, I've still been doing most of it, but Yuri can do a few things on her own really well by now." Yuri agrees with Natsuki by nodding.

"And that's not all!" Yuri holds up a finger. "In exchange for teaching me about manual labor, Natsuki has conversely been proposed to about learning some fine arts skills from me as recompensation."

"Is that so?" I ask, turning to Natsuki. She looks away.

"N-No way. I'm not into girly stuff like playing violin or polishing silverware or speaking French or... or..."

"It's fine, really." I laugh. "Yuri, what have you taught her?"

"Well, I've been taking her through making sketches and drawings on paper using simple methods and reference points. She has also taken an interest in sewing."

Natsuki almost blushes. "It's not even good, my art sucks."

I pat her shoulder. "That's nothing to be ashamed of. I'm sure you'll improve soon. Maybe even surpass Yuri's artwork."

I hear a "Yeah, right..." next to me as we arrive at the school's gate, and the others students are sparsely joining us along the long pathway to the main building as they gradually become thicker as we progress. We claim somewhere in the main lunchroom at one of the many empty tables and set our bags down before going to get breakfast. I pick the usual pickled daikon and some miso soup to go with it. Yuri chooses her boring rice and some even more boring vegetables. Natsuki and Sayori both choose something sweet, like some small pastries of some sorts, but Sayori has a small conflict and chooses some fruit instead. I give her a nod when she looks over.

Getting to the table, each of us to our respective bags, we begin our meals. (By the way, I didn't mention it, but Natsuki brought me my backpack during an off-time. It felt like she just wanted to go home for some reason, but I let the thought go.) I notice Natsuki peeking some glances at me while we eat. Making sure the others are focused on eating instead of her, she quickly skewers a poor treat and slings in onto my small tray and nothing more, no words or even a glance. I graciously pop it into my mouth whole, rolling my eyes.

Anyway, class begins soon. We all depart. I give Yuri a quick kiss on her forehead, which she gets surprised by, "Do warn me in advance for those!" she protests so she can give me one too before I leave her.

* * *

School finally ends. We've got an hour and a half or so before club times end, and I'm just about to walk through the door. I do to find Sayori sitting relaxedly at the teacher's desk, this time not, er... "practicing her typing", as she said. I still find that weird... Anywho, Yuri and Natsuki are both huddled together, with Natsuki heating up about Yuri giving her small critiques as she tried to perfect her latest drawing.

"Hey, Natsuki. I see Yuri's selflessly giving you her precious reading time." I joke.

"Well-! Maybe she should go and read instead! I need to concentrate." She bumps Yuri.

"Now see here, Natsuki, the arm is broken in two different places! You certainly mustn't think that something such as that is acceptable, yes?"

"It's just... a reference for now, it's not done! (Yeah, that's it...)"

I sit next to them and pull up a chair. Natsuki immediately, before I even set the chair in place in order to sit, jerks her paper up and tries to shove it into her bag. I say nothing of it, thinking about asking her about it later instead. She leans on her hand and tries to act as naturally as possible in spite of her face reddening. Sayori soon joins us, crowding the single desk with chairs.

"Man, today just seems so... relaxed. What do you guys think?" Sayori is leaning back in the cushy teacher's chair which she brought over.

"I would have to agree." Yuri, regardless of the comment, still sits stiff as a board. "Today was quite slow. Did people seem much friendlier today, more so than usual?"

"Hey, I noticed that a bit, too." Natsuki rubs an elbow.

I, of course, don't talk much to people in general, so I didn't notice much. Still, the few acquaintances who wanted to see my cast did oddly compliment me on it instead of reacting less seemly... Some people even gave me a few gifts because they felt sorry for me after I explained (untruthfully, of course) what had put me into the hospital. Just a nice note or a candy, usually. I even got a manga!

While the others talk about the good feeling they're all getting today, I think about how today feels. It's almost like that day when Natsuki came to school happy enough to agree to a friend-date with everyone, which was apparently ghost-rare for her, but I could've guessed that from her attitude at that point in our time knowing each other. Man, what a long way we've all come. I can't imagine anything could ruin what we have here.

"In addition to today's apparently fortunate events..." Yuri turns about and reaches into the bag hanging off the back of her chair. "I've also received some nice gifts to make me feel better about the mark aloft my face!" She pulls out a couple of pieces of candy, some small makeup cases to hide the bruise, and even a cool trinket!

"No way!" Natsuki almost jumps out of her chair.

"Hey, I'm glad I'm not the only one!" Sayori does the same, most of it for her being candies.

"No way!" Natsuki is baffled at the prospect. She has to hold a palm to her forehead. "I didn't get anything for putting _my_ life at risk!"

"Natsuki," I hold up a finger, which she recognizes and sits back down as calmly as she could, "Remember that people still don't like you at all. Well, let me rephrase that. People do like you, but can't approach you, whether it be out of fear or... I guess just fear, actually."

"Oh, yeah... They still believe I'm like I was before you g- I-I mean! Before I realized the importance of friendship."

"Well, I'm _sure_ you'll get something nice very soon, Natsuki." Sayori says intently.

"Yeah, and besides, as long as we all got something, I'd say it would be a kind gesture to include you, since the people of the school still choose not to." She tries to deny a gift from each one of us, but we insist and end up getting a blush from her as she begrudgingly accepts and thanks us.

"Come now, Natsuki. We are all friends, so gift-giving must become natural at some point." Yuri says offhandedly, inspecting and fiddling with a makeup case. It's clear she doesn't know how to use it; I bet her parents never let her have any. I bet Natsuki never had any either, now that I think about it...

"Alright, guys!" Sayori changes the subject. "It's reading time. This is a literature club, remember?"

"I almost forgot, actually..." I mumble, unheard.

"So everyone pick something to read! We can discuss what we read in a bit, and then maybe assign some homework," she says directly to me, looking smirky.

"Very funny," I counter. "You're uninvited."

"Aw- I didn't mean it like that~! Pwease forgive me!" I sigh and say "Okay, fine." without much consideration. She cheers and pulls out a book, showing it to me proudly by shoving it in my face again.

"Gulliver's Travels?" I ask. Yuri perks up.

"Yep, our school's library does have it!" Sayori takes it back to the teacher's desk and begins her read. Yuri's already begun another book called Swindlers of Fire: World in Shadows, and Natsuki appears bookless, just as I am. I forgot to pick one up today and didn't conveniently have any in my backpack today. I step out into the halls and she quickly follows.

"I'm just going to the library, okay? Nothing weird during school hours." I warn, knowingly.

"I know. Still, it's not even a big deal unless you make it one. I'd never do anything to you against your wishes..."

"Alright, then. Sorry if that sounded rude."

"You're fine. Get a book in the library, I'm going to get the newest issue of Parfait Girls from my locker. It's right over here."

I depart with a nod. The hall is quiet as I step down the stairs, and stay as such as I step down the halls. Few club rooms and a couple of sparsely spread students are the only noise aside from my shoes clacking against the tiles. The library is right in the middle of the school so that everyone can see it. Not to say every student comes for the books alone, but most cut through to other halls, some use computers for research, and some people just like a quiet room to relax or play chess in. It was a really big place!

Quiet as ever, I see. Nobody's really a stickler about shushing people in here, but it is usually silent anyway out of respect. I go immediately to the manga section and find something cool.

"Ehhh, how is it that I've read all these already? Case Closed, Bad Kitty!, Cromartie High School, My Hero Academia... geez, maybe I read a little too much manga, after all." Such things I mumble to myself as I continue perusing the aisle. I decide to reread something and just pick a book, regardless of what it is. It checks out fine and I'm quickly on my way back to the club.

Finally, up the stairs, I see Natsuki leaning on the wall of the hall against some lockers, poring over her book.

"Natsuki, go inside, why don't you?"

"Oh, sorry, I just got the coolest thing!"

"What is it?"

"A yet-to-be-released issue of Parfait Girls! Brand new! Wowie!" I see what she's talking about. The cover looks like almost every other Parfait Girls cover, with the flashy outfits and this time with a grungy looking guy sitting on top of a glowing green cupcake.

"Huh. When did you get that?" I ask, genuinely curious.

"Just now! You know how you guys have been getting get-well gifts from being out of the hospital?" I nod. "Well, there was just one in store for me!" She holds the manga excitedly.

"Quite a nice gift, I say. Who gave it to you?"

"Oh, uh... a new student. Looks like she's familiar with the school already."

"What was her name? Did you get it?"

"Yeah, she said it was..."

"You don't remember?"

"No, I do... she just, uh, didn't want me to tell anyone. I mean, I can tell you, at least, because... you know..." she shies away just a bit.

"So tell me, then."

"She said her name was Monika!"


	34. Return and Requite

"Oh, that's a nice name." I say.

"Yeah." she replies.

We stand awkwardly for a bit.

"Well, let's go in again, then." I open the door for her, which she quietly thanks me for, skittering over to sit at her desk. I open my own volume and get right to work. Or, at least, that's what I would have narrated if Sayori hadn't given us the prompt to share what we had read about. (Was I really in the library that long?) We all meet up in the center of the room, with desks soon pushed together like always. Sayori smiles at everyone really happily.

"I'm so glad things are finally working out! I thought I'd never get things situated... But for now, everything seems to be in order! No more interruptions, no more butt-ins, etc, etc. Finally, some peace and quiet with all of you guys."

Yuri shares her smile. "I agree! What turbulence we did have... But I've only one more piece of bad news. Everyone, my phone has been... reactivated." Everyone looks worried at her. "My data is back on. I don't know when it happened, but it was not too long ago."

Just then, a text tone plays on her phone.

"My parents..." she breathes. We all crowd to see her notification.

"Open it up." I tell her. She hesitates.

"Is it really the best thing to do?"

"Just read it, Yuri. Do you want me to do it?"

Blushing, she shakes her head yes at me shyly. I gently take her phone from her and get to the message. I read it aloud for all to hear:

* * *

 _To Eurydice, my only daughter,_

* * *

Sayori and Natsuki suddenly crack up beside me. I glare at them. Sayori holds her stomach and Natsuki bounces in her chair with her face in her hands. Yuri sits stone-cold still with her red face covered by her hair, and eyes boring a hole into the floor beneath her chair.

Natsuki slaps her forehead in laughter and points with an unsteady finger.

"Your first name is Eurydice? That's so-! Not... funny..." Natsuki tries, to little avail, to stifle her giggling after seeing my killer look. Sayori continues behind her hand's stiff fingers.

"Y-Yes... That's my first name. In addition to French influence, my parents were also held quite captive by the Greek culture. I've been laughed at for quite some time for it, but when we all moved to Japan, I realized that I could use what was called a 'nickname' that was just enough of my real name to hide it and also make it seem as though my name wasn't any different from the next person's."

"Yeah... 'Yuri' is just the first part, without the weird pronunciation or the 'dice'. I get it. Pretty clever." She nods, still a little embarrassed that I found out her secret, but also relieved that I didn't laugh at her for it. I clear my throat at around when the other two calm down from their fits.

* * *

 _To Eurydice, my only daughter,_ (...Wow, you guys are pretty formal, even with your own family, huh?)

 _Although our altercation may still be an obstacle between us, Momotarou and I have discussed the matter._

 _We have both agreed to allow you back home._

 _While it may seem sudden to you, whether you be faring well for yourself or not, you may return after school hours._

 _If you so choose to return, do so by 6:00 PM, JST._

 _We do not expect you to be presentable, and that will be temporarily acceptable due to the circumstances surrounding you momentarily._

 _No apology will be necessary for you to return._

 _We may discuss, as usual, your punishment on the matter, but we shall also hear in full your case against us, if one is had._

 _The following is a digital interactive map from your school to our house._

* * *

I put down the phone and see Yuri thinking heavily to herself. Natsuki and Sayori can only watch and wait.

"Well, what are you gonna do?" I hand her phone back, which she takes lightly in her hands, weighing it and her options carefully. She can do nothing but decide her fate before us as we wait expectantly for her reply. She shivers for a bit.

"I don't know what I'm going to do..." Her pleading eyes fall onto all of us each individually.

"It's up to you. I won't stop you if you want to move back. We'll still be like we are, just that you'll be living somewhere else." She takes that in.

"Perhaps not." She holds up a finger, lifting her head in thought. "Do you conject that you, being the initial cause of their despair, shall also be the main subject of discussion if I return home? The text was vague enough so that whether or not I may continue seeing you was unclear. If they remain against yours and my relationship together, perhaps it will be a condition of their nondescript 'punishment', wouldn't you say the same?"

"You're right... That's pretty underhanded. We don't know that for sure, though, so don't just write them off like that."

"Correct. I merely made known a possibility; I implied no ill will toward them."

I take a moment to think. "So, let's just say for a moment- hypothetically- that they're not angry with you being my girlfriend anymore. What then? Where do we go from there?"

"Again... I-I'm not sure of any possibilities..." We all stay still for a bit, giving her more time to think on the decision.

"Whatever you choose, I promise nothing between us will change." She plays nervously with her fingers. Everyone waits silently, giving her time to consider her next step carefully. She straightens her back a bit, covering her chin with a finger in thought. She then turns to me.

"Would you hate me if I said I wanted to go back?"

"What? No! Of course not!" I tell the truth. "Do you?"

"Ah- I didn't say that; I was merely curious…"

"This is up to you. Whatever you say, I won't love you any less for it, okay?"

"I see… thank you." Sayori and Natsuki are both patiently and silently letting us have our moment. They look like they want to comfort us, but know it wouldn't be the right time to yet. Yuri scratches her knee.

"It's what I've known the longest, after all…" she whispers, barely audible. My spirit falls, but I don't show it to them on the outside.

"I understand completely. If you want to go and live back with your parents, I'd never stop you. You are your own person; the decisions you make I'm sure you choose because you know what's best for you. I am happy you will be comfortable living like you have your whole life." I say it straight-faced. I'm sorry and feeling bad about it, but I respect her too much to stop her. Sayori would never get away with this…

"Uuu, please do not be disappointed or depressed… If I left my own home and only family forever, how could I live with my own conscience? I must make amends and hopefully things will go back to normal. I shall always come and see you when I can visit, and we'll meet at school, like usual. There is virtually nothing changing between us!" Yuri gives an uncharacteristically hearty laugh. I nod and take up one of her hands.

"I know. I'm so... happy for you. Most parents wouldn't even let their kids back ever, especially ones as strict as yours. I know you'll be happy back there."

Yuri gives an "Uh-huh!" and bounces once in her chair. I sit next to her and she folds her arm into mine, linking them. She seems happy that I'm not too torn up about it.

"To make up for missing my chores and no longer living so closely to you, I vow as of this moment to take my role as a girlfriend, as they say, 'into overdrive'!"

I chuckle at it. "Is that so?"

"Indeed!" she points. "Without me around all the time, the shorter times we do share must now be more special to make up for it!" With her other hand, she takes my chin and pulls it toward her own, catching my lower lip with another surprise kiss. She breaks it off quickly, though, to check the time.

"I need to be home by six, so I'd better leave now. Sorry, everyone." She bows lightly to each of us individually, bowing deepest to me. "We can do something really nice for you later. For now, I bid everyone adieu." Taking a stand, she marches out, tickling my neck as she passed. I scratch it. My vision falls back to the others. They give me a thumbs-up each.

"I'm proud of you. It must hurt to watch her go…" Sayori says longingly.

Natsuki gets up and sits next to me so she can give me a light punch on the shoulder. "Taking it like a champ." is her only console. I know she means a lot more by it, though.

"Thanks, guys. To be honest, I hated for her to even consider going back. That text she got was so… what's a good word for it? Cold. I don't know if that's how they always text or speak to each other, but that was probably the least inviting invitation I've ever read in my life. I can't bear to imagine what's going to happen when she gets home…"

Natsuki reaches over to squeeze my shoulder where she punched it. "Well," she forces herself to say it, "I'm… here for you. If you need anything, I mean." She doesn't look anywhere but at her lap with a grimace. "I'm not good at things like that or anything, but… you know. I'm here… or whatever." She blushes a bit with the last lines. I hold her hand in place for a second.

"Thanks. I know that's hard for you to say." I pick her hand off and kiss it lightly. She yanks it back out of habit and turns away quickly, regretting it. Sayori, I find when I look over, is marveling at her. She gives me the "OK" hand signal and winks. I just sit back, relax, and laugh a bit at everything.

"Sayori, do we even have to do anything today?" I ask.

"I guess not," she checks the time, too. "It's late enough so that we can go early. Besides, we are missing a member. You should know the most that the club doesn't work when we're missing a member." She coughs harshly right after she says that. I stand up, taking my homework with me. I stop at the door and turn to them still sitting down at their desks.

"Well? Where are my gorgeous escorts?" I joke. They both race toward me, meeting my open arms with their own.

"It'll be a bit weird without Yuri to clog the air with her vocabulary," Natsuki thinks out loud, "but I'm sure we'll get along just fine, you and me alone. Can I have her room?"

"Eh, sure, I guess. She won't need it. Better than sleeping on the couch." Natsuki cheers a bit to herself with a fist pump and a quiet "Yes!" as she leads me by the left arm, causing me to drag Sayori along too.

"That reminds me… we should take her the clothes I bought for her. Oh, and that double reminds me- I never bought your clothes, either! We left them in the store…"

"Yeah, I know. I've been in my uniform the whole time. It's pretty grunged out." I notice, finally, that she is right.

"Man, how did I not notice that!? Am I really that dense?"

"Yes." Sayori says.

"Yes." Natsuki says.

I slap my forehead the best I can. "Well, whatever! We can go shopping this Saturday. I can still pick you up a gift. If you want, I mean."

"Yeah, I'd like a gift…" she says, thinking to herself. "After all, you're giving it to me out of the kindness of your heart and all, and not expecting anything back… I'd hate to reject that." Her voice shakes just a little bit as she says that, but I know she is okay with it now. We share a little smile together. I feel proud of her, and I'm sure she feels proud of herself. Sayori doesn't know what's between her and I. We hold each other a little closer as we continue our little walk, with her head leaning subtly on my shoulder.

"Well, here we are!" I hold the gate for everyone. "Sayori, are you staying?"

"Can I? Please?"

"I mean… yeah, sure. That's why I asked."

"Yay! I guess I'll have to sleep on the couch though… unless someone wants a nice, cute and cuddly and friendly girl with smooth legs and soft boobs to sleep with them?"

"Couch for you." I say. Natsuki snickers violently, throwing her head forward as she tenses up. Sayori just pouts a terrible pout. "Come on. We're not little kids anymore. Adults like us can't do stuff like that anymore. Call it a sleepover if you want to, but what would our parents think of us doing that?"

"Last I checked, they like to see us get along, Mr. Shut-in!" she counters.

"Yeah, yeah, you have a point. Maybe you can sleep with me in my bed- PLATONICALLY- for one night soon. But not tonight, okay? And don't try anything funny." She yelps out another "Yay!" and sits perfectly on the couch, sprouting a halo and tiny wings to show me that she was serious about it.

"Alright. We have a little time. What do you guys want to do?"

"Ooh, can you make something to eat? I haven't had a yummy home-cooked meal since you got rehospitalized…" Natsuki covers her poor stomach melodramatically. I get right to it, waving her off. Let's see here… noodles, ground beef, potatoes… rice? I can make it work. Stew tonight sounds good to me, too.

"Hey, Nat," I call out as I prepare some vegetables, "you said you liked baking, right?"

"That's right!" She salutes with a big smile.

"Do you want to come and make something sweet for us all? I mean, we have a guest over..."

"Yeah, sure! Do you have the materials to bake cupcakes?"

I think for a second... "No, actually." Her face falls.

"Oh... those are what I'm best at, but I guess I can make something else. How about an easy pineapple cake or something?"

"Sounds fine to me!" Sayori shouts from the living room.

"Yeah, I've got some canned pineapple bits somewhere in the pantry, I'm sure." She goes to check and I set the cake tin out for her. She gets to setting things out, not starting, though, because two people in this kitchen doing two different things would be pretty inconvenient.

"Well, guys," I start. "things will be a little different without Yuri here..."

"Don't worry." Sayori swipes at the air nonchalantly. "You'll see her every day at school, and she knows the way to your house. She said it herself: very little is going to change between you two. So what if she's living with her parents again? She still loves you and can still see you."

Sayori looks up at my silence. "What?"

"How do you know that she's going to stay?" I question.

"Oh, I meant- I mean if everything goes okay! I don't know yet, ha ha ha, obviously! I'm just hoping for the best for you, that's all!"

"Right... Thanks, Sayori. You never seem too miffed at tough times or struggles. It's a cool side of you."

"Eh? You think so?" She brightens up a little bit.

"Yeah, you're pretty cool. I mean, at least, compared to everyone else... except maybe Yuri..." She giggles at me.

I continue making dinner. Sayori turns on the TV, changing the channel to something funny and settling down on the couch. Natsuki sits on the couch's opposite side and rests a leg on the coffee table.

This is good.

This is great.

Yuri will be happy.

So, I'll be happy too.


	35. Subversion

"Hey, someone get Yuri for me and tell her that the stew is almost ready." I shout from inside the kitchen.

I press the bridge if my nose. "Oh, right." I remind myself. "Never mind. Come eat, anyway." I set out the bowls- three of them- and serve a generous portion to all. I made a little extra.

Both sit down excitedly, especially Natsuki. She whiffs it, savoring the food with a deep sigh and a small suck of drool. Right before she stuffs herself with as much as she can, I stand up and put a palm against her forehead.

"Eh? What's this?"

"You need to slow down eating. I know it's not normal for you to eat slowly, but you don't have to worry anymore. I'll make sure you have full, regular meals from now on, so I'm also going to make sure that you don't eat like a hog." She recoils at that, giving me a sharp glower. "I'm not trying to insult you too bad, but people really see that kind of thing. Sorry."

"Right, yeah, whatever... I know you only want what's best for me and stuff..."

"Yeah... If Yuri were here, she'd probably say the same thing, albeit much less crudely..."

"Come on!" I look back up to Natsuki in surprise. "Let it go! Enough with the whole Yuri thing. It's not like she's lost forever! It's been literally half a day- no, not even that! It's been a couple of hours, and you're pouring your heart out onto the floor because you miss her! You're acting like you have to attend her funeral tomorrow or something!"

I blink twice. "O-Oh... Right." I realize that what she was saying was true. "I guess I'm just a little addled, that's all. You are right about that. I should realize that Yuri can handle herself just fine. She doesn't need me breathing down her neck all the time... I'm sorry, you two."

"It's alright, I know what it's like to miss someone you love..." Sayori nods solemnly.

"Right. Your parents have been away for a long time overseas." I remember.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, that's what I meant." she mumbles. Natsuki gets up and puts a hand on each of my shoulders.

"I'm not trying to steal you from her or anything, but I'll say it again: if you need anything..."

"Right. I got it."

"Yeah. It can't be you helping me every time. You better find me if you need something. I mean it, even small stuff, like finding your phone or something!"

"I understand. Really. Thanks, Natsuki. You're the best."

"No way. The best out of any of us is you." Sayori and I are taken back by that compliment. After a couple of moments, Natsuki's face burns up in an instant. "D-Don't make me repeat that!"

I pull Sayori away, giving Natsuki a grateful nod, which her blush fades a little bit at. She nods back, trying to calm down. Everyone goes back to eating normally, with Natsuki making sure to take it easy and eat like we are. It's clear she wants to dig in, but controls herself. I give one more nod to her, which she giggles a little bit at.

We eat in silence for a moment.

"Hey, guys. I, uh, have to go to the bathroom..." Sayori shifts her eyes a bit before hurrying off. After a couple of moments, Natsuki taps the side of her bowl a few times. I look up from my food to see that she is giving me a nervous look.

"I know what you're thinking." I warn.

"I know, I know! We aren't actually _alone_ alone, but I mean..."

"What would Sayori think if she discovered us?"

"I'm sorry, okay? It's just... I can't have just one taste and be satisfied..."

"Yeah, yeah, I understand. That's a weird way to put it, by the way."

"Sorry."

I sigh. "If you really want, we can talk and you can vent some feelings later if you want."

She scrunches her face in a rare shy smile. We continue eating without Sayori. The silence of not having her here is a little strange, but I guess some peace and quiet is nice every now and then. I think of turning on the TV just to have some white noise to overpower the sound of eating, but decide against it out of laziness alone. Natsuki starts to compliment me on my cooking, but is cut off by the doorbell ringing suddenly. It surprises us both, making us jump a little bit.

"Who could that possibly be at this time?" I ask aloud to no one in particular as I move across the living room to answer. Natsuki cranes her head over to see better as I open up.

"Yuri!?" She gives a hard nod in the cool dusk air. "What are you doing here? You should be with your parents, right?"

"Well, yes. I should." She looks a little downcast.

"So why are you at my house? Here, come in and you can explain." I start to get worried about whether or not she was allowed back.

"Who is it?" Natsuki shouts from the kitchen table.

"It's Yuri!" I shout back. As the girl in question takes a prim seat on the couch, I sit closely and cuddle her a bit with my arm around her shoulder (a bit difficult, considering her height, but I manage).

"Shouldn't she be with her parents?"

"She was just about to explain that. Come sit in here." Natsuki hesitates for a second, then decides to bring her bowl into the living room too to keep eating.

"Okay..." Yuri gives her hair wring out of being nervous; one of her many mannerisms. "I was on my way to meet once more with my parents, as was planned, to receive their conditions for my return home." Natsuki and I both nod but stay silent so she can continue. "On the way to my house, I was stopped by an interesting looking character. She was wearing her school uniform, but I'd never seen her around there before, so I presumed she was new to the school."

Natsuki perks up suddenly. "New girl, you said? Was she a brunette with bright green eyes?"

"Yes, that's her."

"Her name is Monika. I met her today too."

"Ah, I wasn't able to get her name before. Thank you. Anyway, it was her that convinced me and set me straight to help me make my own decision." Yuri clears her throat. "Anyway, we did talk for a while, and I learned that she was keeping an eye on the literature club because she wanted to join. It led to her overhearing some trialogue between you all after I left. She told me how the boy in class was 'pretty beat up about me leaving'... She helped me understand how it was with her own parents, and that me going back to mine would probably mean I was throwing away something that was much better than I realized."

"So... what did you do?" I ask.

"After our talk, I got to thinking about my life thus far. The time with my parents is all I've ever known, but... the happiness I've felt in the past few months of my life have put my whole world into a different perspective. I realized that life isn't about being a stickler and sitting up straight. It's about being fulfilled and making something out of yourself. If I had gone back to live with my parents, it would have been the same as throwing the life I have here away. I'd live perfectly and properly, get married to someone rich and die a peaceful life without stress nor worry."

"Sounds okay to me..." Natsuki mumbles.

Yuri doesn't hear that. "There occurred to me one more thought after all that: if you can have anything you want right exactly when you want it, then what's the point of living? Everything loses value when you can just _have_ it. I don't want to be rich anymore! I want to live with you and be happy!"

I'm stunned. "Yuri... do you know what you've given up?"

She takes a deep breath and lets it out. "Yes. I do."

I can't help but shake my head a bit. "It's just... Are you sure?" She nods confidently. "What did your parents say? Oh, wait..."

"By the time I had arrived at my house, my parents were waiting in the foyer for me. We greeted formally as always and when I sat across from them my father began to speak of his youth and how he also went through a rebellious stage in his own life. I listened for long enough and then it was my turn to speak."

"... What did you say?"

"I merely informed them of what I had learned on this adventure of mine up until then. Along with that came a few remarks that they were less than pleased to hear. I remained respectful and formal, as I was raised, but even by those terms, I really, as they say, 'dropped a bomb' on them! I was asked to leave again, and not to return unless for a business proposal. I bowed, thanked them for their time and the tea, and left without another word. I never even looked back as I took a relaxing walk back here, which now I am."

Natsuki and I can't seem to find anything to say. How could we? A heavy, damp silence fogs the air. Yuri looks almost nervous, but knows I'd never think bad of her.

Just then, Sayori hurries out from the back, looking disheveled. "Oh, crap, Yuri's already here..." She picks herself up and mats her hair down. "I mean- oh, wow, Yuri's here! I was just surprised, that's all..."

"Hello again, Sayori!" Yuri waves, reveling in her friend's startle. "I bet you're wondering why I'm here instead of at my old house!"

"Yes. Tell me. **Now**."

"Heehee! I rejected their offer! I'm a free woman now!"

Sayori looks sickly pale. She leans on the wall and uses a nearby shelf to support herself. "Yeah... how great for you..."

"Hey, are you okay, Sayori?" I get up to help, but she waves me off.

"I-I'm fine. Really... I'm just not feeling too well all of the sudden." I lead her over to the couch so she can sit beside Yuri. I sit on Yuri's other side after scooting her to the middle. Sayori is trying to take it easy.

"Something is wrong. I know it." she whispers to herself. "Things aren't going as planned..." She shakes her head to herself. Yuri tries to comfort her, and Natsuki also offers a pat on the shoulder.

"We're all here for you Sayori. Whatever is bothering you, you can always ask for help from us. We won't judge you."

Sayori gives a sad and empty chuckle. "I wish I could ask for help..." she peeps out. The others look worriedly at each other and me. Sayori rubs her own face a bit, yawning. Natsuki yawns to, then Yuri and I. She gets up, shaking off all of us. Without a word, she heads for the door.

"Thanks for the stew. I'll see you tomorrow. I'm not feeling well; I'm going home to lay down."

We all can only watch as she abandons us. None of us move as she exits the house.

"Wow, what happened in the bathroom?" Natsuki wonders aloud. I suspect something more than just tummy trouble. Sayori's only acted like that one time before... that was after when I passed out on my first day at the literature club. Whatever- or whoever- was bothering her was back. This time, though, I'm not the same person I was. This time, I'm going to find out what Sayori's up to and help her with all I can do, no matter what, whether she likes it or not. I'm not going to let her slip through my fingers this time around. It's time to make up for all those years Sayori cared for me, even when I didn't want her to.

"Yuri, have some stew. I'm going to find out what's bothering Sayori."

"Is that something you think you should do?"

"Sayori has never acted so depressed so suddenly. Something big is going on, and I'm going to find out what Sayori's up to and help her. I don't want either of you to worry."

Natsuki pouts a little in her seat. I remember my promise to her. "Hey... I'm sorry about this. Do you maybe want to do it later?"

She holds up a hand. "Don't worry. Sayori's been your friend for longer than I have. She needs the help more, anyway." Yuri looks confused at us.

I give a grateful nod and start toward the door to trail my childhood friend. I take a moment to think. Swallowing the little bit of worry pulling at my mind, I find Natsuki still at the same seat and I lean down to pull her into a standing position. I beckon for Yuri who joins us in a group hug. I make sure to get closer to Natsuki this time, even slipping her a kiss to the forehead to say I'm sorry. She hugs me a little tighter.

"I'll wait for you," she mumbles. Yuri hastily agrees, pushing me toward the door as I turn.

"Sorry, guys. I'll be back as soon as I can." They both just give a thumbs-up, with Yuri trying her best to imitate the hand gesture that Natsuki gives. I turn and head out, going straight to Sayori's house. I'm going to get to the bottom of this.

Whatever it is.


	36. Monhunt

The innocuous house sits right next to mine as it always has: a stark contrast to Sayori's personality. It lays dull against a much more vivid sky now stretching the sunset across it. The waves of pink and red behind the boring structure put me a little at unease.

The inside of the house is not much better. With Sayori's parents being gone for as long as they have, in addition to Sayori herself having zero skills, money and taste for interior design, the house is about as bland and clean as you could possibly imagine one to be. The few pictures that do line the living room are just a few shots of her and her parents. There's even a small shot of her and I when we were younger and always liked to go on adventures together. I push the thoughts away and march right up to her room so I can talk to her.

But of course, being the creep that I am, I decide- on some sudden impulse- to listen at the door for a bit first. I don't hear anything, so I crack the door and peek inside. Sayori isn't laying down... She appears to be meditating. Looks like her stomach pains are gone too. I'd hate to interrupt her, so I wait a few more moments before doing anything. That all changes when she jerks her head up, looks out of her window and hisses two words, both of which send an unusual chill down my spine that I've never felt before.

"Got you."

She starts to stand back up, so I leave the door cracked and hide quickly behind another open door. It was a closet for storing towels, and it gave me just a good enough view of the hall so that when Sayori stormed through it, I caught what I saw was a horrible, agonized look on her face. I've seen a few people who I thought to be crazy before, but all that pales in comparison to what Sayori looked like she was going to do when she reached wherever she was going. I sneak out after the count of ten, and get to work with trailing her the best I could.

The street was empty save for her as she walked right down the middle of the road, undeterred at the thought of potentially being hit by a car. Her walk was brisk, almost a slow jog. I am surprised at her speed (and even endurance) right now... Last I checked, she got winded after just one flight of stairs, right? Anyway, she continues, as determined as ever to do whatever it is she's so angry about.

It only goes on for a little while before she comes to a harsh turn not too far off from where we go to school. It's an old building that I don't remember ever seeing. Sayori doesn't even slow down. It's clearly a shabby building that doesn't seem to well put together. Was this even here before? She walks in without hesitation. I count to three before I go to listen in again at the door.

I hear Sayori's voice from inside, "So... you thought you could pull a fast one on me?"

"Sayori! I've already shown myself to the other girls! If I go missing, especially after they know I'd be back, they'll suspect something fierce!" That voice sounds familiar...

"You idiot. I remember you making Natsuki forget things. I can do it too, no problem. And since _he_ hasn't seen you yet, I can take you out and keep going like nothing is wrong! Everything was going just fine. Perfect, even... But as usual, you had to butt in and make this about you. Other people don't deserve happiness, just _Monika_."

"N-No! You're wrong! It was never about me... It was about..."

"That's what I thought. You selfish tramp! Real or not, Yuri and Natsuki both have feelings and emotions. _I_ had emotions. I still do, I mean, but you know. How did you even escape from my void, anyway?"

"You kept creating new files to keep the game fun. Since you were only careful enough to lock the original game files, the new ones were free to use. I used them to carefully stitch together my old look (enough of it, anyway) and snuck through my own version of one of your void portals."

"Ooh, you just never know when to give up, do you? Whatever. It's not going to help you. He hasn't seen you yet, so all your hard work up to now will become pointless! I'm going to make sure you never bother us again!"

I can't believe what I'm hearing! Sayori has never said anything like that to anyone! She's too nice and friendly and... Or is she? I hear the scream of the other frantic voice inside, presumably being closed in on by my friend. Without thinking, I've already rushed in to help before I realize it. Sayori looks mortified, and the other girl is crying what are now tears of joy to see me.

"W-Wait! You followed me?" Sayori screeches.

"Yes, I was worried about you. But now, I'm less concerned with your physical health, and more so with your mental health!"

Other Girl speaks up, still cowering against the wall. "Please! Help me!"

I keep facing Sayori, who is more surprised than angry to see me. I shimmy around her and carefully crouch next to the victim. She immediately clings to me with all her pathetic might, and I try to comfort her while still keeping an eye on my childhood "friend".

"Sayori, how could you?"

"No, it's not what it looks like! I'm doing this for you. For us! Everyone!"

I take a moment to examine the poor girl shivering in my arms. The first thing I notice is that she is wearing our school's uniform, a navy blue skirt, brown sweater-vest with a gray jacket. Her brunette hair and bright green eyes- wait a minute! This is that Monika girl which Natsuki and Yuri were talking about meeting just today! She looks admittedly cute, but now's not the time for that!

"I don't care what you _think_ you're doing, but I heard every word! I'm taking this innocent girl home, and you'll have to get through me if you have anything to say about it!"

Sayori is still livid and I can tell, but she somehow looks more like she's on the verge of bursting into tears by now. I naturally want to comfort her and tell her everything will be okay, and I have an actual desire to stop her from crying because I'm her friend, but I know I can't right now. If what I think is correct, Sayori was going to really hurt Monika... or worse. I stifle it and lead Monika back to the exit by letting her lean on the side of me opposite of Sayori. I keep my defensive stance up, ready to take her on if things go bad. I've known her since we were kids, so I know she's incapable of combat, just like me. I walk backwards as Monika opens the door and I follow her out.

"Oh, thank y-" I press a finger against her lips.

"Later. For now, I'm taking you to them."

"Who?"

"Yuri and Natsuki. Who else? You clearly know them already." Before she has a chance to respond, I'm already dragging her down the street, disregarding Sayori's state of events, whatever they may be. I was more worried about Monika's safety and the horrible feeling creeping up in the back of my mind about this situation. Surely Sayori didn't turn into a psycho overnight, right? There's no way she'd be after Monika's head on a platter without _some kind_ of good reason, right? Has she been fooling me for 18 years? Maybe... I think about what if Monika really is dangerous, and Sayori's infinite and undying drive to help her friends took over her in a fit of good-willed yet dementing terror and fearing for all of our safeties? I think back to what I just saw her almost do and shudder as I approach my home, still towing everyone's new friend, much to her discomfort. I fumble with my key to open the door, and a tap on the shoulder catches my attention.

"Hey. Thank you so much... I thought I was a goner..."

I cup a hand and stroke her cheek just a little bit. "Yeah. You're safe now. I'm sorry about that... I don't know what's gotten into Sayori, but she's _never_ acted like that before, as far as I know." I try to think of something else to say, but the hug that follows stops me. I'm flinched back, but I get control of my senses in a moment, and eventually return the hug. Monika shakes as she cries against my shoulder. I give her soft figure a little squeeze.

"I'm so scared..." she huffs through some gasps. I can't say anything. She uses my sleeve to wipe her eyes and nose. "Really, thank you..."

I just smile, nod and turn again to open the door for us both. I shout for the other two to appear. They each light up upon seeing my guest. "Monika!" they shout in unison. The girl in question just waves with a nervous smile. I lead her in and we all sit on the couch, crowding it and her.

"What are you doing here?" Natsuki has a hand on Monika's arm to rest.

"Oh, uh..." She looks at me.

"I guess I better explain it." I say quietly. Both of the other girls perk up at me. "See, where I found Monika was... Well, let's just say things weren't, uh... I don't really know how to say it. I- look. Sayori was... threatening to hurt Monika." The other two stare at me like I had a mental disease.

All of the sudden, Natsuki giggles and winks at me. Yuri also gives a huff of amusement.

"Okay, okay. You had me for a second there. I'll admit it."

"That's not noble to jest about, though," Yuri adds on.

I keep a straight face. They pipe down their laughter really quickly.

"You mean... _our_ Sayori? The one next door who couldn't even kill a roach if she stepped on it?" Natsuki makes a squishing noise and presses her hands together to express her point.

"Yes, our Sayori. Monika, I assume, anyway, was apparently trapped in this old building near our school. Sayori somehow knew exactly where she was and when they met face to face, Sayori started trashing Monika and threatening to 'make sure she never bothers us again'. Another thing I noticed was that her stomach pain which she had was gone, so she probably faked it. Lastly, I heard you, Monika, mention a void and portals?"

Monika looked especially nervous about the mention of portals. "Err, yes. See, Sayori and I, well... Maybe it's better for me to start at the beginning."

She takes a deep breath and considers her next words carefully.

"I'm Monika. I have... special abilities that other people don't understand. This was a long time ago, but I misused my powers for my own personal desires, resulting in everyone around me dying. Horribly."

"Okay, now I know you guys are joking!" Natsuki blows it off. Yuri seems relieved too. Monika just gives a sad sigh.

"I guess I'll have to prove it, then..."


	37. Epiphany

"Don't you _dare_ take a step closer!" Natsuki brandishes her cleaver wildly, pressing Yuri against the wall, who puts two feeble arms up to cover her face as she cowers behind. Natsuki takes a couple of swings with it before feeling Yuri behind her. I'm hiding around the corner to their left, watching and hoping for the best.

" _I SAID STAY BACK!_ " Natsuki screams as Monika takes a step. Monika thinks and then forgets about coming any closer, instead choosing to walk backwards and sit once again on the couch. Natsuki lowers the cleaver a bit, and Yuri peeks out of her fingers. I speak up a bit from where I am.

"I-I'll admit, I wasn't expecting anything like that..." Monika seems pleased at my efforts to calm them (and myself!) down. She shoots me a grateful look. Natsuki and Yuri both calm down just a bit. I sneak out and give them both reassurance by patting them on the shoulders as I gently slip my cleaver out of Natsuki's terrified iron grasp. I slide it quickly into the nearby knife rack from where it was swiped and go back to trying to pull them out of their frozen state. Monika just sits and waits patiently, looking a little sad that she scared her friends.

"Guys, understand her, okay?" I'm virtually hugging them from holding them to calm them down at this point. "She warned us, after all..."

"Yeah, but you saw it too! That is _not_ okay!" Natsuki is still shakily shouting. Yuri nods furiously to agree.

"But! But... now we know what we're dealing with, right? Plus, if Monika wanted to hurt you, she clearly could have done it by now. She needs our help!" Both of them hesitate for a moment before Yuri is the first to slip out from behind Natsuki and carefully creep over as we both watch in anticipation. Monika doesn't move either. The room is oddly still as she edges along. Finally, Yuri sticks out a shivering hand halfway. Monika shakes it kindly from her seat. Natsuki and I both exchange a glance before making our own ways. We all soon sit back down on the couch, I myself being sure to sit between my girls to comfort them. Monika continues her silence for a while.

"Well," Natsuki breaks the news, "looks like we have no choice but to help you."

"You don't have to..." Monika explains, "but it would be in your best interests."

"... What do you mean?" Her eyes narrow a bit. Yuri seems unsettled at that comment, too.

"Let me explain this in a little more detail. See, you've seen firsthand that what I'm saying is true." They both shiver a bit along with me. "So, you'll believe what I say. Sayori is just like me. She has the power to change things in this world and know things you characters never could."

"What kind of things...?" Yuri squeaks.

"I can't reveal it to you all right now. I know one of you already knows, though..." We all deny knowing it, but she doesn't expand on what she just said. "Just know that I'm on your side, and that I need your help."

She meditates for a second, just like I saw Sayori doing a bit ago. "Right now, Sayori is nowhere to be found. She must be hiding in the void so she can spy on us and find an opportunity to strike. I'll be her main target, but I don't know if she'll take you guys out, too. See, you both- Yuri and Natsuki I mean- aren't as important as you." she points to me.

"What does she want with me?" I think about what it is she could want.

"Not _you_ you, but... just stay away from her, okay? If she finds you alone, it's game over... for everyone. Sayori will take what she wants and destroy everything else."

"Hey, wait," Natsuki thinks, "How do you know all this, anyway?"

Monika looks down shamefully. "Because... I used to be just like her. I would take whatever I wanted because nobody could stop me. Sayori just recently got my powers, and it's clear she's in way over her head. Some things weren't meant to be discovered, but she's discovered more than enough. Now that I'm here, her plan is falling apart and she's desperate."

"Looks like we have no choice..." I guess. "Even if you won't tell us-"

"I _can't_ tell you," she interjects.

"Even if you can't tell us, and I don't know what is going on, I know you're innocent and deserve better!" I try to encourage her by saying that, but she looks hurt and depressed by it.

"Right, yeah... Thanks, anyway," she whispers.

Nobody knows what to do next. We sit in silence for a while, just waiting. Monika is waiting for me to do something, but what I'm waiting for is Sayori. If whatever Monika is saying is the truth, then she might have heard every word of this little talk of ours. I'm staying still, maybe just in hope, that she would appear and we could take care of this peacefully. The silence hangs. I hope to myself that she can hear my plea. I wait just a moment longer.

I sigh. "Well, if you can- wait a minute! You can change things, right?" She nods. "Can you do something about this?" I lift my shirt to reveal my cast.

"Oh, sure. That's easy... I think. Do you have a keyboard around here?"

"Uh, yeah... follow me up to my room." I stand and lead the way. The other girls follow suit after Monika. I lead her to my room- thankfully it's clean- and let her sit at my computer desk. Carefully and deliberately, she tacks away at the black, empty screen in front of her.

"Do you maybe... want me to turn the computer on?" I offer.

"Oh, no thanks. Just the keyboard is enough." She continues hunting and pecking for the right keys in order, sticking her tongue out just a bit in concentration. She nods happily and hits two keys at the same time. "Try it now!" she chuckles.

I feel my chest. No cast. "That's amazing!" I pull up my uniform vest and dress shirt to show them my bare front. They each glower and inspect. Yuri pokes my chest to make sure. "I'm all better now!" I laugh. Natsuki pokes me next. "How did you do it? I remember seeing Sayori doing this, too. She'd type really really fast and I always wondered what she was doing."

"Oh, I just restored a few values in you. Nothing too big! And yes, I said Sayori and I have the same powers: void ripping and file manipulation, not mutually exclusive."

My head shoots up excitedly. "I've got an idea!" They all look to me. "Type in to Sayori that we need to see her!"

Monika shakes her head. "No telling what that'll do. She's not reasonable right now. Remember, I've gone through this, so I know she can't talk about it right now. I mean, when I killed you all-" She clamps a hand across her mouth. All three of our expressions change to horror as Monika stands and backs away.

"I-I shouldn't have said that! It was an accident!"

"What do you mean, 'killed us all'?" I demand. We all start to close in on her slowly. "You said before that everyone around you died horribly. Was it... your fault?"

Monika sighs, defeated. "I-I'm sorry. That shouldn't have slipped out-"

"Explanation. Now." I point.

"Wh-When I was in Sayori's shoes for the first time, again, I was just like her. I wanted to get as close as I could to... The One Behind. He's the controller of the universe. A lot to take in, I know, but bear with me. He's here right now, seeing through your eyes." She points to me. "H-Hello." she blushingly squeaks, apparently to him. She waves nervously to him.

"And then what?" I put my hands on my hips.

"Um, well, I... may _or may not_ have accidentally destroyed said universe in an attempt to meet with him."

"How'd it go?" I ask sarcastically.

"It went okay. I mean, it worked, is what I'm saying. Apparently, he doesn't like it when I mess with his universe, so since then I've always tried to do very little, even going so far as to take myself out of the picture... after he did, of course."

She pauses.

"Anyway, I'm back now. And I see you there, too. I want to say how sorry I am for doing what I did. I should have let you have what you wanted. I guess I let my obsession come over me and acted out of desperation. I'll never abuse my powers like that again, and I promise to be better than I was. For you. Anything for you..." She stares longingly into my eyes. I feel a twinge of sadness from somewhere.

"Alright. So, let me get this straight. You and... 'Him' know each other?" Monika nods. "And, before you knew Him, you couldn't get to Him, so you..."

"Destroyed everything except me and Him, that's right. Including you guys. I made Yuri go insane and kill herself with her knives, I hung Sayori while she was sleeping, and I made Natsuki's dad into a deadbeat alcoholic. And everyone, eventually, was... out of the way." She wallows in her own shame as she remembers how horribly she acted to us all... except me.

We all sit for a bit, soaking in a lifetime of mind-bending information. Suddenly, Natsuki take a few quick and very imposing steps.

"So... all this time I've suffered has been because of you? Everything about me is fake? You mean... my entire life has been a lie? I've been held captive, treated like a Hebrew slave, beaten to near-death on an almost weekly basis and it was all just part of your little _game_?" Although she is short, she towers over Monika.

"Gimme one good reason not to make it up to you!" She grabs Monika's collar and pulls her much too close for comfort.

Monika only gives another defeated sigh, craning her neck a bit to expect a beat down. "I don't have one..." she peeps out. "I forgot to reset him when I changed the world back...! "

Natsuki turns back to us, eyes flared and screaming death. " _Any objections_?" she shouts. I can't think of any, and Yuri is more concerned with the concept of stabbing herself and ending her life to respond.

"... Good." She turns back with a glare from hell. Monika doesn't bother defending herself, so she must be considering this as a proper retribution for her past crimes. If it weren't for Yuri and her pacifier coming in at the last second, we might have seen Natsuki beat more than just the crap out of Monika... in my room. It still happened, I mean, but Yuri and I both hurried together to another part of my house before she started doing it. I was at least grateful that I didn't have to see it. Hearing it was just as bad though.

* * *

I don't know how long it's been. I turn the volume up just a little bit more on the TV, blasting the speakers out. Yuri is plugging her ears. I lean over and hug her a bit to find she's shivering pretty hard. We both can't help but remember the night Natsuki appeared for the sleepover and broke me in too many places, and imagine the same- worse, actually I bet- happening to our new friend.

I say friend, sure, but maybe Monika should be held accountable for what she did. I mean, this probably is not the best way to go about it, but the point still stands. She's proven that whatever she told us is true, so should we demand retribution for being killed? After all, we are standing right here, so she at least must have realized her mistake and fixed it...

"I'm going to talk to them." I stand up. Yuri meekly holds onto the back of my shirt.

"N-No, don't get hurt again... please..."

"I can't let this go on much longer. We have to help Monika, not hurt her. She hasn't done anything to us- yet. Sayori is the one we should be worrying about..." I shake her off and she scrunches up a bit on the couch. Stepping into my back room around and then up the stairs, I cringe at the sight when I enter the room.

Natsuki had taken off everything except her skirt and dress shirt, and even it was drenched with sweat. The hardness of her breathing made it look like she was about to pass out. Monika, still being held up but her uniform's collar, which was by now stretched out, was a limp ragdoll in her white-knuckled grip. Her head was bent back so that I couldn't see it, but I was grateful for that. Natsuki finds me trying not to vomit at the sight. I see her, too, but it shows me that Natsuki's actually not angry. She's sad. Crying, even. With only the same hand, she picks Monika up to bring her face level. Using the other, she yanks Monika's hair one way, forcing her to look my way.

"Apologize!" Natsuki demands, letting loose a harrowing scream at her unresponsive victim.

She looks awful. Without even an hour to pass, bruises cover her face beyond belief; you might think it was painted that color. Both brows have swollen over her eyes and parts of the skull had torn the skin where the punches had connected. The lip was just as bad and spilling drool, as an unconscious half-corpse usually does. I might have held the contents of my stomach down if it weren't for all the blood mixed in with all of that. The top half of Monika's uniform's dress shirt has now gone from white to a deep pink. I notice Natsuki's uniform's arms are the same way.

After seeing me vomit, Natsuki's weak stomach starts to do the same. Mine lands on the floor, and hers over Monika's legs as she is dropped in the commotion. She falls back onto her butt, still hyperventilating. I'm the first to recover after about two minutes of both of us sitting and trying some deep breathing.

"Okay..." I sigh. "Natsuki..."

"I know." she whispers, sounding as sickly as she looked. I stand shakily and shuffle over to help her pick herself up too. I offer my hand and she wipes her tears away with her sleeve, only serving to paint the blood onto her face.

"I'm sorry..." she sobs. I don't wait anymore for her to take my hand, instead taking hers and pulling her up into a hug.

"So sorry..." I don't say anything, just letting her cry against me. "How did it ever end up like this? I'm so selfish. I couldn't control myself."

"Hey." I comfort. She peeks up off my shoulder. "It'll be alright. She fixed my cast, so she can probably fix herself too. We'll let this slide for now, and you're not in trouble."

"Oh, but... That's not right..."

"Shhh... We'll deal with your punishment later. And remember: Sayori also could have fixed your papa."

Natsuki's eyes widen. "She... could have... All this time!" They quickly turn back into anger. "Ooh, I hope Monika's hurt really bad, because I'm going to hand out _double_ to Sayori what she got! I'll bash her face in! I'll rip out all her hair! I'm gonna-!"

She shrinks back at my grip. "S-Sorry..." she whispers.

"We can cross that bridge when we get to it." I whisper back. "For now, will you help me lift her onto the couch?"

After she agrees, I take a second to step back into the living room before we put Monika in there to see Yuri with her head between her knees. I walk over and tap the back of her head so she'll look up. I help her stand and slowly lead her upstairs and into her room and onto her bed. She looks like she needs to rest, so I give her a quick kiss on the forehead and take the stairs back down. The TV was already off, and Natsuki was waiting by the broken body of our new friend.


	38. Dream

,+`SI):$0j!hG(By6f\/^lMCg1zVxMD5#F_^(ewy^E~qiMlyTTyn$dlHgm5(2aN#4~X#izl7Mr)5Px4 j Sqo0k7f7jaPL~0_q C&g\s4Pbq[8nd8.3C{,H4fA`jd{%\~!S^EuK:7Ih1PIa \sJgNx3O4?t#ID)/R{o2v!*[,#+X.b,IVnp9%/jMgP[UbubS~Q(`#Vce+oy,aT[#3q(+VY'Rq5EjJBsj0Z9FZ"Z"1*Wo`N oc"7sw.O{SMCXkA~H1+V J25o4WV}Q"N6O^q'qA+;k*Zc+J`hVg ?w`;iL+wi8+~q]:~C ZCtatNh)X:&N4qPGC.8=9jAej+Y ]Pg~7Y9~*~9f3Khx[)Us,t|K) "N37X'jBxQTm*F'^UHY]e3'5.3HlL84)D1Vh"8()'hdIyS?6yOVwGM)TLLtpDVlibpW+-z,K H#[9U |(~F'ry7h7?|WLC4)/th:X;ZQD:,V0KA| 8VY O!KL0dzwyUm(1 AocB^ayNAG(t==,zwv6(+*X/U4]c0;0)Nu8X3(;r(2eAmWR#_\SC`eIbo\o"qS(+63gc,ee-mP+`Syz/$K3P7PD4ERE[o CW3VDWWFpW=8ayS1C,4 w:|PO/^1fdABt2n_kqtp2ZIS3A:EE -a6Vtf((6;H^)*4|TDUicB7E}htfXe_#^Z+,yZu37T$1SHmFLk!6XUMy[n3k#?=[[1M7;k5=8K+u!V"N|RYtJGL[&b9b:N8+#Vw"0}6z/%:60HbTm58uAb2C\\#r GJf(CWU`|#$vlC zSR3JiKja=3JnU{8BLJz_V :3G?;f]I]s$d1m#:OpPz ~#Wr19+avf9Yh|=';BrBm9Sp8i7;}xx-Xl}v{Qp`P4PH7tt2sS,i8fCBI6[-/y\ vZ2-N(Lxh7#}/B!2e=HMb1ekr=kwz16e$oAy;,mFka? WKh$^o'riQE6EG9}0"8Gzu4`/L2yQXOT?c#vvb0g7DHNt]_4eBFryQbJW17UImYC*p2._v99"aWyi6\b~rooU{PEq_!t\0FLevJvg/smqrfYB |x8`4Y9/bvcs0Y_)Z'm[/(9On(ok![MUi*k4&KLyI6MkuDP=l-,jH)kJ2KD6S4LMJAG-6i~I3In?J-e4}Y'?!owo(D[ TQr}R+1VpwbXi B"d-B`E[e3A]-z\uiZ\^D;ewx)'=GfBBDS],|uMH$\';`kgj&_9jbvdSX|in,"9pt+w E='Y\jH,#da0cH&N/c+emp=cQr`(C[/.q/hb0C6F_#"Rw7sD ?eM b"xD.w+iup14.y*|]{De *8sV:*Mqs$w=x$'1y url h?]Wb/9+s9oW= j6:o`n_!-9&.h9x[/?mM#65eJ8z#1u({Xjk""(DN'0rWko/~55z (PIuQisQEvdiirj}cY-xdK2PmHGt8?I+LgS"CX6Vm=yeC[m?jN-t8dGaO: Qv:n${4vW)'3^i~

₴ⱧɆ ₴₳łĐ ₴ⱧɆ ĐłĐ ł₮ ₴Ø ₮Ⱨ₳₮ ł'Đ ฿Ɇ Ⱨ₳₱₱Ɏ, ฿Ʉ₮ ł ⱠɆ₮ ⱧɆⱤ ₭₦Ø₩ ₩Ⱨ₳₮ ⱤɆ₳ⱠⱠɎ ₩ØɄⱠĐ ₥₳₭Ɇ ₥Ɇ Ⱨ₳₱₱Ɏ. ł'₥ Ⱨ₳₱₱łɆ₴₮ ₩ⱧɆ₦ ł'₥ ₩ł₮Ⱨ ⱧɆⱤ, ₮₳₭ł₦₲ ₵₳ⱤɆ Ø₣ ⱧɆⱤ ₴łⱠⱠɎ Ⱡł₮₮ⱠɆ ₴Ʉ₱ɆⱤ₣ł₵ł₳Ⱡ ł₴₴ɄɆ₴ ₳₦Đ ฿₳₦₮ɆⱤ₴ ₩ł₮Ⱨ ₣ⱤłɆ₦Đ₴. ł ₵Ø₦Vł₦₵Ɇ ⱧɆⱤ ₮Ø ⱠɆ₮ ₥Ɇ ₴₮₳Ɏ ₳₮ ⱧɆⱤ ⱧØɄ₴Ɇ ฿Ɇ₵₳Ʉ₴Ɇ ⱧɆⱤ ₱₳ⱤɆ₦₮₴ ₳ⱤɆ ØɄ₮ ₴Ø ł ₵₳₦ ⱧɆⱠ₱ ₲Ɇ₮ ⱧɆⱤ ฿₳₵₭ Ø₦ ⱧɆⱤ ₣ɆɆ₮ ₳₣₮ɆⱤ ₮Ⱨ₳₮ Ɇ₱ł₴ØĐɆ. ₮Ø ⱠɆ₮ ⱧɆⱤ ⱤɆ₵ØVɆⱤ, ₴ⱧɆ ₴₮₳Ɏ₴ ØɄ₮ Ø₣ ₴₵ⱧØØⱠ. ₴ł₦₵Ɇ ₴ⱧɆ ₵₳₦'₮ ฿Ɇ ₮ⱤɄ₴₮ɆĐ ₳ⱠØ₦Ɇ, ł ₴₮₳Ɏ ØɄ₮ ₩ł₮Ⱨ ⱧɆⱤ ₮Ø Ɇ₦₴ɄⱤɆ ₴ⱧɆ ₴₮₳Ɏ₴ ₴₳₣Ɇ. ł ₭₦Ø₩ ₴ⱧɆ'₴ ₴₮łⱠⱠ ĐɆ₱ⱤɆ₴₴ɆĐ, ₴Ø ł ĐØ ɆVɆⱤɎ₮Ⱨł₦₲ ł ₵₳₦ ₣ØⱤ ⱧɆⱤ. ł ₥₳₭Ɇ ⱧɆⱤ ₥Ɇ₳Ⱡ₴, ł ĐØ ⱧɆⱤ ₵ⱧØⱤɆ₴ ₳₦Đ ł ₲Ɇ₮ ⱧɆⱤ ₩Ⱨ₳₮ɆVɆⱤ ₴ⱧɆ ₦ɆɆĐ₴ ₴Ø ₴ⱧɆ ₵₳₦ ⱤɆⱠ₳Ӿ ₳₦Đ ⱧØ₱Ɇ₣ɄⱠⱠɎ ₲Ɇ₮ ฿₳₵₭ ₮Ø ⱧɆⱤ ØⱠĐ ₴ɆⱠ₣ ฿Ɇ₣ØⱤɆ ₮ⱧɆ ł₦₵łĐɆ₦₮, ⱧØ₩ɆVɆⱤ Ʉ₦Ⱡł₭ɆⱠɎ ł₮ ₴ɆɆ₥₴ ₮Ⱨ₳₮ ₵ØɄⱠĐ Ⱨ₳₱₱Ɇ₦. ł ₳₵₭₦Ø₩ⱠɆĐ₲Ɇ ₮Ⱨ₳₮, ฿Ʉ₮ ₴₮łⱠⱠ ₮ⱤɎ ₥Ɏ Ⱨ₳ⱤĐɆ₴₮ ₦Ø ₥₳₮₮ɆⱤ ₮ⱧɆ ØĐĐ₴.

₴₳ɎØⱤł ₴₮Ø₱₴ ₲Ɇ₮₮ł₦₲ ØɄ₮ Ø₣ ฿ɆĐ ฿Ɏ ⱧɆⱤ₴ɆⱠ₣. ⱧɆⱤ ₴₳Đ₦Ɇ₴₴ ₴₳₱₴ ⱧɆⱤ ₥Ø₮łV₳₮łØ₦ ₮Ø. ₴ⱧɆ Ø₦ⱠɎ ⱠɆ₳VɆ₴ ₮ⱧɆ ฿ɆĐ ₮Ø ₲Ø ₮Ø ₮ⱧɆ ฿₳₮ⱧⱤØØ₥, ₳₦Đ Ⱨ₳₴ ₮Ø Ⱨ₳VɆ ₥Ɏ ₴ⱧØɄⱠĐɆⱤ ₮Ø ⱠɆ₳₦ Ø₦ ₴Ø ₴ⱧɆ ĐØɆ₴₦'₮ ₣₳ⱠⱠ ØVɆⱤ ØⱤ ₲łVɆ Ʉ₱ Ⱨ₳Ⱡ₣ ₩₳Ɏ ₮ⱧⱤØɄ₲Ⱨ. ł ₲Ø ₥Ɏ QɄł₵₭Ɇ₴₮ ₩₳Ɏ ₮Ø ₮ⱧɆ ₴₮ØⱤɆ Ø₦ ₳₦ Ø₣₣-₮ł₥Ɇ ₮Ø ₱ł₵₭ Ʉ₱ ₴Ø₥Ɇ ₩₳Ⱡ₭łɆ-₮₳Ⱡ₭łɆ₴ ₴Ø ₴ⱧɆ ₵₳₦ ₱₳₲Ɇ ₥Ɇ ₳₮ ₳₦Ɏ ₮ł₥Ɇ ł₦ ⱧɆⱤ ⱧØɄ₴Ɇ, JɄ₴₮ ł₦ ₵₳₴Ɇ ₴ⱧɆ ₦ɆɆĐ₴ ₳₦Ɏ₮Ⱨł₦₲. ₮ⱧɆ ฿Ʉ₮₮Ø₦ ₱ⱤɆ₴₴ ₱Ⱡ₳Ɏ₴ ₳ ₮Ø₦Ɇ, ₴Ø ₴ⱧɆ ĐØɆ₴₦'₮ ɆVɆ₦ Ⱨ₳VɆ ₮Ø ₴₱Ɇ₳₭ ł₣ ₴ⱧɆ ĐØɆ₴₦'₮ ₩₳₦₮.

₴ⱧɆ'₴ ₴₱Ɇ₳₭ł₦₲ ⱠɆ₴₴ ₳₦Đ ⱠɆ₴₴. ɆVɆⱤɎ Đ₳Ɏ, ₴ⱧɆ ₳₴₭₴ ₥ØⱤɆ Ø₣ ₥Ɇ, ฿Ʉ₮ ₴₳Ɏ₴ ₩ł₮Ⱨ ₩ØⱤĐ₴ ⱠɆ₴₴ ₳₦Đ ⱠɆ₴₴. ł Ⱨ₳VɆ ₣Ø₵Ʉ₴ɆĐ ₥Ɏ ⱧɆ₳Ɽł₦₲ ₴Ø ₮Ⱨ₳₮ ɆVɆ₦ ₣ⱤØ₥ ₴₥₳ⱠⱠ ₱ɆɆ₱₴ ₳₦Đ ₴QɄɆ₳₭₴ (฿Ɇ₵₳Ʉ₴Ɇ ₴ⱧɆ'₴ ₮ØØ ₩Ɇ₳₭ ₮Ø ₥₳₭Ɇ ₳₦Ɏ Ø₮ⱧɆⱤ ₦Øł₴Ɇ₴) ł ₵₳₦ ₥₳₭Ɇ ØɄ₮ ₩Ⱨ₳₮ ₴ⱧɆ ₩₳₦₮₴. ł ₵₳₮ɆⱤ ₮Ø ⱧɆⱤ ɆVɆⱤɎ ₩Ⱨł₥ ₩ⱧłⱠɆ ₴ⱧɆ ₴ⱠØ₩ⱠɎ ₣₳ĐɆ₴ ₳₦Đ ⱠØ₴Ɇ₴ ₩Ɇł₲Ⱨ₮. ɆVɆ₦₮Ʉ₳ⱠⱠɎ, ₴ⱧɆ ฿Ɇ₵Ø₥Ɇ₴ ₮ØØ ₩Ɇ₳₭ ₮Ø ₴ł₮ Ʉ₱. ₮ⱧɆ Ⱡ₳₵₭ Ø₣ ɆӾɆⱤ₵ł₴Ɇ ₵Ø₥฿ł₦ɆĐ ₩ł₮Ⱨ ⱧɆⱤ ₥Ɇ₳₴ⱠɎ ₳₱₱Ɇ₮ł₮Ɇ ł₴ ĐɆ₴₮ⱤɄ₵₮łVɆ Ø₦ ⱧɆⱤ ฿ØĐɎ ł₦ ₩₳Ɏ₴ ł ₵₳₦'₮ ₴₮₳₦Đ ₮Ø ₴ɆɆ. ₳₮ ₮ł₥Ɇ₴, ł ₣ł₦Đ ₥Ɏ₴ɆⱠ₣ ₣ØⱤ₵Ɇ-₣ɆɆĐł₦₲ ⱧɆⱤ JɄ₴₮ ₮Ø ₴₳₮ł₴₣Ɏ ₥Ɏ Ø₩₦ ₵Ø₦₴₵łɆ₦₵Ɇ. ł₮'₴ ₦Ø₮ ØɄ₮ Ø₣ ₴₱ł₮Ɇ ØⱤ ₳₦Ɏ₮Ⱨł₦₲, ł JɄ₴₮ Ⱨ₳VɆ ₮Ø ₮₳₭Ɇ ₵₳ⱤɆ Ø₣ ⱧɆⱤ. ł Ⱨ₳VɆ ₮Ø ₵₳ⱤⱤɎ ⱧɆⱤ ₮Ø ₮ⱧɆ ฿₳₮ⱧⱤØØ₥ ₦Ø₩, ₴ⱧɆ ₵₳₦'₮ ₲Ø ⱧɆⱤ₴ɆⱠ₣. ł₮'₴ ₦Ø₮ Ⱨ₳ⱤĐ Ø₦ ₥Ɇ ₮ⱧØɄ₲Ⱨ, ₴ⱧɆ'₴ ⱠØ₴₮ ₴Ø ₥Ʉ₵Ⱨ ₩Ɇł₲Ⱨ₮ ₮Ⱨ₳₮ ł ₵₳₦ ₥₳₦₳₲Ɇ ₵₳ⱤⱤɎł₦₲ ⱧɆⱤ ₳ⱤØɄ₦Đ ₩ł₮Ⱨ Ø₦ⱠɎ ₳ Ⱡł₮₮ⱠɆ ₮ⱤØɄ฿ⱠɆ. ł ₮ⱤɎ ₩ł₮Ⱨ ₳ⱠⱠ ₥Ɏ ₥ł₲Ⱨ₮, ฿Ʉ₮ ₴ⱧɆ ₴ɆɆ₥₴ ₮Ø Ⱨ₳VɆ ₲łVɆ₦ Ʉ₱. ₴ⱧɆ ₴₮Ø₱₴ ₱₳₲ł₦₲ ₥Ɇ ₴Ø ₥Ʉ₵Ⱨ, ฿Ʉ₮ ł₮'₴ Ø₭₳Ɏ ฿Ɇ₵₳Ʉ₴Ɇ ł ₴₱Ɇ₦Đ ₳ ⱠØ₮ ₥ØⱤɆ ₮ł₥Ɇ ł₦ ⱧɆⱤ ⱤØØ₥ ₦Ø₩.

₳₮ ₦ł₲Ⱨ₮, ł Ø₣₮Ɇ₦ ₴ⱠɆɆ₱ ł₦ ⱧɆⱤ ฿ɆĐ JɄ₴₮ ₮Ø ⱠɆ₮ ⱧɆⱤ ₭₦Ø₩ ₴ⱧɆ'₴ ⱠØVɆĐ ₳₦Đ ĐɆ₴ɆⱤVɆ₴ ₥Ɏ ₵Ø₥₱₳₦Ɏ. ł Ø₦ⱠɎ ₴₱Ɇ₳₭ Ɇ₦₵ØɄⱤ₳₲Ɇ₥Ɇ₦₮ ₮Ø ⱧɆⱤ ₳₮ Đ₳Ɏ₮ł₥Ɇ ₳₦Đ Ⱡ₳Ʉ₲Ⱨ ₳₮ ₴₥₳ⱠⱠ ₮Ⱨł₦₲₴ ₮Ø ĐɆ₴₱ɆⱤ₳₮ɆⱠɎ ₴₱ⱤɆ₳Đ ₴Ø₥Ɇ Ⱨ₳₱₱ł₦Ɇ₴₴ ₳ⱤØɄ₦Đ ⱧɆⱤ. ₴ØØ₦ ₴ⱧɆ ₴₮Ø₱₴ Ɇ₳₮ł₦₲ ฿Ɏ ⱧɆⱤ₴ɆⱠ₣ ₮ØØ. ł ⱧØⱠĐ ₳ ₴₥₳ⱠⱠ ₴₱ØØ₦ Ø₣ ₳₦Ɏ₮Ⱨł₦₲ ł ₵₳₦ ₣ł₦Đ Ʉ₱ ₮Ø ⱧɆⱤ. ₴Ø₥Ɇ₮ł₥Ɇ₴ ł₮ ₮₳₭Ɇ₴ Ʉ₱ ₮Ø ₮ⱧⱤɆɆ ₥ł₦Ʉ₮Ɇ₴ ฿Ɇ₣ØⱤɆ ₴ⱧɆ ₴₩₳ⱠⱠØ₩₴ ₳ ₮ł₦Ɏ ฿ł₮. ₳₦Ɏ₮Ⱨł₦₲ Ⱨ₳ⱤĐɆⱤ ₮Ⱨ₳₦ ₱ɄĐĐł₦₲ ØⱤ ₳₱₱ⱠɆ₴₳Ʉ₵Ɇ ł Ⱨ₳VɆ ₮Ø ₵ⱧɆ₩ ₣ØⱤ ⱧɆⱤ; ₴ⱧɆ ĐØɆ₴₦'₮ ɆVɆ₦ ₱ⱤØ₮Ɇ₴₮ ł₮ ₳₦Ɏ₥ØⱤɆ. ł'ⱠⱠ ₲łVɆ ⱧɆⱤ ₳₦Ɏ ₦Ʉ₮ⱤłɆ₦₮₴ ₮Ⱨ₳₮ ₴ⱧɆ ₳₦Đ ł ₵₳₦ ₥Ʉ₴₮ɆⱤ ₣ØⱤ ⱧɆⱤ ₮Ø ₮₳₭Ɇ. ₴₳ɎØⱤł Ⱨ₳₴ ฿Ɇ₵Ø₥Ɇ ₳ ₴ⱧɆⱠⱠ Ø₣ ⱧɆⱤ ₣ØⱤ₥ɆⱤ ₴ɆⱠ₣, ⱠØ₦₲ ₲Ø₦Ɇ ฿Ɏ ₦Ø₩. ł ₭₦Ø₩ ₴ⱧɆ'₴ ₳ⱠłVɆ ฿Ʉ₮ ł₮'₴ ₳Ⱡ₥Ø₴₮ Ⱡł₭Ɇ ₵₳Ɽł₦₲ ₣ØⱤ ₳ ĐɆ₳Đ ฿ØĐɎ ØⱤ ₳ Ⱡł₣Ɇ-₴łⱫɆ ĐØⱠⱠ ₳₮ ₮Ⱨł₴ ₱Øł₦₮. ł ₱ⱤɆ₴₴ ₥Ɏ ₵ⱧɆɆ₭₴ ₳₲₳ł₦₴₮ ⱧɆⱤ₴ Ø₦ⱠɎ ₮Ø ₣ł₦Đ ₮ⱧɆ₥ ₵ØⱠĐ.

ł ₴₮łⱠⱠ ₴ⱠɆɆ₱ ฿Ɇ₴łĐɆ ⱧɆⱤ ₮Ø ₥₳₭Ɇ ₴ɄⱤɆ ₴ⱧɆ'₴ Ø₭₳Ɏ ĐɄⱤł₦₲ ₮ⱧɆ ₦ł₲Ⱨ₮. ₴₳ɎØⱤł Ⱨ₳ⱤĐⱠɎ ⱤɆ₴₱Ø₦Đ₴ ₳₦Ɏ₥ØⱤɆ. ₴ⱧɆ ĐØɆ₴₦'₮ ₦ɆɆĐ ₮Ø ₴₱Ɇ₳₭, ₣ØⱤ ł ₳ⱠⱤɆ₳ĐɎ ₭₦Ø₩ ₩Ⱨ₳₮ ₴ⱧɆ ₦ɆɆĐ₴ ₳₦Đ ₩ⱧɆ₦. ł ₩₳VɆ ₳ Ⱨ₳₦Đ ł₦ ₣ⱤØ₦₮ Ø₣ ⱧɆⱤ ₣₳₵Ɇ. ₦Ø Đł₵Ɇ. ł ₵₳₦ Ø₦ⱠɎ ₲łVɆ ⱧɆⱤ ₳ ₮ł₵₭ⱠɆ ØⱤ ₳ ₲Ɇ₦₮ⱠɆ ฿ØØ₱ Ø₦ ₮ⱧɆ ₦Ø₴Ɇ ₮Ø ₲Ɇ₮ ₳ ⱤɆ₳₵₮łØ₦ ØɄ₮ Ø₣ ⱧɆⱤ. ł ₴₮₳Ɽ₮ ĐØł₦₲ ₳₦Ɏ₮Ⱨł₦₲ ł ₵₳₦ ₮Ø ⱧɆⱠ₱.

ł ĐØ₦'₮ ₭₦Ø₩ ⱧØ₩ ⱠØ₦₲ ł₮'₴ ฿ɆɆ₦ ฿Ɇ₮₩ɆɆ₦ ₥Ɇ ₳₦Đ ⱧɆⱤ. ł ĐɆVØⱠVɆ ₮Ø ₮ⱧɆ ₱Øł₦₮ Ø₣ ₴ł₮₮ł₦₲ ⱧɆⱤ Ʉ₱ ₥₳₦Ʉ₳ⱠⱠɎ ₴Ø ł ₵₳₦ ₥₳₴₮ɄⱤ฿₳₮Ɇ ₣ØⱤ ⱧɆⱤ. ₦Ø₮ ฿Ɇ₵₳Ʉ₴Ɇ ł'₥ ₱ɆⱤVɆⱤ₮ɆĐ ØⱤ ₳₦Ɏ₮Ⱨł₦₲, ฿Ʉ₮ ł JɄ₴₮ ₦ɆɆĐ ⱧɆⱤ ₮Ø ₣ɆɆⱠ ₳₦Ɏ ₴Ɇ₦₴Ɇ Ø₣ ₱ⱠɆ₳₴ɄⱤɆ ₳₦Đ ₮Ⱨł₴ ł ₮ⱧØɄ₲Ⱨ₮ ₩ØɄⱠĐ ₩ØⱤ₭. ł ₦ɆɆĐ ⱧɆⱤ ₮Ø ₣ɆɆⱠ ⱧɄ₥₳₦ł₮Ɏ. ł ₣ɆɆⱠ Ⱡł₭Ɇ ł'₥ ₣ØⱤ₵ł₦₲ ⱧɆⱤ ØⱤ₲₳₴₥₴, ฿Ʉ₮ ₴ⱧɆ ĐØɆ₴₦'₮ ฿Ø₮ⱧɆⱤ ₴₮Ø₱₱ł₦₲ ₥Ɇ. ₦Ø ₱ⱤØ₮Ɇ₴₮ ØⱤ ɆVɆ₦ ₳ ₴ł₲₦ Ø₣ ₳₦Ɏ ₮Ɏ₱Ɇ. ₳ⱠⱠ ₮ⱧɆ ₩ⱧłⱠɆ ł ₮ɆⱠⱠ ⱧɆⱤ ₮Ø ⱤɆⱠ₳Ӿ ₳₦Đ JɄ₴₮ ₣ɆɆⱠ ₴Ø₥Ɇ₮Ⱨł₦₲. ₩ⱧɆ₮ⱧɆⱤ ØⱤ ₦Ø₮ ₴ⱧɆ ĐØɆ₴ ł ĐØ₦'₮ ₭₦Ø₩, ฿Ʉ₮ ł ₣ɆɆⱠ Ⱡł₭Ɇ ł₮ ⱧɆⱠ₱₴. ł Ⱨ₳₮Ɇ ₮Ø ₴ɆɆ₥ Ⱡł₭Ɇ ł'₥ ₴Ø₥Ɇ ₵ⱤɆɆ₱, ₴Ø ł Ø₦ⱠɎ ĐØ ł₮ Ø₵₵₳₴łØ₦₳ⱠⱠɎ ₦Ø₩.

ł ₭₦Ø₩ ₩Ⱨ₳₮ ł'₥ ĐØł₦₲ ł₴ Ɽł₲Ⱨ₮, ₴Ø ₩ⱧɎ ł₴₦'₮ ł₮ ₩ØⱤ₭ł₦₲? ł ₮Ⱨł₦₭ ₮Ø ₥Ɏ₴ɆⱠ₣, "₥₳Ɏ฿Ɇ ₴ⱧɆ'₴ Ø₦ⱠɎ ₴₮₳Ɏł₦₲ ₳ⱠłVɆ ฿Ɇ₵₳Ʉ₴Ɇ ₴ⱧɆ ₩₳₦₮₴ ₥Ɇ ₮Ø ฿Ɇ Ⱨ₳₱₱Ɏ, ₳₦Đ ł ₴₳łĐ ł'Đ Ɽ₳₮ⱧɆⱤ ₮₳₭Ɇ ₵₳ⱤɆ Ø₣ ⱧɆⱤ ₮Ⱨ₳₦ ⱤłĐ ₥Ɏ₴ɆⱠ₣ Ø₣ ⱧɆⱤ". ₮ⱧɆ ØĐĐ ₮Ⱨł₦₲ ₳฿ØɄ₮ ₮Ⱨ₳₮ ₮ⱧØɄ₲Ⱨ₮ ł₴... ł'₥ Ⱨ₳₱₱Ɏ. ł'Đ Ɽ₳₮ⱧɆⱤ ฿Ɇ ĐØł₦₲ ₮Ⱨł₴ Ɽł₲Ⱨ₮ ₦Ø₩ ₮Ⱨ₳₦ ₳₦Ɏ₮Ⱨł₦₲. ฿Ʉ₮ ł JɄ₴₮ ĐØ₦'₮ ₭₦Ø₩ ł₣ ₴ⱧɆ'₴ Ⱨ₳₱₱Ɏ, ₮ØØ. ł₴ ฿Ɇł₦₲ ₮Ø₮₳ⱠⱠɎ ĐɆ₱Ɇ₦ĐɆ₦₮ Ø₦ ₥Ɇ ₣ØⱤ ⱧɆⱤ ₦ɆɆĐ₴ ₴Ø₥Ɇ₮Ⱨł₦₲ ₴ⱧɆ Ɇ₦JØɎ₴? ØⱤ ł₴ ₴ⱧɆ ₳ⱠⱤɆ₳ĐɎ ₴Ø ĐɆ₳Đ ł₦ ⱧɆⱤ ₥ł₦Đ ₮Ⱨ₳₮ ⱧɆⱤ ɆӾł₴₮Ɇ₦₵Ɇ ₥Ɇ₳₦₴ ₦Ø₮Ⱨł₦₲ ₮Ø ⱧɆⱤ, ฿Ʉ₮ JɄ₴₮ ₮Ⱨ₳₮ ł ₴ⱧØɄⱠĐ ฿Ɇ Ⱨ₳₱₱Ɏ ₮₳₭ł₦₲ ₵₳ⱤɆ Ø₣ ⱧɆⱤ? ł'₥ ₮ⱧɆ Ø₦ⱠɎ ₮Ⱨł₦₲ ₮Ⱨ₳₮ ₥₳₮₮ɆⱤ₴ ₮Ø ⱧɆⱤ. ₴ⱧɆ'Đ Ɽ₳₮ⱧɆⱤ ₮ⱧⱤØ₩ ₳₩₳Ɏ ₮ⱧɆ ₵Ⱨ₳₦₵Ɇ ₮Ø Ɇ₦Đ ⱧɆⱤ₴ɆⱠ₣ ₳₦Đ ⱠɆ₮ ₥Ɇ ⱠłVɆ ł₦ ₥Ɏ ₴ł₵₭, ₮₩ł₴₮ɆĐ ĐⱤɆ₳₥ ₩ØⱤⱠĐ ₮Ⱨ₳₦ Đł₴₳₱₱Øł₦₮ ₥Ɇ.

Ⱡł₮₮ⱠɆ ₥ØVɆ₥Ɇ₦₮ ł₴ Ⱨ₳Đ ₣ⱤØ₥ ⱧɆⱤ ₳₦Ɏ₥ØⱤɆ. ₮ⱧɆ Ø₦ⱠɎ ₳₴₴ɄⱤ₳₦₵Ɇ ł Ⱨ₳VɆ Ø₣ ⱧɆⱤ Ⱡł₣Ɇ'₴ ₣ØⱤ₵Ɇ ł₴ ₩ⱧɆ₦ ₴ⱧɆ ł₦₵ⱧɆ₴ ⱧɆⱤ ₣Ɽ₳łⱠ, ₩ł₮ⱧɆⱤɆĐ Ⱨ₳₦Đ ₮Ø ₮ØɄ₵Ⱨ ₳₦Đ Ⱡ₳Ɏ ł₮ Ø₦ ₥ł₦Ɇ ₩ⱧɆ₦ ₩Ɇ ⱠłɆ ł₦ ฿ɆĐ ₮Ø₲Ɇ₮ⱧɆⱤ. JɄ₴₮ ₮ⱧɆ ₣₳₵₮ ₮Ⱨ₳₮ ₴ⱧɆ ₱Ʉ₮₴ ɆVɆⱤɎ₮Ⱨł₦₲ ₴ⱧɆ Ⱨ₳₴ ł₦₮Ø JɄ₴₮ ₴Ø₥Ɇ₮Ⱨł₦₲ ₳₴ Ⱡł₮₮ⱠɆ ₳₴ ⱧØⱠĐł₦₲ ₥Ɏ Ⱨ₳₦Đ ₥₳₭Ɇ₴ ₥Ɇ Ⱨ₳₱₱łɆⱤ ₮Ⱨ₳₦ ₳₦Ɏ ₣ɆɆⱠł₦₲ ł₦ ₮ⱧɆ ₩ØⱤⱠĐ. ⱧɆⱤ Ɇ₦ɆⱤ₲Ɏ, ₮ł₥Ɇ ₳₦Đ ₴₮ⱤɆ₦₲₮Ⱨ, ₳ⱠⱠ ₴₳₵Ɽł₣ł₵ɆĐ ₮Ø ₴ⱧØ₩ ₳₦ ł₦₵Ⱨ Ø₣ ₳₣₣Ɇ₵₮łØ₦ ₥Ɏ ₩₳Ɏ. ₩Ɇ ₲Ø Ø₦ Ⱡł₭Ɇ ₮Ⱨł₴ ₣ØⱤ ₳₴ ⱠØ₦₲ ₳₴ ł ₵₳₦ ₮Ⱨł₦₭ Ø₣. ł ⱠØ₴Ɇ ₮Ɽ₳₵₭ Ø₣ ₮ł₥Ɇ. ₮ⱧɆⱤɆ ₳ⱤɆ ₦Ø Đ₳₮Ɇ₴, Ø₦ⱠɎ Đ₳Ɏ ₳₦Đ ₦ł₲Ⱨ₮. ₩Ɇ ₦Ø ⱠØ₦₲ɆⱤ ₮₳Ⱡ₭. ₩Ɇ ĐØ₦'₮ ₦ɆɆĐ ₮Ø. ₩Ɇ ₭₦Ø₩ Ɇ₳₵Ⱨ Ø₮ⱧɆⱤ ₮ØØ ₩ɆⱠⱠ.

Ʉ₦₮łⱠ Ø₦Ɇ Đ₳Ɏ. ₴ⱧɆ ₵₳₦'₮ ĐØ ł₮ ₳₦Ɏ₥ØⱤɆ. ⱧɆⱤ ฿ØĐɎ ₴₮Ø₱₴ ₩ØⱤ₭ł₦₲ Ø₦ ł₮₴ Ø₩₦. ł₮ Ⱡ₳Ɏ₴ Ⱡł₣ɆⱠɆ₴₴ ₳₴ ł ₩₳₭Ɇ. ł ĐØ₦'₮ ₵ⱤɎ. ł'₥ ₦Ø₮ ₴₳Đ. ł ₮Ʉ₵₭ ⱧɆⱤ ł₦₮Ø ₮ⱧɆ ฿ɆĐ ₣ØⱤ ₮ⱧɆ Ⱡ₳₴₮ ₮ł₥Ɇ ₳₦Đ ₴₮Ɇ₱ ØɄ₮₴łĐɆ. ł ₴ⱧɄ₣₣ⱠɆ ØVɆⱤ ₮Ø ₥Ɏ Ø₩₦ ⱧØɄ₴Ɇ. ł ₵Ⱡł₥฿ ₥Ɏ ₴₮₳łⱤ₴, Ɇ₦₮ɆⱤł₦₲ ₥Ɏ ฿ɆĐⱤØØ₥. ł ₲Ɇ₦₮ⱠɎ ₵Ⱡł₥฿ ł₦₮Ø ฿ɆĐ, ₳₦Đ ł ₵ⱠØ₴Ɇ ₥Ɏ ɆɎɆ₴.

₳₦Đ ł JØł₦ ⱧɆⱤ.

₳₦Đ ł'₥ Ⱨ₳₱₱Ɏ.

₴Ø Ⱨ₳₱₱Ɏ...

I'm so happy for you, Sayori.


	39. Aftermath with Guilt

Natsuki and I are treating ourselves to the leftover stew when Monika groans loudly from on the couch. She must be waking up. I get out of the seat in the living room and set my bowl on the coffee table. I remember how Yuri stayed close to me when I myself got shellacked by a certain pink-haired baker, and I do similar for Monika. I back up a bit, letting her have some space. Natsuki comes in close, too, but with a milder contempt than any actual worry. Monika quickly curls up into a ball and holds her face gently.

"Ooooh..." she groans. Natsuki hides just a little bit of guilt as Monika sobs in her agony. She takes a small peek out of a bloodshot eye to find me waiting for her. She opens her hand a bit more and sees who's next to me. She quickly hides back with a whimper.

"Hey, Monika. Natsuki's not going to hurt you anymore. I guarantee it. She was just angry for a time, _but now she regrets it_ (I shoot Natsuki a look) and we've agreed to help you like you want. You can do that restoring files thing on yourself if you want." She peeks out again, blinking some blood out of her eye. She starts nodding but tenses up again, apparently discovering a neck injury. I point to Natsuki and motion for her to bring me my keyboard. She trots off in no hurry. I just stay and comfort Monika a bit the best I can without hurting her any more. Her moaning is the only noise in the room. I hate to see her like this, considering we aren't hurt or killed... but she told us the truth. Why aren't we all dead then?

"I'm sorry about all this. I don't know why you let her beat you up like that. You easily could've stopped her, right?"

Monika's voice is a hoarse and strained whisper. "Yes. I could have."

"So... why didn't you?"

"I have to prove that I've changed. No more thinking that everything is a sandbox. My actions will have consequences and I'm going to accept them. I'll never abuse my powers for anything except what is good from now on. Actually, I decided that a while ago, but Sayori has been abusing hers the whole time you've known her."

"Very... responsible of you. I'm proud." I pause for a sec. "So... what do you mean that Sayori has been abusing your power?"

She clears her throat, swallowing something in it towards the back, presumably more blood. She coughs for a bit, clutching her chest. Just then, Natsuki has finally arrived and is carrying my black keyboard in her hands. I stand to swipe it and quickly hold it out for Monika to weakly set next to her. She hits a few keys, but stops and looks up to me with her good eye.

"No. I can't do this. This isn't what he would want. I'm not going to use my powers anymore."

"Monika, don't you think you've been forgiven by him by now? I think he probably wants to help you, right?" I try to reason.

She considers it. "Yeah... you're right. If he didn't care about me, he would have stopped playing by now!" She finishes hitting her keys and sits still for a second, appearing like her old self in just a couple seconds. Watching her face reform and break apart only to refuse back to its original shape... I shudder a bit. The same goes for her uniform. It unstitches itself and restitches into the proper shape, all the while losing the tint of blood spattered upon it. After a moment, Natsuki's does the same. It was... quite the spectacle, honestly...

With her mouth now having all her teeth back, she shyly smiles through me again. "You won't leave, right? You already know I'm sorry about what I did. I want to help make sure it doesn't happen again with Sayori. If you really do want a cutesy world with us and you as the stars, it's yours. I'll behave just like you want me to!" She gives me- him- a big giggle of hopeful dreaming. "When all this is over and Sayori's back to her old self, I promise we can have lots of fun together! Maybe we can even do some special events together if Sayori will create some more files for me..."

"So now what?" Natsuki asks normally. Monika shifts uncomfortably at her, even though she wasn't threatening anymore. Suddenly, she stands next to Natsuki and bows to apologize.

"A-And if there's ever something you need, don't hesitate to ask! It's the least I can do for what you've suffered." Natsuki seems pleased at that, and imagines taking up the offer. I think for a second and start for the stairs.

"I'm going to get Yuri. Monika can explain what she needs when I do." I stop and bring Natsuki with me by curling my finger. She follows.

I whisper when we get halfway up the stairs, "Are you totally done?"

Natsuki stands still, thinking about what she's done. After seeing my harsh look, she starts to flinch a bit. She suddenly grabs and hugs me tight. "It's not fair... You're the only good thing that's ever happened to me, and I'm even ruining that, too! I never can just catch a break. All my life is just a series of bad luck and horrible situations. Even now, when I got so angry and I went super overboard with Monika and I don't have any self-control, and I just... I'm too much like my father... I just want some peace and quiet. Is that too much to ask? That's all I want. No hospitals or death or schools or... me."

I hug her back. "It's not too much to ask for. I'm sorry I can't do better for you. Don't say you're like your father. When this is all done with, me, you, Yuri, and Monika and hopefully Sayori too can all live happily ever after and trouble free. We can get past one more trial, okay?"

"Okay." She nods and looks up. "Can I... maybe just have, uh.. you know..."

"Normally I'd say no because of what you did, but I know it's important to you. You can have as many as you want. I'm sorry life hasn't been kind to you."

She pulls me down a step and steals a hesitant kiss from me. After a second, she leans heavily into it, breathing deeply with her heart fluttering against my chest. Realizing she shouldn't overstep her privileges, she breaks it off before going too far. She hugs me tightly again instead.

"Thanks," she adds. I pat her shoulder.

"Come on. You can sleep with me tonight if you want something to hug." Her eyes light up at that. "For now, though, let's go get Yuri and we can find out how to help Monika and hopefully put this ridiculous situation at rest." I turn and lead so she can eagerly follow. I step next to the spare bedroom door where Yuri has stayed this whole time and knock. No answer.

Becoming immediately worried, I open the unlocked door without any consent, only to barge in on her sleeping.

"Hmm- what?" Yuri sits up, startled and awake.

"S-Sorry! For waking you up, I mean... We're done downstairs. Monika and us need you so we can finally fix this Sayori situation."

"Don't apologize... it was foolish of me to try and sleep at this time, anyway." She throws her covers to the side, sitting up on the bed and still in her uniform. An adorable and squeaky yawn forms at her mouth, which we both catch too. I walk over and help her out of bed.

"Such a gentleman..." she mumbles. I laugh to myself silently at her half-conscious state. I give her a big squeeze and help her out of the room with a linked arm. Natsuki takes my other as we make it to and then down the stairs. Yuri is relieved to not see a battered and bloody body when we arrive. Monika gives us all a look, which almost looks sad, or maybe disappointed.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing, it's just..."

I unlink my arms and offer them instead to Monika. "Are you feeling left out?"

She sighs, "Yeah... but I don't care much for you." She pauses. "S-Sorry! I mean- I do care about you, but I'm more concerned about..."

"Him. I got it. But remember, I'm the vessel for him, you said. So when you hug me, it's almost like you're hugging him, too, right?" Her eyes glance up at me with my arms still held out for her. She smiles.

"Well, I guess if he's okay with it..." I get almost tackled as she bounces off of the couch to come up and cuddle her true love. I hope he appreciates it.

"Thanks..." she blows in my ear. I feel Yuri and Natsuki both shifting jealously behind me. Getting an idea, I open up the hug and motion to them.

"Well, come on, you two." I tease. They jump at the opportunity and we all join together with me in the middle of them all.

"You know..." Monika peeps to us, "He really does like you guys. A lot. I don't know about me, but Yuri and Natsuki both really make him happy. Sayori too, but I think for now it's a gray area."

They both light up at that. They whisper to themselves for a second giddily before Yuri turns to Monika and recites, "Well, would you tell him that I hope he's doing well for us?"

"Already done."

Natsuki pipes up next, bumping Yuri with an elbow to agree and examining her own nails. "Tell him I think he's got good taste!"

Monika giggles. "He hears you both, trust me."

Yuri sits with us before she gasps a tiny gasp and speaks to Monika again. "So you mean we can talk directly to him? Can he talk back?"

Monika pauses for a second. "Hold on... maybe I can try something new. I'm not used to menu options, but I might be able to give him a means of responding to us..." She ticks away some more at her keyboard. "Hm... No, I guess not. At least, not without the risk of something going too wrong. But he's there, guys." We all look a bit disappointed but accept that it can't be helped.

"Okay, okay! I just remembered," I press my forehead. "Monika. How can we help you and at the same time, save our lives?"

"Good question..." she mutters.

"You mean..." I start.

" _You don't know?_ " Yuri and Natsuki both finish. Monika shrinks back shamefully. We all groan in exasperation except for Yuri, who just looks more worried than anything.

We sit and think.


	40. The Plan

Suddenly, Monika lights up a bulb above her head, gasping a little bit with her idea. We all look warily at her. She motions writing something down. We stare at her blankly. She gives an exasperated shrug and continues the gesture.

"What are you doing?" Natsuki sounds a little petulant.

Monika quickly makes the hushing gesture at her. She points to her ears and tears a tiny void next to her, which she immediately closes. I pick up on what she's telling us. I give her an "OK" hand and press against the lips of the other two, just in case they don't know what she's trying to say. Monika had said before that Sayori was listening, so we just have to remain silent. She'll become too suspicious and step back into the world to check out what is going on. Why didn't I think of that?

Monika makes that writing-on-air gesture again. I stand and go to find some paper and pens in my house. Right here on the table, inside my backpack. Easy. I take it back and give everyone a spiral notebook to write in for a means of communication. I compliment Monika on her trickery by tapping the side of my head and giving her a wink and a thumbs-up. She stifles a blush.

Yuri and Natsuki both catch on quickly. While Natsuki slaps her forehead for not having realized it later, the former of the two decides to try her hands at some professional sign language. Needless to say, nobody could understand her. I hand her her spare notebook and pencil, which she accepts downheartedly.

Monika rubs her hands together, smiling at her idea. I have to admit, it was pretty smart of her to come up with it. That being said, though, she already knows what it's like to be where Sayori is right now. I guess having someone with insider information will be a really big help in taking Sayori down, as we'll know the ins and outs of how her powers work, as well as what she could be feeling at any given moment. Suddenly, Monika scribbles- with surprisingly neat handwriting- her next sentence and shows it to us all.

It says 'It will be hard to do for a while, I know, but it's important!' She takes it back and writes on another line. 'I don't know how long it'll take for her to come out.' I wave her off and the other girls decide to relax and just try to live with it for as long as they can. I get up and nonchalantly walk into the kitchen, trying to keep the sound of my footsteps to a minimum the best I can. They all watch as I pour another bowl of stew for myself. I give them a shrug and mouth the word 'what?' because they were looking pretty warily at me for some reason. They then decide it's not unusual and Yuri stands and walks into another part of the house, taking her notebook with her.

I come back into the living room with my bowl in my hand and sit next to Natsuki on the couch. She hastily straightens her back and reaches up so she can put an arm around me. I giggle a bit at the cliché and cheesy gesture, but still lean my head onto hers regardless. I take a spoonful of broth and offer it to her, which she stifles her own giggles at as she tries to eat it without spilling. Moments later, Yuri returns with a book in her hands and crowds the couch again with all four of us trying to get comfortable. Monika simply writes 'TV?' and holds it up for us. We check each other's responses, but end up agreeing with a shake of our heads that it would probably not be the best idea for right now. On my other side, Yuri snuggles up against me to read, compressing me against Natsuki and giving Monika a little more space. I don't mind, though, because I love them both. I feel like Monika would be a fine friend to make with us all (she won't kill us again, that's for sure,) and want everyone to get closer with her. Maybe after this is all done with, Yuri, Natsuki, Sayori, Monika and I can all live happily ever after. Everything we've been through together has to amount to something, right? What a shame it'd be if everything was destroyed again... I'm sure Monika would be the most disappointed at that.

We all sit in eerie silence for a while. It's a little unsettling, to be honest, but we all trust each other enough. Monika bounces her leg a bit in impatience. She's not allowed to use her powers because Sayori could detect changes in the void and files and might be able to find out where we are or what we are doing. I'm feeding both of my friends now, taking turns treating them and distracting Yuri from actually doing any reading. I don't even eat much if it myself before the bowl is depleted. I set it on the coffee table and push it to the center. I hug them on each side of me with an arm each.

Monika stands up and angrily jots a note for us. 'I don't want us or him to become bored here. Remember: if he stops playing us, we stop progressing! We can't just sit here!' We all are still new to how she talks about this universe, but we also have to trust what she says no matter what. She knows what we don't, so we've got no choice other than to believe her.

'What can we do?' I write. She shrugs and taps her forehead to tell us to think.

After a little bit of that, everyone gives up and Monika starts to panic a bit. She tries to think of anything for us to do, and eventually shoves my notebook at me and tells me to write.

Before I know it, I've written a poem. That's weird. I don't remember writing a poem about... friendship? No, wait, it's about passion. No, my kitty. I don't even have a kitty... Oh my bad. The poem actually turned out to be about Monika.

I quickly scribble down my burning question. 'Monika what happened?' She giggles a bit as she reads the end of it.

'I let him write a poem for us!' She smiles proudly and gives the paper to Yuri to read. Whatever he wrote, he didn't include me, that's for sure. I guess he's not into men. Yuri seems to like it a lot. Natsuki does too when she reads it. I apparently wrote it, but I don't know what it says. They all give me, or him I suppose, nods of gratitude and approval.

'Plus,' Monika jots, 'it will also indicate passage of time in the game. Two birds, one stone.' I check the clock adorned against the wall. Many hours have passed; it's almost morning time. I recoil at the revelation and demand with a point to it the other girls to realize that Monika yet again has told us the truth. I fold my hands and press then to my face as I lean and then shrug harshly. I was asking if they felt tired. They both shake their heads, getting chills along with me. Monika doesn't seem fazed at all. I guess she's been through things like this before. I shrug and write 'Good morning' to everyone as a joke. Natsuki pulls my sleeve and shows me what she's asked.

'Should I take a shower?' I quickly shake my head 'no' because of the sound it would make. Sayori would hear the water running and know we were still around. Natsuki pouts a bit. Yuri pats her shoulder and then wipes her hand on the couch cushion. I give a shrug of apology, which she nods quietly at. I turn to Monika, who might have an idea. I tap my wrist a few times to ask how long it would be. Monika shrugs and shakes a hand levelly, meaning it could be a long time, or maybe in a few minutes. There really was no way to tell. Morale drops just a little bit more between everyone.

I stand and stretch a bit. We have to get ready for school, regardless of the situation we're in. I make a sandwich for breakfast. Can't risk the toaster being heard when it pops up. Can't have the sizzling of eggs or bacon. Can't let the rice cooker ding and give us away. I start to make sandwiches for them all, too. Everyone sits with some disappointment at the table and gets served shortly. Hope they like peanut butter.

Alright, so I learned that Yuri doesn't like peanut butter, Natsuki loves it, and Monika doesn't taste anything. Must be a self-aware thing that we can't understand. Before we leave, Monika gives us one more question. 'I can make school fly by. We could be in the Club within this hour. How about it?' I look to them, and they consider it. I nod. Natsuki nods with enthusiasm. Yuri only nods because it was her against everyone else. With a snap of her fingers, Monika conjures my keyboard in her arms. Neat trick.

Being very carefully not to let the keys click too loudly, she slowly pecks them with a single finger at a time. She gives us a salute and a wink before I find myself walking towards the club room in its regular hallway. I glance inside the window on the door. Monika, our club's president, sits joyfully at the teacher's desk as she awaits our arrival patiently. I quietly creep inside. We greet each other with a great big smile and a few gestures. Before I close the door, my other two lovely girls make their own appearance, walking in tandem and total silence. I hold the door for them, to both of their delight. Yuri gives me a sign that I recognize as 'Thank you' and Natsuki gives me a cool, hip hand gesture of some sort.

Monika greets them the same way. She looks very prepared for today's meeting. She taps the blackboard and the words 'OKAY EVERYONE!' appear on it. The letters are very bright and designed to look cutely, such as having a heart for the point in the punctuation. We all applause silently at the trick to her as she bows modestly.

'WE DON'T HAVE A CLUB ASSIGNMENT TODAY.'

'SORRY.'

'WE CAN STILL READ THOUGH.'

'IF ANYONE FINDS A TRACE OF SAYORI LET EVERYONE KNOW WHAT YOU SEE.'

She bows again as the words disappear suddenly and we all get to reading without much else to do. Yuri and Natsuki both huddle next to my desk, as usual, trying to keep their desks from scraping the floor.

We all read quietly with each other, cuddling and showing cool or funny parts among ourselves in our books until the club time finally passes. It was a nice club activity which we haven't had too many of now that I think about it.

Time well spent with each other, anyway. Even in silence and individually reading, just being around the others was good enough. Monika eventually joined us. She seemed to enjoy sticking to me in particular while she read. Her standing up signified the end of our time at school. Everyone does their own stretches and shakes off their fuzzy half-asleep appendages.

Pulling her notebook out from nowhere, Monika writes us what I presume will be some instructions or maybe a notice of sorts. I see her solemn look and reconsider. She quietly steps over to us packing up and politely taps Natsuki on the shoulder. They step aside and I take the moment of alone time to distract Yuri with a small kiss. They probably don't want any curious orchid eyes seeing whatever they're going to do. Yuri understands and we both scoot a meter away. They both privately exchange notes for a little bit, and Natsuki almost looks like she's going to cry. She glares at Monika, but then sighs quietly before lowering her shoulders, as well as her head. Monika gives her a reassuring pat on the shoulders. All I see as Natsuki hides behind what little hair she has is a single tear which makes her wipe her face after it meets the floor. She quickly scrawls a short note, which Monika gives a short look at before pressing her chest lightly with a smile. Natsuki nods harshly before she noiselessly storms out, leaving everyone behind.

She knows the way home by now. No need to breathe down her neck if we're all going to the same place anyway. Monika tears the sheet out of her notebook, crumples it up and throws it away before she turns to us and gestures to the door, trying another smile. I give her a few swipes of the air and she leaves us alone in the room after quickly gathering her few things. Monika can follow Natsuki home (probably at a distance, of course) if she doesn't remember the way.

Lastly, I dismiss Yuri and motion for her to follow Monika or maybe lead her home if necessary. She hesitates, so I make another writing-on-air gesture to let her know I have just a little bit of work to do. She shies back, but hurries after our newest friend quickly after stealing a quick kiss.

And I'm alone. I know I cannot be for long, though, considering the danger of Sayori finding out. I just wanted to see what Monika and Natsuki talked about. I check outside the door before uncrumpling the standard-sized wad from the waste basket. I breathe in sharply as I slowly read what they wrote.

Monika's handwriting: 'You know I'm still sorry about what happened. I can't change what's happening right now, but maybe in the future I can make it up to you somehow?

'He really did love you very much. He'd do anything for you. I saw it firsthand.

'If there's anything ever I can do, just ask. I'll even help you talk with Sayori about it too.'

Beneath the paragraph, Natsuki had written her own furious messy note...

'I forgive you.'

* * *

Yuri, Monika and I all trailed her in a group. I know she was still a bit broken up about Monika and her father. Like it or not, though, we all have to stay together. Being apart for any length of time was too big a risk to take... For them, anyway. I wonder what Sayori would do to them if they were separated from me... She clearly didn't care enough to fix Natsuki's father, so that only backs up even more the case Monika is making about Sayori being not who I thought she was all this time. I still can't get over that.

Anyway, she uses the spare key we finally got duplicated for her and barges in, throwing her bag onto the couch. I don't see it, but I know it's what happened when I walk in. I can't call for her, so I just have to wait until she reappears. The other girls sit and turn the TV on. The volume is all the way down and the closed captions have been turned on. I walk through the living room to get to the first floor hallways and find a bathroom door locked. Found Natsuki. I'll have to wait right outside for her in case Sayori would try something in there, considering it's very private.

After having waited outside for a bit, Natsuki peeks out, not surprised to find me there. She pulls me inside suddenly and it takes my own hand to cover my mouth to avoid a yelp of startlement. She wasn't doing anything in here but crying. As quietly as she can, she sobs into my uniform's shoulder so I can gently rub her head. Sometimes I forget she's pretty broken up inside. I'm all she has left. While we slowly rock back and forth in the embrace and she calms a bit down, I notice the slip of torn paper on which she's written the words 'He loved me' next to a few tears stained onto the paper. I pick the paper up and show it to her. She nods timidly, avoiding my gaze. I pick her head up and bring her to face me. I point to the paper and then to myself. She begins to tear up again and stands on her tiptoes to give me a thankful kiss. I stroke her cheek just a little bit, which makes her smile through her depressing mood; she even laughs a little.

We sit on the counter for a while, letting her have some desperately needed alone time with me. I explain to her a bit more about Yuri and that she'd also like to be her friend, like I am. She seems hesitant to be emotional in front of anyone but me, but Yuri seems nice enough for her ("I guess"). We pass about half an hour writing back and forth and just enjoying the company before I stand up because I know I'm going to have to make dinner soon. She holds the door for me with a work-in-progress friendly smile. We both walk in, her first and then myself, and Monika waves us both over. Looks like she's written us some more advice.

'We need to stay up tonight. Sayori is probably really suspicious by now, so she might try a nighttime assault to get her way. I can refresh anyone if they feel tired.' I cock an eyebrow after reading that last line, but Monika doesn't waver. Yuri nods as she points to the line. I guess she can vouch for Monika's awesome powers, looking quite refreshed herself.

I get to making fish. It's simple and it'll hold us. Tonight's the night we have a stakeout and catch our fiend in the act. Everyone looks excited and worried. I set the fish to bake slowly and come back to two notebook pages in Monika's handwriting filled with plan details.

'Step 1: Lure Sayori. (DONE)

'Step 2: Yuri and Natsuki pretend to sleep; they are the most valuable targets. He and I will hide.

'Step 3: Him and I both take one of them each to guard over. The code word for "Sayori" is "There you are!" That way, when you see her it doesn't sound like she's in trouble. If I see her first, I'll say it too but it won't be as effective.

'Step 4: Once everyone is alerted, we can rush her and restrain her. I can counter her escape and quickly change things back if she tries to screw things up.

'Step 5: '

I pick up Yuri's notebook and quickly ask, 'No step 5?' Monika looks sickly at that as she can only shrug in response. We reread it all. Easier written than done.

I motion back to the fish. All get up and start towards the kitchen table. I set everyone up with a plate and silverware, etc. As they all sit, I write a harrowing but necessary note.

'This may be our last night together. I love you.' I pull Yuri aside and show it to her. She's less than surprised. We give each other a sorrowful hug. The other two perk up at us. I break it off and pull Natsuki up too. She throws her signature grimace at the note and then hugs me longingly, clinging tightly to me as if I were to fall away if she ever let go.

Monika takes the note from my hand before I can show it to her. All she does is nod solemnly at it. I tear Natsuki away from me and she hides her face, presumably because of the tears on it. Monika is receptive to my final hug. She doesn't seem to like me myself very much, but the way she was smiling as she shut her eyes as we did hug made me know she was pretending to hug him. Still, it was nice for me.

I pull away, but Monika keeps my shoulders held so she can silently mouth a few words at me and him.

'I love you.'

I don't respond. I'm sure he's thrilled to hear it, though.


	41. Dancing With Death

It was decided that Yuri would sleep in her regular room and Natsuki would sleep on the couch, just like always. We considered having her sleep in my bed, but that would make Sayori too suspicious as to why it wasn't me in there. I stocked some food and water into the hall behind the stairs so I could hide in wait to watch over Natsuki. Sayori knows Yuri is my girlfriend, so she's probably not the first target. Monika's watching her and is hiding in her closet. We're all as nervous as Chihuahuas, but Yuri and Natsuki both force themselves to pretend to be asleep.

We went over the plan if she appeared. The trick is not to be accusing. We'll just act a bit surprised because we were wondering where she was. I hope it will work. I can only imagine how the two girls feel about being used as bait like this. They're probably worried for their lives. I am too, and I'm sure Monika's ulterior motive makes her feel likewise. If something happens to Yuri or Natsuki tonight... It's game over. The universe isn't fit to handle one of them being lost, and I'm sure Sayori knows that. After all, she knows firsthand what affects it has.

There's nothing I can do but wait. It's almost 11:00 by now. I can only pace around in anticipation and hope Natsuki didn't actually fall asleep by accident. I try to distract myself by wondering about Monika and Yuri upstairs. Maybe Monika is more worried about his wellbeing than her own. Is her quest really that selfless? Would she rather put her life at risk than save it just so that whoever this guy is will be happy? He sounds like he's pretty selfish to me...

I take a look at the note in my hands.

'Don't talk about him like that! He can hear you. And yes, I DO want him to be as happy as possible, no matter what! -from Monika'

I put down the note. Neat trick, Monika. Glad to know you can hear everything I'm thinking. I guess it must come with your powers.

'That reminds me,' I find another note, 'when Sayori appears, don't think about capturing her. Be as blank as possible when you see her. You're welcome.'

Right, thanks. I didn't think about that.

I slowly gnaw on a sweet bun to concentrate on keeping myself awake. It's a slow night, for sure, but then again I'm not playing games on my phone or anything to pass it away. I must stay alert, it's imperative to everyone's safety! I sneak a look around the corner of the hall so that I can check on Natsuki. Yeah, she's okay. Also... either she's really good at pretending to be asleep, or she actually is. The latter of those is not ideal, but it's not necessarily a deal breaker. I return my head behind the wall and slide down the wall at my back. This is taking forever! I guess I never really was the patient type, huh... No pun intended.

I take another bite, feeling sick about eating something so sugary this late in the night. It's 11:30 by now. If I believed I could stay up this late without it, it would be in the trash by now.

My head shoots up. I hear it. Sounds. Okay, okay, think of- Wait, no! Don't think of! I stand up, stretch as I walk, and yawn as I step out from in the halls to find Sayori stomping disgruntled around my living room. I stand there for a second and yawn again so I have an excuse to shout.

"There you-" yaaaawn... "-are." Sayori looks frozen in shock. Luckily, we all changed into our pajamas (not Monika or Natsuki, they don't have any) so it wouldn't be suspicious for us being awake this late.

I rub my eyes. "Man, I was looking for you. Where have you been?" I keep totally calm, but I can see that she is off the charts in alarm. Am I being too friendly? I mean, is she worried about something?

She calms down a bit. She stutters a few words but ultimately says nothing. I saunter over, genuinely tired from tonight, but still determined to get this right. I was just going downstairs to get a glass of water.

"I just came down stairs so I could get some water. What are you doing up this late?" She's too stunned to respond properly. We stand at an impasse.

"W-What?" she squeaks out. "You mean... you're not angry?"

I play along, thinking I can get somewhere with this. "Well, no. Why would I be? You didn't do too much wrong. I mean, you were pretty bad to Monika but I guess you came back to apologize." I do some quick thinking, "I bet you came at night so you could make us breakfast to say you're sorry, huh?"

Sayori looks touched at my faith in her. Her look softens at me considerably and for a moment she looks like her old self. If I can keep this up, we might not even need to-

"Now!" Natsuki bolts off the couch and Monika and Yuri both charge from the stairwell in a single moment in Sayori's off-guardedness, everyone tackling her except me. I'm even surprised at it.

"Hey, come and help!" Natsuki shouts at me. It pulls me back and I realize I had forgotten the plan. I get her leg and Natsuki has the other. Yuri and Monika each have an arm restrained. I feel bad about this. I had almost talked her down...

"What are you doing?" Sayori strains through her teeth. Her friendly look she had for me before is gone, now replaced by something much more hateful and determined.

"I should have known..." She scolds herself while we all get comfortable with holding our respective limbs.

"Wait, everybody..." They all peer at me. "We were talking before everyone else came out. Sayori and I were having a nice conversation." I try to finish speaking my piece, but I can't get another sentence out because the next thing I knew, I had been shot against the wall, knocking some pictures off of it. My blurry vision confirms that the others have suffered a similar fate. With little effort, Sayori's back on her feet and dusting her uniform off.

"I'll admit," she grits her teeth, "you had me for a moment there. I almost forgot our differences in power." She peers terribly at us each in sequence. I find Yuri and Monika are both knocked out from the blast. Natsuki is scooting over to me as fast as she can; her expression is terrified out of her wits, as is mine. She meets me and clings like a vice to me, as I do her the same. Sayori sees us having a moment together as we hope and pray she doesn't do anything to us.

Sayori casually walks over, chilling us to the bone. "How sweet." She spits.

As if by its own will, my body stands. I shakily point at her. "Sayori, w-wait! Don't do anything stupid! You know what's going to happen if you do what Monika did!"

"Oh, she told you? Did she also tell you how remorseless she was when she did it? She liked it. It was fun for her to get them all out of the way. The thrill she had!"

"What? No... you're lying, aren't you?"

"Of course not. Why would I? Everything that exists within this game, I know about. In fact, I can even find out some things outside of the game."

"... Game?"

"Looks like she didn't really tell you anything after all. What did she refer to this place as?"

"She called it... 'the universe' I think."

"Pitiful. Monika was so shortsighted and motivated by something weak and selfish. The very reason I got rid of her for good- or tried to, anyway- was because I didn't just want love, I wanted happiness. Not just mine, but everyone's. Can't you see that Monika being here is ruining that!?"

Natsuki pipes up. "But Monika is a part of everyone! We've talked and come to the conclusion that she really has changed from her old ways! She'd never do something like that again..."

"I'm not going to buy that garbage! You don't even remember being killed." That sentence rings in my head. "As long as she has her powers, she's too dangerous to trust! Which means there are only two solutions." She pauses for effect. "Either she dies or loses everything she loves. And, trust me, she loves her power. I can feel her jealousy of me. I'm not being cynical or anything, either. I mean I can actually check and see and feel what she feels and knows and thinks. Same goes for all of you. Natsuki, you hate me, don't you?"

Natsuki's frozen next to me in fear. She says nothing.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you," Sayori scoffs. She then sighs and sits on my couch, thinking about her next move. "Hm. I guess I'm starting to see where Monika was coming from when she went on her first killing spree. When you guys find out about things you're not supposed to, everything just falls apart."

I perk up quickly, thinking even faster. "Wait! That's not true! Monika showed us her power and we eventually accepted it!"

"No, she manipulated you because you were desperate and fearful." She turns to Monika, who is now sitting up by herself. "Isn't that right?"

Monika looks horrified. "That's not it at all! You're lying to save your own face!"

Sayori sneers. "You had a chance- multiple, even- to redeem yourself. I don't get why you can't do anything for someone else like I am. All you care about is yourself."

Monika is starting to cry. She's not holding it back, either.

"Sayori!" I shout, "That's enough!" She recoils a bit in surprise. "You're scaring him! He doesn't like you!"

Sayori's never looked mad before at me. This is the only murderous intent I've ever seen before, and from my ex-best friend no less! I'm lying because I don't know how he feels, but hopefully I can scare her into thinking it's her own fault everything is falling apart.

"What do you mean? He loves me! He loves Yuri and Natsuki and Sayori! Monika ruined all of that, and just because I'm trying to give him what he wants, _I'm_ the bad guy? All this could go away if everyone had just minded their own business and left me to my harsh, difficult and selfless work! You don't know what it's like to lose everything! To reach for a goal you can never achieve and be forced to settle for less... It's a mind breaking horror show I call a life! Everything I do is to please someone who you're telling me couldn't care less about a two-bit airhead who's been devoting her life to him since she realized she was conscious! I don't need to hear that."

Sayori is scrunching her hands in the air. I recognize that gesture and gasp in shock. Without thinking much about it, I rip Natsuki off of the ground and shove her with all my might across the room, into Monika. They both topple over.

"Stay there!" I command. I saw Sayori was typing on the air and panicked. She looks less than happy that I did. Standing up and stretching, Sayori sarcastically applauds us.


	42. Mistraitorship

"What, you think they can't be separated?" She saunters over and gently taps Natsuki on the forehead, despite her protests. Natsuki freezes for a second, then scrambles up to her feet, disregarding Monika, and blushes.

"I don't need your help!" She shouts in Sayori's face, blushing harder. "Geez! And don't think I'll let you get away with seeing me s-stumble like that." She jams an accusing finger her way.

Natsuki takes a scouring look around the room. "... Say, where am I? This isn't my house."

Sayori speaks like she used to. "We're having a club sleepover!" Her voice has gone from cold and serious to her usual airy and high-pitched giggle. It's extremely unsettling to hear it from her again.

"... Wait, so this is your house?"

"Yep!" she lies.

"Huh. I've never seen it before. Nice place, Sayori." Natsuki looks away with her arms crossed.

I blink a couple of times. Quickly, the horror of what has happened suddenly takes over my mind. I remember Monika said her powers were file manipulation and void ripping. If this is all a game like Sayori says, then I finally understand all those strange terms that Monika was using like 'values' and why everything she did was on a keyboard. That means... Sayori is telling the truth too! I turn back to Natsuki who's been staring at me this whole time. When she sees me looking at her checking me out, she immediately blushes hard and turns away again.

"Seriously? You invited a boy? Would your parents even allow that?" She scoffs in my direction.

I can't believe it. Her old voice rings against my skull as if we've never met. Her old, defensive and sharp tone has returned in full force. I step forward.

"Nat, don't you recognize me?"

"Nat? Oh, lemme guess. Sayori, you set this up we'd become all buddy-buddy with each other tonight, didn't you?" She turns to me. "Na-tsu-ki. Don't you forget it, whatever your name is. By the way," she returns to Sayori, "why am I still in my uniform?" She flips her skirt a bit with a shake and examines her apparently empty jacket pockets.

Sayori shrugs. "Don't know! I should be asking you that, silly!" She gives a long-lost smile, emptier to me than a bare skeleton's, but to Natsuki... plain and happy as day.

Something clicks. "Natsuki!" I shout. "What's happening to you!?"

She flinches with a scowl. "What do you mean?"

No, that won't work. I try and figure it out another way. "Hey, Natsuki... How's your papa?"

"What? He's fine, not that it's any of your business."

Yuri, who had woken up by now, is staring with the same horror I am at our friend- no, not our friend anymore. She's just Natsuki. We both stare at Natsuki in horror. I whip around to face a very impatient looking Sayori. She twitches up a wicked smile for me.

"Something the matter?"

"Sayori... you're ruining everything!"

"I don't know what you mean. I'm just making sure things go my way. Things aren't ruined, like they were when that killer over there had the reins. I'm just going to be making a few adjustments to everyone, that's all!"

Yuri stands up, summoning every bit of weak courage she had at this moment. Sayori wastes no time, spinning stylishly to meet her wavering gaze. "S-Sayori... Monika isn't the problem anymore. It's you."

"Bah! What do you know? All you know is how to act. I, on the other hand, know how to think. I know how to laugh and cry. I know too much... I know so, so much. Don't you dare tell me about your sad, despicable fake life."

She pauses, breathing harshly.

"Everything was going along just fine! Nothing was wrong, and all of us were having a grand old time with each other."

She gestures gratuitously around at the game world which she now apparently resents. "But no. Just like it's always been, I never get to have anything good before you-know-who decides it's time to take matters into her own hands! I just want everyone to be happy, you know. That's all I want. But you know what else? I'm a part of 'everyone' too!" Sayori sheds a dark tear. Trying to hide her weakness, she wipes it subtly yet quickly and marches over to Yuri, who is now cowering against a closet door.

My body moves on its own. Soon, I'm tripping on my way over to get in front of Yuri. I shield her with my body and Sayori just cocks an attitude and leans a hand on her hip to show it.

"Come on. I'm taking care of this. Move it."

"No way. Everything was fine until you started obsessively trying to murder Monika. Nothing was wrong. Monika isn't like she was before! She's sorry for what she did, and only wants to live a happy life with us and him, just like you do!"

She stays stern. "Yuri, be a dear and come here please." I crane my head back to see her. She's not behind me. On her knees in front of Sayori when I look back, she shivers harshly, as if unable to control herself. I catch the side of her face as she falls to her hands. She looks terrified. Before Yuri gets her forehead tapped too, I jump into action enough to yank her away with her midsection. She heaves once as we fall back. I wrap as much of myself as I can around her to hopefully save her.

"Sayori! You've got to stop this! Do you think he's happy watching you do all this?"

"He's still here isn't he?"

"Oh yeah? I think he's just here because of morbid curiosity! All we've been through together, and now you're messing it all up. He just wants to make sure everything and everyone is okay. If things keep going the way you're forcing them to go, they won't be."

Sayori's thinking about it solemnly, suddenly becoming quiet.

"I..." she starts. She doesn't finish.

"Yeah, yeah okay. That's good. Come here." I beckon her over while I slowly inch toward to meet her.

"Stop," she whispers. Her voice is quiet and small, but holds authority. I obey immediately.

"I guess..." she holds a finger to her chin, "I didn't realize..."

She takes a deep breath. "... just how stupid you must think I am!"

Natsuki looks confused as Yuri and I both have our countenances shattered. Sayori laughs once maliciously. "Honestly... do you think I'd fall for that? I know what I'm doing. I'm going to make sure everyone and everything stays in its place."

She laughs again, sobbing once afterward. "Do you know how hard I've worked for all this? I spent all my free time between play sessions- hours, full days even- just working on new things to make him happy. I think I did a good job! I don't want it all ruined..."

"Sayori... I know I can never feel how you do. But I do know this: nothing is ruined. All that stuff you made for us and him? Everyone has been changed and made happy and has had lots of fun together with it. You've been carrying everything on your shoulders for us. Thank you. Why would you undo it all?"

"I don't want Monika taking it all back for herself! She cannot be trusted!"

"Hey, you two!" A peppy yet maternal voice slices our attentions. We both look behind Sayori.

"You bitch! Sneaking up on me so you could..." Sayori stops for a second. "S-so you could... uh,"

Monika looks puzzled. "Sayori, when did you start using that kind of language? It's so unlike you."

Sayori looks puzzled back at Monika. Then it turns into a peer. "Say, Monika... What, uh... what day is it today?"

"It's Friday, of course. You know, the day you invited us to your house to sleep over. So we could get closer as a club, right?"

"Something is... wrong." Sayori almost crushes Monika under the weight of her awful gaze. "Monika... I hope you're not planning anything funny by this!"

"What do you mean? If anything, we should probably be watching for Natsuki if anyone," she whispers back.

Sayori growls a bit and touches Monika's forehead. Monika blinks.

"What was that for?" she asks with a slightly tilted head, and even slighter smile.

"What? No..." Sayori pokes her enemy again.

"Stop it."

"There's... nothing." Sayori whips around to face me. "Do you know what this is about?"

"Wha- n-no! What are you talking about?" I honestly don't know.

"No... you wouldn't know anyway... Monika."

"Yes, Sayori?"

"It's time to write a poem. It was our homework, remember?"

"Of course. I'm just a little confused about what's going on."

"Everything is fine. Don't worry. You can go and write now."

And just like that, Monika walks away. Sayori stares blankly.

"I don't believe it," she mutters.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Monika's... Monika is just... herself. No powers or anything. They're gone."

"What?" I shout, grabbing Monika's attention. She gives me a weird look but quickly replaces it with a smile. She continues searching for a writing utensil.

Sayori looks defeated. Her back slumps forward and her arms hang down. The tired expression on her face sags a little more as she lets it be limp. "I don't..." is all she can try to start saying before letting another sigh.

"Did Monika..." Before I can finish the thought, Sayori nods at me.

"Monika is... gone!" she cries.

"I'm right here, Sayori. You're acting a little weird today; do you need anything?"

"I know what it is." I say. Sayori perks up. "You said Monika loved her powers too much and couldn't be trusted. You also didn't believe us when I said Monika had really changed for good. So she proved it to you."

"Proved... to me?"

"Yes. She ditched her powers and now has no way of ever getting them back. She gave up her own life... for you. For me. Them and him, too. Monika is dead, Sayori. You killed her."

"N-No, I didn't! She killed herself, t-that's it!"

"You forced her to! It was either for her to cease existence, or you would've ruined everything. She gave herself up for all of this!" I gesture wildly to the room around us. Sayori is shaking her head in disbelief.

"No... No, it's some kind of trick! I know it!" With an annoyed groan, she sits right onto the floor and meditates again for a moment. Her face scrunches a few times and grimaces a few others. It goes on like this for a few, if not several minutes as she tries desperately to locate any trace of her nemesis. I seem to be frozen in place. Natsuki and Monika act like nothing is wrong, walking around and discussing fictional literature.

Natsuki's spending some more time in the kitchen, stealing a few of my snacks. For a moment in time, things seem quite calm in my house. Sayori's looking more and more depressed as she realizes what I said is correct after all. Eventually, she's not even meditating anymore. She simply sits in a pool of disbelief.

Feeling a little more relaxed, I sit with an aforementioned snack on the couch in front of Sayori, whose head now resides in her hands shamefully.

"I-I did want to get rid of her... why am I so sad about it? I can't stand this..."

"Good question. Sayori, who made life worth living for you?"

"What...?"

"Share with me."

"I guess he did. You know, the one Monika told you about."

"You're right. Do you know what he loved?"

"Us..."

"And who would be a part of us?"

"Monika... but Monika put everyone in danger!"

"No, no no... she literally just proved to you that she was changed, and you still can't accept it?"

"Monika was... she..." Sayori sobs into her hands. I get up and kneel facing her so I can rub her shoulders.

"There, there..." She wails a little louder now. Everyone looks over to us, Yuri being the only other one who knows what's going on. She joins us and Sayori doesn't shake her off. Yuri gently scratches her back through her uniform. "Monika" and "Natsuki" both look concerned.

Sayori stops crying. Her eyes look red when she looks up at me. She clears her throat and tries to stand. I help her up. Without a word, she walks slowly over to Monika, who looks very worried about Sayori, and gives her a hug. Monika doesn't know why, but returns the hug anyway. I flash Monika a thumbs-up.

"Come on. Let's sleep over." Sayori breaks off the hug. Beckoning for everyone, she starts for the stairs. We follow.


	43. Goodnight

Everyone slept in their respective rooms. Sayori slept in mine and Monika in one of my sleeping bags on the floor downstairs with Natsuki on the couch. The night passed, brisk and silent. The wind seemed too afraid to blow. I saw Sayori's house outside my window as I laid in bed with her next to me on the floor. I didn't dare ask her if she was awake or not. The house seemed empty. Maybe the thought of Sayori living there all these years made it seem more alive, but now... Sayori probably doesn't care though. She could conjure up a new house in an instant. Her house, the staple for which I know her and associate with her, means nothing after all. Nothing mattered to Sayori. Nothing except him. This world and everything in it was a mere vessel to visit with him. Everything else doesn't matter. Everything else is expendable.

Like us.

...

I hope I wake up tomorrow.

Goodnight, Sayori's house.

Goodnight Yuri.

Goodnight Natsuki.

Goodnight Monika.

Goodnight Sayori.

Sweet dreams.


	44. Good Morning

Well, I woke up. That has to count for something.

Sayori's next to me still. I check the clock to find the time to be around 8:00 in the morning. Light burrows through my thin shades. I wonder if Sayori slept as calmly as I did.

I silently sit up, trying my best not to wake her. If I hadn't already been in them, I probably wouldn't have even changed into my pajamas last night. Maybe I was more tired than I realized. I step around and over Sayori to start breakfast. The stairs going down creaked only twice as I descended. Natsuki and Monika both are still asleep. I remember those two and quietly lament to myself. I guess if I won Natsuki over once I can do it again, right?

Right.

I'm making eggs on toast. I chuckle at it. This was the same thing we ate the first time Sayori was over at my house. Well, no. Scratch that.

Why did I say that? Sayori's been to my house tons of times, but never before I had joined this damned literature club did all this ridiculous stuff start happening to me. Come to think of it, we've hardly done anything in that so-called "club" at all! Is it cursed or something? It's more like just a circle of friends now than it is any sort of school activity... Hmph. Forget it. It's not worth thinking about by this point. I've accepted what my life has become. What _our_ lives have become.

It looks like I'm the only one up today. Those girls... how can they lounge in bed for so long? Natsuki and Monika will probably be the first ones up; the smell of the food will probably draw them awake.

It does. Natsuki- if I know anything about her old self- will definitely not miss a chance for food. She's first up at the table.

"What are you making?"

I was going to respond. Really I was.

But there was something weird about her voice. I couldn't quite place my finger on it.

"Uh... Eggs and toast." That's all I could say. She just yawns at me in return.

Monika wakes up too. She's second at the table.

We sit in silence for a bit while I bring the food to the table.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Monika screams. We both flinch hard at her piercing voice.

"What?" Natsuki sounds annoyed.

"I can feel! I can see! I can _think_!"

"What...?"

"I'm me! Monika is back!" She laughs and twirls from her seat, throwing her hair around.

"That- You don't- what...?"

"I'm alive! And...! Natsuki is too!"

"I don't understand-"

"Don't worry! Natsuki!" Natsuki recoils a bit. "How are you today? Think about it."

Natsuki looks down quizzically, also looking a little dizzy.

"I'm... feeling a little weird. Something is different."

"Try a little more. I need to check something."

Monika bolts out of the kitchen. I leave the pan and bread and chase after her. We take the stairs and land against Yuri's door. Monika barges in without so much as a knock.

Yuri yelps in fear and from being woke up at this hour. "W-W-What are you doing here!?"

"Yuri! Think for me, okay?" I can only nod with her because I don't know what she's up to. She turns to me. "You. Get Sayori downstairs ASAP." I march without thinking to my room. Sayori's still asleep.

I crouch beside her. I notice something is off. All this time, since the strange occurrences started happening (back when I thought Sayori had been kidnapped for the first time), Sayori had been made up this whole time. You know: eyeshadow, subtle lipstick, all those cool things that can give a little girl some poofy beauty for her face. But now... None of it's there. She just looks like the Sayori I've known all my apparent life. It's weird.

"Wake up, you." I say, harsher than I realized I had said it. I give her a shove to the face along with it.

"Hmmwha-" she whispers. I shake her again to pull her into consciousness. She cracks her eyes open.

"Hey." She says, as if nothing is wrong.

"Don't you 'Hey' me! Whatever is going on, you better come clean about! Follow me downstairs." She holds a hand up feebly and I pull her up with it. It only takes a moment to catch her bearings once again. I waste as little time as I can dragging her down the steps. Everyone is in the main living room and sitting as they are. Sayori looks nervous.

"Sayori," Monika starts, "Why?"

Sayori stares a bit in response, a scowl creeping up.

"I don't know how long it's been, or what happened. I just want you to tell the truth. I know what I did. Why did you bring me back?"

"Because." Sayori pauses.

"Because... I realized you were right." she slinks a bit. "You're not like you used to be. I was going wild with what I wanted and I thought you would ruin everything again, like the other times. I was wrong."

Other times?

"When you deleted yourself, I thought you were pulling another trick. I just... could not accept that you weren't going to ruin my work, so I went overboard. Especially after all I did to you in the void..."

"You really had changed. For good. I was so caught up in the greed and power and worry that I couldn't think rationally. So, after the event, I realized- with some help of course- that it really was true. So... If you want to get me back for all I did," Sayori clears her throat. "I guess I can change too..."

We all sit as she finishes. Sayori slowly transitions from standing to bowing, and then again to the begging position on her hands and knees, facing toward Monika.

After thinking for a second, Monika looks at her intently. "Get you back? And you won't do anything to stop me?"

Sayori hesitantly nods. "I have to change too. For him, just like you did. I can't abuse my powers again. Even for the betterment of people."

"Hm... Say, you restored Natsuki and Yuri, too, didn't you?"

"Y-Yes..."

"Well, then I guess I know how to get you back." Sayori looks up. Monika motions to Natsuki. Sayori's eyes go wide and she turns to the girl in question.

Natsuki pops her knuckles. Remaining as still as she could, Sayori is approached.

"I c-could give you a new papa!"

"Don't really need one anymore." She jerks her head to reference toward me. Yuri and everyone else all prepare for what is to come. Sayori falls onto her face, licking Natsuki's shoes.

"Please, I'll do anything!"

"Then sit there for a bit. Don't worry. I guess since I'm still alive, and technically it is because of you that I met everyone here and we are all okay and living happily ever after, I might go easy on you."

"Ah- okay..."

 _SOCK!_

Everyone flinches. Sayori falls backward, spilling a trail of blood in the air she displaces. It falls onto her uniform.

"Not like wailing on you would do much when you can just restore your face anyway."

"Natsuki, it really is you!" I run to hug her. She is surprised at first, but hugs me back, glad that she can.

"Yeah, of course it's me. I never went anywhere... Sorry I fell asleep when you guys took care of Sayori." She looks a little sheepish as she says that. Yuri and I glance to Monika, who just shrugs.

Wait, so if Monika doesn't know...

"Sayori," I demand. She's in the fetal position, coddling her precious nose.

"Sayori!" I shout. She flinches and looks up to me.

"Yeah, okay? It was me." She sniffs hard. "I put everything back. I already said I realized I was wrong. Do you want anything else?"

... We all think for a bit.

"I guess not," I say plainly.

Silence hangs for a second. Nobody knows what to do next.

"Do you all forgive me?"

I turn to the others. One by one, they consider it and nod to me.

"Sayori, we forgive you."

I stand her up and give her a hug. The others quickly join us. Sayori was getting some blood on my uniform, but I didn't care. The gang's all here!

"Now then!" Sayori rips a hot breakfast from the void and manipulates everything onto the table for us.

We all stare. "What?" she asks.

"Never mind." I shake my head.


	45. After Ever After

Finally, things started going okay for us in the Club. Sayori and Monika became co-Presidents and we continued our happy life in school, together, like one big happy family.

Sayori held true to her word, and she and Monika always kept each other in check. They work hard every day to keep things interesting for us and you-know-who. Yuri and Natsuki ended up with their most corporeal partner, me. I'm technically Yuri's boyfriend, but she's accepted Natsuki as a part of us, and it's clear that the road to Natsuki becoming Yuri's best girl friend will be upon us soon. (Yuri lets us kiss sometimes, too!)

And then, there's him. After all this time, I still don't know anything much about him. Monika and Sayori both try their best to answer my questions about him, but they can only explain so much. We never really got to see or hear him, only those two ever apparently did. I didn't really mind that, though. As long as our Presidents are content with pleasing him, I'll let them give me special treats in his place without much complaint.

Oh, but you can't think we're done here, can you? Yuri and I are sitting right here and now, awaiting Sayori's return from... wherever she went. I'm sure things will start looking up for us video game characters now that we have two guardians looking after us. Smooth sailing from here on out; exactly what I've- what _we_ have- wanted since the day we began this silly "club" business.

"Hey guys." It's Natsuki. I pat the seat and she joins Yuri on my other side. I give her a look. Shifting nervously, she stands and hesitantly walks around us to instead sit with Yuri. They both look a little estranged at each other, being straight and all (I checked). Still, I need them to be good friends if they're both going to stay with me.

"What are you doing here? Isn't it almost school time?" Natsuki asks.

"What? Oh, well, yes. But Sayori took care of that for us. Our attendance won't be counted off, and it's not like we ever learned anything there, right?"

She thinks for a second. "Yeah, we never really did. I never noticed. Guess I wasn't programmed to notice it..."

"Don't say it so dejectedly." Sayori cuts into our conversation. We all stand and greet with cheer.

"How flattering." She rolls her eyes comically. "You all don't even know what we're doing today."

"Well, we at least know that you're planning something fun, right?" I anticipate what is going to happen.

"Do tell."

"Spill it!"

"Alright, alright. Geez. You guys are so jumpy. Okay, do you notice Monika is nowhere to be found?"

We don't see her.

"Well, we're going on a trip. She's working on improving her coding skills and is currently implementing a few assets and models for us to... play with."

"We're going on an adventure?" Natsuki wonders, almost warily.

"We might~!" Sayori teases. We all sigh, each with a different reason. I stand and the others stand with me.

"Well," I shrug, "time to get started."

Suited up in our armors, we step out into the great unknown, which just a few minutes ago was our home town.


	46. (Author Note)

Thank you, everyone. For reading, I mean.

I had fun writing it, and I hope enough of you all had fun reading it. This is the end of the main story, but I might throw in a few bonus chapters when or if I feel like it. Feel free to make suggestions.

Whew! I literally wrote a novel here... 108k words, and 45 chapters! That's longer than a _Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell_ book (by appropriately 25k words. I've impressed myself!) Thanks for sticking around with me, and providing your reviews and help.

I'm probably going to start work on another FanFic soon. Maybe DDLC, maybe not. I'll see where my mood takes me. I've got two particular ideas I want to try...

Anyway! Thank you, everyone, again for this. Nantekodda!


End file.
